Moonlight love
by Kartemis
Summary: Sesshoumaru esta en la epoca de Kagome,pero esta no sabe como regresar ala otra epoca debido aque la Perla se convirtio en piedra Y para ello tendran una mision que cumplir,mientras ambos tendran que adaptarse sea como sea,lo Lograran? SesxKag NEW chapter
1. El Error de kikyo e Inuyasha

**Este es un fic que se va fuera de normal su historia no comenzara en la época feudal y sus protagonistas Son muy conocidos pero ambos nunca se acercaron tal y Como ahora lo Harán en una Época Completamente Diferente Donde los sentimientos estarán Muy Vinculados pero tal vez No se den a aceptar, pero para que tanto choro mejor Empecemos Con este Fic, y por supuesto espero sus Revieww que son para mi muy importantes Aunque sea jitomatazos, platanazos y bueno por que no Cumplidos **

**El error de kikyo e Inuyasha**

Kagome e inuyasha con todos los demás estaban un una batalla contra las marionetas de Naraku cada uno trataba de salvar sus propias vidas aunque sus cuerpos no estaban muy dispuestos a soportar tantos desgarres , pues la perla ya casi era completada por Naraku .

Inuyasha: CUIIIDADO KAGOME!!!

La miko escucho el grito de inuyasha cuando inesperadamente otra marioneta había aparecido para atacar a kagome pero esta pensó rápido y de un solo flechazo lo destruyo pero lo que no sabia es que esta marioneta contenía somníferos , el olfato desarrollado de inuyasha lo percibió y antes de que hiciera efecto en kagome ,inuyasha fue por ella tomándola por la cintura y alejándola de aquel sitio .

Sango: Monje Miroku!!! VAMONOS

La exterminadora junto con el pequeño zorrito , subieron encima de kirara para pasar por el monje y se alejaran lo mas rápido posible. Cuando por fin todos llegaron a un lugar seguro inuyasha no pudo mas con el peso de kagome pues estaba sumamente herido y por descuido la tiro

Kagome: AHH! inuyasha estas bien (mirando al pobre hanyou)

Sango: Ese somnífero contenía veneno por que me doy cuenta también afecta exclusivamente a los demonios y por supuesto también afecto a inuyasha

Miroku: shipoo estas bien

Shippo: Que no lo olorieron ese veneno era muy penetrante

Kagome: inuyasha responde

Inuyasha: Escondiste los fragmentos, tal y como te lo pedí

Kagome: fragmentos , SOLO PREGUNTAS POR ESO DEBERIAS TOMAR EN CUENTA TU SALUD

Kagome estaba un tanto enojada por la actitud de inuyasha pero claro también le respondería sobre el paradero de los fragmentos

Kagome: los fragmentos los escondí en el Goshinboku, como tú me los pediste

Miroku: Pero que no se supone que usted siempre los trae consigo

Sango: si es cierto kagome por que los escondiste talvez naraku los encuentre y pueda ser peor

Kagome: No lo sé chicos, mejor pregúnteselo a Inuyasha

Miroku: y Bien inuyasha por que ordenaste eso a kagome

Inuyasha se paro y se volvio a sentar recargarse en un árbol mientras que todos esperaban ansiosamente la respuesta de aquel hanyou, así que inuyasha cerró los ojos y comenzó a hablar

Inuyasha: Hace poco vi. A kikyo y…

Kagome cambio totalmente su semblante al escuchar el nombre que menos quería en este mundo y causante de casi todos sus mal sabores ; todos se dieron cuenta hasta shippo que estaba algo débil cambio su mirada pero obviamente inuyasha daría su explicación

Inuyasha: No piensen mal ella y yo no hicimos absolutamente nada

Kagome: Nadie pidió tu explicación y sigue por que me mandaste hacer eso

Inuyasha : Por que decidimos que lo mejor era que ella se hiciera cargo de ellos y así tu no correrías algún peligro además en un principio kikyo fue su guardiana y pues como era de suponerse ella tiene todo el dere….

Kagome: ESTUPIDO!!!

Kagome interrumpió con esa palabra a inuyasha y claro que todos estaban enojados por la decisión tan tonta que hizo inuyasha

Inuyasha: kagome pero

Kagome: ERES O TE HACES EHH? QUE NO VES QUE KIKYO SE LOS DARA A NARAKU CON SU TONTA IDEA QUE EL LOS MECERE MAS

Inuyasha: NO HABLES ASI DE KIKYO!!!

En ese momento kagome sintió como aplastaban su corazón y un gran coraje recorría todo su cuerpo por que inuyasha estaba defendiendo nuevamente a su amada de porcelana, y claro los demás eran claros mudos de la discusión que se presentaba

Kagome: PUES ME IMPORTA UN COMINO SI LA DEFIENDES , QUE NOS VES QUE LA VIDA DE TOODOS SE NOS VA POR ESOS FRAGMENTOS Y CLARO TU COMODAMENTE SE LOS DAS A ESE CADAVER VIVIENTE

Kagome: eso no te lo permitiré Inuyasha, esta vez no

Kagome: sango préstame a kirara

Sango: si kagome, kirara ya se recupero, no quieres que te acompañe

Kagome: Esta bien sango

Sango se puso de pie junto con shippo y miro a inuyasha muy déspotamente mientras el zorrito le sacaba la lengua a este , asi que montaron a kirara para dirigirse al goshinboku dejando solo a miroku e inuyasha

Miroku: ahh inuyasha que problema acabas de armar

Inuyasha: feh!!! Miroku que puede pasar

Miroku: No se tu pero iría tras de ellas en este momento

Inuyasha: pero por que ¿?

El monje tomo su báculo y golpeo a inuyasha en la cabeza

Inuyasha: AHHH QUE TE PASA MIROKU

Miroku: inuyasha si no te vas ahorita mismo es posible que la señorita kagome se encuentre con la señorita kikyo y ambas se peleen

Inuyasha: AH NO CREO

Miroku : inuyasha la señorita kagome iba muy molesta cuando eso pasa …

Inuyasha: Agrrr!!! Tonto de mi tienes razon , naraku por eso nos estaba entreteniendo ya lo tenia planeado por que es posible que nos haya escuchado a kikyo y ami

Miroku: no perdamos mas el tiempo y vayamos

Mientras tanto kagome, sango y shippo ya habían llegado al goshinboku

Kagome: Tengo que encontrar los fragmentos

Kagome comenzó a subirse en el árbol cuando al fin los encontró una gran ráfaga de viento llego con una gran nube negra

Sango: y esa nube, NO ES POSIBLE, KAGOME BAJA DE AHÍ

Kagome hizo caso a las palabras tomando los fragmentos y guardándolos en la bolsa de su falda , mientras que esa nube iba tomando la forma de un cuerpo para dar al perfil de naraku

Naraku: jajajajaja con que por fin inuyasha te dejo sola kagome

Kagome: MALDITO NARAKU

Sango: Ten cuidado kagome tiene mucho veneno alrededor

Kagome: Descuida por que mis flechas son muy poderosas

Así que kagome saco su arco pero naraku seguía sonriendo y cuando por fin disparo naraku fácilmente lo esquivo pues tenia una gran rapidez pues ahora se dirigió a kagome y cambio su mano izquierda en forma de garra para herirla de muerte pero sango quiso evitarlo arrojando su hiraicotzu pero eso no le hizo daño alguno

Kagome (pensamientos) No quiero morir

Kagome solo pensando en eso cerro los ojos pero cuando los abrió de nuevo , naraku estaba detenido como si alguien lo hubiese atacado por detrás

Kagome: quien es… sesshoumaru

Kagome se levanto enseguida para estar alado de sango ambas chicas estaban muy sorprendidas pero la gran herida de naraku se cerro al instante comenzando una pelea en contra del taiyoukai

Sesshoumaru: imbesil a ti te estaba buscando

Naraku: mmm? Te salvaste kagome pero primero terminare con el señor sesshoumaru

La batalla había comenzado entre sesshoumaru y naraku mientras que kagome y sango escapaban

Sango: Tenemos que encontrar un lugar para escondernos, KIRARA VEN!!!

Kagura: OH NO ME TEMO QUE NO, KOHAKU ATACA A LA EXTERMINADORA

Kohaku: Esta bien

Sango:KOHAKU

Ahora ambos exterminadores peleaban mientras que kagome se encontraba con shippo pero como era de esperarse kagura también atacaría , y kagome no espero mas y saco nuevamente su arco y flecha pero en ese instante inuyasha y el monje miroku llegaron

Inuyasha: KAGOME!!!! , VIENTO CORTANTE

Hakudoshi : Me temo que te haz equivocado de oponente inuyasha

Miroku: inuyasha espera que no ves que naraku ah traido a todos sus aliados

Naraku: JAJAJAJAAJAJA por que señor sesshoumaru le cuesta trabajo vencerme

Sesshoumaru : JA, eso crees IMBESIL!!!

A sesshoumaru le costaba algo de trabajo pero eso no impedía que con un solo brazo estuviera ala altura de naraku , la pelea entre inuyasha y hakudoshi no se hizo esperar

Kagura: ni modos kagome

Kagura estaba apunto de preparar su abanico cuando una flecha sagrada que no provenía de kagome se lo impidió

Kagura: Esa miko

Como siempre kagura tomo una de sus plumas, pero seguramente regresaría ya que tenía que hacer caso a las órdenes de naraku

Kagome: ki...kyo??

Kikyo: Entrégamelos, niña tonta

Pero ya se acercaba el final de esa batalla donde la vida de dos personas cambiaria drásticamente, pero en e so naraku tomo desprevenido a sesshoumaru y de un solo golpe alcanzo a destruir la armadura del príncipe claro causándole un gran enojo y haciendo que poco a poco perdiera los estribos

Inuyasha: Maldición no puedo acércame a kagome y kikyo

Hakudoushi: por que esa cara de preocupación ehh, primero debes cuidarte de mi alabarda JAJAJAAJAJA

Inuyasha: No colmillo de Acero!!!

La espada salio volando provocando la sensación de miedo en el hanyou pero no era motivo para evitar que siguiese luchando

Inuyasha: GARRAS DE ACERO!!!!!!!!!!!

Hakudoushi: JE, miserable

De nuevo hakuduoshi ataco con su alabarda pero ahora si tu éxito al herir a inuyasha, mientras que naraku y sesshoumaru inconscientemente se acercaban al pozo pero enana de esa también naraku tomo ventaja pues hirió muy fuertemente a sesshoumaru mientras que este no tenia por su gran orgullo y perseverancia se negaba a caer pero no pudo mas ya que la herida era muy grave así que en una de esas perdió conocimiento y callo al pozo donde se encontraba la época actual

Inuyasha: Maldición , sesshoumaru callo pero no se a donde

Kagome aun sorprendida se puso de pie para estar de frente a ella y negarse rotundamente a entregárselos pese a que ya no le importaba que inuyasha estuviese enojado con ella

Kikyo: Te digo que me los entregues

Kagome ya te dije que no kikyo

Kikyo: Pues no me dejas otra opción

Kikyo preparo su arco rápidamente pero kagome tampoco se quedo con brazos cruzados por que por primera vez también se le enfrentaría a kikyo de la misma forma ,mano a mano .

Inuyasha: AGRRR!!! Miroku tenia razón ellas pelearan

Mientras que la batalla en los cielos estaba naraku que sonreía felizmente pues uno de sus anhelos era ver a dos sacerdotisas del mismo origen pelear

Kikyo: Tú lo pediste!!!!

Kagome: VE!!!

Ambas flechas purificadoras salieron con una gran energía para estrellarse entre si y provocar una gran explosión para que seguramente ambas mikos salieran heridas , pero un gran destello de luz hizo que todos perdieran de vista a las miko que habían luchado cuándo por fin se desvaneció , kagome se encontraba colgando del aquel agujero donde estaba el pozo pues como había sido destruido por la caída de sesshoumaru , kagome no sabia que hacer pero en eso sintió como la botellita de los fragmentos se le caía así que con una mano los tomo mientras la otra se aferraba alas raíces que habían alrededor de aquel agujero pero en eso vio unos pies que estaba cerca de ella cuando alzo la vista era kikyo que había salido sin ninguna herida , así que kikyo miraba fijamente a kagome para decirle simplemente

Kikyo: Tú no perteneces a este tiempo , vuelve al lugar que perteneces pero sin los fragmentos

Kagome: demo…Onore

Así que kikyo tomo los fragmentos para luego pisar las manos de kagome , mientras aun esta se resistía con lagrimas en los ojos ya que al ver que todos habían sido casi vencidos pero algo sorprendente sucedió los fragmentos brillaron de nuevo una gran luz cegadora hizo que todos se taparan los ojos e incluso naraku se alejo mientras que inuyasha aun seguía tirado , kohaku se había ido con kagura y miroku esta muy agotado por pelear con la marionetas , en los segundos en que kagome pudo ver a sus amigos se hacían horas digamos como en cámara lenta pero también percibió que los fragmentos se habían hecho piedra , kagome ya no aguantaba mas pero la tierra se estremeció retumbando para que al fin kagome cayese alo mas profundo del pozo para pasar ala otra época donde tendría que lidiar con algo mucho peor .

Kikyo se quedo mirando fijamente al pozo , pero lentamente inuyasha se acercaba a ella

Inuyasha: Donde esta kagome??

Kikyo: regreso al lugar donde pertenece, eso es mucho mejor pero los fragmentos se volvieron de piedra

Inuyasha: es mejor así kagome esta sano y a salvo en su epoca que aquí

Inuyasha tenía también la cabeza baja cuando escucho como unos arbustos se movían

Shippo: TONTO INUYASHA COMO LO PERMITISTE ESA MUJER MANDO A KAGOME A SU MISMA MUERTE

Inuyasha: PERO POR QUE DICES ESAS COSAS??

Shipo: BUUUAAA ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES, KAGOME CORRE UN GRAN PELIGRO POR QUE TAMBIEN AHÍ CAYO SESSHOUMARU!!!

Inuyasha: QUE NO ES POSIBLE , KIKYO POR QUE LO HICISTE

Pero para cuando hizo esa pregunta kikyo había desaparecido fugazmente

Shippo: BUAAA!!! ERES UN PERRO BABOSO

Sango: Es cierto inuyasha , sesshoumaru cayo al pozo

Inuyasha: así parece ser, MALDICION!!!

Miroku: por que no vas por ella

Inuyasha, No puedo , por que los fragmentos se volvieron de piedra y no se cuando regresaran a su forma natural

Sango: pobre kagome con quien fue a caer

**ESTE FIC CONTINUARA…**

**Y bien que les pareció el primer capitulo espero que sea de su agrado y no se olviden mandarme revieww gracias **

**Que hará kagome con un taiyoukai en su casa?**

**HASTA PRONTO NOS VEMOS**


	2. No tengo otra más que Cuidarte

**No tengo otra más que Cuidarte**

Kagome abrió los ojos débilmente pero sintió que estaba encima de alguien quien no seria una agradable sorpresa

Kagome: uhm que golpe al parecer regrese de nuevo a mi época , mmm?? AHHH ESTA AQUÍ SESSHOUMARU

Kagome se quito muy rápidamente de el pero observo bien y al parecer el youkai estaba inconciente , pero percibió que estaba muuy herido en su pecho seguramente por naraku pensó

Kagome: pobre y ahora como lo levanto esta sangrando muchísimo

En e so escucho unos pasos que se acercaban al pozo kagome alzo el rostro para notar quien era

Mama de kagome: Hija ¿? Y ese muchacho ¿?

Kagome: mama, pues tuvimos una batalla y el cayo junto conmigo

Mama de kagome : Enseguida regreso debemos de curarlo

Kagome: pero mama el...

Kagome no pudo terminar lo que quería decirle que era un taiyoukai que odiaba a los humanos y que seguramente si no se cuidaban las mataría y nada mas pensaba en los destrozos que haría

Kagome: por que a mi dios…!!!

Así que kagome mejor se resigno pero una pregunta apareció así de la nada de su mente

Kagome: (pensamientos)pero si nada mas los únicos que podemos pasar ala otra época es inuyasha y yo pero por que sesshoumaru si pudo pasar y sin los fragmentos

Kagome seguía sumida en sus pensamientos cuando de nuevo su madre llego con vendas y al parecer ropas para sesshoumaru

Mama de kagome: ya llegue, ven hija ayúdame a vendar al muchacho

Kagome: si mama (pensamientos) mmm… después de todo ya estamos a mano (recodando lo que paso con naraku)

Ambas mujeres poco a poco fueron vendando la herida del taiyoukai

Mama de kagome: pobre muchacho no tiene su brazo

Kagome: ehh si, pero mejor terminemos de vendarlo

Kagome no se la creía jamás paso por su mente de estar cerca de sesshoumaru quien este alguna vez tentó contra su vida , Cuando por fin terminaron kagome y su mama se las arreglaron para subirlo aunque claro estaba algo pesado pero el tramo no fue mucho , ya dentro de la casa lo recostaron en unos de los cuartos que eran para invitados

Kagome: Fiuuu por fin como pesa

Mama de k: Si hija pero era una vida en peligro, bueno iré por sus cosas mientras tu tápalo

Kagome: Quee!!!Siempre yo

Kagome de nuevo la habían dejado con ese taiyoukai no tuvo otra opción que taparlo , aunque claro varias veces paso por su mente la idea de como defenderse de el ya que no sabia como actuaría al despertar y encontrar un mundo donde los humanos ya gobernaban

Kagome: Aun así tendré que estar en guardia para cuando el despierte , me pregunto como estarán los muchachos , bah! Seguramente inuyasha estará consolándose con kikyo

Mientras decía todo eso kagome metió una de sus manos al bolso de su falda , para sentir una cosita pequeña pero de piedra

Kagome: uhmm el fragmento de shikon pero si pensé que se los había dado todos a kikyo

Kagome no se explicaba de la forma tan misteriosa de cómo había llegado ahí ese fragmento cuando de pronto escucho unos gemidos de sesshoumaru

Kagome; eh? Que le pasa

Kagome con mucho temor y nerviosismo en su mano sintió la frente de sesshoumaru que al parecer tenia fiebre

Kagome: Hay no ahora tienes fiebre pero por que?

Mama de kagome: Que sucede hija ¿?

Kagome: Creo que tiene fiebre

Kagome veía a sesshoumaru pero cuando voltio a ver a su mama mas se sorprendió ya que su madre traía consigo las dos espadas de sesshoumaru no tanto por que pudo tocar a colmillo sagrado si no que también cargaba con gran facilidad a Toukiyin que guardaba el alma de un monstruo sediento de venganza

Kagome: mama estas cargando las dos espadas de sesshoumaru?

Mama de Kagome: Si que tiene hija, no las iba dejar ahí tiradas

Mama de kagome: será mejor que traiga agua para que le bajemos la fiebre

Kagome: Y souta

Mama de kagome : pues eso quería contarte hija

Kagome: que pasa

Mama de kagome: pues tendré que irme a un viaje

Kagome: Viaje???

Mama de kagome: si hija souta gano un concurso y el premio fue una Beca a londres y necesariamente un adulto debe acompañarlo y de hecho te iba a dejar un mensaje pero ahora que viniste pues .. además que yo mas quisiera quedarme pero no puedo por que ya tengo la visa para ir y pues me temo que tengo que dejarte con el joven

Kagome se quedo helada ante la noticia de su madre pero todavía tenia una esperanza que pronto seria aplastada por otra sorpresita

Kagome: Y el abuelo ¿?

Mama de kagome: Cuando supo de esto se fue a china a visitar unos parientes

Kagome: Entonces… cuando volverán

Mama de kagome: No será mucho tiempo solo serán 6 meses

Kagome: 6 MESES NO MAMITA!!!

Mama de kagome: descuida hija además pues ya te abrí una cuenta en el banco y ahí el abuelo y yo te depositamos algo de dinero para lo que necesites y ahora mas por el joven sesshoumaru creo que así se llama no?

Kagome: mama. Entiendo si es mejor y cuando te vas

Mama de kagome: Mañana hija , mejor iré por el agua no crees ¿?

Cuando se fue de nuevo la mama de kagome , esta pensó pues que en si era lo mejor ya lo que mas quería que era su familia estarían lejos y no correrían ningún peligro al estar cerca de sesshoumaru , pero por otro lado se moría de miedo por que no sabia lo que le pasaría al estar tan cerca de un sanguinario youkai y sin la protección de nadie

Mama de kagome: hija es mejor que te des un baño mientras estoy con el joven

Kagome: yo… si es cierto bueno no tardare

Kagome fue a su alcoba tomo su ropa salio de ahí para meterse al baño mientras se esperaba a que al tina se llenara se puso a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido , pero unos diamantes sin querer se asomaron debido que entre sus recuerdos estaba inuyasha con las palabras tan duras que le habían llegado a lo mas profundo de su corazón , Cuando por fin se lleno la tina kagome se metió y al ser contacto sus dedos con el agua caliente sintió que le ardían cuando los miro mas diamantes salieron pues le ardían debido a que el cadáver viviente la piso . Así que se hundió mas pues no tendría que demostrar alguna debilidad

Cuando por fin salio de baño entro enseguida al cuarto donde estaba sesshoumaru y su madre

Kagome: Como sigue

Mama de kagome: ya paro un poco la fiebre hija seria mejor que fueras a descansar

Kagome: Descuida no estoy cansada , mejor me quedo anda mejor tu descansa ya que el viaje a Londres será largo

Mama de kagome: Esta bien hija, gracias por ser tan linda conmigo

Kagome: si mama

La mama de kagome se fue a su cuarto mientras que la chica de 15 años se le quedaba viendo al taiyoukai , kagome se acomodo bien en el sillón así que de nuevo miro de reojo a sesshoumaru

Kagome: no tengo otra más que cuidarte

Mama de kagome: Ten hija esta cobija así al menos no tendrás frió

Kagome: ohh Gracias mama, avísame cuando te vallas

Mama de kagome: Así lo haré Buenas noches

Kagome: buenas noches mama

Kagome cerro sus ojos y se acurruco con la cobija encima ,mientras que luz estaba apagada con la cortina abierta unos ojos color ámbar se abrían poco a poco

Sesshoumaru : (pensamientos) Donde estoy ,se supone que estaba peleando con naraku , pero por que esta mujer esta conmigo

Sesshoumaru miro alrededor del cuarto ,aunque estaba algo inquieto percibió que estaba encima de algo suave y acojinable que el claro no sabia como llamarlo , pero al notar que sus heridas estaban vendadas , y mas que alguien cuidaba de el no sintió ningún sentimiento de desconfianza aun estaba muy débil y no le quedo mas de otra que seguir durmiendo

Ala Mañana siguiente cuando apenas el sol se aparecía una señora con varias maletas se despedía de su hija , sin querer algunas lagrimas salieron de kagome pero no las dejo ver ya que al menos quería que su madre se fuera "tranquila" al viaje

Kagome: bueno nos vemos mama

Mama de kagome: Cuídate mucho, y también cuida del muchacho

Kagome: ejem si claro "cuidare del muchacho"

Mama de kagome : Hasta pronto hija , te llamare y también el abuelo lo hará

Kagome : si me traes muchos recuerditos de Londres

Mama de kagome: claro hija bueno adiós

Kagome: Adiós

Y por fin el taxi que transportaría ala madre de kagome se había ido mientras que la chica subía perezosamente las escaleras para llegar ala casa , Cuando por fin llego noto que era temprano y que estaba a tiempo de ir ala escuela pero estaba algo nerviosa ya sabrán por quien no ¿?

Kagome: mmm.. Que haré tengo deseos de ir ala escuela pero quien sabe si se despertara sesshoumaru

Kagome mejor fue al cuarto para rectificar que sesshoumaru estaba durmiendo y si efectivamente seguía durmiendo. kagome se acerco un poco solo para detenerse a verlo , pero sintió algo raro dentro de ella un sentimiento fuera de lo común pero no quiso saber lo que era así que nada mas paso su mano por el cabello de sesshoumaru y se fue

Kagome: supongo que no habrá problema si lo dejo , además sigue dormido no?

Mientras decía eso terminaba de cepillarse su cabello , preparo sus libro en su mochila ,bajo a tomar un vaso con leche y un panquecito cerro la puerta de la casa con llave por la desconfianza no la dejaba en paz

De regreso a clases …

Yuca: mmm … que aburrido eso me pasa por llegar demasiado temprano , bueno eso me dará tiempo de…

Kagome: Buenos días yuca

Yuca: kagome!!! Y ese milagro que vienes ala escuela , ya te sientes mejor de tu neuralgia ¿?

Kagome: neuralgia (pensamientos) ABUELO!!!

Kagome: oh si claro ya me siento mucho mejor . uhm por que sacaste el libro de mate

Yuca: es cierto bueno es que hoy no va hacer otro examen

Kagome: EXAMEN???!!!!!!!!

Yuca : si y vale el 70 de la calificación

Kagome: QUE!!! POR QUE AMI BUAAAA

En ese momento un joven se asomaba ala salón de las chicas

Hojo: Buenos días yuca , kagome que bueno que regresaste

Yuca: buenos días

Kagome: uhm?? HOJO !!!

Hojo: Que necesitas kagome ¿?

Kagome: Tienes exactamente ehmmm 20 minutos para enseñarme las bases de las ecuaciones, por favor

Y así las clases para kagome comenzaron Cuando termino la dichosa clase de matemáticas el profesor hablo en voz alta

Maestro: Viendo su buen desempeño en esta materia habrán muchos reprobados verdad señorita higurashi

Kagome: mmmm… por que amiiii

Maestro: Pero por que esas caras saben que siempre hay créditos por algo no? Pues les diré en que consisten estos créditos para que pasen esta materia , yo patrocino un concurso que se hará en Kyoto pero no es un concurso común y corriente si no te trata de Baile

Todo se quedaron algo anonados al escuchar la palabra baile claro que no hubo el que alardeara que era fácil pero el maestro pronto los bajaría de su nube

Maestro: bueno una SÉRA UN CONCURSO DE TANGO!!! los primeros 3 lugares pasaran con diez y los demás solo daré un punto sobre calificación claro ustedes tienen la palabra bien les paso estos formularios para ver quien se quiere unir

Ari : kagome vas a entrarle al concurso

Kagome: al parecer es mi única oportunidad de pasar

Ari : y ya sabes quien será tu pareja ,mmm por que no le dices al apuesto de hojo

Kagome: Tienes razón pero tendré que decirle ahorita mismo

Kagome y sus amigas también se inscribieron cuando por fin era cambio de salón kagome salio muy apresurada cuando sin querer había chocado con el joven hojo

Hojo: Higurashi ¿?

Kagome: ohh hojo ehh oye que bueno que te encontré por que no se si quieras ser mi pareja en un concurso de baile

Hojo: con gusto higurashi pero que clase de baile

Kagome: un Tango el concurso se llevara en Kyoto

Hojo: ohh pues si esta bien mira cuando empezamos a ensayar

Kagome: pues cuando quieras

Hojo: te parece los fines de semana no se en tu casa

Kagome: NOOOO EN MI CASA NO

Hojo: por que higurashi

Kagome: por que … esta en remodelación y tanto ruido pues nos impediría ensayar y tu sabes no

Hojo: ohh si tienes razón entonces será en mi casa , bueno nos vemos higurashi

Kagome: si adios hojo ne que horror ni si quiera se bailar

Kagome ya se habia comprometido pero faltaria todavía ver como podriar sobrellevar aquel secreto de un joven con cabellera plateada dormido en su casa, por fin las clases habian terminado kagome apresuradamente salio

Ayumi: kagooome

Kagome: que pasa ayumi

Ayuca: oye quieres ir con nosotras al wacdonals

Kagome: no puedo tengo cosas que hacer y ademas me urge llegar ami casa

Ari : por que acaso sucedió algo malo

Kagome: no pero luego les cuento bueno nos vemos

Ayuca: si adios

Ayumi : creo que kagome se esta comportando mas rara que de costumbre

Kagome corrio tan rapido como pudo pues algo en si la repocupadaba quien mas seria verdad .Cuando por fin subio las escaleras y llego a su casa obviamente cansada

kagome: eh ... creo que si sigo asi entrare deplanadamente atletismo

kagome se quedo un poquitin quieta pero en eso subio ala escaleras con las ultimas energias que le quedaban asi que cuando abrio la puerta una sorpresita se encontraria

kagome : Sesshoumaru ya estas despierto?? O.o

asi que e youkai se encontraba sentado en la cama con la mirada baja pero al escuchar la voz de kagome este poso su mirada en ella

**ESTE FIC CONTINUARA ...**

**Lo lindo aqui termino pues ami parecer su relacion sera algo salvaje el tercer cap lo veran jijiji esto solo fue digamos una forma de quitar obstaculos a sess desaciendonos de la famila de kagome jijiji**

**hola como estan espero que bien pues bueno ya les traje aqui el segundo cap y muchisimas gracias a quienes lo leen y pues si hace como unas semanas este fic fue borrado espero que ya lo no hagan me desmoralizan pero ahora pasemos alos reviewws**

_**seshhi23:** hola pues eso de los fragmentos convertidos en piedra se despejara ese misterio a lo largo del fic pero gracias por leerlo_

_**kikyo-inuyasha**: Wiiii que bueno que te haya gustadoy opino lo mismo que tu_

_**Daniela S.:** ohh muchisismas gracias por los alagos pero ya sabes como son estos desgraciados espero que el fic siga_

_**keyq:** Bueno tambien digo lo mismo en cuanto a inu y como veras en esta cap ya le dejamos el camino libre a sess pero descuida lo brava a kagome se le quitara jijiji , gracias_

_**daniela** :Gracias por tu opinion y ojala tambien leeas este cap_

_**Tariqa**__ Buenoeh leido tus fics y me encantaron pero como lo eh dicho en este cap lo tranquilo y lindo se quito pero gracias a ti tambien por apoyarme en este fic_

_**Rerry**__: Creo que denuevo te deje con la curiosidad tratare de actulizarlo pronto es que mi queridisimo primo se poseciono de ella pero bueno y gracias tambien por mandarme revieww_


	3. MISION

**MISION**

Sesshoumaru tenía la mirada baja y al escuchar la voz de kagome poso su mirada en ella …

Sesshoumaru: Donde estoy

Después de hacer esa pregunta desvió su mirada de ella , kagome estaba anonada tenia mucho temor , su corazón le latía muy rápido y no tenia un control sobre el cerro muy duro sus puños pues no sabia como comenzar un explicación breve y directa

Kagome: pues ambos caímos al pozo y estas ahora en mi casa en mi época

Kagome agacho un poco la cabeza jamás se sintió tan cohibida con tanto silencio que eso le provocaba una sensación extraña , mientras que sesshoumaru se puso de pie para entrar enfrente de ella y mirarla a los ojos nuevamente , Kagome también lo miro fijamente era como una batalla de miradas y claro como era de esperarse sesshoumaru llevaba la adelantera

Sesshoumaru: Se mas explicita a que te refieres con TU Época

Kagome : Pues como decirlo hemos viajado 500 años en el futuro que ahora es el presente

Sesshoumaru: Con que ese pozo te transporta al pasado y al futuro

Kagome : Así es el Japón feudal ah terminado y ahora estamos en un mundo donde ya no existen los youkai , o cualquier clase de espíritus , Ahora solo lo poblamos los humanos

Cuando termino de hablar kagome , sesshoumaru cambio su semblante de indiferencia a una de enojo y sin previo aviso tomo a kagome por el cuello y aun así con un solo brazo la alzo mientras que esta trataba de liberarse

Sesshoumaru: AHORA ESTOY EN UN MUNDO DE PUROS ASQUEROSOS HUMANOS

Cada vez sesshoumaru apretaba mas fuerte apunto de asfixiar a kagome mientras que esta no podía gritar pero sorpresivamente apenas pudo abrir los ojos y hablar un poco

Kagome: SUEL… TA…MEEEEEEE

Kagome agarro la muñeca de sesshoumaru con ambas manos y la apretó tan fuerte mientras que ellos se miraban a matar ,Pero aun así sesshoumaru noto que tenia muchas cicatrices en sus nudillos que desde luego se había dado cuenta que eran recientes ( ya sabrán porque verdad kikyo ), así que sin ningún aviso las manos de kagome salieron una tremenda descarga espiritual como alguna vez lo hizo kikyo con inuyasha así que sesshoumaru no tuvo otra opción que soltarla

Kagome se encontraba tirada y tratando de ponerse de pie de alguna forma mientras que tomaba aire para reclamarle , sesshoumaru se encontraba con su peor pesadilla algo que verdaderamente lo encabrono

Kagome: ERES UN TONTO O QUE EHH? NO ES MI CULPA QUE AMBOS ESTEMOS EN ESTO QUE SI POR MI FUERA YA TE HUBIERA MANDADO ALA EPOCA QUE PERTENECES( ¿De donde agarra tanta energía verdad ?)

Sesshoumaru: Y ENTONCES QUE ESPERAS

Kagome lo miro muy enojada ya estando de pie nuevamente así que metió su mano al bolso de su falda para sacar nuevamente el fragmento de piedra así que impulsivamente tomo la mano de sesshoumaru y la extendió para poner el fragmento en ella

Kagome: POR ESTO EL FRAGMENTO DE SHIKON SE VOLVIO DE PIEDRA Y ES LA UNICA MANERA DE VOLVER ALA OTRA EPOCA MALAGRADECIDO

Sesshoumaru : MALAGREDECIO LO DICES POR LAS VENDAS , PUES YO NO TE PEDI QUE LO HICIERAS HUMANA

Kagome: Mira no se por que se dio todo esto ademas mi Nombre Es KAGOME y tu me VAS A AYUDAR

Sesshoumaru: JA AHORA UNA MISERABLE "HUMANA" QUIERE QUE LA AYUDE

Sesshoumaru puso su mano en su frente y comenzó a burlarse en tono sarcástico de kagome mientras que esta sentía que su sangre le hervía pero desde luego ella no se quedaría atrás y le haría un comentario para matársela a sesshoumaru

Kagome: Bueno como quieras Total yo ya estoy en mi hogar allá tu Lord SESSHOUMARU (uh kagome jijiji)

Kagome se voltio y desde luego se iría dejando a sesshoumaru pero cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta este la tomo del brazo para voltearla bruscamente y tenerla de frente

Kagome: AHH TE DIGO QUE ME SUELTES

sesshoumaru : POR QUE NECESITAS MI AYUDA

Kagome: valla ahora si te interesa verdad?? (Que malvados son los dos)

Sesshoumaru: EL QUE HACE LAS PREGUNTAS SOY YO

Kagome no podía explicarse como pudo llevarle la contraria a sesshoumaru eso si era sorprendente ya que jamás habían cruzado palabra alguna pero ya que le quedaba mejor se tranquilizo y suspiro para mirarlo serenamente

Kagome: no se que haya pasado con la perla y por algún motivo alcance a ver que los fragmentos que aun estaban sueltos simplemente se convirtieron en piedra y además no me explico la manera tan extraña que tu pudiste pasar sin ningún problema y mas sin los fragmentos

Kagome. Ahora si me sueltas

Sesshoumaru la soltó al menos la gran discusión y también por que no decirlo enfrentamiento se apaciguo un poco aunque esta no seria la única vez que lo harían ; Sesshoumaru se voltio y mejor observo la ventana cuando kagome vio esto mejor se retiro de aquel cuarto y se dirigió ala cocina

Kagome .Esto es verdaderamente difícil no se como le haré con este psicópata en mi casa

Mientras En la otra época inuyasha se en encontraba mirando aquel agujero que era conducto ala época moderna , la mirada de inuyasha lucia algo triste por lo que le pudiese suceder aunque varias veces salto ningún éxito obtuvo para verdaderamente proteger a kagome

Inuyasha: Por que sucedió Todo esto

Miroku: Inuyasha Veo que todavía te encuentras aqui

Inuyasha: Que quieres miroku

Miroku: Pues alguien quiere hablar contigo

De pronto se escucho unos ruidos en las ramas cuando de sorpresa salio kouga para golpear a inuyasha en la cabeza

Kouga: Perro Baboso Dime es cierto lo que paso con kagome

Inuyasha: ARGGG!!!! YA TE FUERON CON EL CHISME (mirando a miroku)

Kouga: Pues si ademas vengo por Otra cosa

Inuyasha: PUES HABLA YA LOBO SARNOSO

Kouga: Me puedes decir por que los fragmentos no tienen ningún Efecto

Inuyasha: EFECTO??

Kouga: SI TONTO POR QUE YA NO TIENE SU PODER

Inuyasha: Ahhh Con razon Eres Mas lento que De costumbre

Kouga saco los dos fragmentos y desde luego estos tambien estaban convertidos en piedra lo que hizo pensar a miroku en otra cosa

Miroku. Con que tus Fragmentos quedaron igual

Inuyasha : Entonces quiere Decir que Tambien El mayor de los fragmentos que tiene naraku estara igual

Inuyasha y miroku salieron despavoridos dejando a kouga muuy confundido pero claro este no pudo alcanzar a inu por que ya no tenia ese poder que lo hacia correr muy rapido asi que apenas si pudo alcanzar a miroku

Kouga: Me quieres decir que esta pasando

Miroku: Es muuy largo de contar y si quieres saberlo síguenos

Mientras corrían los tres chicos, una exterminadora con un pequeño zorrito los habían encontrado para ir con ellos , aunque cabe de resaltar que sango se encontraría con una trágica noticia

Sango: A Donde Van

Inuyasha: A buscar a naraku de seguro el estará muuy débil

Shippo: Pero por que lo dices inuyasha

Inuyasha: El monje miroku y yo creemos que los fragmentos de naraku han perdido su efecto debido desde aquella vez cuando combatimos con el y kagome callo al pozo

Sango al escuchar eso y al ver que los fragmentos de kouga también se habían convertido en piedra y no hacían ningún efecto en el ,Pensó que También Habría Sucedido lo mismo con kohaku ya que el también poseía una fragmentos que desde luego también lo mantenía con vida Y al Ver eso Miroku desde luego que la consoló ala pobre de sango

Miroku: Descuida sango se que tu hermano posiblemente haya perdido la vida pero no te preocupes Todos juntos derrotaremos a Naraku

Sango solamente sollozaba así que salto de kirara para abrazar al monje que desde luego sentía Todo su apoyo

Sango: Gracias houshi Sama

Y así los chicos se había Alejado del lugar para ir tras de naraku .Mientras Kagome se encontraba en la mesa con la cabeza baja mientras que sesshoumaru se Estaba en el cuarto mirando por la ventana y comprobando que todas la palabras de kagome eran ciertas Y así se paso todo el DIA kagome por ningún motivo subía a su cuarto y sesshoumaru mucho menos se dignaba a salir

Kagome: ah pero que estoy haciendo aquí en la sala es Mi casa y el no me manda además ya va ser de noche

Pero cuando de pronto escucho unos pasos que lentamente bajaban de las escaleras al escuchar esto kagome se sentó bien y volteo su cabeza lentamente preguntándose si otra pelea iniciaría

Kagome uhmm??

Sesshoumaru: Toma el fragmento de shikon se supone que tú eres la guardiana

Kagome solo miro el fragmento y lo guardo de nuevo

kagome: (pensamientos) Solo hasta que el fragmento vuelva a su forma original podremos regresar al pasado

pero en eso observo que sesshoumaru todavía seguia parado y obiviamente algo herido aunque como era de esperarse no dilataría en que sanara rápidamente en una semana

Sesshoumaru: Y ahora que miras Humana

Kagome: NADA es mejor que me valla a mi cuarto

Cuando kagome subió las escaleras volteo nuevamente para mirar a sesshoumaru

Kagome: Y será mejor que hagas lo mismo

sesshoumaru no la volteo a ver y cuando se dio cuenta de eso kagome mejor se encerró en su cuarto para olvidarse un poco del asunto pero en eso que cerro sus ojos no pudo evitar recordar a sus amigos y susurrar el nombre del que todavía era su amado .Pero ya mas entrada la noche kagome despertó súbitamente y al ver que no se acomodaba de ninguna forma se paro para ir por un poco de leche

Kagome: ah (bostezando) Lo bueno que es fin de semana

aunque claro en la noche y en obscuras kagome camino medio dormida aun no despertaba bien así que con pasitos medios lentos abrió el refri cuando sintió que alguien mas la acompañaba

Sesshoumaru: Que es esto humana

Kagome: AHH me asustaste , bueno esto es un refri

Sesshoumaru: para que sirve

Kagome: para que la comida no se te eche a perder

Sesshoumaru: Ya no saben que inventar los humanos verdad

Kagome: esto no es nada

Pero por unos segundos sus mentes comenzaron hablar acerca de lo que uno opinaba sobre el otro

Sesshoumaru (pensamientos) Por que esta mujer tiene un atuendo muy pequeño parece de papel (obviamente refiriéndose ala pijama)

Kagome (pensamientos) Que ahora que estoy haciendo estoy hablando tranquilamente con sesshoumaru este tipo me cada vez mas miedo

Pero De pronto unos ruidos muy extraños se empezaron a escuchar y Una presencia muy parecida ala perla de shikon aparecio esto desde luego fue percatado por los dos

Kagome: Esta presencia es como la Perla de shikon

Sesshoumaru sin decir nada salio primero y kagome iba detrás el ,cuando ya estaban en el patio , Sesshoumaru se detuvo repentinamente ya que sentía los latidos de su espada colmillo sagrado así que voltio hacia tras y cuando miro bien la espada flotaba y se dirigía en dirección donde se encontraba aquella persona que tenia una luz muy destellante alrededor de su cuerpo , Mientras kagome También observaba detenidamente todo el raro comportamiento que se presentaba en esa situación

Kagome: Que esta sucediendo

Aquel perfil brillante iba tomando su forma cuando por fin se dejo ver aquel ser tenia apariencia de una niña pero tenia sus ojos amarillos y el cabello rubio

¿?: Tú eres kagome verdad

Kagome: Quien eres tu

¿?: Conformo una de las almas de la perla de shikon y necesito de su ayuda

kagome: Pero Como esta eso no Te entiendo

¿?: Bueno yo soy la responsable de que este youkai controlador entre los limites de este mundo con El otro este aquí , Ya que ustedes Son los elegidos para esta Misión

Sesshoumaru(pensamientos) Con que ella es causante de que yo este aquí pero por que colmillo Sagrado a Reaccionado con la precensia de este ser?

¿?: Escuchen atentamente Las 6 esencias de la perla de shikon han escapado 4 de estas están aquí en esta época

Kagome: Pero que no se supone que Deben ser cuatro

¿?: Si pero con lamentablemente también otras esencias que tienen los humanos son el rencor y la tristeza , Y para ello Deben de capturadas con el poder espiritual y el poder del otro mundo ya que si no lo hacen podrían causar Destrozos En la tierra y afectar el trayecto de la vida Debido a que están contaminadas por FAVOR AYUNDENME MUJER KYUJUTSU Y YOUKAI KEN SHI

Kagome: Pero donde se encuentran las otras dos Esencias

¿?: Los Capturo el Ser mas Repugnante del mundo naraku

Cuando escucho eso sesshoumaru se acerco mas al ser para que ahora el la cuestionara

Sesshoumaru: Y tu Cual esencia Representas

¿?: Soy represento ala Amistad y lamentablemente naraku me capturo junto con odio pero ya no tengo mas tiempo tengo que regresar

Pero de nuevo aquella pequeña niña que hacia llamarse una de las esencias de shikon comenzaba a desaparecer A pesar de que había dado un Mensaje algo confuso , sesshoumaru solo la miraba y kagome no sabia que decir al parecer Todo había pasado muy rápido para ella cuando por fin Había desaparecido ese ser solo había dejado tirado una Un escrito Donde seguramente estarían las instrucciones de como capturar a aquellos seres y posiblemente un explicación mas amplia

Kagome (pensamientos) AHORA SI YO Y MI GRAN BOCOTA (Recordando lo que había dicho antes)T-T

Sesshoumaru había notado como kagome se quedo boca abierta y este sin previo aviso Tomo a colmillo sagrado y se metió ala casa dejando a kagome sola en aquel patio recogiendo aquel escrito

Kagome: Seguramente esto será la llave para volver ala otra época

Cuando kagome entro ala casa vio a sesshoumaru tirado en las escaleras y sin pensarlo dos veces fue ayudarlo

Kagome: Que te pasa Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: ah, me duele

Kagome: Anda trata de levantarte y te llevare a tu cuarto

Sesshoumaru: No es necesario , Aléjate

Kagome: Tu si que eres orgulloso Deja que te ayude

Sesshoumaru: TE EH DICHO QUE NO

Kagome: PUES NO TE VOY A DEJAR AQUÍ TIRADO

De nuevo otra Discusión había empezado cuando sesshoumaru se puso de pie , kagome se puso debajo d su brazo para llevarlo aunque sesshoumaru se sentía muy raro para kagome solo le importaba saber lo que le pasaba claro así es ella siempre tratando de ver por las otras personas

**ESTE FIC CONTINUARA …**

**Bueno por el momento ah terminado este capitulo del fic Woo un nuevo misterioy ahora unirse o morir verdad kagome y sesshoumaru,en el siguiente para kagome Sera muy larga la noche Y veremos si sesshoumaru puede estar quieto por tanto tiempo en un solo lugar y sus gustos en la comida (digo tiene que comer alguna vez en su vida )**

_Hola como estan pues si que me eh tardo y ademas tambien estoy sorprendida por los Reviewws que me han mandado muchas Gracias y pues la razon de mi ausencia Fue en primera por que no se me venian ideas ala mente cuando por fin tuve la idea lo termine pero asi de la nada me formatearon la computadora por que necesitaba otra tarjeta de memoria y me la tuvieron que formatear y cuando crei que habia guardado Todos mis fics resulta que este habia sido borrado asi que inicie de nuevo a escribirlo y apenas lo termine y de tanto bla bla bla Mejor pasemos a los Reviewws!!_

**Yukina **: uhhh asi te deje vaya lo siento mucho pero creo que lo volvi hacer jejeje bueno pero gracias por mandarme tu opinión

**seshhi23**: Muchas gracias y que bueno que te gusto y la verdad a veces se me el teclado y suelo escribir mas en algunas situaciones y el encuentro pues ya ves como reaccionaron los dos jajaja

**Tariqa** Pues la verdad si digo hay que hacer situaciones media comprometedoras o no? Y por el momento ya no estaras en las noches repitiendo moolight love y perdona por haberme tardado

**Lady-Saga**: Tienes razon para que estos dos hagan algo asi tendran que haber muchas peleas y como ves en este capitulo las hay pero espera el siguiente vamos a ver a sesshoumaru Con sus gustos en la cocina y gracias por tu Revieww

**kikyo-inuyasha** hay perdona por tardarme en actulizar y como vemos se dijieron mucho sacarmo estos dos tortolitos jajaja pero en fin te agradezco por enviarme tu opinión

**Galatea 597**muchas gracias por decirme eso y pues aquí esta s tu disposición este cap

**Rerry**: uhh kagome para que empieze a bailar sera muy curioso jejejeje

**Anny:** espero que te haya agradado este cap y muchas gracias por leerlo y enviar revieww

**nellycc:** Hola que bueno que t e haya gustado y como veo dejo a muchos con picados verdad jejeje pues creo que lo volvi hacer algo inevitable pero Bueno espero pronto lo que piensas de este cap

**sora angel** Estoy encantada ya que no me esperaba esto de los lectores que haya sido muy bien recibido y eso me da inspiración para seguir escribiendo gracias

**Kaemon** Tranquilo aquí este este capitulo y gracias por mandarme tu revieeww

**Daniela S.: **pues como vemos seshh se puso algo violento ni que decir de kagome pero descuida del odio nace el amor no? Jejejeje

**SoraLove** oye gracias por tus cumplidos y tambien me encanta que exista fics de esta pareja **Sesshoumaru & kagome Love forever**

**Aráishi:** Lo que es lector pida aqui tienes este cap y gracias por el revieww

**Picaso:** mmmm si todoo lo veremos en los siguientes caps lo que sucedera con estos dos jeje y gracias por tomarte la molestia de mandar revieww

**missau04**: wooo muchas gracias y claro que lo seguire de eso no hay duda

**Cuídense muuucho Y Manden Reviewws GRACIAS!!!**


	4. Ahora Me Toca A mi

**Ahora Me Toca A mi**

Cuando sesshoumaru se puso de pie, kagome se puso debajo de su brazo para llevarlo aunque sesshoumaru se sentía muy raro para kagome solo le importaba saber lo que le pasaba claro así es ella siempre tratando de ver por las otras personas…

**1:00am…**

Sesshoumaru: (pensamientos) esta mujer es extraña

Kagome y sesshoumaru subieron las escaleras despacio aunque el dolor seguía ahí sesshoumaru se lo aguantaba aunque eso no impidió que kagome se hubiera dado cuenta y eso hizo que no le importara nada a pesar de la forma de conocerse uno con el otro en ese mismo día ,Cuando por Fin llegaron al cuarto sesshoumaru se sentó en la cosa acoginable como el le llamaba en lo mas profundo de sus pensamientos y aun así se seguía agarrando su brazo ya que le punzaba

Kagome: Necesitas algo , mmm espera déjame ver si todavía tengo yerbas medicinales que me había dado la anciana kaede

Kagome se dio la vuelta y antes de que se alejara mas sesshoumaru tomo su muñeca para detenerla, claro que esta de detuvo y volteo a ver a sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: Por que te comportas Tan servicial después de lo que te hice

Kagome: No lo sé por que supongo que si tuviera algo así no me gustaría que me dejaran sola

Sesshoumaru miro los ojos de kagome que demostraban mucha amabilidad aunque eso le seguía pareciendo extraño en esos momentos se acordó que también la primera vez que conoció Rin esta de igual forma quiso ayudarlo y con la misma mirada calida y amable , kagome No tardo mucho en traer su Gran mochila y ponerla en el piso mientras que toda aturdida buscaba las dichosas plantas sesshoumaru se le quedaba viendo con un poco de curiosidad

Kagome: Anda bebe esto al menos creo que se te pasara el dolor

Sesshoumaru: Uhm… Eso?

Sesshoumaru miro con curiosidad aquel liquido raro y mas al ver la forma de la botellita cuadrada , kagome se le quedo mirando y como siempre no espero mas para hablar

Kagome: Anda Bébelo

Sesshoumaru: Yo no como Ni Tomo nada hecho por los humanos

Terminando esto sesshoumaru cerro los ojos , acaso era un capricho del youkai o quería que le rogaran esas ideas pasaban por la mente de kagome y claro esta no se iba a dar por Vencida Tan Fácilmente

Kagome : (pensamientos ) Aunque se este medio muriendo sigue con su orgullo

Sesshoumaru: Además quiero Estar solo anda ya te puedes ir a tus aposentos

Kagome: No lo Haré hasta que te lo tomes

Sesshoumaru: Como quieras Humana

Kagome se sentó en el piso cruzo ambas manos y pues el otro seguía sentado con la mirada hacia la ventana para ver Quien se cansaba primero , pasaron segundos que se convirtieron en minutos y de minutos a Horas

**3:45 a.m.…**

Sesshoumaru se quejo y kagome abrió los ojos aunque sin querer ella se estaba preocupando por el algo muy irónico para su persona

Kagome: ya ves eso te pasa por orgulloso anda que esperas

Sesshoumaru: Bueno contigo tu nunca paras de hablar además esa cosa no hará efecto en mi

Kagome: Si lo hará (poniéndose de pie) Por que Cuando algo le dolía a inuyasha yo se lo daba

Sesshoumaru: Pero el es un Hibrido

Kagome: Y que te dije que esta hecho de plantas medicinales y digo eres un ser vivo y por lo tanto tienes que beber y comer algo no es así ¿?

Kagome en verdad estaba desesperando a sesshoumaru así que este le arrebato la botella y de un solo trago se la acabo ya que el liquido ese era muy fuerte

Sesshoumaru: Contenta

Kagome: la verdad si no te lo niego (demostrando quien tenia mas orgullo)

Kagome tomo su mochila y se fue a su cuarto cumpliendo con lo que había dicho , kagome luego luego se tiro en su cama la verdad es que no había mucha distancia entre los dos cuartos pero cuando la casa se quedaba con muy pocas personas se podían escuchar algunas veces lo que hacían

**4:30 a.m.…**

Kagome se encontraba sumida en sus sueños , mientras que sesshoumaru estaba recostado en su cama comenzaba a tener fiebre y sentía algo que le quemaba su brazo …

Sesshoumaru : Que DIABLOS me ESTA SUCEDIENDO ...agrr

Los ojos de sesshoumaru estaban cambiando de color como si quisiera convertirse en su verdadera forma la presión que sentía no la aguantaba acaso la época actual estaba haciendo efecto en el, era el dolor muy agudo con unas inmensas ganas de gritar , así que cerro sus ojos fuertemente dejando salir sus colmillos

Cuando de pronto sintió que su brazo amputado por colmillo de acero estaba renaciendo , sesshoumaru no se explicaba por que le sucedía esto pero ahora eso ya pasaba a segundo termino ya que cuando por fin había renacido completamente comenzó a obscurecerse con su propio veneno al querer tocarlo no podía ya que el mismo se hacia daño

Sesshoumaru: Maldición por que sucedió todo esto

En verdad sesshoumaru estaba muy agotado por el gran esfuerzo que hizo ,no obstante por unos momentos había desaparecido su dolor pero ahora volvía con mucha mayor fuerza , En esos momentos kagome había percibido la energía maligna del veneno de sesshoumaru así que se levanto rápidamente para entrar al cuarto de el

Kagome: Sesshou … maru

Kagome se sorprendió mucho al ver su brazo pero luego luego notó que algo no andaba bien mas cuando se dio cuenta que su mano estaba morada

Kagome: pero ... que te paso

Sesshoumaru : Mi brazo renacio pero ahora esta infectado por mi mismo veneno lo mas prudente será que me lo vuelva a quitar antes de que el veneno se esparza en mi cuerpo

Así que sesshoumaru se quito el haori que le había puesto kagome dejando ver los tremendos pectorales que tenia y su bien maduro pecho , mientras que ella pensaba en alguna otra opción para salvarle su brazo , cuando este su puso de pie tomo a Toukiyin hasta que esta lo detuvo

Kagome: Espera dices que esta infectado por veneno verdad

Sesshoumaru : Si y eso que

Kagome miro sus manos y se acerco al brazo de sesshoumaru pero cuando estaba apunto de tocarlo una descarga recibió por parte del brazo de el

Sesshoumaru : Que intentas hacer

Kagome : Purificarlo

Al terminar aquella palabra kagome tomo rápidamente el brazo de el a pesar de la gran descarga de energía maligna que recibía pero de pronto comenzó a purificarlo lentamente pero sus manos de lo frágiles que eran poco a poquito comenzaban a derramar sangre

Sesshoumaru : no lo hagas (tocándola del hombro)

Kagome: je solo … falta un poco más

Kagome hacia caso omiso alas palabras de sesshoumaru pero desde luego kagome se estaba quedando sin energía mientras ella hacia esto sesshoumaru se le quedaba viendo a pesar de tener la mirada roja por los efectos que causaba en el .Ya para terminar la punta de los dedos de sesshoumaru kagome cerro sus ojos para dar su ultima Energía espiritual

Kagome : bueno ahora … todo tu brazo … esta purificado pero … tu te encargaras de que vuelva su poder …

pero por dicho acto kagome se había desmayado y antes de que cayera al piso sesshoumaru la había tomado por la cintura para evitarlo , aunque la manos de kagome seguían sangrando

**10:00 a.m...**

Por fin el sol había salido lucia radiante y sus rayos Daban a un cuarto donde una joven miko descansaba tranquilamente

Kagome: Uhmm, Que me paso

Kagome estaba acostada y tapada con sus propias cobijas aun no recobraba bien a bien sus energías , cuando intento destaparse al agarrar las cobijas noto algo extraño en las palmas de sus manos …

Kagome: Mis manos… están vendadas

Era algo que sorprendió mucho a kagome claro que ya había deducido quien lo hizo pero eso no evitaba la gran sorpresa

Kagome: Vaya cuando purifique el brazo de sesshoumaru no me di cuenta de que me Había herido

Kagome se puso de pie y se cambio de ropas cepillo un poco su cabello y enseguida salio para entrar al cuarto de sesshoumaru cuando abrió la puerta noto que la sabana de la cama habían sido desgarrada y era la misma tela con la que habían vendado sus manos

Kagome: Bueno tendré que cambiar todas las sabanas y cobijas pero donde estará

Cuando se asomo ala ventana vio a sesshoumaru que movía su nuevo brazo ya recuperado , pero en eso recordó que tenia que leer aquel escrito que le había dejado una de las esencias de shikon , así que bajo las escaleras y en uno de los escalones noto que aun ahí estaba el escrito

Kagome: Veamos que contendrá …

Al abrir el escrito noto que no entendía nada era un especie de idioma desconocido tal vez muy antiguo así que pensó que tal vez sesshoumaru si lo entendería , así que salio para dárselo

Sesshoumaru: con que ese es el escrito que dejo ese ser

Kagome: Si pero yo…

Sesshoumaru tomo aquel escrito para leerlo pero kagome quería preguntarle otra cosa acerca del porque la había vendado pero cuando observo bien sesshoumaru demostraba otra vez aquella mirada de indiferencia así que lo mejor era olvidarlo

**El Escrito de Midoriko… **

Sesshoumaru rápidamente había entendido aquel escrito pero contenía ciertas instrucciones muy raras y de poco fiar

(Continuación lo que en verdad decía el pergamino)

_Cualquier ser vivo posee las 4 esencias en su alma (amor, valor sabiduría y amistad) pero la mayoría de veces no se mantiene aquel equilibrio Cuando son corrompidos por dos energías alternas (odio y tristeza) quienes suelen tener todas estas energías son los humanos Y los Taiyoukais _

_Para capturar aquellas esencias se necesitan dos poderes uno espiritual y que otro pertenezca al otro mundo _

_Ya que las esencias no poseen cuerpo físico si no que se tienen que posesionar del alguno pero cuando son perturbados con otras energías Se vuelven malignas y para recuperarlas se deben exorcizar , para Ello se debe de hacer " encierro de Cruz" son cuatro artefactos que deben de contener energía espiritual poniéndolos de la siguiente forma . norte y sur ,este y oeste mientras que aquella esencia se encuentre en medio pero antes deben de debilitarla con un Arma que controle el otro mundo_

_Y para ello se Necesita buscar a dos seres que lo hagan y que estén desinteresados en la perla será difícil de encontrarlos ya que sobrepasaran el tiempo y espacio para juntarlos quien este leyendo esto seguramente es uno de los elegidos para mi el tiempo ya ah terminado se que debo de combatir con miles de seres que dará origen a Shikon no Tama pero lamentablemente cuando capture aquellas esencias moriré ya que tuve esa Visión unos días antes._

_como sacerdotisa que soy debo mantenerme al margen pero eso ya no me es posible ya que mi corazón fue cautivado por alguien y traicionado vilmente. Ojala que este escrito sirva de algo _

_la Perla que se forme solo será un Sello temporal ya que tarde o temprano tendrán que salir aquellas esencias y capturarse nuevamente_

_mIdoriko _

Cuando había de terminado de leer aquel escrito sesshoumaru solo le contó lo que ambos deberían hacer para capturar aquellas esencias …

Kagome: Con que encierro de cruz

Sesshoumaru: Tendrás que utilizar tus flechas para hacerlo

Kagome: entiendo

Sesshoumaru: Pero no hay que confiarse en ese escrito seguramente primero cruzo por las manos de naraku

KagomeÓsea que naraku ya estaba enterado

Sesshoumaru (pensamientos ) No solo eso si no que ya lo había planeado sabia que esas esencias saldrían y por lo tanto dedujo eso de los dos seres que son los indicados para hacerlo

Sesshoumaru: Maldito de naraku

Kagome solo se le quedo viendo a sesshoumaru pero en esos momento el teléfono sonó y kagome entro enseguia

Kagome: si diga

Hojo: oh higurashi

Kagome: joven hojo

Hojo: Vas a venir a ensayar

Kagome: ensayar (pensamientos) se me había olvidado lo del tango pero no puedo mis manos me duelen todavía

Kagome: pues no hoy no es que me queme con el aceite y me duelen mis manos

Hojo: Pero estas bien, quieres que te visite

Kagome: No , no te tomes la molestia estaré Bien además podremos ensayar después total nos falta un mes y medio

Hojo: Bueno… esta Bien entonces nos vemos en la escuela espero que te recuperes

Kagome: Gracias adiós.

Sesshoumaru: Que es eso por que estabas hablando sola

Kagome: ah! (Pensamientos) De nuevo me asusto , nunca siento cuando esta atrás de mi T.T

Kagome: pues esta cosa se llama teléfono y sirve para hablar con personas desde muchas distancias

Sesshoumaru: vaya

Sesshoumaru simplemente no quiso complicarse mas la vida a pesar de ser muy astuto así que se retiro del lugar para sentarse en una de las sillas de la mesa ( obviamente ya sabia para que servían había visto anteriormente hacer kagome lo mismo)

**Baño Y comida Sesshoumaru…**

kagome simplemente se quedo parada al parecer el hielo no se había Roto completamente para hablar con sesshoumaru , en eso un pequeño ruidito se escucho que provenía de ambas personas sesshomaru se voltio y kagome también lo hizo al parecer sus estómagos habían hablado primero que sus bocas

kagome: Ejem sesshoumaru

sesshoumaru voltio esperando las palabras de kagome pero esta se le quedo mirando no sabia como decírselo le daba Pena algo peor que Miedo pensó , pero sesshoumaru frunció el ceño y al ser esto kagome cerro los ojos y dijo …

Kagome: Por que no te Bañas… digo así lavarías tu brazo

Sesshoumaru: Deacuerdo pero donde esta el manantial

Kagome: (pensamientos) Manantial hay no ¡! Cierto el es un youkai y no sabe nada de los baños

Kagome: pues no hay nada de eso tú acompáñame

Sesshoumaru no le quedaba otra que seguir a kagome ya que a el le gustaba siempre lucir impecable y con el olfato tan desarrollado que tenia pues ya se imaginaran que no aguantaba el olor a veneno que tenia de esa madrugada , Cuando por fin llegaron al baño sesshoumaru se sorprendió pero levemente había cambiado su semblante

Kagome: mira te meterás a la tina , toma este es jabón lo esparcirás sobre todo tu cuerpo y esta botellita lavara muy bien tu cabello

Kagome abrió el grifo de la tina mientras caía agua caliente y se llenaba , sesshoumaru solo escucho las instrucciones de kagome pero no decía nada

Kagome: iré por ropa

Sesshoumaru: ……… ……

Kagome entro al cuarto de lavado y descubrió que había ropa limpia de su abuelo así que la tomo ya que era antigua muy regional

Kagome: mmm… ahora que lo pienso sesshoumaru necesitara ropa pero quien sabe si le guste la contemporánea

Cuando entro de nuevo al baño sesshoumaru seguía ahí kagome cerro el grifo para que no se regara el agua

Kagome: Bueno ten esto solo es temporal luego iremos a un lugar donde te comprare ropa

Sesshoumaru no abrió la boca así que ya había entendido completamente que esto no seria fácil después de todo

Kagome: si necesitas algo llámame ah si con esto se secas (demostrándole las toallas)

Kagome cerro la puerta dejándolo solo , mientras que sesshoumaru esperaba a que se alejara su olor cuando lo hizo sesshoumaru por fin pudo suspirar por todo lo Raro que era este mundo

Así que sesshoumaru se despojo de sus ropas y se metió ala tina estaba algo caliente el agua pero solo por el momento decidió hundirse mientras que kagome estaba abajo en la cocina

Kagome: mmm que prepare de comer vaya ya es tarde

Kagome busco y busco por el refrigerador de nuevo estaba muy confundida por la idea de que hacer de comer así que Eligio lo mas natural pero como siempre sin darse cuenta hizo la comida ligeramente Picosa

Kagome: Haber si no se queja como inuyasha con que ¡!Kagome Esto Pica! (Remedando a inu)

Sesshoumaru hizo lo que kagome le dijo eso de lavar su perfecto cabello así que sesshoumaru tomo el Shampoo pero cuando lo hecho a su mano salio poquito algo insignificante para su hermosa cabellera así que hecho un poco mas seguía siendo insignificante así que vació toda la botella en su mano y se la puso claramente lavo muy bien su cabeza pero con el agua caliente el exceso de jabón hizo que saliera Mucha espuma al notar esto sesshoumaru maldicio un poco como era de costumbre pero como se quitaría el jabón todo esparcido en su bien formado cuerpo así que recordó como kagome había abierto el grifo lo hizo de igual forma pero se equivoco ya que había abierto la regadera la Gran quemada que se dio por no saberlo controlar Sin embargo se aguanto y no quiso hacer el ridículo frente a kagome así que se aguanto un poco mas para quitarse toda esa espuma

Kagome: mmm… por que estará tardando tanto sesshoumaru sirve que le doy esta toalla mas grande para su cabello

Kagome subió las escaleras cuando se acerco al baño noto que no se escuchaba ningún ruido eso asusto un poco a kagome pero cuando estaba dispuesta a jalar la perilla en ese momento sesshoumaru salio Todo rojito hecho un jitomate por el agua caliente y de nueva cuenta con una mirada matadora para kagome

Kagome: Toma esta toalla (nerviosismo combinada con risa)

Sesshoumaru: No ya estoy seco (de nuevo enojado)

Sesshoumaru noto que kagome se quería burlar de el así que fue el primero en bajar de las escaleras hasta llegar ala mesa y sentar cuando noto la comida que había hecho kagome

Kagome: bueno no es la gran cosa de comida espero que te guste

Sesshoumaru desconfiaba ahora de la comida pero no le quedaba otra por que sabia que ahora no tenia su armadura no podía ocultar el hambre que tenia dándose por vencido con la razón "Es mas el hambre que el orgullo"

Así que sesshoumaru empezó a comer algo que tenia muy sorprendida a kagome así que no quería arruinar el momento y ella se sentó al otro lado de la mesa para ahora si comer a gusto

Kagome (pensamientos ) Orale jamás pensé que a sesshoumaru le gusta la comida picosa

cuando por fin terminaron se levanto primero de la mesa pero kagome de nueva cuenta lo detuvo

Kagome: Sesshoumaru no quieres

Sesshoumaru: uhm? Que es eso

Kagome: Chocolate envinado mi abuelo me los compro y saben riquísimo

Sesshoumaru desde la distancia que se encontraba pudo olfatear bien aquel dulce pero el casi nunca probaba así que pudo deducir que tenia un aroma muy dulce pero ala vez acido así que no resistió mas la curiosidad y lo probo

Kagome: uhm verdad que están ricos

Kagome le sonrió por primera vez a sesshoumaru y este se le quedo viendo y dando señas corporales que si le había gustado mucho aquel chocolate

Kagome : Bueno te dejo toma la cajita de chocolates mientras yo arreglo tu cama

Kagome subio de nueva cuenta ala cuarto para arreglarlo sesshoumaru esta muy a gusto con aquellos chocolates y desde luego los disfruto mucho

Sesshoumaru : Tiene un sabor exquisito Vaya ahora descubro que después de 500 años a los humanos por fin les sale algo bien

Sesshoumaru parecía niño chiquito cuando de pronto unos maullidos entraron por la puerta , claro que no tomo en cuenta aquel gato pero Buyo a el si ,

Sesshoumaru: si no te vas te aniquilare

Pero el gato no le hacia caso e incluso estaba muele y muele con la estola de sesshoumaru (a como nosotros(a)s en el publico le llamamos fluffy) lo mordía y jugaba con el pensando que era un gato también sesshoumaru no tomo mucho en cuenta estaba tan ocupado con sus chocolates pero cuando ya había arrasado con toda la caja sesshoumaru pensó " lo que Fácil viene Fácil se va "

Mientras que el gato seguia moliendo y sesshoumaru se le estaba colmando la paciencia sin darse cuenta su brazo el que había sido purificado lo agito cerca del gato y sin querer había salido un poco de veneno así que el gato enseguida (estilo anime se puso tieso y cayo al suelo muerto ) pero sesshoumaru miro de reojo y no lo pelo

Sesshoumaru ; que le pasa a este gato ya no esta molestando

Pero volvió a agacharse y se percato bien a bien que efectivamente había matado al gato y ahora que a haría MAS SIN LA ESPADA YA QUE SE ENCONTRABA EN EL CUARTO DONDE KAGOME ESTABA HACIENDO EL ASEO

Sesshoumaru: Me lleva ya lo mate

Kagome: Bueno solo llevare estas sabanas ala lavadora

Cuando escucho la voz de kagome sesshoumaru se irguió y tomo al gato tieso con una sola mano y lo escondió en su estola

Kagome: pasa algo sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru : No nada

Kagome: bueno entonces enseguida vuelvo

Sesshoumaru se aseguro bien que kagome fuera al cuarto de lavado así que subió rápidamente las escaleras para entrar al cuarto tiro el gato al suelo y devolada saco su espada colmillo sagrado y la agito , así que el gato de nuevo volvió a respirara un gran alivio para sesshoumaru

Ya cayendo la noche Ambos estaban en sus respectivos cuartos hablando consigo mismos

Kagome: Bueno me di cuenta que no puedo escribir con la manos heridas así que como voy a faltar ala escuela aprovechare para ir de compras pero no será nada fácil que sesshoumaru quiera ir conmigo y comprarle ropa a el será Difícil Buaaaa

sesshoumaru estaba acostado y cuando cerro los ojos se preguntaba así mismo por que había salvado al gato si ni quiera lo hubiera hecho en la otra época pero así mismo se respondió

sesshoumaru: Acaso seré agradecido total esa humana y yo nos hemos pagado los favores ella purificando mi brazo y yo reviviendo a su gato bueno aunque tengo que aceptar que fue mi culpa pero bah!

Después de todo esto Será Muy interesante

**Este fic continuara…**

**Hola amigos lectores que les pareció este capitulo mucho contraste verdad pero al menos ya llevaron la fiesta en paz sacando de quiso a sesshoumaru jejeje bueno en nuestro siguiente cap veremos como le harán nuestros protagonistas en un centro comercial y la manera de cómo podrán atrapar ala primera esencia y por fis nos se olviden de mandar revieww gracias y pasemos a los comentarios**

**Rerry** Jjajajaja quien no se ofrecería ser su guía personal me apunto también pero vamos a dejárselo a kagome jajaja y gracias por el comentario

**thesesshogroupie**: Niña tu nunca paras con tu lemon tranquila poco a poco se darán las cosas jajajaja espero tu revieeww

**seshhi23:** hey el nunca es distraído y pues como vemos su romance poco a pocoquito se dará de eso no lo dudes amiga y gracias espero pronto tu comentario

**Yukina:** jejejej si soy algo mala pero haber que te pareció este capitulo saque mucho de quisio a sesshoumaru pobrecito jijiji y gracias por tu opinion

**Tariqa**: haber ojala ya haya tranquilizado tu otra personalidad de zombi uy y tiene razon kagome es muy buena onda jajaja y algo graciosa y gracias y además creo que ya te envié mi revieww en tu fic sabes ambos fics tratan de Baños jajajajajaj nos vemos!

**nellycc** : ohh mucha gracias por tu interés y ahora podemos ver que naraku también ayudo para que ellos dos se juntaran Cupido será mmm muy haber jejej gracias por tu revieww!

**missau** Espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado y espera el siguiente jejeje tratare de no demorarme

**kikyo-inuyasha** tienes razón pero por ahora tu cuñadito no sufrirá ajajajaja y muchas gracias por que te haya gustado espero tu comentario jejeje

**Utena-chan:**pues como ves algunas cosas no se acostumbra del todo pero descuida aniquilaremos aquel chiko de alguna forma ya veras como se dará para estos dos tortolitos bailen

**marionasakura :** ohh pues muchas gracias por haberme dejado revieeww y espero nuevamente tu comentario Gracias


	5. Compras y una Esencia que atrapar

**Compras y una Esencia que atrapar**

Fue un domingo muy tranquilo entre ambos mas o menos había armonía aunque claro era por que kagome todo el día se mantuvo distante de sesshoumaru y obviamente el taiyoukai poco le importaba pero eso no era motivo para que se pusiera algo intranquilo al parecer poco a poco conocía mas a kagome ya que para el una mujer que habla mucho y que de momento este callada no es cosa de todo los días así que supuso que algo le tenia preparado y el pensar en todo el día de que se trataba eso era cansado además que tenia otras cosas en que pensar mucho mas importantes para el , por ejemplo en capturar las esencias ya que no sabían como estaba ahora la otra época.

Mientras kagome se encontraba afuera barriendo , su cabello estaba todo trenzado , en eso una brisa pasa y rosa con su rostro y voltea ve al goshinku y no pudo que evita recordar a su todavía querido hanyou, kagome se acerco al árbol y lo acaricia pero algo raro sucede

Kagome: No puedo sentir la precensia de inuyasha ( cerrando los ojos ) (Nota: como paso en la primera película de que podía sentirlo)

Eso le parecía muy extraño antes de que se diera todo esto , cuando descansaba para ir hacer sus exámenes no importaba que hora fuera con solo acariciar el árbol sentía a inuyasha pero ahora era distinto .En eso sesshoumaru salio y noto que kagome estaba concentrada en el árbol aunque sabia muy bien por que hacia eso , para el eso no era su asunto y no le gustaba inmiscuirse en lo que no lo llaman

Por fin era lunes en la mañana el despertador de kagome sonó como loco pero kagome lo tomo y lo aventó para seguir durmiendo.

Kagome: uhmm no tiene caso que vaya ala escuela total tengo muchas recetas medicas que me hizo mi abuelo

Ya mas tarde kagome se levanto y se dirigió ala cocina para desayunar cereal , pero al ver que estaba muy alto donde se encontraba tomo un banquito y lo arrastro con sus pies para poder alcanzarlo , cuando se subió encontró que aun el cereal esta lejos de su alcance así que restiro el brazo y cuando por fin lo alcanzo con una de las puntas del cereal tuvo contacto en la palma de su mano eso desde luego le dolió mucho ya que aun estaban muy sensibles .

Sesshoumaru: ahora esto ¿?

Kagome: sesshoumaru

Sorpresivamente sesshoumaru había alcanzando a agarrar el cereal y para kagome ya se le estaba siendo costumbre que siempre cuando ella despertaba sesshoumaru también lo hacia

Sesshoumaru: ahh (suspira)

Kagome: uhm? De cuando acá suspiras eh?

Sesshoumaru: hay humana contigo (pensamientos) esta es mas distraída que nadie no tiene consideración

Sesshoumaru se sentó de nuevo en la mesa estaba algo pensativo desde luego a kagome no se le había pasado por su mente eso de capturar las esencias para regresar ala época feudal .

Ambos desayunaron sin ningún problema al parecer sesshoumaru ya se había dignado a comer las cosas que kagome le daba , total el pensaba que nadie lo veía y esperaba que ella no fuera tan comunicativa con inuyasha .Sin embargo kagome también tenia otras cosas en que pensar pues observo alrededor y al parecer los víveres se le estaban agotando

Kagome: Que haré

En eso por la puerta semi abierta entro buyo , kagome volteo y se paro de la silla para ir a cargarlo

Kagome: ahh pobesito buyo no te eh dado de … AHH QUE PASO CON TU PELO

Kagome: no sabes que le paso a buyo

Sesshoumaru:…

Kagome observo bien al gato y al parecer estaba pelón del lomo aunque claro no sabia la razón por que estaba así , mientras que sesshoumaru seguía normal sin ningún comportamiento aunque claro su pensamientos no se hicieron esperar

Sesshoumaru (pensamientos) ya le crecerá más al fin y al cabo es pelo

kagome: pobre buyo tendrás sarna ¿?

Sesshoumaru percibió que kagome observaría bien al gato y antes de que deducirá que no era una enfermedad si no una quemadura con el veneno de el, seshoumaru decidió interrumpirla

Sesshoumaru: Bueno y cuando te dignaras en localizar las esencias, humana

Kagome: eh? (Soltando a buyo) pues no lo se dehecho pienso que será difícil atraparlas

Sesshoumaru: Los humanos siempre se quejan

Kagome: bueno mira me voy a bañar, este dejo en la sala y puedes ver televisión

Sesshoumaru: tele que?

Kagome: pues es un aparato para que te entretengas

Sesshoumaru: mira humana ya me estoy cansando de quedarme aquí encerrado

Kagome: mmm eso tiene arreglo

Cuando dijo eso kagome sesshoumaru sintió un leve escalofrió seria un presentimiento de lo que le sucedería y mas al ver la mirada de kagome se que había vuelto algo maliciosa

Sesshoumaru: Bah! Como quieras humana

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la sala se quedo algo quieto pero como que no se acomodaba bien en el sillón por lo que decidió sentarse en el suelo , cuando noto esto kagome se le acerco un poco aunque claro tenia que mantener cierta distancia para no sentirse tan cohibida con semejante mirada tan profunda y dominante que le ponía sesshoumaru cuando había algo nuevo tenia que mostrarle

Kagome: toma este es el control puedes pasarle a cualquier canal allí aparecen muchas personas

Sesshoumaru miro detenidamente la caja de colores como ahora le llamaba ya que tele que? No se le quedaba muy bien en su mente y claro si kagome lo dejaba solo podía libremente experimentar con la caja de colores y entretenerse un rato nada mas por que seguramente volvería a maldecir el mundo donde fue a caer .

por su parte kagome subió las escaleras abrió el grifo de la regadera entro a su cuarto de ella saco al ropa desde luego su plan tenia que ser perfecto , Se baño algo rápido se cambio se puso un vestido que le llegaba ala rodilla con un suéter y fue por su bolso bajo las escaleras lentamente por que se estaba terminando de cepillar el cabello cuando estaba apunto de entrar ala sala miro de reojo a sesshoumaru que estaba de espaldas sentando en el suelo cerca del televisor apretando cada uno de los botones

Sesshoumaru: Humanos (pensamientos)

Pasándole de canal…

Sesshoumaru: Mas Humanos (pensamientos)

Otra vez pasándole de canal…

Sesshoumaru: Animales (Pensamientos)

De nuevo

Sesshoumaru: Dibujos (refiriéndose alas caricaturas)

En ese momento kagome noto que estaba algo despeinado a pesar de que el tenia un cabello hermoso en ese momento impulsivamente tuvo un sentimiento de benevolencia por aquel Youkai así que kagome se acerco a el sin ningún miedo y comenzó a cepillarle su cabello

sesshoumaru ya lo había percibido pero ya le era familiar eso , aunque otra persona era quien se lo hacia ya que en la antigua época jaken era el que lo ayudaba a cepillar su larga cabellera

Sesshoumaru: Uhm?

Kagome: Bueno es que se ve que tenías algo enredado tu cabello

Sesshoumaru no le dijo nada se quedo quieto y kagome mientras lo hacia noto que estaba muy cerca de el casi de poder percibir su aroma que era muy natural y varonil pero sobre todo de tener un cabello tan suave que corría de lado a lado que entre cada caricia sin querer un leve cosquilleo en el estomago de kagome se había sentido , al notar esto kagome se asusto ya que no quería que su alocados pensamientos volaran alrededor de sesshoumaru , mientras que este comenzaba a tener mucho sueño al parecer kagome lo estaba durmiendo pero cuando sintió como kagome se alejo bruscamente el sueño había desaparecido

Kagome: Bueno ya termine (sonrojada) Anda vamonos

Sesshoumaru: A donde humana

Kagome: pues vamos a comprar víveres es que ya se esta acabando la comida

Sesshoumaru: con que vamos a ir a un lugar donde por todos lados hay el asqueroso aroma de los humanos

Kagome se sintió algo ofendida al parecer sesshoumaru seguía siendo frió , egoísta y no había aprendido a respetar las diferencias de los demás

Kagome: Te aguantas además tarde o temprano tienes que salir de esta casa se te olvidaba que las esencias de shikon están esparcidas por aquí

Sesshoumaru noto que kagome estaba algo molesta así que se puso de pie , aunque de nuevo no pudo evitar notar la forma en que kagome estaba vestida acaso ahora las costumbres eran que las mujeres debían traer ropa de papel dejando ala vista los atributos de ellas y sobre todo su cabello que hacia notar de que a pesar de que fuera negro azulado luciera tan radiante ante sus ojos

Sesshoumaru: Entonces que esperamos

Kagome se le quedo viendo al parecer no llamaría la atención con las marcas en su rostro y de que trajera sus espadas pero había algo que no cuadraba y que eso si atraería mucho la atención de la gente

Kagome: por que no dejas tu Estola en la sala

Sesshoumaru estaba apunto de irse pero cuando dijo eso frunció el ceño y de nueva cuenta kagome lo había incomodado

Sesshoumaru: No se puede (queriendo muy adentro ahorcarla)

Kagome: Como que no se pu…

Razonando bien kagome dedujo a lo que se refería esa estola era como su pelo o algo así mas cuando la vez en que sesshoumaru dejo ver la verdadera forma de el

Kagome: como le haremos bueno no importa

Kagome cerro bien la casa y sesshoumaru ya estaba a fuera por primera vez sesshoumaru se sentía algo inseguro en un mundo rodeado de humanos donde correrían hacia algún lugar si lo vieran pensó aunque no se esperaría la forma tan sorpresiva en que lo recibiría la gente

Kagome: Veamos hace falta verdura, shampoo, jabones , mmm que también me falta

Kagome estaba hablando sola mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras del templo , cuando volteo para ver a sesshoumaru noto que ya no traia su estola ahora parecía un joven normal en ese aspecto ya que todavía seguía pareciendo extravagante una de las cosas que estaba a su favor ya que esa era la moda en el Japón moderno

Siguieron caminando y sesshoumaru observaba todo las banquetas las casas , el pavimento y kagome seguía sintiendo curiosidad ya que sesshoumaru había escondido hacia algún lugar su estola , su trayecto no seria muy largo ya que el supermercado y la tienda departamental estaban algo cerca .

Kagome: uhmm primero compraremos los víveres y después ropa

Sesshoumaru seguía caminando cuando de pronto vio una señora que también pasaba por el mismo lugar pasando alado de sessshoumaru que no lo había parecido nada molesto ya que odiaba que gritaran por verlo diferente

Kagome: Ven crucemos

Kagome tomo la manga del haori de sesshoumaru ya que tenían que cruzar del otro lado para llegar al súper sesshoumaru se quedo mirando aquellos transportes de los humanos y claro kagome también había notado que sesshoumaru estaba muy distraído en aquel nuevo mundo

Por fin habian entrado al supermercado , sesshoumaru miro todo de reojo muchos humanos con carritos de acero y con comida y otras curiosidades que habían

Kagome: Bueno te parece si vamos primero por la comida

Sesshoumaru : Con que aquí consiguen esos alimentos raros

Kagome: si, bueno espérame aquí iré. Por un carrito para poner las cosas

Sesshoumaru solo miro a kagome como iba por el carrito cuando de pronto sintió varias miradas que estaban encima de el volteo y con su mirada misteriosa se dio cuenta que había hecho suspirar tanto alas señoritas como alas señoras y por ahí una que otra niña colada

Sesshoumaru (pensamientos) Que les pasa a estas mujeres de ahora

Kagome: Bien vamos

Cuando de pronto con su oído tan agudo que tenia no pudo evitar escuchar los piropos que le arrojaban al taiyoukai

Que guapo

Bishoonen

Ahh donde estabas hace 50 años

Sesshoumaru noto que esta ultima era una ancianita que le hacia ojitos claro que el taiyoukai estaba muy extrañado y provocándole un leve sonrojo

Kagome: pasa algo sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: no nada

Los dos siguieron caminando y kagome ponia las cosas en el carrito el paso de ambos era lento , así que sesshoumaru podía oler casi todos los alimentos algunos de ellos no le molestaban , en uno de los pasillos otra mujer apareció pero esta miraba con recelo a kagome quien esta estaba totalmente extrañada

Dichosa, bah!

Kagome: Que mujer tan mas rara

Kagome hecho todo lo que necesitaban pero cuando llegaron ala sección de dulces esta noto el especial comportamiento de sesshoumaru ya que le puso mucha atención a los chocolates

Kagome: sesshoumaru los quieres

Sesshoumaru: Me da igual

Kagome (pensamientos) Nada le Cuesta ser un poco mas sincero en algunas cosas

Kagome no se trago el cuento pues por primera vez había notado una mirada tranquila en el , no estaba en guardia ni nada y aunque sesshoumaru le digiera que no le importaba kagome aun así tomo los chocolates pues sabia al menos era un pequeño gusto de el

Cuando se dirigieron a las cajas sesshoumaru noto que algunos jóvenes tenían pintado el cabello y otros tuvieran tatuajes en el rostro

Sesshoumaru (pensamientos) Seguro que son humanos?

Cajera: encontró todo lo que buscaba

Kagome: Si Gracias

Kagome pago con tarjeta y el empacador ya había metido todas las cosas en las bolsas , pero sesshoumaru salio primero y sin que se lo pidiera kagome tomo las bolsas y se las llevo

Kagome: Uhm por que se esta comportando así?

Kagome lo alcanzo y camino junto a el unos cuantos metros

Kagome: Quieres que te ayude ¿?

Sesshoumaru : Y ahora a donde vamos ( sin contestarle la pregunta de kagome)

Kagome: pues… Ven compraremos ropa para ti

El centro comercial era en verdad grande y mucha gente por todos los alrededores de todos tipos y colores

Kagome: mmm que estilo te quedara

Sesshoumaru: Estilo?

Sesshoumaru y kagome vieron por todas los mostradores de las tiendas algunas ropas que desde el primer reojo a sesshoumaru pareció desagradarle así que la búsqueda si que era algo complicada

Mientras caminaban un joven se acerco a ellos

Joven: ahh que chida decoloración amigo donde te lo hiciste

Sesshoumaru: Decoloración?

Kagome: ahh pues fue en… Europa

Joven: pues te ves muy bien gracias eh

Sesshoumaru: Que le sucede a este humano

Kagome: simplemente los tiempos han cambiado .

La tienda departamental tenia muchas casa que llamaban la atención de sesshoumaru el conocer nuevos mundo si que le parecía muy interesante aunque todavía no estaba muy convencido sobre las ropas que tenia que utilizar

Kagome: Será difícil encontrar ropa de la antigua época

Sesshoumaru pensó que kagome lo obligaría a utilizar ropa que nada tuviera que ver con el y si eso pasaba otra pelea ocurriría

Sesshoumaru: por que lo dices

Kagome: Bueno se lo que se siente que te pongan cosas que ni quieres y mas cuando te sientes cómodo (recordando que alguna vez se vistió de sacerdotisa)

Pero de pronto hasta lo ultimo de el centro comercial encontraron una boutique de ropa muy regional japonesa combinada con ropa moderna

Kagome: Te Parece si vemos aquí sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: aja

El establecimiento era algo amplio mientras kagome y sesshoumaru veían la ropa

Kagome: que te parece

Sesshoumaru: Si no hay otra opción

Señorita: Le podemos ayudar en algo

Kagome: si . Me podría mostrar aquellos haoris

Señorita: En que talla

Kagome: eh, también podría tomar medidas a el

Señorita ; Permitame enseguida vuelvo

Sesshoumaru: que planeas

Kagome : Anda sirve que toman tus medidas compramos ropa que a ti te agrade y también ropa que a mi me agrade jijiiji

Sesshoumaru: Me vas a utilizar como tu muñeco o que

Kagome: No para nada, solo que un cambio de look no te hace daño

De nuevo regreso la señorita y midió a sesshoumaru que aquí entre no si que tenia unas medidas en espalda cintura en la altura de sus piernas que bueno

Señorita: Bueno tengo esta ropa que le quedara muy bien al joven

Kagome: O.k anda ve a probártelas sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: Eso

Kagome: solo para ver si te gusta o no

Señorita: Acompáñenme les mostrare donde están los vestidores

Cuando por fin llegaron la señorita se retiro dejando solo a sesshoumaru y kagome

Kagome: Bueno te esperare aquí

Cuando sesshoumaru se había metido a uno de los vestidores ,kagome se sentó a esperar pero de pronto escucho unas voces que la pusieron algo nerviosa ya que no quería que esas voces fueran de sus amigos

Ari: Anda hojo no quieres ponerte guapo para kagome

Hojo: Pero que dices

Yuca: Además bailaras con ella

Kagome: hay No, se supone que estarían en la escuela

Kagome indudablemente se agacho en el sillón para que no fuera notada pero si salía sesshoumaru que bronca se le iba armar , así que se paro sigilosamente y camino en dirección donde estaba la señorita encargada del lugar

Kagome: ejem señorita si le podía encargar mis cosas , es que mi…

Encargada: uhm?

Kagome: Mi novio tiene problemas con que si le queda la ropa o no usted sabe jejejeje(hecha un jitomate) (pensamientos) como pude decir semejante estupidez

Encargada: ohh claro

Kagome: Gracias

Sesshoumaru : este vestidor no tiene espejo

Sesshoumaru estaba en el segundo vestidor así que cambio al primero donde kagome estaba algo cerca, esta trato que no la encontraran pero cuando vio que peligrosamente sus amigos se acercaban mas y mas a ella , sin querer se había metido al mismo vestidor de sesshoumaru y como este no había cerrado bien pues …

Kagome: Fiuu estuvo cerca

Pero al sentir que alguien estaba atrás de ella , esta trago saliva y al voltear noto que era sesshoumaru quien tenia descubierto todo el pecho y ahora si verlo bien a bien lo muy atlético que era

Kagome: Yo… Yo este (balbucea)

Sesshoumaru se le quedo mirando ahora que quería kagome se preguntaba en sus pensamientos mas por que de nuevo estaba hecha un jitomate

Sesshoumaru: Que haces aquí ¿?

Kagome se asomo y ahora sus amigos estaban en el sillón , mientras que sesshoumaru la cuestionaba

Sesshoumaru: Como sea, tu sabes de esto no

Mostrándole que no se sabía abrochar los botones de la camisa

Kagome: Que ¿? Asi permíteme

Kagome se acerco mas a sesshoumaru para abrocharle los botones de la condenada camisa de nuevo la cercanía entre los dos esta muy estrecha , y eso dio oportunidad de escuchar el corazón como latía rápido aunque no sabia si era por la pena o por algo mas que se negaba a deducir ,Mientras que sesshoumaru tampoco se quedo atrás ya que mientras la chica le ayudaba podía oler el sutil aroma de esta quien no le parecía desagradable si no algo exquisito pero otro orgulloso también se negaba que ahora sus pensamientos volaran alrededor de ella para el ,eso no estaba permitido

Ahora le faltaba el pantalón , sesshoumaru lo tomo del ganchito y cuando vio esto kagome…

Kagome: (haciéndole ojos de plato)

Sesshoumaru: espérate ahí no, yo puedo solo

Pero aun sus amigas estaban afuera podía verlas así que kagome ya no sabia que hacer ( jejeje aunque claro quien le quitaría que se diera su buen taco de ojo verdad) , así que kagome trato de ponerse serena y también bajar un poco el rubor que se hacia presente

Kagome: por quien me tomaste eh ¿?

Sesshoumaru : mmm pues quien sabe que hayas aprendido de ese monje que siempre los acompañaba (hasta sesshoumaru sabia lo que hacia miroku )

Kagome: Me quieres decir que yo soy una libidinosa

Sesshoumaru: No lo sè , Y ni quiero corroborarlo este ultimo en un murmuro

Kagome y sesshoumaru ahora se estaban peleando en el vestidor y el tono de voz de ambos comenzó a aumentar

Kagome: Ah con que eso te parezco

Sesshoumaru: uhm

Kagome: ERES UN MALPENSADO , QUIEN QUERRIA EH DIME (nota de la autora pues aquí ,muchas jejej)

Sesshoumaru: AHH MIRA QUIEN ES LA QUE HABLA SI TU TE METISTE

Kagome: PUES YO NO SABIA QUE ESTABAS AQUÍ ADEMAS SE SUPONE QUE ESTABAS EN EL SEGUNDO VESTIDOR

Sesshoumaru: NO TENIA ESPEJO

Mientras discutían ambos los amigos de kagome comenzaban a sospechar

Yuca: ari no te sonó ala voz de kagome

Ari: No lo creo además ella seguramente esta en el hospital

Yuca: es que en el primer vestidor escucho que alguien esta discutiendo

Ari: ni idea por que no vamos a ver a hojo como se ve si?

Yuca: Esta bien

Kagome: (pensamientos) aasshhh mejor me salgo me importa un comino si me descubren o no , Sesshoumaru es ES UN TOONTO

Pero cuando observo bien noto que sus amigos ya se habían ido así que de nuevo se sentó en el sillón , cuando llego de nuevo la señorita

Señorita: Y Bien como le quedo la ropa

Kagome:(un tanto enojada) No se solo hay que esperar que el "Joven" salga

Pero en eso sesshoumaru abrió la puerta del vestidor para ver si le gustaba o no, pero tanto kagome como la señorita se quedaron atónitas en verdad si que sesshoumaru le quedaba el estilo casual una camisa blanca con unos pantalones algo holgados

Seshoumaru : mmm y bien como me queda

Kagome: Te ves bien (hasta el coraje se le bajo)

Señorita: (con la boca abierta) Excelente joven , este toda la ropa le quedo

Sesshoumaru: si

Kagome: ejem pues lo compro

Señorita; si venga conmigo para que le cobre

Kagome y la vendedora se fueron alas cajas y sesshoumaru se metió de nuevo al vestidor para ponerse sus ropas

Señorita: tome aquí tiene

Kagome: Gracias

Señorita: Se ve que lo estima mucha verdad

Kagome: Yo

Señorita: Si ya para comprarle ropa

Kagome: No como cree si yo

Señorita: uhm?

Kagome: No nada gracias

Señorita: Gracias a usted

Kagome: Bueno nos vemos sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru : si

Kagome: Te sentiste cómodo

Sesshoumaru: Algo

Cuando de pronto en los alrededores del centro comercial sesshoumaru noto una precensia que se hizo notar en algunos de los locales

Kagome: ese presencia parecida a shikon no tama

Sesshoumaru : Andando

Ambos aun así con las bolsas corrieron alrededor de la gente pero no encontraban de quien era esa energía de la cual no podían definir

Kagome : sesshoumaru no lo veo por ningún lado es como si flotara no se

Sesshoumaru en ese momento recordó aquel escrito de midoriko

"_las esencias no poseen cuerpo físico si no que se tienen que posesionar del alguno"_

Sesshoumaru : será difícil demonios

Cuando sesshoumaru estaba apunto de sacar a toukiyin kagome lo detuvo

Kagome: aquí no sesshoumaru seria muy notorio además que eso nos complicaría más el asunto de cómo atraparla

Sesshoumaru : entonces que carajos quieres que haga

Kagome : espera

Kagome voltio y por fin vio ala esencia se trataba de un niño que se burlaba de ellos , lo sorprendente fue que aquella energía provenía de un niño común y corriente

"_pero cuando son perturbados con otras energías Se vuelven malignas y para recuperarlas se deben exorcizar"_

Kagome : ahí esta (pensamientos) pero ahora no se como exorcizarlo no tengo mis flechas mierda!

De nuevo la persecución había comenzado pues el niño los dirigía a lo que era el estacionamiento hasta llegar casi a un lugar sombrío

Niño: jejejeje ustedes dos me estorban

Fue entonces cuando sesshoumaru soltó las bolsas para luego desenvainar a toukiyin y combatir contra este

Niño: tan lento eres youkai

Kagome: que haré si no paro esto sesshoumaru podrá matar aquel niño

Sesshoumaru: ingenuo

Niño: jejeje ni tanto a mí me gusta el peligro

Cuando sesshoumaru desato sus poderes ahí no hizo daño alguna aquel ser entonces fue cuando se había olvidado de un pequeño detalle

"_antes deben de debilitarla con un Arma que controle el otro mundo"_

Sesshoumaru: colmillo sagrado

Niño: eso de nada te servirá

En verdad la esencia era muy rápida mientras kagome estaba muy desesperada al no saber que carajos usaría para que este exorcizo tuviera efecto ; Mientras que una gran contienda no se hizo esperar al parecer aquel niño tenia poderes ya que además de moverse con gran agilidad en un momento a otro llego a sacar bolas de fuego de sus manos

Niño: shine Sesshoumaru ¡!

Sesshoumaru: como es que sabes mi nombre ,( corriendo en dirección de la esencia )

Niño: Te conocemos tu y esa humana son los que sobrepasan la línea del tiempo y del espacio

Kagome: Que nos Conoce

Sesshoumaru (pensamientos) Al parecer la esencia son mucho más ágiles que las propias bestias

En eso las bolas de fue era arrojadas a sesshoumaru pero a este no rozaban con el ya que contraatacaba con su látigo de veneno y eso hacia que destruyera algunos carros

Mientras tanto kagome observo por todo el lugar y al notar todos los carros tuvo una idea muy loca de la cual era su única opción para elegir , así que sin avisarle a sesshoumaru , kagome corrió hacia los carros mientras que este ya lo había notado

Kagome: Total sesshoumaru dijo instrumentos purificados , la cosa es nada mas penetrar mi energía espiritual en cualquier objeto

Kagome corría en cada carro pues su plan era que quitar las antenas del los carros para utilizarlos como si fuesen flechas

Kagome: ahh! un poco de fuerza y de seguro que salen

Niño: Por que un taiyoukai esta con una humana ¿? Eso esta prohibido

Sesshoumaru: ahora no digas estupideces

Por fin sesshoumaru notaba como el niño estaba agarrando mas fuerza , ahora kagome tenia ala mano las cuatro antenas su deber ahora era ponerlas alrededor de aquel niño

_se debe de hacer " encierro de Cruz" son cuatro artefactos que deben de contener energía espiritual poniéndolos de la siguiente forma . Norte y sur , este y oeste_

por suerte había una especie de oyitos en el pavimento y kagome los acomodo bien ya con la energía espiritual puesta en cada antena tenia que hacerlo sigilosamente mientras que sesshoumaru trataba de mantenerlo en el mismo lugar pero solo faltaba uno para hacer el encierro de cruz

Sesshoumaru: tonta humana seguro ya se escondió

Kagome: No me subestimes sesshoumaru

Kagome se puso de espaldas con sesshoumaru al parecer la esencia no se encontraba por ningún lugar

Sesshoumaru: Acaso escapo?

Kagome: No sigue aquí aun lo siento, además esa esencia representa ala valentía

Sesshoumaru: Como es que lo sabes

Kagome: Siempre dice que le gusta el peligro, ahí viene

Valentía: Te destruiré taiyoukai

Cuando la esencia de valentía de acercaba cada vez mas a una velocidad impresionante sesshoumaru ya tenia un plan de como derrotarlo

Sesshoumaru: Agáchate

Kagome no dudo ni un solo segundo cuando le dijo eso al mismo tiempo mientras sesshoumaru tomo entre sus dos manos a colmillo sagrado y lo agito sobre el rostro de valentía a pesar de que el fuego que venia lo atacase , kagome al mismo tiempo puso la antena para que por fin se activara el Encierro de Cruz

Kagome: Encierro de cruz!

Valentia : NOOOO

Pero sesshoumaru también estaba siendo afectado por ser un youkai la energía lo estaba purificando de una manera muy agresiva

Kagome: Sal de aquí

Kagome tomo la mano de sesshoumaru para quitarlo de ese campo de energía

Valentía: No no quiero!

Cuando por fin exorcizaron ala esencia de valentía , kagome y sesshoumaru terminaron algo cansados mas kagome al utilizar de tal forma su energía espiritual pero cuando vio la verdadera forma de valentía eso si que le sorprendería

Kagome: Con que esta es su verdadera forma , se parece ala perla pero es mas pequeña

Sesshoumaru: Todavía falta las tres esencias faltantes kagome

Kagome: Mucho camino por recorrer

Sesshoumaru cargo al pequeño niño inconciente para dejarlo encima del cofre de uno de los carros cuando …

Kagome: AHHH SESSHOUMARU HEMOS DESTRUIDO TODO EL LUGAAAAR!

Sesshoumaru (pensamientos) Mis hermosas orejitas T.T

Kagome : Uhm?

Sesshoumaru de pronto noto que alguien venia así que jalo a kagome para que estuvieran detrás de un auto

Sesshoumaru: podrías callarte

Kagome: Como quieres que me calle mira lo que le hiciste a los carros además que hay cámaras y nos habrán notado

Sesshoumaru: Al diablo con las dichosas cámaras

Kagome: que dices?

Señor policía: Oigan ustedes dos que hacen ahí

Kagome: AHHHH!

Kagome se levanto y le dio un gran bolsazo en el rostro de aquel policía que lo dejo noqueado

Kagome: Gomene nasai T.T

Sesshoumaru: (pensamientos) y esta que se queja de mi O.o

Kagome: Huyamos!

Ambos escaparon del lugar afortunadamente y al parecer ahora sesshoumaru había descubierto el lado "salvaje " de kagome.

**Este Fic Continuara …**

**Hola amigos perdonen por haber tardado mucho tiempo es que la escuela , luego no se me ocurría nada en fin , pero espero que haya sido de su agrado y manden revieew que es como mi gasolina para continuar el motor de mi mente jiji .**

**Bueno en nuestro siguiente Cáp. el tiempo ha pasado sesshoumaru tendrá que acostumbrarse a estar solo en las mañanas , pero una nueva esencia causara destrozos y hará que algunos sentimientos suban a flote , logrando perturbar el corazón de kagome **

**Pasemos ala revieews**

**Miry-ChAn: **hola pues eso de escenas más románticas ya se están dando en el siguiente Cáp. Serán más notorias, muchas gracias nos vemos

**Sara Black Malfoy** : Gracias por el cumplido y por que te hayas tomado la molestia en leerlo nos vemos pronto

**Fabisa**:Descuida amiga mejor tarde que nunca y muchas gracias por tu apoyo

**Picasso**: Muchas gracias por tu opinión y claro ellos estarán juntos además que si habrá mas romance en el próximo Cáp.

**conytao-:** jejeje tenían que ser perros no lo crees además buyo no se va a quedar con las ganas de seguir molestando a sesshoumaru jejejeje y gracias espero pronto tu comentario

**Tariqa** vivito y coleando esta buyo , en cuanto a tu fic me gusto el cap y perdona por haberme tardado mi escuela no me lo permite nos vemos pronto te cuidas

**Rika-chan:** Saludos muchas gracias por tu revieeww

**Kaila**: Muchas gracias que bueno que el fic fue de tu agrado espero que este Cáp. También házmelo saber si ,. Gracias

**kikyo-inuyasha**: Holas tu sabes ahora sessh piensa que kagome sea un poco libidinosa jejejeje y eso de cosas impuras créeme yo también las llegue a pensar y en esta semana se mando mi fic para que lo publiques en tu pagina es que ahora si no me ah dado tiempo de nada nos vemos!"

**Rerry** si te entiendo dichosa no crees además yo que daría por también jugar con la estola sesshoumaru jejejej bueno nos vemos espero tu revieeww

**Daniela S.** ha muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leerlo y espero que hayas leído este Cáp. Hasta pronto

**Celen Marinaiden** Te agradezco por tu apoyo y que bueno que te gusto , espero tu opinión sobre este Cáp. , besos

**Zenaku:** ohh te acrecemos yo la colada de mi Manis y además que bueno que te gusto y también perdona por no haber actualizado pronto

**SoraLove** ohh muchas gracias que pienses eso y yo también apoyo ala pareja SesskaG Forever wiii nos vemos espero que opinión besos

**Lady Sesshoumaru:** ya ves ya ves , mi mente que se pierde y la vendedora también se quedo boquiabierta jajá jajá nos vemos te cuidas

**Inuyashaneon :** ohh claro gracias por tu comentario espero que este te haya gustado bye

**Galatea 597** También me disculpo por haberme tardado no es mi intención pero ya sabes la escuela y en cuanto a buyo créeme lo seguiremos viendo con sess ejeje hasta pronto

**kikio shakty**: ah muchas gracias y claro que ya sabia quien eras pero ya veras como se daran las cosas con estos dos nos vemos

**Nos vemos cuídense mucho , manden sus comentarios sean malos o bueno Gracias...**


	6. Dentro de Mi

**Dentro de Mi **

Inuyasha y compañía todavía seguían en su búsqueda por naraku al parecer ahora ya no se sentía ninguna precensia y como era de esperarse muchos monstruos habían salido al no sentirse acorralados por la energía maligna de aquel hanyou . Sin embargo a pesar de ser fácil de aniquilar cualquier bestia o espíritu para

inuyasha no era lo mismo tenia que aceptarlo extrañaba a kagome y en algunos momentos se frustraba tanto de no saber como la estaba pasando , cabe de resaltar que también no sentía o veía por alguna parte a kikyo pues desde aquel día tampoco hizo acto de su precensia

Miroku: vaya ninguna pista sobre el paradero de naraku

Sango: es cierto excelencia

Shippo: si, todo ha cambiado, hasta inuyasha ya no es el mismo

Sango: tienes razón

Miroku: será mejor que valla a ver como esta aquel muchachito orgulloso

Miroku se paro de aquella fogata donde sango estaba tostando algunos pescados que había cazado shippo

Shippo: sango he notado que no te preocupa mucho lo de kagome y era de esperarse seguramente te preocupa mas lo de tu hermano kohaku

Sango volteo a mirar tranquilamente al pequeño kitzune

Shippo: No no perdona sanguito no debí meterme así, es que extraño mucho a kagome (ojos llorosos)

Sango : No es eso shippo (acariciando la mejilla de este) debo de aceptar que si me preocupe mucho por kagome ya que el hermano de inuyasha es muy violento , pero no se, tengo un presentimiento de que kagome esta bien me lo dice mi corazón , en cuanto a mi hermano kohaku es mejor que partiera al otro mundo sin mas que sufrir

La exterminadora abrazo al pequeño en señal de consolación , mientras que el monje también haría lo mismo con su mejor amigo

Inuyasha: Que sucede miroku

Miroku: Pensando de nuevo en la señorita kagome verdad

Inuyasha se entraba sentado ala orilla de un rió mientras que su reflejo hacia notar los rastros de tristeza y seriedad en un rostro que carecía de optimismo

Inuyasha: Feh! A ti no te puedo engañar , sabes he pensado mucho tiempo y uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde

En ese momento el monje noto que el semblante de inuyasha era melancólico pero no sabia muy bien a lo que se refería ya que también no debía olvidar que el corazón de su amigo estaba muy inestable ya fuese por kagome o kikyo

Miroku: esas palabras son muy sabias

Inuyasha: Miroku

Miroku : Si?

Inuyasha: Tu que eres un monje puedes orar por mi para que kagome se encuentre con bien

Miroku: descuida todas las noches lo hago , además que sango y el pequeño shippo me ayudan

Inuyasha: Gracias amigo

Los compañeros de kagome no eran los únicos que la extrañaban si no también una pequeña niña de escasos siete años , un pequeño demonio y un dragón de dos cabezas anhelaban el regreso de su amo

Rin: Señor jaken que le sucede

Jaken: extraño al amo bonito , después de la batalla con naraku no sabemos nada de el

Rin: Descuide señor jaken, el señor sesshoumaru seguramente estará bien

Jaken: pero que tal si el nos dejo , esta herido o …

Rin: No diga esas cosas , Rin sabe que el señor sesshoumaru es muy fuerte y confió que el pronto regresara

Al menos la pequeña niña era el consuelo de aquel demonio , ya que ella siempre mantenía un gran optimismo enfrente de jaken ,aunque siempre ala media noche unas lagrimas brotaban de aquellos ojos pequeños de un fulgor radiante que miraban ala luna pidiéndole que se le devolviera a su señor que siempre lo miraba como una figura paterna para ella

**En la época Actual… **

Era de noche el calido viento se reposaba en el goshinboku mientras alguien observaba la ventana de

kagome quien dormía placidamente en su cama , sin embargo sesshoumaru solo estaba dormitando

Sesshoumaru¡Esa energía¡otra esencia de shikon!

Sesshoumaru se asomo por su ventana pero no la veía bien a bien, tampoco podía actuar de manera impulsiva ya que no sabía que poderes sobrenaturales traería , así que salió de su cuarto para entrar al de kagome para observar mejor

Kagome: uhm, sesshoumaru …

Kagome había susurrado su nombre e hizo que captara la atención de este aunque noto que estaba bien dormida.

Kagome: No quiero ir Ala escuela

Sesshoumaru: (pensamientos) hasta Dormida no deja de hablar

Sesshoumaru se inclino y acerco sus ojos al vidrio cuando ahora si pudo divisar bien de quien se trataba, era una niña pequeña que le recordaba a Rin pero tenía el cabello largo y ondulado con vestimentas fúnebres quien solo se dedicaba a observar, Sesshoumaru desenvaino su espada colmillo sagrado para atacar aun con la ventana cerrada

: Hermana, pronto nos reuniremos … pronto

La pequeña niña se desvaneció ante los ojos calculadores y fríos de sesshoumaru , de nuevo tomo su postura , guardo su espada en su funda pero no pudo evitar ver a kagome profundamente dormida

Sesshoumaru (pensamientos): valla, por fin se callo

En ese momento recordó que cuando el estaba dormido el día en que habían caído ambos a esta época ,una mano tersa había acariciado su frente razono y pudo concluir que era ella la niña gritona y rara como el algunas veces le llamaba , pasaron unos minutos y el objetivo de aquellos ojos color ámbar era observar detenidamente a kagome , ya que en todo este mes que había convivido con ella , nunca la había visto dormir

Sesshoumaru (pensamientos): como alguien que es escandalosa ,enojona, altanera , despistada y además orgullosa pueda dormir tranquilamente y en silencio

Sesshoumaru paso su mano como en una especie de ráfaga para acariciar unos de los mechones que sobresalían del cabello de kagome después de todo pensó también ella lo había acogido en su hogar tanto como para cuidar de él aunque no lo dijera , camino lentamente para retirarse del cuarto de ella para entrar al suyo

Ala mañana siguiente sesshoumaru estaba levantado muy temprano ya que, kagome como era costumbre se iba ala escuela y de tanto ruido que causaba la joven , el youkai no podía dormir tranquilamente en paz como algunas veces le reclamaba pero solo era por molestarla por que a sesshoumaru ciertamente le daba igual levantarse temprano o no

Televisora: Una serie de suicidios en cadena se han dado a lo largo de estos 15 días y al parecer todos tienen algo en común ya que, la gran mayoría son jovencitas que tienen entre 15 y 17 años pero lo más curioso de este asunto es que todas dejan una nota diciendo que ya no podían más con la desesperación que en su corazón había ; en instantes presentaremos a grandes rasgos este asunto

Sesshoumaru estaba viendo la tele a pesar de ser temprano , mientras que kagome se estaba preparando para ir ala escuela

Sesshoumaru: Suicidios ?

Kagome : eh ya me voy , que horror se me hace tarde (notando a sesshoumaru muy distraído ) ehh… pasa algo ?

Sesshoumaru: uhm no nada

Kagome: Bueno nos vemos en la tarde

Kagome salió disparatada tratando de desayunar lo más rápido que podía, a pesar de las sospechas que sesshoumaru tenía no quiso contarle nada ala apurada de kagome , primero quería asegurarse ante todo

Sesshoumaru: (pensamientos) esa esencia manifestaba unos ojos llenos de soledad (en su mente no lograba olvidar aquellos recuerdos que tenia la silueta de aquella pequeña) investigare

**En la escuela de kagome…**

Ari : Ohayo kagome

Kagome: Hola chicas que hacen

Yuca: pues platicando sobre los entrenamientos del baile

Al escuchar esto kagome suspiro y sus amigos se quedaron muy extrañadas además que no se iban a quedar con las ganas de preguntarle como le había ido con hojo así que eri miro muy raro a kagome para sin mas preludios cuestionarla

Eri: y dinos kagome como te ha ido con el joven apuesto de hojo

Kagome: Que como me ha ido

Kagome dejo sus cosas en su banco y se sentó cerro los ojos y rasco un poco su cabeza pues los recuerdos que tenia no eran muy agradables

* * *

FLASH BACK

_Pues para ser sincera alguien no me dejaba que me fuera …_

Sesshoumaru : ahhh con que la señorita se va a no se donde sin preocuparse por las mondrigas esencias

Kagome: mira tengo que irme regresare pronto y las buscaremos

Sesshoumaru: haz lo que quieras

Kagome: arrg sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru : total como tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo y naraku indudablemente nos esperara verdad , en fin

Sesshoumaru se voltio y mejor subió a su cuarto respectivamente mientras que kagome estaba muy enojada con un aura de fuego a sus espaldas así que mejor azotó la puerta y se fue

Sesshoumaru: bah quien se cree esta humana

_Ni que decir con los ensayos con hojo…_

Hojo: ohh que bueno que veniste Higurashi

Kagome: si hojo que te parece si empezamos

Ambos se tomaron de la mano pero antes hojo había puesto la música para Ensayar lo cual no fue nada satisfactorio ; Hojo tomo la mano de kagome y primero caminaron despacio contando cada uno de los pasos

Hojo: Higurashi no lo hacemos nada mal jejejeje

Kagome: jejejej

Pasaron quizás media hora y cuando por fin eran lo movimientos rapidos como cualquier tango hojo se acerco peligrosamente al rostro de kagome y cuando sintió luego luego esto pues …

Kagome: ahh hojo mira la hora que es me tengo que ir

Hojo: Pero higurashi no tenemos mucho tiempo y pues yo queria decirte que…

Kagome: si yo mejor me voy

_Lo cual fue muy incomodo para mi y la llegada a Mi casa se puso peor …_

Kagome: Ya llegue

_Pero un joven bastante arrogante se encontraba viendo la tele muy serio eso me daba a entender lo enojado que estaba…_

Kagome: sigues aun enojado

Sesshoumaru voltea y la mira (pensamientos ) No como crees si he estado disfrutando de lo lindo , observa bien KAGOME MIRA LO QUE TU ""GATITO""" ME HIZO

Y kagome volteo miro que buyo tenia un su ocico una serie de pelos muy plateados que correspondían ala estola de sesshoumaru , al parecer el gato lo había mordido

·······FIN DEL FLASH BACK·····························································

* * *

Kagome : mmm si solo fuese un poco mas accesible

Yuca: Aquien te refieres

Kagome: eh ? (Pensamientos) hay no de nuevo estoy volviendo a hablar sola

Kagome balbuceó pero de pronto una sintió una de las esencias de shikon kagome se puso algo intranquila y de inmediato se levanto del banco para poder saber mas o menos en que dirección se dirigía pero otra vez de momento quizás en segundos aquella esencia había vuelto a desaparecer mientras que las amigas de kagome la cuestionaban por que se había puesto así

Kagome: eh ? No es nada … jejeje ( pensamientos ) Sesshoumaru debe saber de esto rápido

Cuando por fin salio de clases volteo para ver el edificio ya que había escuchado unos gritos de una estudiante , toda comunidad escolar se reunió ya que una estudiante planeaba suicidarse , y de nueva cuenta kagome sintió la precensia de shikon , así que kagome corrió de nuevo al edificio y subió las escaleras donde estaba la azotea de la escuela .Cuando por fin estaba en la cima kagome camino sigilosamente pero también una sorpresa se encontraría

Kagome: Sesshoumaru que haces aquí

Sesshoumaru: Lo mismo que tu, me condujo hasta aquí la espada

Kagome: como lo sabes

Sesshoumaru: después te lo contare primero trataremos este asunto

Kagome: esta bien

Joven: no puedo más ya no !

Kaogme: espera todo lo arreglaremos

Joven: No esto no tiene arreglo

Kagome (pensamientos: Debemos apurarnos o si nos podrán descubrir a mi y a sesshoumaru

Cuando noto sesshoumaru que la chica estaba apuntó de tirarse este aventó su esto como si fuese cuerda para evitarlo , mientras que todos lo alumnos veían y gritaban , cuando atrapo ala chica a tiro en el suelo para que kagome intentara cuestionarla pero fue inútil

Joven: Que me paso donde estoy

Kagome: estabas apunto de …

Joven: si lo se pero no se por que es como si alguien se hubiera posesionado de mis

Sesshoumaru: (Pensamientos) esa esencia desapareció seguramente trato de controlar algún cuerpo

Joven: Muchas gracias por ayudarme

Kagome: Descuida, sess …

Cuando kagome volteo el youkai ya se había ido para no ser percibió por los demás , todos se preguntaron que había sucedido pero kagome evadió cualquier cuestionamiento para llegar lo antes posible a su casa

* * *

Cuando por fin era noche sesshoumaru y kagome estaban cenando y también hablando de lo sucedido

Kagome: con que esa esencia hace que las personas se quiten la vida

Sesshoumaru : así es esa esencia no solo tiene esas cualidades además que solo se puede sentir pero lo mas extraño es que esta esencia no esta utilizando un cuerpo humano so no como de barro o algo así

Kagome: entiendo entonces será difícil

Sesshoumaru: seguramente es la que costara mas trabajo

**Una batalla inesperada.**

Al anochecer y justo cuando el youkai y Kagome se disponían a dormir, una pequeña niña apareció repentinamente ante sus ojos, lo cuál sorprendió a ambos, pero aun más a sesshoumaru, ya que esta niña era la misma que había visto por la ventana la noche anterior.

Kagome: Esa es una esencia de shikon

Sesshoumaru : Después de todo decidio venir hasta aquí

Pero la esencia después de haber tomado su forma corrió y sesshoumaru y kagome salieron disparatados pero la esencia era mas veloz y kagome no podía correr mucho así que …

Seshsoumaru: Así nunca la alcanzaremos

Kagome: Que haces!

Sesshoumaru jalo la muñeca de kagome y la alzo para ponerla en su espalda mientras que el se elevaba para perseguir ala esencia a una gran velocidad

Sesshoumaru: Luego das más reproches así que agarrate bien

Kagome ; hai

Cuando por fin dejaron de perseguirla observaron que aquella esencia los había conducido hasta un bosque que tenia un templo deshabitado y que solo era alumbrado por la luna y las estrellas

La pequeña niña tenía a su alrededor un aura desoladora, y su sola presencia provoco en kagome un sentimiento que revivía en ella los más tristes y dolorosos recuerdos, aunque ella misma no supiera la causa de ello, pero tal suceso revivió en sesshoumaru las sospechas de que la pequeña que tenían ante sus ojos era la causante de todos los sucesos extraños acontecidos en las últimas semanas.

: Los que me conocen me llaman Tristeza, y además, tú youkai ¿Quién eres para defender a una humana, o acaso no es que tú aborreces a los humanos, la verdad te vez patético en las circunstancias en las que estas, ya que una mujer sacerdotisa te salvó y además tiene que cuidar de ti.

Tristeza: ja, ahhh youkai por lo visto te interesa después de todo pero que pasaría si yo indagara en tu corazón seria … como decirlo mas interesante . Tu eres el apoyo de esta sacerdotisa que ha decir verdad es muy inexperta y bastante ignorante . Decide Youkai Tu corazón o la de ella

Por otro lado kagome seguía sintiendo dentro de si unas sensaciones abrumadoras, y las cuales poco a poco la iban oprimiendo más y más. A lo que sesshoumaru reacciono extrañamente con mucho enojo hacia la niña y la cuestiono sobre ¿por qué? Estaba actuando de esa manera con kagome, y también le dijo que quien era ella para hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Sesshoumaru : quien te crees que eres , con que derecho me hablas así insolente , jamás creí ver una esencia tan repugnante como tu

Tristeza: excelente forma de evadir mi pregunta recuerda que todo ser vivo puede tener sensibilidad hasta el mas frió y vació de todos como lo fue la antigua encarnación de esta joven pero te atacare .

La esencia miro fijamente a sesshoumaru , mientras que kagome estaba un poco temblorosa al ver esto sesshoumaru su puso en guardia y desenvaino a colmillo sagrado y entre susurros le ordeno a kagome que prepara sus flechas para hacer lo mas antes posible el encierro de cruz

Kagome: Esta bien sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: esta pelea solo nos concierne a los dos

Tristeza: Deacuerdo por lo visto ya tomaste una decisión

Tristeza se elevo y con una velocidad extraordinaria ataco a sesshoumaru mientras que este evadía los ataques con elevarse y también dando asombrosas piruetas y contraatacando con su espada de esa ya que con simplemente hacer tacto con la esencia podía fácilmente indagar en el corazón de cualquier persona hasta de un mismísimo youkai

Sesshoumaru: gah! Esta niña trata de discernir en mi corazón

La esencia lograba dividirse en varios y era por que ya había atrapado alas almas tristes y melancólicas y si andaba suelta por mas tiempo muchas catástrofes acontecerían , sesshoumaru se movía con gran agilidad y la energía sobrenatural de los dos chocaba mutuamente .Mientras Kagome insertaba en la tierra cada una de las flechas para que hiciera efecto

Kagome: Listo solo falta que sesshoumaru de su ultimo golpe

Tristeza: un youkai tan frió como tú debió tener un pasado trágico

Una de las cualidades de esta esencia es que podia entender los sentimientos de los seres vivientes para luego matarlos con ello mismo , de esto sesshoumaru ya lo sabia así que no se dejaría llevar tan fácilmente

La esencia se dividió en varios para acorralar a sesshoumaru , en cada ataque resultaba inútil pues la esencia era muy sigilosa tan aumentando el grado de dificultad ya que no tenia un aroma alguno y si en un momento de descuido tenia sesshoumaru la esencia fácilmente indagaría en su corazón además que no podía utilizar algún otro poder ya que no afectaría en lo mas mínimo ala esencia pero de pronto por querer saltar sesshoumaru , tristeza de abalanzo en dirección hacia el

Kagome: VEE!

Una flecha sagrada se interpuso en medio de los causando el enojo de la esencia, pero al hacer esto el encierro de cruz había tomado efecto sin debitar ala esencia cosa que preocupo mucho a kagome pues sabia de los daños que causaría al taiyoukai a pesar de que el decía todo lo contrario , kagome no tuvo mas opción que correr antes de que sucedieran mayores destrozos pues solo en sus pensamientos estaba e ayudar a sesshoumaru total ella pensaba que mucho mas importante hacer eso para capturar ala esencia es decir prefirió salvarlo a el que salvarse a ella misma

Kagome : ALEJATE SESSHOUMARUUUU!

Sesshoumaru : GAH!

Con ese grito desprendió una enorme energía espiritual al parecer con lo impulsivo que era su corazón había logrado empujar a sesshoumaru para que a el no le afectara

Tristeza: preferiste tu corazón que el de el, entonces eres la siguiente

Un manto oscuro rodeo a kagome para luego penetrar su corazón al hacer esto , en su cuerpo se presentaron una serie de convulsiones que hacían verse como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo , mientras que sesshoumaru trataba de ponerse de pie cuando lo logro , tomo a colmillo sagrado que esta a unos cuantos metros de el

Tristeza: pero aun así me sigo deliberando ¿Por qué una sacerdotisa protegería a un youkai?

La pequeña niña solo miraba ala inconciente de kagome que tenía alrededor todas las almas de las mujeres tristes y melancólicas

Sesshoumaru: Calla miserable

Tristeza: o es acaso que su corazón quedo embelesado , por ello dicen que una sacerdotisa nunca se debe enamorar por que si lo hace aunque sea la mas poderosa , su punto débil siempre será su corazón incluso midoriko lo sabia

Kagome: no … puedo respirar (pensamientos) pero por que me siento tan triste … es como si quisiera llorar hasta mas no poder

Kagome. Ahh que son ESTOS RECUERDOS

Tristeza: (pensamientos) tu mas doloroso Amor kagome , impregnare mi semilla en ti , tu corazón se sentirá tan frió que comenzaras a recordar todo hasta lo que paso en tu vida anterior , ya que quiero verte morir poco a poco agonizando

En ese momento sesshoumaru corrió a todo lo que pudo para clavar la espada en es estomago de la esencia sin importar las descargas que recibía por las flechas de kagome , que iban hiriendo cada parte de su cuerpo

Tristeza: que tratas de hacer, quieres protegerla

Sesshoumaru: Yo no protejo a Nadie además es que acaso no lo sientes

En eso la espada de sesshoumaru palpito , haciendo que la esencia se debilitara

Tristeza : Aunque me purifiques sesshoumaru , mis poderes seguirán perturbando a tu aliada y de esa forma seguiré latente

En eso la propia esencia se desvaneció , dejando a sesshoumaru solo , se sentía por primera vez humillado tenia una rabia que hacia que su sangre hirviera , tanto fue su enojo que lo dejaran así que sus ojos se enrojecieron y se hicieron notar sus colmillos pero esto al instante se desvaneció al ver ala pobre de kagome tirada con los ojos semi abiertos sin ese brillo que la caracterizaba toda su piel estaba pálida parecía estar muerta pero no , todavía se escuchaba el disimulado respiro de ella

También sesshoumaru noto que sus ropas estaban desgarradas tenia unas cuantas heridas pero … por que sentía tan impotente… espero un poco y se cuestionó así mismo y de nueva cuenta el mismo se contesto , pretendía salvarla de nuevo te contradijo así que solo intervendría en esa pelea en el interior de kagome aunque sus pensamientos solo se repetían " Yo No Protejo a Nadie" , pero su corazón decía otra cosa "no quiero verla así"

, el tiempo se le estaba acabando así que se dejo de preámbulos y mejor actuó impulsivamente por primera vez , recordó entonces que la pista de todo era el corazón de kagome pero como entrar en el , todavía el manto oscuro que la rodeaba seguía ahí con las almas en pena , camino y agito su espada para primero liberar alas almas en pena dejo caer la espada y se hinco ante ella y puso su mano lentamente en su pecho cerro los ojos para ver si podía así indagar en su corazón y sacar aquella esencia , no obstante aquel manto negro también lo rodeo a el para así estar ambos juntos

Sesshoumaru: donde estoy

Tristeza: en su corazón si quieres salvarla entonces ve por ella

Sesshoumaru: Y crees que voy a caer en tu trampa , solo quiero destruirte para capturar la esencia que sigue

Tristeza: Entonces en ese caso, eso depende de ti

De nuevo aquella esencia desapareció, sesshoumaru se encontraba en el corazón de ella camino un poco todo era tan borroso y negro que era el único que brillaba era el ,cuando de pronto escucho unos sollozos parecerían a los de kagome , así que sin dudarlo los fue siguiendo y de pronto tan espontáneo parecía que estaba en la antigua época , pero no era una ilusión en la cual kagome no podía salir de ahí

Entonces fue cuando el intento hablarle pero ella no le repondia estaba perdida así que se acerco a ella y volteo por todos lados y se preguntaba a que recuerdo se trataba y en ese momento había aparecido su hermano y kikyo

Inuyasha: kikyo siempre estaré a tu lado , es que no puedo olvidarte por que cuando veo a kagome te veo siempre a ti

Kikyo: Como puedes decir eso yo pensé que…

El hanyou abrazo fuertemente ala cadáver viviente o mas bien dicho su muñeca de porcelana, uno al otro de se decían que nunca se olvidarían que seguirían juntos a pesar de que su amor no pudo ser , pero hubo algo que sesshoumaru le llamo la atención fue cuando se hermano le había declarado a kikyo que si kagome estaba con el era por decisión de ella misma nada mas

Sesshoumaru: Con que la ilusiono

Pero de pronto ese recuerdo se desvaneció pues había aparecido otro mientras que kagome se encontraba aun inmóvil hincada sin decir o quejarse de nada era peor que una piedra y nada mas en el subconsciente kagome solo reflexionaba que No había camino que no llevara al dolor creciente del rechazo y la pena que trae consigo el no ser correspondido. Encerrada en una prisión donde parecía no existir la felicidad y si existía era algo demasiado lejano y difícil de alcanzar...

Ahora este recuerdo era de la época actual se ve a una niña llorando es kagome pero por que esta sola y ve que alguien se le acerca una mujer mas grande que ella y con gran parecido donde aquella pequeña de decía mami , si era su madre quien esta cargando un bebe pequeño que es seguramente su hermano

Sesshoumaru escucha la platica de ellas al parecer se encuentran solas su padre quien amaba tanto kagome había muerto si, ahora había encontrado en kagome otro sentimiento que compartían la perdida de sus padres el también se sintió un poco melancólico pero eso no seria de mucha ayuda para kagome así que el se puso ala misma altura de que ella para tratarla de salvar

Sesshoumaru: Kagome Responde, no te dejes llevar por estas estupideces

Kagome: tú que sabes , déjame

Sesshoumaru: entonces eres una COBARDE QUE NO VALE LA PENA

Kagome: si eso es lo que soy y a ti que te importa mi vida , total solo soy un radar para encontrar ya sea la pela de shikon o que es lo mismo sus esencias

Kagome parecía no impórtale nada pero seshsoumaru no se daría por vencido ya que tenia muy presente las palabras de kagome que ella odiaba que la dejaran sola que no le gustaría , sesshoumaru volteo y había otro de los tantos recuerdos que había visto al parecer era el mas reciente y fue la ves que ellos dos quedaron atrapados en la época actual

Y eso sucedió el momento culminante , kagome solo intento proteger lo poco que tenia de la perla pero de nueva cuenta inuyasha la traiciono al confiar con alguien que se decía ser aliada de naraku y que esta peleo con kagome pero lamentablemente kagome siendo pisoteada y ahora si todo tuvo sentido pero no podía recuperar a kagome esta todavía seguía renegando de su existencia ya que siempre tendría una gran sombra que era kikyo

Sesshouamru zangoloteo a kagome con ambas manos ella seguía sin responder al parecer todo le daba igual

Sesshoumaru: tú no eres así , me oíste ! Fue cuando el en su desesperación le había sorrajado una cachetada a kagome claro no pudo sentir dolor alguno pero ala mejor seria una forma en que ella reaccionara y luego seguid hablando el taiyoukai - No eres la kagome que Yo conozco

Kagome reacciono ante tal atrevimiento de sesshoumaru para también contestarle - mi vida a nadie le interesa

En eso unas barreras se interpuso en medio de los dos eran las propias trampas que la esencia de tristeza que hacia , sesshoumaru trato de alcanzarla y la única forma de salvarla era que el también dejara al descubierto el interés por ella

Sesshoumaru: Pero a mi….SI ME IMPORTA

Al escuchar esto kagome volteo y ahora si había salido de aquel shock pues todo lo que había hecho sesshoumaru fue por ella así que no permitiría que a el también le hicieran daño

Kagome: sesshoumaru…

Kagome se puso de pie antes de que aquellas tinieblas lo absorbieran así que corrió todo lo que pudo para dar un gran salto y tomar la mano de este

Kagome: No quiero que te pase nada , No QUIERO!

Tristeza: Su corazón no lo puedo penetrar, ahora entiendo cual es el interés de aquella miko

Fue entonces cuando la pequeñita esfera que representaba a valentía se había activado dándole aptitudes nuevas a kagome

Kagome: Exorcizare tu esencia

Tristeza ; Quien te dio fuerzas estaba apunto de robar tu alma además no es acaso que tu mas profundo deseo es jamás volverte enamorar bah! El mismo ideal que tuvo midoriko ala hora de su muerte

Sesshoumaru: hasta en eso eres ilusa verdad

Tristeza: todavía no se han encontrado ala esencia mas poderosa y letal para ustedes …

Kagome: Es cierto estas débil por ello yo misma puedo purificarte solo es cosa que de nueva cuenta active el encierro de cruz

Después de decir esto kagome se balanceo sobre la pequeña niña dejando escapar todas las almas que había absorbido mientras que el cuerpo físico solo se trataba de un espejismo partiéndose en trozos todo , mientras que sesshoumaru tomo a kagome después de haber purificado aquella esencia siguiendo el camino de las almas de las mujeres

Cuando por fin sesshoumaru y kagome habían salido de aquel abismo que los encadenaba la esencia de la tristeza una serie de luces estaban alrededor de ellos eran almas que flotaban y que se dirijan al cielo para al menos poder descansar en paz , kagome se levanto con pasos muy débiles para sentarse en el banco y noto que en sus manos tenia la diminuta esferita negra , sesshoumaru también termino muy cansado pero noto que kagome presentaba una mirada llena de tristeza y melancolía, así que sesshoumaru se sentó alado de kagome donde se mantenía una cierta distancia entre ellos dos

Kagome: supongo que viste todo lo que paso por mis recuerdos verdad

Sesshoumaru, no dijo nada ,kagome inclino la cabeza para ocultar su mirada con su frondoso fleco y apenas volvió hablar.

KAgome: esa fue la razón de que tu estés atrapado en esta época y lo siento si yo hubiera aguantado un poco mas tal vez esto …

Cuando de pronto sesshoumaru escucho unos sollozos ,así que voltio para mirar a kagome quien esta ahora arrojaba una serie de lagrimas que habían querido ser reprimidas pero que fueron mas fuertes que ella

Kagome: no hubiera pasado , que débil y patética debo de ser para ti

Ahora kagome lloraba inconsolable por la serie de humillaciones que había padecido , pero sin ningún previo aviso kagome abrazo a sesshoumaru , tenia mucho miedo y trataba de que su corazon acongojado volviera ala normalidad ,así que recargo su cabeza en el pecho de el , sesshoumaru se sentía muy sorprendido por aquel acto que no sabia como reaccionar .

Sesshoumaru: (pensamientos) Kagome…

Cuando kagome estaba apunto de tomar su postura y pedirle una disculpa a este por lo que hizo , sesshoumaru también le había correspondido , la rodeo entre sus brazos y recargo su mejilla en la cabeza de esta , pensando en todo lo que había soportado por su hermano

Sesshoumaru: Eso… no es cierto

El corazón de kagome latía muy fuerte y al parecer también escuchaba los latidos de su querido sesshoumaru , los corazones de ambos se habían ablandado demostrando el afecto mutuo entre ellos dos, ya sin importar que el frió que hacia y total ese sentimiento era tan calido que ninguno de los dos sintió frió con un bello panorama ya que algunas almas todavía no se habían ido por lo que las pequeñas lucecitas brillantes giraban alrededor de ellos aunque el susurro de una joven miko se hizo escuchar…

Kagome: Arigato… sesshoumaru

**Este Fic continuara…**

**En nuestro siguiente capitulo habrán ejem muchos animales involucrados , otra esencia bastante latosa , un accidente que ala mejor le puede convenir a kagome . Y algunas situaciones algo comodas pero penosas ala vez verdad kagome ¿Sesshoumaru hay una propuesta para ti aceptaras?**

**Sesshoumaru:** Que tramas Artemis

**Kagome Artemis:** eh ? Yo nada como crees jujujuju! Solo daba un mínimo avance del siguiente cap

**Sesshoumaru:** claro como no

**Kagome Artemis**: Tu tranquilo que por AHORA no te pasara nada jjujujuu

**Sesshoumaru :** Me intriga saber que es lo que planeas como sea observare como lidias con tus lectores

**Kagome Artemis :** Bueno ahora Pasemos a los Reviewws

**Sesshoumaru:** Entonces deja mi estola, Agrrrr! Estas igual que el gato

* * *

**Utena-chan :** hooola pues gracias por dejar tu comentario en el siguiente capitulo ya veremos muchas mas cosas al mmm … picantes jejejeje nos vemos y espero que lo leas

**Skade :** pues mi musa inspiradora a veces se va de vaga y pues aquí no inspira tambien disculpa por haberme tardado motivo principal LA ESCUELA! T.T pero te prometo ya no tardarme tanto y espero tu

opinión

**Skade :** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y ojala hayas leido este cap el siguiente esta muy bueno oz prometo jijijiji

**Elen-Ses.** bueno almenos vamos algo despacio en la relacion de estos dos pero ya veras como se va acelerara este par en el siguiente cap

**Miry :** uy creo que aquí sesshoumaru se le quito un poquitin serio pero bueno lo vamos hace un jitomate en el proximo episodio jijijijijiji nos vemos cuidate y espero tu opinión

**Lady Sesshoumaru :** Nooo descuida lo de la mente perversa ….. YA SOMOS DOS JIJIJI espero que hyas leido este cap nos vemos pronto y cuidate

**Fabisa** Muchas Gracias por tu apoyo y tratare de actulizar pronto ademas que ya he prometido a todos mis lectores un buen cap ademas que en este le di un toque de ternura a seshy nos vemos

**Picasso:** hola pues en mi anterior fic como decirlo (pena) no encuentro el dichosos archivo como lo guarde en un cd rom espero encontrarlo con mas calma en estas vacaciones que ya sere libre jeje (wiii ) 20 de mayo y pues en este fic constara creo mas de 10 caps asi que hay para alrato y espero que hayas leido este cap y me mandes tu opinión

**conytao-** hey bueno esta muestra de cariño no basto verdad ( si yo pienso lo mismo ) por ello en el siguiente cap esta mas ardiente de alguna forma jejejejeje los pensamientos de seshoumaru estaran ala orden del dia jejeje nos vemos pronto almenos puse un poquitin de romance en este

**hitoki-chan** Muchas gracias por tu review te cuidas mucho y espero tu opinión

**Tariqa** hola amiga pues mi mente perversa ya quiere que continues con tu fic el cachorro pero tambien hay que decirlo en mi fic haremos sufrir un poquitin mas a sesshoumaru sale espero tu opinión sobre e ste capitulo si te cuidas mucho besos

**Sara Black Malfoy** hola pues este acercamiento estuvo tierno ademas que seshsoumaru conocio los recuerdos de kagome y de alguna manera tener una mayor sensibilidad bueno gracias por tu aopoyo al escribirme bye

**Erifujimiya :** muchas gracias por invertir tu tiempo en mi fic no sabes cuanto significa para mi y espero que este cap te haya gustado te cuidas mucho y espero que me mandes tu opinión hasta pronto

**Rerry** quien no se va a poner celosa , te apoyo jejejeje pero en fin sigamos con el fic ,ojala hayas leido este capo por que tambien te estoy mucha agradecida por seguir este fic desde el principio besos y abrazos

**princess sara : **que bueno que hays leido el cap espero que este sea de tu agrado te cuidas y nos vemos pronto

**HawkAngel XD** lo que el lector pida seguire con este fic y gracias por el cumplido nos vemos pronto

**Alidà: **Hola muchas Gracias por escribirme tanto en aishiteru Seshoumaru como aquí tambien espero que te haya gustado este cap , eso me hace muy feliz y me levanta el animo en la situaciones pesadas que a veces tengo te cuidas muucho besos y abrazos

**Primero que Nada Agradecerles a todos por invertir su tiempo en leer mis locuras y Mas agradecida por esperar y escribir su opinión tratare de no decepcionarlos y por favor dejen revieews sean de todo tipo **

**Muchas Gracias Alma-chan por ayudarme en este cap eres la mejor amiga que tengo !**


	7. Un Objetivo en Común

**Un Objetivo en Común**

En un lugar muy oculto ,pestilente y sombrío una mujer demonio apenas reaccionaba , casi todo estaba oscuro a no ser por unos candelabros de alumbraban con un fuego muy extraño de color verde agua

Kagura : (Pensamientos) Donde estoy? Lo ultimo que recuerdo que aquella pelea y esa luz cegadora

La mujer de los vientos quería moverse pero …

Kagura: Que es este líquido a mí Alrededor… kanna, hakudoushi?

Kagura observo alrededor y noto que estaba en una burbuja que contenía uno fluidos muy extraños de la misma forma también se encontraban kanna y hakudoushi quienes aun no reaccionaban , kagura estaba muy confundida cuando de pronto escucho unos pasos que bajaban de unas escaleras al parecer el lugar era una cueva y para su sorpresa noto que Kohaku seguía vivo pero como? Se preguntaba así misma pero en instantes seguramente el joven se lo aclararía

Kagura: Kohaku que es este lugar por que me encuentro así, habla que paso

Kohaku: shhhh, calla kagura que nos pueden escuchar

Kohaku observo a su alrededor para confirmar si había alguien vigilando ya fuera algún monstruo o sus tradicionales abejas venenosas así que volvió al mismo lugar donde estaba kagura atada de manos y pies para explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo

Kagura: Y bien

Kohaku : naraku los puso en estas burbujas para protegerlos ya que la perla de shikon no posee sus esencias

Kagura: y eso que tiene que ver

Kohaku : pues eso hizo que los fragmentos como la semi perla completa de naraku hayan perdido efecto convirtiéndose en piedra

Kagura: Eso quiere decir que naraku esta débil

Kokahu: Aun no , Todavía el tiene que juntar las 6 esencias pero dos de ellas están bajo su poder Que son Amistad Y una de las mas poderosas Rencor

Kagura: Y como es que tu todavía sigues vivo

Kohaku :por que mi cuerpo ahora es un sello de la esencia de amistad y como es algo poderosa eso me permite seguir con vida

Naraku: Kohaku

Al escuchar la voz de naraku , kohaku cambio de semblante a uno frió y hueco para no ser descubierto por el , mientras que Kagura bajo la cabeza para disimular que apenas estaba reaccionando

Kohaku: Dígame señor naraku

Naraku: Vuelve a tu puesto

Kohaku: Si señor naraku

Kohaku se retiro para dejarlo a solas , el demonio con mirada escarlata mantenía la mirada fija en las tres burbujas y se acerco para estar en medio levanto la mano y salio una pequeña esfera de color Vino que tenia una tremenda energía que hacia mas pesado el ambiente , en eso kagura solo mantenía los ojos bien cerrados estaba aterrada

Naraku : Solo falta que vuelvan el señor Sesshoumaru y Kagome ellos son la clave , mientras tu kagura puedes estar tranquila aun no pienso absorberlos

Kagura: (pensamientos) QUE DICE ESTE SER TAN REPUGANTE Y que tiene que ver sesshoumaru en todo esto

Naraku: Jajajajaja, prepárate inuyasha haz ganado la batalla pero no la Guerra

Mientras naraku reía con un tono triunfador no se había percatado de alguien estaba atrás de el , una mujer de cabellos largos y gruesos con mirada oculta , impávida y sin ninguna expresión

Kikyo: Vaya naraku de cuando acá tu te ríes de esa manera

Naraku: Kikyo no te esperaba

Kikyo: Solo quería aseverar de tu existencia

Mientras ellos conversaban kagura se mantenía quieta , no se esperaba tantas sorpresas pero aun así su espíritu estaba asustado sabia muy bien lo que la pasaría que pronto seria absorbida por naraku además no se esperaba la presencia de la mujer hecha de barro y huesos

Kagome: Ahhh que sueño todavía me falta un poco la tarea de física si sigo así me iré a extraordinario

Como de costumbre kagome ahora se dormía muy tarde por la tarea ya que estaban en finales para por fin terminar la secundaria , mientras que sesshoumaru seguía mas serio e indiferente para kagome ya era una costumbre aunque claro desde ese día que atraparon a tristeza ninguno de los dos quiso tocar el tema

Sesshoumaru: Te mal vives por hacer estas tonterías , mejor ocúpate con las esencias que nos hacen falta

Cuando escucho la voz de sesshoumaru le sorprendió un poco al ver el reloj se suponía que a esta hora estuviera durmiendo pero claro el youkai no le diría los motivos por el cual estaba despierto en fin , kagome suspiro un poco y le contesto

Kagome: estoy haciendo mi tarea que es muy importante para mi además sesshoumaru , además tu también posees la habilidad de sentirlas

Sesshoumaru: ja pero que no se te olvide de quien lamentablemente dependo bah! Esto es una vergüenza

Kagome: jejeje

Sesshoumaru: se puede saber que tanto te hace Gracia kagome

En eso kagome dejo de escribir y se volteo para mirar a sesshoumaru quien este se sentía muy intrigado además que le purgaba que alguien se burlara de el

Kagome: es que me parecen graciosas las muecas de fastidio que siempre haces

Sesshoumaru (pensamientos ) esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso ahora Con que le parezco Gracioso , ya vera esa mujer irrespetuosa

Fue entonces cuando sesshoumaru cambio de mirada a una maliciosa y tal vez juguetona , con que " Su tarea es importante" esa era la frase que muy marcada que había hecho kagome y entonces sesshoumaru pensó por que no hacerle maldad en lo que mas le dolía , con todo esto kagome lo miraba muy extraña pero de pronto ella se quedo pasmada ya que el indiferente despiadado y serio de sesshoumaru por primera vez frente a kagome le sonreía

Kagome (pensamientos) Que hace este sujeto, Me da miedo

Sesshoumaru seguía con la mirada en un solo punto y kagome mejor decidió no hacerle caso así que se volteo y cuando estaba apunto de escribir el youkai fue mas rápido y ágil que ella ya que le había arrebatado el precioso cuaderno de física

Sesshoumaru: Que importancia tendrá este montón de hojas me pregunto

Kagome: Ni te atrevas

Sesshoumaru: atreverme a que dime

Kagome solo miraba quieta y algo enojada cuando de pronto de la mano de sesshoumaru donde estaba el cuaderno una energía empezaba a salir que seguramente era veneno que arrojaba de su mano y con ello haría de su precioso cuaderno cenizas

Kagome (pensamientos ) Maldición como desearía que el del rosario fuera el para darle un Bien merecido ABAJO!

Sesshoumaru miraba divertido los mil y un pucheros que kagome hacia , como le encantaba sacarla de quicio tanto que perdiera los estribos definitivamente en esa cuestión kagome se había topado con alguien de su misma calaña o mucho peor que ella

Kagome: Dámelo o si no

Sesshoumaru: No seas ingenua a mi no me puedes intimidar

Kagome: Así

Kagome apretó muy fuerte sus puños algo tenia que hacer ya que en un descuido rompería el cuaderno y eso no seria nada gracioso por kami decía ella era peor que mismísimo inuyasha en molestarla , así que no espero ningún momento mas y decidió que acomoder lugar le quitaría el cuaderno así que se abalanzo sobre el brazo de el para quitárselo

Sesshoumaru: Es inútil

Pero entre cada movimiento de kagome la parte superior de ella se movía con mayor algarabía , cada brinco que daba la joven mujer , cosa que el youkai no pudo evitar percibir ya que el voluptuoso busto pero bien escondido por la pijama de la mujer chocaban sin querer contra el , que no le incomodaba claro pero provocaba que el youkai tuviera ideas de arrebato hacia ella mientras que su cuerpo también empezaba a reaccionar con un calor algo bochornoso y antes de que ellas sensaciones se pasaran mas allá de su estomago que no podría contener que mejor paro …

Sesshoumaru: me das tanta pena toma y no me estés molestando

Kagome: ehh? Pero si tú empezaste

Sesshoumaru: mira mejor duérmete o haber que haces

Sesshoumaru rapidamente se había ido trataba de de reponerse de aquellas sensaciones tan abrumadoras pero si el no era así se reprochaba , ya que era muy exigente en cuanto a sus gustos por una hembra para el , entonces llego ala falsa idea de que era por que estaba muy aburrido y preferible no tener nada que ver con ella . Sin embargo a kagome no se había dado ni cuenta de todo esto , se le había hecho muy inusual aquel comportamiento de sesshoumaru y como estaba muy empecinada en recuperar su cuaderno no tuvo ni la mas mínima idea de lo que había provocado en el

**La frecuente Desesperación de kagome por las mañanas… **

Kagome : Hay no de nuevo se me hizo tarde , la escuela , el desayuno me lleva pero si no encuentro mi camisa

Y de nueva cuenta kagome desordenaba todo tu closet armando gran alboroto y su vecino de cuarto abría perezosamente los ojos

Sesshoumaru: ahí vamos de nuevo

Como era de esperarse kagome siempre salía despavorida y ahora con la "novedad " que no encontraba su camisa , mientras que sesshoumaru bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras para ir ala cocina y hacerse un café era obvio que sesshoumaru ya había aprendido a utilizar perfectamente la cafetera

Sesshoumaru: Donde estarán las galletas mmm…

Cabe de resaltar que al youkai pretensioso y con gran ego tenia que aceptar que le encantaban los dulces de la época actual cosa que kagome ya lo sabia pero como no lo encontraba decidió preguntarle a kagome así que fue ala lavandería donde ella estaba

Kagome : ahh que alivio la encontré se me había olvidado que la puse en la secadora

Así que desabrocho los botones de su pijama para ponérsela justo en ese momento sesshoumaru estaba de frente de ella contemplando su estrecha cintura con un tono de piel algo claro pero sin llegar a ser pálido el equilibrio perfecto , mientras que al mismo tiempo su cabello negro azulado caía suavemente como si tratara cubrir su espalda ante los ojos de color ámbar, pero como kagome se puso de espaldas ,no lo noto , sin embargo ahora el sonrojado youkai , se desplazo rápidamente a una de las esquinas poniéndose contra la pared mientras que su corazón latía frenéticamente , sensaciones muy molestas para el

Kagome: uhm sesshoumaru ?

Sesshoumaru: si mmm… solo te preguntaba donde están las galletas (Pensamiento) ahh que Estupida Pregunta

Kagome saliendo de la lavandería

Kagome: Uy tonta de mi je , no hay pero prometo traerte mas cuando salga de la escuela

A pesar de estar siempre apurada en las mañanas era muy accesible y además que ya era muy cotidiano que kagome le dirigiera una de sus envidiables sonrisas al youkai , ahora viendo el reloj

Kagome: Ahh se me hace tarde, ehh buscare el pan tostado

Kagome: Bueno… Llegare algo tarde si … nos vemos

Apenas si la pobre de kagome podía hablar con cada mordisqueo que le daba al pan tostado para bajarlo de su garganta le daba un gran sorbo al vaso con leche para evitar ahogarse , subió las escaleras corriendo para ir su mochila , se puso sus zapatos y como siempre sesshoumaru se quedaba solo por las mañanas , por fin unos momentos de paz y tranquilidad casi todo callado a no ser por las aves que rodaban al gran árbol del tiempo , además que en esos momento de suma quietud sesshoumaru olfateaba detenidamente la casa , irrefutablemente todo olía a ella que no tenia una aroma muy desagradable

Aun tenia en su mente tenia aquella imagen de kagome pero que diablos sucedía por que tuvo pena ahora se preguntaba si nunca se intimidaba por ver a una mujer o youkai desnuda por que con ella pasaba eso si ni siquiera llego a ver mas allá de su espalda ( con que quería ver mas ) , así que por el coraje que tenia azoto su pierna contra el piso

Ya en la escuela todas las clases eran normales con trabajos finales y muy tediosos y casi todo el alumnado en especial los de tercero casi no tenían nada en que pensar que no fuese por salir lo mas pronto posible de clases , el día había pasado de forma habitual sin embargo ahora tendrían otro trabajo por investigar

**La última clase: Biología **

Ya faltaba poco para que terminara la clase , mientras que todos estaban en grupos en cada mesa con sus batas y terminando las practicas , cuando la maestra pidió atención a todos

Maestra de biología : bueno casi falta diez minutos (mirando el reloj en la pared)

Eri: Y ahora que querrá la maestra

Yuca: Con que no sean otra tarea difícil todo esta bien

Kagome: Suficiente tenemos con el brujo de Mate

Ayumi: Pero que dicen Si las tareas han sido muy fáciles

Las 3 Chicas¡¡¡Ahhh no digas eso, que te Ocurre!

Maestra : Bueno quiero que vayan al zoológico e investiguen a 15 animales , con especie , tiempo de gestación , de que país proviene eso tendrá algunos puntos extras con todo y algunas imágenes no como fotos

Ayumi: Ya ven no es tan difícil

Eri: Que Pereza Me Da

Yuca: Bueno ahora vayamos ala biblioteca a terminar el proyecto de física

Las tres chicas asintieron lo dicho y cuando sonó el timbre de la escuela , guardaron sus cosas en sus respectivas mochilas para ir ala biblioteca , cuando llegaron todas sacaron sus cuadernos de física pero cuando kagome saco el suyo las chicas se quedaron atónitas al ver como lo traía

Ayumi: Pero que le paso a tu cuaderno Kagome

Kagome: ehh?

ni se acordaba de como sesshouamru lo había maltratado en la parte de las orillas de veía quemado , kagome de nueva cuenta tuvo que ingeniárselas para inventar una nueva excusa muy tonta por cierto pero sus amigas se rieron un poco y mejor se prepararon para hacer su exposición

Eri estaba algo distraída al parecer algo le llamaba la atención en la otra mesa que estaba de su lado derecho , sus amigas seguían escribiendo en los papeles bon cunado ella les llamo la atención

Eri: Ya vieron Misato y Keji Son novios, que envidia me dan

Ayumi: Sii que tierno se están abrazados

Eri , Ayumi y yuca miraban fascinadas ala pareja de novios y exhalaban grandes y largos suspiros , kagome se mostraba algo indiferente ala situación tan romántica no le emocionaba y nada por el estilo de hecho no quería verlos , lo evitaba

Yuca: Nunca las han abrazado así chicas

Eri y Ayumi: noo

Yuca: y tu kagome

Kagome¿eh¿Que dices?

Yuca: Que te sucede que si nunca te han abrazado asi

Kagome se asomo y también los vio en eso mientras su miraba se fijaba en ellos su corazón y mente la habían traicionado ya que en instantes sus pensamientos recordaban aquel abrazo que sesshoumaru le había dado tal sutil y protector , y de manera brusca se sentó en su silla y evito la mirada de sus amigas curiosas volteando la cabeza hacia otro lado mientras que sus mejillas de nuevo se incendiaban de un notorio color

Eri: y bien

Kagome: No para nada

Ayumi: Ni si quiera tu novio el rebelde sin causa

Kagome: Pues si pero eso paso hace mucho tiempo

Sus amigas notaron el tono Que la voz de kagome mostraba sentimientos de enojo combinado con melancolía , cuando kagome alzo su vista a ellas se disculpo y mejor le dijo que no quería hablar del asunto pues invento que ellos habían terminado de una manera poco normal

Yuca: bien terminamos

Kagome: Ahh que alivio , bueno niñas me voy

Eri: Anda quédate total tu mama no esta

Kagome: No, pero tengo que comprar galletas para que el no se enoje

Ayumi: EL?

Kagome tomo sus cosas rápidamente mientras que sus amigas se habían quedado sin habla , ya que La joven miko sin querer había revelado un poquitin su mas escondido secreto , cuando se fue sus amigas todas confundidas se preguntaban que era lo que había dicho , "el" una de ellas murmuraba si se suponía que ella había terminado con su chico rebelde entonces ahora de quien hablaba

La joven seguia caminando tranquilamente por el pavimento paso por una tienda y compro las galletas y otros víveres mas , saliendo camino un poco mas y se detuvo en un parque para admirar los pétalos rosados de los arboles de cerezo que caían suavemente sobre su cabello le parecía divino y muy hermoso , de tanto contemplarlos de nueva cuenta aparecía aquella imagen , no era posible se dijo así misma si solo fue un abrazo pero su corazón parecía que se alegraba y su estomago se revolvía un poco otra vez mariposas pensó

Kagome : Que tonta Si se muy bien que cuando esto termine el se olvidara mi

Su rostro se entristeció un poco acaso le dolía saber eso si después de todo antes eran enemigos ya que ella en repetidas ocasiones interfería para defender a inuyasha contra el , además cuando volvieran ala antigua época se volvería a reencontrar con inuyasha cosa que no le emocionaba mucho

Kagome: Será mejor que regrese

Siguió caminando un poco mas el clima era templado con un fresco viento que golpeaba suavemente su rostro , pero en su mente ahora abundaba la idea tan cruel y dura pero que sin embargo seguramente sucedería " el Se olvidara de mi " , cuando llego subió perezosamente las escaleras del templo de nueva cuenta verlo y convivir un poco mas con el , conocerlo , si al menos por ese día estaría a su lado para atrapar las esencias de shikon. , cuando apenas llegaba noto que sesshoumaru estaba haciendo abdominales se veía tan sensual y sexy también agregándole que traía su haori abierto y eso dejaba ver el músculos pecho y su fuerte abdomen de lavadero

Kagome : (pensamientos) A pesar de ser altanero , egoísta , misterioso y serio no puedo negar que el es muy atractivo

Kagome: Que haces

Sesshoumaru: estoy entrenando hace tiempo que no lo hago y no voy a permitir que mis habilidades bajen

Kagome: (pensamientos) Pero Por ahora puedo decir que es mi amigo

Al pensar esto kagome se sentía feliz , risueña como ella siempre era y de nuevo le dedico otra sonrisa a sesshoumaru , mientras que este no la comprendida y frunció el ceño , que carajos pasaba por la mente de la joven extraña se preguntaba sin cesar el abrumado youkai

Sesshoumaru: pasa algo

Kagome: mmm… no nada , te parece si almorzamos

Sesshoumaru: Como quieras kagome… (Suspiro) como quieras

Kagome camino primero mientras que el youkai la seguía , la escena se veía como una pareja de novios con peleas , discusiones y gritos pero lo que a esta pareja le hacia falta era que sus emociones fueran las mismas y de que no estuvieran tan confundidos , bueno eso al menos aparentaban

Pero cuando entraron ala casa , kagome hablo y hablo aunque sabia que muy pocas veces sesshoumaru le contestaba , estaba segura que al menos la escuchaba pero de pronto una entidad Vigilaba la cosa felpuda del youkai ,era el blanco ( hagan de cuenta de música de fondo, Tiburón al acecho , no mas bien Gato al acecho) , Cuando de pronto sintió un peso de mas sobre su estola

Sesshoumaru (pensamientos) Condenado gato , como molesta

Kagome: ahh si también traje las galletas

Sesshoumaru: Lárgate

Kagome¿Uhm?

En eso kagome volteo para ver a un Sesshoumaru desesperado que mostraba varias expresiones , entonces el youkai tomo su estola y la zangoloteaba para que el Minino lo soltaba pues sus intentos eran inútiles ya que las pequeñas pero bien firmes garras del gato se negaban a soltarlo , así no tuvo otra opción que pedir a su ama que se hiciera cargo de buyo

Seshoumaru: Quieres hacerme el favor de quitarme a tu asqueroso gato

Kagome: Ven para Acá buyo

Pero el gato no hacia caso de su ama de hecho lo hacia mas ya que ronroneaba moviendo su cabeza contra la estola de sesshoumaru , entonces kagome se arrodillo mientras que el otro se le escuchaba unos gruñidos que salían de su boca

Kagome: Buyo suéltalo si, mira te daré un delicioso atún

Nada , el gato seguía empecinado con la cosita felpuda , y los ojos vidriosos, enormes y tiernos de kagome cambiaban a unos de furia y enojo , asi que agarro al gato y jalo un poco pero no esa fuerza era DEBIL para el gato

Kagome: CON UN DEMONIO TE DIGO QUE LO SUELTES!

Ahora con un aura de fuego que lo jalo con todas sus fuerzas …

Seshoumaru: Kagome Ten cuii…

La victima no pudo terminar su frase ya que escucho como algo se rompía ( sonido de cuando rompes una tela)

Kagome: ahhh!

Seshoumaru: pero que le hiciste

Sesshoumaru tomo su estola para verla si estaba bien mientras que kagome se levanto con todo y gato cuando examino al minino noto que en sus pequeñas uñas tenia varios pelos de la estola , así que trago saliva y con mucho temor levanto la cabeza para ver al furioso Youkai que sorpresivamente con ojos que echaban fuego estaba de frente a ella

Sesshoumaru: KAGOME!

Kagome: jejeje será mejor que prepare la comida

Rápidamente kagome fue ala cocina que era su único refugio por el momento, cuando estaba ya ahí se puso su mandil recogió su cabello con una pequeña donita pero sin antes de encerrar al gato en la lavandería , saco su tablita de madera la puso junto ala estufa , saco apio, alfalfa , de la despensa y del refri saco camarón , un poco de carne de res en fin así que primero empezó a cortar el apio finamente

Kagome: (pensamientos) Sesshoumaru es un sentido todavía que lo ayude se molesta conmigo , bah!

Ya una vez terminando de cortar todos los alimentos los puso en una hoya y prendió la estufa para dejarlos hervir ,mientras movía la comida noto que sesshoumaru estaba ahí al parecer ya se le había bajado el coraje y quizás vino siguiendo el aroma tan apetitoso que de nueva cuenta y sin avisar se puso a un lado de kagome

Sesshoumaru: que se supone que cocinas

Kagome: (pensamientos) Se Supone!

Kagome: ejem…Estoy haciendo Shop suey, Oye todavía sigues enojado por lo del gato

Sesshoumaru: Estabas preocupada por eso

Kagome siguió moviendo la comida mientras que ella se preguntaba si valía la pena abrirse - pero que pregunta era esa - se cuestionaba kagome , si daba pavor que el se enojara con aquella mirada tan imponente algunas veces hiciera que kagome se doblegara ante el ,

Kagome: Haber prueba

Cuando kagome le acerco un poco de aquella comida , sesshoumaru se le quedo viendo como siempre desconfiaba de la comida de la colegiala, la olfateo un poco solo esperaba que no fuera amargoso para su paladar refinado

Kagome: Vamos

Sesshoumaru: No

Kagome: Si

Sesshoumaru: Ahh pero si eres necia te dije que…

Kagome le metió los palillos con la comida en su boca demasiado tarde para seguir refunfuñando por lo sucedido , al hacer esto las mejillas del príncipe estaban ligeramente abultadas

Kagome: Y bien

EL youkai no tuvo otra que masticarlo como una humana había sigo mas ágil que el y sin darse cuenta le dio una probada , sabia bueno pero como decírselo sin mostrar mucho interés , así que se alejo de kagome y comenzó a sacar los platos , arreglar la mesa , cosa que nunca lo había hecho enfrente de ella

Kagome: Tu sesshoumaru (pensamientos) Siempre espera a que Yo Ponga la mesa

Sesshoumaru : Digo no se me van a caer las manos por hacer esto tan simple

Kagome: Pero tu nunca te tomas la molestia , de hecho pensé que eras un niño mimado

Sesshoumaru: Pero que esta diciendo ò.ó, te equivocas tu todavía no me conoces bien

Kagome: Eso Veremos ¬¬

Ya Sentados en la mesa en paz , kagome daba pequeños mordiscos ala comida que había preparado , esta pensativa , mientras que su acompañante la miraba - algo querrá - ya la conocía bien

Kagome: Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru : (pensamientos) no cabe duda algo me va a pedir , vamos ESCUPELO!

Kagome: mmm?

Sesshoumaru (pensamientos) Y ahora que no puedo hablar en mis pensamientos mientras que no me salga que es una telepática todo esta bien

Kagome: Bueno lo que yo quiero decirte es que si me… acom…

Sesshoumaru: (Pensamientos) Por que se Cohíbe de esa manera

Kaogme: Quiero que me acompañes al zoológico

Sesshoumaru: Zoo… que?

Kagome: a un zoológico donde hay muchos animales es que la maestra de biología me lo pidió y si vamos temprano no habrá tantas personas

Sesshoumaru (pensamientos) O.O como es que puede hablar así de rápido

Kagome: Además de ahí podemos buscar otra de las esencias de shikon

Sesshoumaru continuo comiendo no le había respondido nada a kagome , se limpio la boca con una servilleta , se paro para dejar el plato en el lava platos , dejando en duda ala cabizbaja de kagome

Sesshoumaru: Bueno y cuando iremos

Kagome se repuso en la posición en la que estaba , su rostro se volvió de alegría mientras que el youkai la miraba de por si hacia tiempo en que el ya no tenia una mirada tan fría si no tranquila

Kagome: Pues Mañana

Seshoumaru: Esta bien

**Una Inusual Visita al Zoológico**

Por Fin era sábado por la mañana ,el clima era algo fresco en el templo Higurashi , mientras que la futura heredera de ello buscaba con ansiedad que ponerse re busco en todo su closet ya que era verano se pondría algo fresco así que saco un vestido de color azul , seguramente un poquito antes de la rodilla, aunque cabe resaltar que estaban un poco ajustado y sus bien formadas piernas , se puso un suéter ligero del mismo color aunque de un tono bajo , también lo combino con unas bonitas sandalias y cepillo como de costumbre su frondoso cabello , saco su mochila y metió su arco y flechas ya que tenia un fuerte presentimiento y lo mejor era prevenir antes que lamentar

Sesshoumaru : Y después de casi 500 años las cosas no cambian , sean youkais o humanas como tardan para cambiarse de ropa

Cuando bajo las escaleras , noto que el joven de cabellos plateados la esperaba , tan callado y quieto pero esta vez se puso ropa de la época contemporánea , unos pantalones de mezclilla , camisa blanca y su chamarra , pero como siempre al lado de su cintura no podría faltar su espada Colmillo sagrado ,pero cuando la chica paso justo al lado de el este no pudo callar su boca

Sesshoumaru : ehhh… Woow kagome

Kagome: ehh?

Sesshoumaru: Cof cof ! Horrendo olor a gato¿Que?

Kagome: No nada

Sesshoumaru como siempre oculto su sorpresa al ver la vestimenta de kagome , pero su sutil aroma cambio un poco era mas dulce de lo acostumbrado y no pudo evitar mirarla de los pies ala cabeza , acaso ahora eso lo alborotaba como sea , cuando salieron rumbo al zoológico , sesshoumaru varias veces miraba de reojo a kagome pero cuando esta lo percibía , el evadía a cada rato su mirada , pero pronto otro sentimiento descubriría sesshoumaru , al escuchar con su oído tan fino los piropos que ahora a ella le dirigían

"ahhh que hermosa "

"Mi vida "

"Preciosa"

"Debió dolerte mucho cuando caíste del cielo"

"Lastima que tiene novio"

"Si te aburres de el, vente conmigo"

Sesshoumaru: Arggg! ò.ó

Kagome: Te pasa algo sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: No me PASA NADA

Kagome (pensamientos) Por que esta enojado , seguramente le molesta los lugares concurridos por humanos

Kagome suspiro en verdad no lo entendía y tenia curiosidad por lo que pasaba por la mente de el mientras que el escuchaba casi todos los murmullos de los jóvenes por que se sentía enojado y su humor cada vez se agriaba mas , podría compararlo con aquella otra sensación que tiene hacia inuyasha ya que su hermano menor tiene la espada que mas anhela colmillo de acero, pero este , el que tenia ahora era un poco mas intenso no había duda sesshoumaru sentía celos

Kagome: Mira ya llegamos!

Kagome lo jalo del brazo , desubicando totalmente sus profundos pensamientos de este , casi al punto que cuando cruzaron la otra calle tuvo que mas o menos correr para estar al paso de kagome , cuando estaban de frente del zoológico ambos contemplaron la series de animales que habían de todas variedades

Kagome: Espérame de acuerdo

Sesshoumaru: Aja

Kagome acelero el paso hasta la taquilla y por ahí saludo a unas compañeras que por suerte no eran las entrometidas de sus tres amigas , así que compro los boletos y de nueva cuenta corrió en dirección a sesshoumaru , mientras que este la observo notando el ritmo de su cintura y el agradable movimiento de su Cabello

Kagome: bueno entremos

**Mientras tanto…**

"Mira mami que bonitos rinocerontes "

"Si hija que bueno que te gustaron katsumi"

"Mami que tal si vamos a ver al oso panda me muero por verlos"

"Vaya por que no Isumy"

Al terminar al señora llevo a sus dos hijas gemelas que tenían aproximadamente 7 años cada una , una visita tan normal que pronto se convertiría en una tragedia, las tres se dirigieron sonrientes ala otra jaula en especial las niñas que estaban esmeradas en ver al oso panda

"Orales mira nada mas que cosita tan esponjosita verdad katsumi"

Pero la pequeña Isumy no respondía tenia la cabeza baja , y cuando la levanto su hermana y su madre notaron que ella estaba muy diferente , entonces Isumy señalo con los primeros dos dedos de su mano izquierda a su madre

"Tu no me Sirves, tu y esa niña morirán"

"Isumy hija que te sucede, AAhHH!"

"HERMANA"

Kagome: Wow , bueno comenzemos

Kagome estaba muy entretenida apuntado todos los datos de su primer animal que era el elefante , mientras que sesshoumaru miraba a todos lados

Kagome: mmm… vamos a ver a las jirafas

Sesshoumaru:…………

Sin embargo dos chicas se habían dado cuenta de la precensia de kagome con su acompañante

Eri: Mira Parece que kagome esta acompañada por otra persona

Yuca: uy enserio que sorpresita se va encontrar hojo

Eri: Porque lo dices

Yuca: Es que ayumi esta con hojo , ya ella le pidió que la acompañara

Eri: pero Quien será ese joven que esta con kagome

Yuca: Seguro es mayor que ella, además parece que es extranjero mira su cabello

Eri: Vamos verla

Yuca: Y si no quiere

Ayumi: hola chicas

Hojo: Buenos días

Eri y yuca se pararon ya que estaban en cuclillas observando se miraron entre ellas mismas y decidieron no decir anda ante ellos

Kagome: mmm bueno solo vamos a ver las aves

Kaogme volteo y vio que sesshoumaru estaba recargado en el barandal aburrido y con una cara que bueno

Kagome: oye me ayudas a tomar las fotos

Sesshoumaru: es tu asunto no es el mió

Kagome: anda no seas tímido

Sesshoumaru: que es lo que te ocurre no soy tímido

Kagome: Bueno demuéstramelo

Sesshoumaru: Agrr dame eso, dime como se usa

Kagome pues nada mas miras por el cuadro chiquito en dirección a los animales y con este botón lo presionas y ya

Kagome: Ya ves que fa…

Sesshoumaru: Que te ocurre

Kagome: Siento la energía de una esencia de shikon

Al terminar de decir esto la espada de sesshoumaru también latió varias veces, así que kagome rápidamente metió su cuaderno y la cámara a su mochila y sin que la gente se diera cuenta saco u arco y flechas, mientras que sesshoumaru desenvaino su espada sin tanto alboroto

Sesshoumaru: Vamos

Kagome: Si

Los dos corrieron mas conforme la energía se hacia mas fuerte , ya casi al final del zoológico comenzaron a notar los pequeños destrozos que se había causado por culpa de alguna esenia de shikon

Sesshoumaru: Puede que sea amor o sabiduría

Kagome: si pero

Los dos pararon repentinamente cuando vieron A una niña para enfrente de ellos…

Sesshoumaru: es una niña

Kagome: Seguramente la esencia la poseyó

: Quiero saber cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones , ya que primero vencieron a Valentía muy impulsiva a mi parecer , luego a tristeza tan bocona y lenta , pero ahora esto será diferente

Sesshoumaru: Es acaso que nos estas subestimando

: Youkai Inu , tu siempre despreciaste tu espada y te cuestionaste varias veces del por que tu padre te la dio, Ahora ya le tienes un uso y haz desarrollado mas tu espada , hasta el punto que tu defensa sea como el agua la cual no demuestra forma

La niña miraba fijamente a sesshoumaru , kagome solo se les quedaba mirando pero derenpente esta se partió en dos

: Y como el agua tiene distintas formas también tuviste que aprender aquí a convivir con aquella especie tan compleja y extraña no es así sacerdotisa

Kagome: (Pensamientos) Que Planeara como es que pudo partirse en dos

:Pero en fin jejeje Mi nombre es Sabiduría y La forma de lograr la victoria no se repite , siempre tendrá variaciones , y ni crean que me atraparan tan fácilmente

Sesshoumaru : Ja, solo por eso hiciste tanto alboroto acaso por eso partiste tu esencia en dos para que nos costara mas trabajo

Sabiduría: Si posiblemente , de mi no escaparan , los aniquilare

Kagome: Pero…

Kagome observo a su alrededor y noto que había poca gente pero seguramente habría heridos con este enfrentamiento con la penúltima esencia que debían atrapar

Sabiduría : Mueran

La esencia se dirigió a ellos claro que seshsoumaru se puso en guarda mientras que kagome también preparaba su arco

Sabiduría: Devuélvanme a mis hermanas

Kagome: Eso nunca… Eh?

Sabiduría: SHAKUNETSUSHOU!

Ambas gemelas sacaron sus espadas y las abalanzaron contra ellos y de aquel poder salieron unas puntas de cristal , en eso sesshoumaru corrió hacia ellas y desvió aquel poder con su tensaiga dando piruetas y abalanzado su espada hacia arriba y abajo

Sabiduría: Es Hora

Las niñas ya no actuaban ala par si no que cada una hizo sus movimientos diferentes para ahora si pelear con ambos de nueva cuenta abalanzaba su espada contra kagome pero esta fue mas rápida que ella dándole un certero flechazo ala espada de modo para debilitarla pero ese no era su objetivo si no que sujeto a kagome para desaparecer juntas , sin que se dieran cuenta la pareja se había separado uno del otro

Sabiduría 1: Divertido¿No es así Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru: Ilusa

Sabiduría 1: Somos Tal para cual

Sesshoumaru: No me Incluyas

Sesshoumaru nuevo la ataco destrozando varias jaulas y las bancas que cercas a ellos estaban

Pero el cuerpo de katsumi donde se encontraba la otra mitad de la esencia agarro la muñeca de el en un descuido dándole una tremenda Descarga eléctrica , pero también no seria el único en sufrir

Kagome: Estamos cerca de las ballenas beluga

Era cierto Sabiduría la había transportado en aquel lugar donde el piso era resbaloso pero que por suerte estaba cerrado y no había nadie ahí

Sabiduría 2: El Luchar juntas me Alegra

Kagome: Como puedes decir eso, Estas siendo Manipulada Por Naraku!

Sabidura 2: SHAKUNE!

Kagome: Ahhh

Este poder hizo que caer a kagome solo provocándole leves rasguños , un así kagome se puso de pie sin saber lo que ahora le esperaría

Sabiduría: Espero que sepas nadar

KAgome: Que?

Cuando volteo no dio cuenta que se habían liberado por los ataques unas de las ballenas había enloquecido provocando que se diera un gran chapuzón y mojando completamente a kagome

Kagome: Maldición

Sabiduría : Y por que de una buena vez no te das por vencido , no entiendo por que ayudas tanto a esa sacerdotisa y hasta haces lo que ella te pide

Sesshoumaru : Se supone que tu nombre tiene que hacer reverencia a lo que eres Sabiduría , La necesito para poder volver a mi época

Sabiduría: Y después que…

Sesshoumaru: Eso no es de tu incumbencia

Sesshoumaru agito la espada frente al rostro de la pequeña pero esta desapareció para ponerse en un lugar mas retirado de su alcance

Sabiduría 2: Kagome no me importa si naraku me utiliza quiero que me devuelvas a mis hermanas

Kagome: Que no entiendes

Kagome corrió lo mas rápido que pudo subiendo todos lo escalones , sin embargo había un guardia que habla despertado de su placido sueño

_Niña que haces ahí fuera te he dicho_

Kagome: HUYA SU VIDA CORRE PELIGRO

_No digas tonterías no hay nadie _

Kagome: Que? Entonces no puede ser su objetivo es sesshoumaru

_O no tu no escaparas te llevare con la gerencia _

Kagome no me toque y primero atienda esas ballenas

_Que?_

Al ver desprevenido al policía kagome corrió para buscar a sesshoumaru por medio de la energía que provenía pero de pronto la tierra comenzó a temblar y la alarma del zoológico se activo

ONEGAI SALGAN RAPIDO Y EN SILENCIO TENEMOS UNA EMERGENCIA DE UN SISMO

Kagome: De seguro deben ser sesshoumaru y sabiduría

Kagome corrió siguiendo la precensia de aquella nueva esencia a pesar de que toda la gente estaba muy asustada , en eso , mientras avanzaba cada vez mas veía la series de destrozos que habían provocado todas la aves hacían sonidos de frustración

Kagome: Que Esta pasando? Ya no siento aquella presencia

Sabiduría: Sesshoumaru ojala te diviertas con esto

En eso un elefante se elevo por la energía que provocaba la esencia mucha gente lo había notado y algunos lo gravaban , y como estaba tan alto kagome pudo verlo que estaban cerca

Kagome: Oh no!

Sabiduría : Recuerda que soy muy ágil sesshoumaru yo no soy como las otras

Kagome: Eso no te lo permite VE!

Sabiduría : Nani?

Pero aquella flecha solo pudo desubicar a sabiduría ya que solo bajo el elefante de forma muy tranquila

Sabiduría: Y aun así no lo dejas verdad

Sesshoumaru: Ocúpate de una buena vez en hacer el encierro de cruz

Kagome: Pero

Sesshoumaru: Hazlo!

Kagome: Si

Sabiduría : Acaso si fuera otra esencia seguro ya hubiera escapado pero no importa cuanto el viento sople la montaña Jamás cede

Kagome : Una

Kagome se dedicaba a mas o menos poner las flechas en los cuatro punto pero en eso…

Hojo: Hey higurashi

Kagome : Hojo no es posible

En eso hojo corrió hacia ella pero no se había dado cuenta de que una serie de cebras desbocadas se dirigían a el

Kagome: Cuidado Hojo

Sabiduría: Dejemos de espadas y pelemos como lo que somos

Así que sabiduría tiro su espada la cual esta se desvaneció para intentar golpear a sesshoumaru mientras que este no se dejaba sin embargo la esencia lo que buscaba era debilitarlo

Sabiduría: Que no entiendes quítate de mi camino

Sesshoumaru: Arg!

La esencia por fin logro darle un buen puñetazo en la boca causando que este cayera para que chocara contra la jaula de los enfurecidos leones , en eso sesshoumaru tenia la cabeza baja limpiándose la sangre de la boca ; Mientras que kagome corría en auxilio de hojo

Kagome. Hojo Estas bien

Hojo : Descuida !

Kagome: Hojo

Hojo: Que esta pasando, quien esta pelean…

Pero hojo se había desmayado en los brazos de kagome así que esta lo arrastro hasta los arbustos para que el estuviera mas seguro

Kagome: Gomene Nasai

Sesshoumaru: IMBESIL COMO TE ATREVES

Los ojos de sesshoumaru habían cambiado a unos rojos llenos de rabia aquella energía maligna estaba aumentando para así seguramente mostrar se verdadera forma

Sabiduría (Pensamientos) Si se deja llevas de esa forma va ser mas fácil aniquilarlo ya que no tendrá ala mano su espada

Kagome: ahora si no escaparas sabiduría

Kagome puso las otras dos de cada lado de la esencia aun a sabiendas de que sesshoumaru estaba furioso pero entonces kagome decidió correr lo mas rápido para estar a su lado , temiendo de que fuera a destruir todo a su alrededor

Kagome: Sessshoumaru no lo Hagas !

Sesshoumaru: Que?

Los ojos de el volvieron a la normalidad entonces supo que aquella esencia solo quería hacerlo enfurecer para que no tuviera su espada

Kagome: OH no ya no tengo flechas entonces que uso

Sabiduría: Eso pasa Por exaltarse joven miko

Sesshoumaru: que no se te olvide que sigo combatiendo contigo

De nuevo sesshoumaru se puso de pie para darle quizás tiempo a kagome de que encontrase algún objeto, eso vio como un halcón volaba hacia ella y en el pico traía una flecha

Kagome: Pero como?

Ese halcón cada vez que movía sus alas dejaba entre ver unos brillos rosados , sin embargo kagome no pudo percibir nada y el halcón muy a lo lejos había desaparecido

Kagome: No se quien lo habrá enviado pero lo utilizare

Sabiduría: Pero que lento jajaja ahora escapare

Kaogme: Si como no

Al escuchar esto sesshoumaru se quito ya que kagome se hinco para clavar la flecha en el suelo y exorcizar ala esencia que sacaba todo la energía maligna que había absorbido en la compañía de naraku , Cuando por fin terminaron aquella persecución tan peligrosa la esencia de sabiduría abandonaba lentamente el cuerpo de la pequeña niña mientras que kagome corría hacia ella para sostenerla y la esencia volvía a su color normal

Sabiduría: Todavía les falta mucho por recorrer pues la primera fase termina con la ultima esencia pero no la segunda donde necesitan que sus corazones sean fuertes y seguros de si mismos

En ese Momento cuando sabiduría volvía a su forma natural una imagen instantánea apareció en la mente de sesshoumaru era un bello lago , rodeado de varios árboles y entre cada imagen fugaz unas casitas pequeñas y un gran salón y por ultimo los destellantes brillos rosados " ahí esta lo que buscan"

Kagome: Que pasa algo

Sesshoumaru: no nada

Kagome: Bueno

Sesshoumaru (pensamientos) Acaso será un presagio

Kagome se hinco y tomo rápidamente la esferita azul ,pero aun la seguía inquietando aquella visión , de nuevo se puso de pie pero Al ver su rostro maltratado, La joven Miko inconscientemente llevo sus dedos hasta tocar las cicatrices y cediendo a sus sentimientos hizo más pequeña la distancia entre los dos. Sujetando el rostro masculino con ambas manos, Kagome inspeccionó los raspones y cortadas que cubrían el perfil del Youkai

Kagome: mira tu cara, te duele mucho?

Pero sesshoumaru con su casual indiferencia, desvió su mirada y evadió la pregunta de kagome

Sesshoumaru: Por favor mírate tú esta toda empapada

Kagome: Si pero esto no me lastimo en cambio tu...

Sesshoumaru : en cambio nada kagome , ten , ponte esto , ya que no serás nada útil si te enfermas para atrapar la ultima esencia

Ambos se separaron de aquella cercanía que tenían no obstante Sesshoumaru se quito su chaqueta para cubrirla , ya que su imaginación se iba mas alla de la ropa humeda de kagome que la hacia ver muy sensual , mientras que ella toda atónita no tuvo ningún reproche ante tal acto del joven príncipe

Señora: Isumi?

Kagome: Uhm?

Al parecer la señora había visto toda la batalla de ellos provocando nerviosismo en kagome ya que también sesshoumaru tenia su estola descubierta y ella todavía empapada

Kaogme: Es su hija

Señora: Gracias

Kagome: Je bueno yo

Señora: No te preocupes jovencita yo no diré nada ni de ti ni del joven que fue muy amable de salvar a mi pequeña , Domo Arigato

Seshsoumaru : Con su peculiar indiferencia no hizo caso mientras que la señora se retiraba y kagome se había quedado mas tranquila a pesar de los destrozos que habían causado

Sesshoumaru: bien Andando

Kagome: Sip

Esta le sonrió y a las espaldas de ellos el "bonito" paisaje que se veía , medio desorden en el zoológico , unos pequeños incendios y los bomberos que trataban de cesar las llamas

Ya en la casa

Sesshoumaru estaba en su cuarto cambiándose de ropa tranquilamente cuando de repente

**Ring Ring Ring**

Kagome: Bueno hola hojo , HAY NO PERO PERO ESTAS BIEN, si entiendo descuida ,( snif snif)

Sesshoumaru: mmm? Y ahora que le habrá sucedido

Kagome: Espero que te recuperes pronto

Sesshoumaru abrió la puesta y salio del cuarto , bajo cuidadosamente las escaleras cuidadosamente , conforme se acercaba mas escuchaba unos sollozos de kagome , de nuevo la joven lloraba calladamente

Kagome: ahora estoy llorando por eso , bueno solo quería terminar bien matemáticas

La joven se dirigió ala sala y tomo unos cuantos pañuelos para limpiarse

Sesshoumaru : Y ahora que te sucede

Kagome alzo la cabeza para ver a sesshoumaru y eco rápidamente sus lagrimas tenia mucha pena que el youkai la viese llorar

Kagome: Pues uno de mis compañeros salio herido de la captura de sabidura en el zoológico

Sesshoumaru : Solo por esa tontería

Kagome NO NO ES SOLO POR ESO ES QUE TENIA MIS ULTIMAS ESPERANZAS DEPOSITADAS EN EL PARA PASAR MATEMATICAS, PARTICIPANDO EN UN CONCURSO DE TANGO

Sin querer kagome se estaba gritando estaba algo furiosa por lo sucedió pero al darse cuenta de esto se tapo la boca y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado

Kagome: será mejor que valla estudiando para el examen extraordinario pero … menos tendré tiempo para buscar la ultima esencia

Sesshoumaru: Y exactamente tú ultima oportunidad de que se trata

Kagome : Pues se trataba de un baile en Kyoto (sacando un folleto del pequeño buró ) Mira es en este lugar

Sesshoumaru: Que?

Al ver la carátula del folleto sesshoumaru se sorprendió era la misma imagen que sabiduría le había hecho aparecer el mismo lago y lo árboles rodeados por las pequeñas casitas

Kagome: Pero en fin , dicen que solo estará repleto de estudiantes , como sea me siento cansada , mañana devolveré los boletos de acceso para el lugar , total mi pareja se fracturo la pierna

Kagome se puso de pie y se dirigió alas escaleras mientras que sesshoumaru miraba fijamente el folleto , respirando profundamente y a sabiendas que se iba arrepentir por lo que estaba apunto de decir

Sesshoumaru: Iremos

Kagome: Perdón

Sesshouamru : que iremos a kyoto , yo seré tu pareja en la cosa esa del tango ,Ya

Kagome: pe… pe… pero

Sesshoumaru: No hay vuelta de hoja

Kagome se había quedado con la boca abierta mientras que sesshoumaru subía tranquilamente las escaleras y al hacerlo entro a su cuarto mientras que la joven estudiante se había quedado helada sus músculos no le respondían y sus mejillas estaban hiper ruborizadas

Kagome: Que dijo … que será mi pareja en el concurso… pero cuando le dije que si?

**Este Fic Continuara…**

**JUJUJU me deshice de hojo , ja lo que todos esperaban no? bueno el tiempo se acaba para el esperado concurso¿Acaso sesshoumaru será un Buen bailarín? o ¿tendrá dos pies izquierdos? Y kagome como se las ingeniara para enseñarle si, es posible que este peor que el . Aun asi tendran que preparse para lo que viene**

**Ohayoo chicos mil perdones por la tandanza casi no actulizo y por cuestiones de salud bueno espero verlos muy pronto ya que me van a operar este Martes 19 asi que chicos ya por fin podre escribir sin que interfiera mi gastritis , Bueno pasemos a los Reviewws de lo cual estoy muy agradecida y Jamas me cansare de hacer esto**

**Picasso:** Hay que lindo de tu parte que desde que empezo este fic me haz apoyado pero la cosa cada vez se pondra mas interesante ya veras

**saku kou**: Ohh muchas gracias y si yo también he tenido problemas con la comp. Que a veces me suceden muy a menudo , y tambien espero tu opinión en este cap

**HawkAngel XD**:Ohh claro que seguire de ninguna manera abandonare este fic y muchas gracias por tu apoyo

**AomeHb**: Por ahora no he tenido la oportunidad de leer tu fic pero prometo que lo hare y muchas gracias por leer el mio ARRIBA SESSHOUMARU Y KAGOME!

**Miry **:Muchas Gracias espero que ese cap te guste y si se me esta dando de hacer los caps mas largos pero espo que asi desquito el tiempo que me tardo aunque yo creo que el otro sera un poco largo pero bastante comico

**Skade** :mmm eso yo esperaba tener mas tiempo ahora en vacaciones pero con eso de pasear con la familia y la hernia que tengo no me dejo me sentia muy mal y habia veces en que no podia ni escribir asi que haber que sucede no? Y te agradezco de corazon tus lindos reviews

**Utena1886**:Mmm ando pensando lo del besito entre sessh y kagome mmm? Lo pensare bueno gracias tambien por tu revieww espero que te haya gustado

**KIRARA 9242** :Bueno he aquí el cap y te agradezco por invertir tu tiempo en mi fic y acerca de la leccion de inuyasha pues te dire un poco de lo que planeo sera un utensilio mas de naraku

**Erifujimiya **:Ohh muchas gracias pues ya veras como sera el proximo cap

**Lady Seshsouamru** :WOw Mucahs gracias y también quiero saber que es lo que piensas sobre este cap

**kikio shakti** : Hey te agradesco que leas mis locuras , y sobre todo que hayas aguantado mis conversaciones al no saber como escribir este cap y recomendarme

**Tariga**Hay si sesshou tiene para todas jejejejeje espero que este cap te haya gustado tratare de no demorarme

**Ana:** mmmm ya se te extrañaba por aquí jejejej te agradezco por leerlo y sabes algo tambien ya quiero leer tu fic te cuidas muucho y de igual manera portate muy pero muy mal bueno muchas gracias por leerlo y si deberias empezar desde el principio en fin te cuidas bye

**kitsune saki** :Ohh muchas gracias y pues ya saben cual es la ultima esencia por capturar esperemos que esto sea un poquitin fácil para ellos nos vemos y espero tu opinion

**Muchas Gracias Espero sus Reviewws ya saben de todo tipoy saludos a TOODOS**


	8. Tan Solo Una Mirada

**Tan Solo Una Mirada**

Los días habían sido amenos para kagome quien esta de nueva cuenta se encontraba sentada en su escritorio tan pensativa y un poco nostálgica

Kagome : vaya ya ha pasado mucho tiempo , más de 4 meses sin ver a mis amigos sango , miroku , shippo e … inuyasha

En eso saco el cajón de su escritorio para ver las tres esencias que ya estaban exorcizadas y cada una se encontraba en un pequeño frasco valentía , tristeza y sabiduría solo faltaba una que era amor , y se dio cuenta que en todo ese tiempo que había pasado con sesshoumaru, este jamás le pregunto sobre el tipo de relación que mantenía con su hermano , nunca se inmiscuyo en esas cosas que hacían relevancia ala esencia que les faltaba

Kagome : Pero… ¿Que fue aquel ser con forma de halcón , sé muy bien que si no hubiese sido por su ayuda seguramente otra seria la historia

Entre sus recuerdos la chica recalcaba las alas del halcón quien este en cada aleteo soltaba algunos destellos rosas , además kagome no pudo percibir ninguna energía , entonces decidió restirarse un poco y dejar de pensar en eso así que mejor se asomo por la ventana de su alcoba, pero sin antes primero abrir las dos pequeñas puertas, cuando vio que sesshoumaru estaba ahí , mirando fijamente ala luna que estaba enfrente del templo higurashi

Kagome: Sesshoumaru…

Entonces comprendió que ella no era la única que recordaba a sus camaradas , tenia un fuerte presentimiento que el también se sentía algo nostálgico por sus acompañantes, jaken su fiel sirviente y aquella pequeña niña que seguramente alegraba sus días , pero lo mas seguro es que el youkai puro como alguna ves se hizo llamar, añoraba con volver a la antigua época , Mientras la joven estudiante también veía fijamente la gran luna que tenia una forma idéntica ala insignia que tenia su protector , que resplandecía a todo lo que daba tan bella y rozagante a la par que los pensamientos de sesshoumaru se hacían Presentes . Sin embargo el Joven príncipe no solo en eso pensaba si no en otra cosa que sin darse cuenta lo había confundido por primera vez

Sesshoumaru: (Pensamientos) Por que en los encuentros que tuvimos con aquellas esencias siempre me hacían la misma pregunta?

…**.:Flash Back:….**

Valentía: Por que un taiyoukai esta con una humana ¿? Eso esta prohibido

Tristeza: youkai ¿Quién eres para defender a una humana, o acaso no es que tú aborreces a los humanos, la verdad te vez patético en las circunstancias en las que estas, ya que una mujer sacerdotisa te salvó y además tiene que cuidar de ti.

Sabiduría: Y por que de una buena vez no te das por vencido, no entiendo por que ayudas tanto a esa sacerdotisa y hasta haces lo que ella te pide…

Sesshoumaru: Se supone que tu nombre tiene que hacer reverencia a lo que eres Sabiduría, La necesito para poder volver a mi época

Sabiduría: Y después que…

…**:Fin del Flash Back:…**

La mirada del youkai cambio drásticamente su fulgor de nueva cuenta volvía a ser aquel lleno de frialdad rencor egoísmo y por ultimo vengativo

Sesshoumaru : (pensamientos) Simplemente me es necesaria para volver a mi época para así destruir al maldito de naraku , no me importa que es lo que pase después con la mujer del hibrido de mi hermano

En eso sesshoumaru volteo con una mirada que podría matar a cualquiera que tuviera la osadía de enfrentarlo pero .. al toparse con la mirada de kagome el no pudo aguantar mas aquella contienda , pues era mas fuerte la mirada de su ahora compañera de batalla que era dulce ,delicada y emotiva . Si tenia que aceptarlo todo este tiempo kagome habia cuidado siempre de el sin importar cuantas veces su vida hubiera peligrado y los deseos ocultos de los primeros días que tenia al intentar desquitarse con ella

Cuando por fin kagome cerro la ventana y se puso su pijama no pudo evitar contener aquellas sensaciones que la hacían ponerse muy ansiosa pero a la vez temerosa , tan solo era el hecho que estaría muy juntita de aquel pretensioso youkai quien ni siquiera sabia de que se trataba este baile proveniente de Latinoamérica, tocar sus manos , su pecho y sentir la calidez de su cuerpo ...

Kagome: Ahhh pero que estoy pensando

La chica de nueva cuenta estaba sonrojada así que puso sus manos en sus mejillas pero de tanto también pensar de como bailaría junto a el la abrumaba mas , el trabajo seria duro ya que solo faltaba tres semanas aunque todavía no comprendía por que sesshoumaru había aceptado así como así ser su pareja

Kagome: Algo tuvo que ver ese folleto, ¿acaso le habrá recordado algo?

Todavía la joven no tenia mucho sueño por lo que vio en su escritorio las filas de libros que ahí estaban sobre la pequeña mesa , así que tomo cada libro y los arreglo como debía , entre eso que también metió algunos papeles dentro de su cajón cuando noto que una pequeña foto, que estaba boca abajo y que sobresalía entre algunos libros ; Con la mano temblorosa la agarro y cuando la volteo noto que era la foto de todos sus amigos de la antigua época donde estaban casi todos , kagome claro estaba agarrada del brazo de inu , todos muy sonrientes pero por ahí decidió rebuscar un poco mas , cuando noto que había otra que tomo shippo era ella con kouga , hakaku y ginta estos últimos compañeros del joven lobo

Kagome: Espero que se encuentren bien todos

Ya con algo de sueño, la chica subió a su cama y se metió muy bien entre en sus cobijas y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y en todas la facciones de kagome ya que le era muy curioso estar ilusionada con ese baile , hace tiempo que no sentía aquella emoción que hacia estremecer todo su cuerpo por tener sentimientos de miedo y alegría que hiciera que su sangre circulara con tal frenesí que de tanto pensar termino exhausta

**La curiosidad Mato al Gato….Perdón al Perro**

Al día siguiente kagome había salido de forma misteriosa como ya era de costumbre a quien sabe que ,según lo que mas o menos recordaba sesshoumaru , Además con el clima tan loco que hacia en Japón un calor intenso primero y ya después las lluvias por las noches pero ese no era el caso si no que ahora se hacia presente por lo que el sol estaba en su punto máximo y en la casa de los Higurashi hacia un calor tremendo que parecía horno por lo que el youkai decidió salir afuera en el patio para finalmente sentarse en el árbol sagrado , el viento era agradable , un momento de paz pensó el príncipe , pero en eso sintió que un olor desconocido de un humano se acercaba a pasos lentos pero aun así no le tomo mucha importancia , entonces espero a que se acercara más pero sin antes desapareció su estola de su hombro

Repartidora: Vaya uff! Cuantos escalones subí, este trabajo me matara algún día

La joven muchacha estaba tan cansada que no se había dado cuenta de que sesshoumaru estaba recargado en el árbol , pero cuando abrió los ojos el youkai noto que la humana traía un arreglo floral de puras rosas rojas y a su alrededor algunas florecillas de cerezo

Repartidora: Al Parecer este es el Templo de los Higurashi, ¿Estará alguien en Casa?

Así que toco varias veces la puerta , cuando de pronto sintió que alguien la observaba , saco su pañuelo para sacarse las pocas gotitas de sudor que salían de su frente y voltio la cabeza en dirección al árbol y muy amablemente comenzaría una platica con el youkai

Repartidora: ¿Que calor verdad, ¿Usted vive aquí?

Sesshoumaru se miro fijamente , así que se puso de pie mientras que la repartidora tomo el arreglo de flores y se le acerco muy rápidamente , sin importar que sesshoumaru no le había contestado

Repartidora: Bien Joven aquí esta el arreglo se lo mandan ala señorita Higurashi Kagome , solo regáleme su Firma aquí y aquí (sacando la hoja de recibido)

Sesshoumaru: Firma?

El youkai no comprendía como la extraña humana le pedía eso ¿para que? se preguntaba y sobre todo el extraño objeto puntiagudo que le daba que cosa tan mas curiosa (el lapicero claro esta) además que confianza se le tenia así como si nada ignorando las peculiares facciones que tenia el príncipe

Repartidora: Si escriba Su nombre aquí en la rayita jejejeje

Como sea sesshoumaru tomo el lapicero lo miro extrañado y aun así se las ingenio para utilizarla correctamente y poner su nombre en aquel papel

Repartidora: Muchas Gracias joven…. Se-Se-sshou- Sesshoumaru, nnU! Original nombre ehh, tome aquí esta . Que tenga buen día joven

La repartidora salio corriendo rápidamente mientras que sesshoumaru estaba todo extrañado con el arreglo de flores entre sus manos

Sesshoumaru: Humanos… Nunca los comprenderé ÒÓ

Entonces mejor se dirigió ala casa, ya entrando sin querer se le había caído un pequeña carta que estaba sobre puesto en una rosa , así que dejo el arreglo floral en la mesa de la cocina y se regreso de nuevo para recoger la pequeña carta , aunque también hay que decirlo ya estaba muy acostumbrado a que el gato siempre hiciera intentos fallidos de jugar con su estola

El youkai sentía mucha curiosidad por saber de quien se trataba el pequeño "Regalito" mientras que el gato se le quedaba viendo

Sesshoumaru: tú también quieres saber verdad

Así que abrió la parte superior del sobre con una de sus garras sin que saliera dañada y comenzó a leer en voz alta

_Discúlpame Higurashi , no sé como decirlo me siento tan culpable ya que te falle , tu fuiste muy linda al regalarme aquella caja de chocolates para que me recuperara después de lo sucedido en el zoológico, no sabes cuanto lo siento por ya no poder ser tu pareja en el concurso de Tango además que siento algo muy especial hacia ti Kagome , eres una joven muy bella tanto que tu belleza arrebaza el arreglo que te mande, ya se que es muy poco pero no sabia como disculparme, y espero algún día que podamos ser más que amigos , Te Quiere Hojo_

Después de haber leído aquella cartita, el temperamento de sesshoumaru no cambio mucho por que se puso más serio de lo que estaba , al parecer guardo su rencor en lo mas hondo de su ser , claro que esta vez , no se dejaría llevar como lo hizo en el zoológico al sentir celos , así que volvió meter la hoja en el sobre y a ponerla en el arreglo; Cuando de pronto muy sutilmente percibió el aroma de Kagome así que antes de que ella entrara , sesshoumaru subió a su cuarto para no verla

Sesshoumaru: Imbesil

Kagome: Ya llegue… uhmp al parecer no esta por aquí … de seguro estará en su cuarto en fin

La chica entro sin ninguna preocupación con algunas bolsas ala mano , entonces decidió primero subir a su cuarto para Luego hacer la comida , indiscutiblemente no se había dado cuenta del regalo que le había hecho llegar hojo

Kagome: Después de Todo no me esta quedando nada mal … Aunque el no se imagina como me he picadas con esa mondriga aguja

Después de decir esto volvió a meter aquella prenda en su bolsa para guardarla en su closet, y por ahí también sacar algo más fresco que ponerse por el sofocante claro que hacia … así que tomo también unas donitas para trenzar todo cabello y prepararse para hacer la comida pero en cuanto se encamino ala cocina

Kagome: ¿Y Este Arreglo floral?

Kagome estaba muy sorprendida así que se acerco al sobre para ver de quien era , y leyó detenidamente todo lo que le había escrito hojo , cosa que lo tomo muy normal así que busco un florero para arreglarlas y ponerlas en la sala , para luego entrar de nueva cuenta ala cocina y ponerse su mandil ,mientras la preparaba la comida pero no pasaron mas de 10 minutos pues estaba muy extrañada , por que sesshoumaru no había bajado para nada aunque había veces que así se comportaba pero , siempre al menos la recibía aunque fuera solo para molestarla para luego encerrarse o estar en algún lugar de la casa

Kagome: mmm… Iré a decirle que la comida esta hecha (pensamientos) Pero que Tonta si el tiene un estupendo olfato aun así le avisare ...

Y así lo hizo toco la puerta varias veces y al ver que nadie contestaba decidió abrir pero el no estaba y noto que la ventana estaba abierta , aunque kagome no se había dado cuenta que sesshoumaru quizás la estaba evadiendo . Así que nuevo bajo las escaleras algo desilusionada cuando de pronto sin querer se había topado con el

Kagome: Ohh sesshoumaru disculpa... eh la comida esta lista

Sesshoumaru: No es necesario que me lo digas

Kagome (pensamientos) Uy que Humorcito trae

Ya estando en la mesa cada uno sentados, Kagome se sentía muy incomoda , pues el silencio que reinaba en la casa era muy pesado y difícil, pues ella se sentía incapaz de comenzar una platica idónea y pues el otro estaba de un humor que casi no se aguantaba ,entonces fue cuando kagome se había percatado de algo

Kagome (Pensamientos) Seguramente Sesshoumaru recibió las flores y lo más probable es que haya leído la carta que me mando Hojo , si eso debe ser

Al quedarse pensativa por un rato no se había dado cuenta de que sesshoumaru ya había terminado de comer , se había levantado a poner su plato en el fregadero y lavarlo por si solo ... obviamente salio de la cocina se dirigió alas escaleras , las subió para que de nueva cuenta volviera a encerrar en su cuarto con un buen azoton sacando a la joven de aquellos pensamientos mas profundos

Kagome no entendía bien a bien la actitud de sesshoumaru pues no sabia si le repudiaba ese tipo de declaraciones entre humanos o que? y por alguna extraña razón no le gustaba que se pusiera de ese modo , entonces como hacerle para "Reconciliarse " de nuevo se preguntaba, aunque la joven miko no sabia si era la palabra correcta de como interpretar aquella situación bastante peculiar

Kagome: Bueno basta de esos comportamientos, tengo una idea con ese muchachito orgulloso jijiji

Entonces la joven subió apuradísima a su cuarto para salir enseguida de ahí con las mismas bolsas en que había llegado...El arrebatado carácter de kagome hizo que ella abriera sin permiso el cuarto de sesshoumaru

**No Siempre sale como lo planeado**

Kagome : Bueno traje algunos videos y cd´s para que veas de lo que se trata el concurso

Sesshoumaru: ¿Que dices?

Kagome: Si después de todo eres mi pareja en el concurso , si te acuerdas ¿Verdad?

Sesshoumaru: Baile , por favor seguramente eso de debe ser lo más fácil pero tu y ese Zopenco debieron ser muy inútiles

Kagome: Así (Cerrando los ojos ... pues no se dudaba que habría otra pelea entre ellos dos)

Sesshoumaru: Claro , para el gran sesshoumaru no existen limitaciones... hasta deberías sentirte honrada de que TU Serás mi pareja en esa Tontería a las que lamentablemente me estoy prestando

Kagome: Ohh con que tendré la honra de bailar con el Gran Lord Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: Efectivamente

Kagome: Entonces dime por que lo Haces, yo en ningún momento te lo pedí

El youkai no sabia como responderle pues no estaba muy seguro de contarle de aquella visión del paisaje donde se presentaría tal evento así que se las ingenio con su natural arrogancia para responderle

Sesshoumaru: Muy simple, Pues es que no Me Agrada escuchar tus odiosos Lloriqueos

Kagome: Así...

Fue entonces cuando kagome saco algunos cds y dos discman que le habían prestado así que lo puso y los programo para ponerse de pie y acercarse peligrosamente al rostro del youkai provocando por primera vez un leve rubor sobre la piel pálida y blanca del príncipe

Sesshoumaru (Pensamientos) Pero que esta asiendo esta mujer

Kagome solo se le acerco para ponerle los audífonos en las orejitas elficas del youkai y prender el discman y escuchara la canción , lo cual sesshoumaru estaba bastante intrigado por las dos pequeñas cositas salían un sonido sin que nadie estuviera presente para tocar aquellos instrumentos que jamás había escuchado

Sesshoumaru: Pero que Peculiar objeto

Kagome: Primero debes fijarte bien en las partes altas y bajas de la canción

Sesshoumaru ¿Qué?

Claro que sesshoumaru no escuchaba para nada las indicaciones de kagome a lo cual ella repitió de una manera mas alta

Kagome: Bien eso es lo primero que debes hacer adaptarse a esa canción, pero demonios! No pensé en el vestuario, el viaje ahhh nos falta mucho

Sesshoumaru solo miraba la mímica que kagome hacia pues seguía sin escuchar nadita , irremediablemente el ingenuo youkai no se percataba en lo que se habia metido , pero para kagome sentía una adrenalina en todo su cuerpo pues ahora solo le quedaba dos semanas y se preguntaba como Carajos iba a enseñar a un youkai , ya que en el tango el hombre era el que guiaba y ni siquiera ella misma se habia aprendido los pasos básicos , así que la chica se puso de pie tomo su gran bolsa

Kagome: Bien... Ahora ven conmigo

Sesshoumaru: Pero que diablos estas haciendo

Kagome tomo de la mano a sesshoumaru y jalo para bajar las escaleras a pesar de que el youkai tenia los audífonos , ya estando en la sala lo sentó en el sillón un pequeño pero muy firme empujón ;Además que solo tenia ese fin de semana para dedicarle a sesshoumaru pues tareas se habían puesto algo pesadas además que no faltaba mucho para que ella pasara a otro nivel escolar definitivamente se las estaba viendo negras pues la desesperación y la ansiedad habían cobrado vida en su forma de ser

Kagome: Mas te vale que lo mires muy bien a ver si a ti también te sale Creído

Ahora sesshoumaru era el amenazado pues si, kagome una chica normal había sido la única que se le había enfrentado de una forma tan graciosa y muy posesiva sobretodo , sin llegar claro ala violencia física por que ala verbal pues no se puede ya que muy recurrente por los dos que se dijeran palabras ala cuales cada uno hería sus altos y presuntuosos egos

Sesshoumaru: Arggg... Como te atreves a hablarme así irrespetuosa

Kagome: Presumido

Sesshoumaru: cínica

Kagome: Metiche

Sin embargo sesshoumaru sin darse cuenta se había dejado llevar de nueva cuenta ante aquella digamos "Agradable" discusión , ya que kagome tenia un no se que , que siempre las personas que la rodeaban solían demostrar sus verdaderas personalidades ; Además que Esa ultima palabra de kagome a sesshoumaru si que le dolió pero el ejem le recordaba la cartita pero aun así le diría algo de ese mismo nivel tanto que también le dolería a kagome

Sesshoumaru: llorona

Kagome: Amargado

Sesshoumaru: Inmadura

Kagome: Arrogante

Sesshoumaru: Gritona

Las cosas se habían puesto mucho peor pues ambos tenían que ayudarse uno al otro, el gritadero se escuchaba por toda la casa y el pobre gatito solo se escondía en su camita al ver a dos endemoniados pelear ,Kagome de varias maneras intento que sesshoumaru pusiera atención al video , pero los bostezos del youkai hizo que la sangre de la pobre joven se incendiara

Kagome: ahhh no te soporto

Sesshoumaru: ja y apoco crees que yo si

Kagome: Bueno era de esperarse que a ti no te interesara verdad , mejor olvida el baile

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces luego luego apago el televisor e intento sacar el casette de la video casetera pero a causa del carácter impulsivo de kagome , la chica movió bruscamente el aparato el cual se resistía a sacar el video cuarteándolo y que una de las puntas del mismo sin querer se insertaran en el dedo de la joven miko

Kagome: Ahh!

Sesshoumaru al momento se percato de ello y también pudo notar como kagome enfurecida tratando de no llorar frente a el pues nada le había salido bien hoy , así que el youkai se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ella para hincarse y ver si estaba bien , sin embargo su corazón y mente peleaban por la forma de como ahora simplemente debía comportarse ante esa situación la cual había ganado su corazón

Kagome: Anda búrlate de mí

Sesshoumaru: déjame ver

El youkai hizo caso omiso a las palabras de ella claro que no haría eso , así que quiso tomar la mano de kagome alo cual esta se negó en repetidas ocasiones sin embargo fue más la perseverancia de sesshoumaru que aquel refunfuño de kagome; Así que por fin pudo agarrar la muñeca de kagome y vio la cortada que tenia en uno de los dedos si que era algo grande y el dolor y la sangre no terminaban

Kagome: Pero... pero que Haces?

La joven estaba sonrojada por aquel acto del príncipe ya que sesshoumaru tomo su dedo y lo metió a su boca para intentar que la sangre cesara , kagome no comprendía todo esto por que por primera vez dejaba mostrar su amabilidad ese youkai sus sensaciones eran varias y muy electrizantes y sus pensamientos desvariaron mucho

Pero sin lugar a dudas el tacto de su dedo pudo sentir lo terso y calido que podían ser los labios de ese magnifico ser y su lengua que lamía por dentro de su boca la sangre que salía, mientras que kagome se encontraba anonada aun no le caía bien la idea pero los ojos color chocolates de la joven miraron fijamente al youkia poniendo una mirada de ternura pues sencillamente estaba Conmovida. Ya una vez que la sangre había cesado un poco , sesshoumaru busco el botiquín que no se encontraba muy lejos de su alcance , saco unas pequeñas vendas especiales y lo enredo en todo el dedo de la joven , claro que con sumo cuidado

Durante este lapso de tiempo kagome se mantuvo callada , mirando a su orgulloso protector , y también sintiéndose apenada por todo el alboroto que había causado pero gracias a ello el corazón de sesshoumaru un poco se había ablandecido

Sesshoumaru: Listo, y será mejor que no intentes sacar esa cosa de la caja gris

Lo dijo con ya acostumbrada voz de seriedad y retirándose del lugar para que se tranquilizaran las cosas , aunque también el youkai supo que tuvo algo de culpa por el comportamiento tan enérgico de su acompañante

**Intentando de todo por Aprender**

Después de todo aquel alboroto , kagome se habia subido a su alcoba para terminar algunos pendientes de su escuela , mientras que sesshoumaru ahora se entretenía con la tele mirando una serie de títeres que para el le parecerá bastante curioso por que se mantuvo por unos minutos quieto , ya de nueva cuenta se puso de pie y de igual manera también iba en camino a su cuarto a pesar de que habia dejado el televisor encendido , ya de camino al pasillo noto que el cuarto de kagome esta abierto así que decidió asomarse cuando vio que kagome se habia quedado profundamente dormida se notaba algo cansada pensó el youkai así que entro para verla y muy cerca de ella estaba la bolsa con los dichosos casettes y películas así le los tomo pero sin antes con una pequeña cobija ligera que estaba al lado de kagome , la tapara para que ella no sintiera nada de escalofrió ya que así no despertaría tan fácilmente

Definitivamente había otra video casetera en el cuarto donde dormía el abuelo de kagome , y como tenia una mente fotogénica se le había quedado muy bien los pasos que debía seguir para poner el video en el reproductor así que se sentó en la cama frente al televisor y así se quedo mirado detenidamente pasaron algunas horas mientras que por fin el youkai en ningún solo momento dejo de observar .

Kagome: Ahhh, Que Sueño Vaya no pensé que me quedara tan dormida

Ahora la joven se había levantado por fin claro que ya estaba más tranquila así que bajo las escaleras y se dirigió al pateo para darle comida a buyo sin embargo no se esperaría con una sorpresa

Sesshoumaru: Por fin Ya se te bajo el coraje

Kagome: Uhmm... de que hablas

Así que sesshoumaru había sido más rápido y se había puesto detrás de ella , aun así kagome siguió haciendo más cosas sin sentido como arreglar la camita de buyo darle su agua pues ahora la orgullosa era ella

Sesshoumaru: Y Cuanto Tiempo queda para ese "importantísimo" (sarcasmo) Evento

Kagome: Pues tres semanas, pero ¿Por qué Lo preguntas?

Sesshoumaru: Uhm... con eso será suficiente

Aun así kagome no había comprendido nada la aptitud de sesshoumaru y mas fue el desconcierto de ella cuando el youkai entro de nuevo a la casa dejándola sola , terminando ya con sus "deberes " por que había veces en que ni pelaba al gato entro casi casi detrás de el a su hogar

Ya dentro de la casa sesshoumaru por primera vez se sentía algo indeciso , el Indeciso, su mente se cuestionaba tanto pues nunca vacilaba en nada siempre sus respuestas era Si o No pero esta vez era diferente pues solo se recalcaba un termino Medio , si un tal vez , un tal vez pudiera pedirle a ella que bailara con el , si ha eso se le llamaba bailar por que la verdad los movimientos eran demasiado provocativos y nada más de acordarse un pequeño rubor resaltaban en su pálida y tersa piel del príncipe

Kagome: sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru: eh... dime

Kagome: Haz estado esta vez muy callado, bueno eso es ya de costumbre... bueno lo que yo quería decirte era que...

La joven agacho un poco la cabeza además dejo atrás su orgullo, y el enojo había desaparecido y de nueva cuenta volvió a mirarlo

Kagome: Pues lo que te quería decir... es... ( AHH ! ME LLEVA) -. Apretando fuertemente sus manos y mordiendo un poco su labio inferior

Al ver esta escena , sesshoumaru tenia unas terribles ganas de dejar aquel semblante de un youkai frió con mirada indescifrable y reírse de ella , la verdad es que cada pucheros que le hacia o cada torpeza que la chica provocaba , hacia que el youkai tuviera unos terribles arrebatos de risa pero que lamentablemente no podía dejar caer

Sesshoumaru: Que es lo que quieres decirme

Kagome: Que si ...bueno... vas a... participar conmigo en el baile -.evadiendo su mirada ante los ojos fulminantes de su acompañante

Sesshoumaru: Que Eso no es más que obvio

Kagome: Entonces...

Sesshoumaru: No me queda de otra verdad

El semblante de kagome cambio radicalmente una alegria tomo posesión de su bello rostro , sus ojos tenían un brillo destellante mientras que su mirada se enternecía más

Kagome: Y Cuando empezamos a ensayar

Sesshoumaru: A mí que me dices es decisión tuya -. Tomando su postura de siempre cruzándose de brazos y cerrando levemente los ojos , con sus grandes aires de grandeza

Kagome: Que te parece si ahora mismo... Es que no tenemos mucho tiempo, tengo que ver los boletos la hora de salida y... -. Aunque de tanto hablar habia sido otra vez interrumpida por el príncipe

Sesshoumaru: Como quieras ya te dije

Kagome: Esta bien entonces voy por mis cd´s y enseguida regreso

La joven subió las escaleras muy rápidamente , derrochaba en toda su aura una ilusión inmensa aunque seguía sintiéndose extraña pero por esa tarde no importaba , mientras que sesshoumaru dejo salir un suspiro , al menos la joven le había quitado un peso terrible de encima ya que ni siquiera sabría como comportarse y que tono de voz hacer si el le hubiera pedido a ella bailar juntos

Al cuando kagome habia bajado , se fue directo a la sala puso el cd en el reproductor y le pidió ayuda a sesshoumaru mover los sillones a lo cual este no tuvo ninguna objeción , ya ahora si teniendo algo de especio que era algo insuficiente , los dos estaban frente a frente , kagome frecuentemente exhalaba para tratar de no tartamudear al dar las instrucciones a su aprendiz , muy satírico para ella y sobre todo que nunca se hubiera imaginado tal situación el hermano mayor de lo que todavía seguía siendo su persona especial InuYasha

Sesshoumaru: Y bien

Kagome: Ahh pues primero yo tomo su hombro y después ehh... nos tomamos de la mano derecha si?

Sesshoumaru: Aja terminaste?

Kagome: Que?

A Sesshoumaru se le habia colmado la paciencia por lo que tomo la iniciativa y agarro la mano de kagome para entrelazarla fuertemente claro sin lastimarla mientras con la otra se habia apoderado como una cadena a la estrecha cintura de la joven , acercándola bruscamente a el

Kagome: Pero que no se supone que tu no...

Sesshoumaru: No me cuestiones y sigamos

Aun así sacadísima de onda kagome saco de su bolsa de la falda el control para apretar el botón Play y la música fluyera, mágicamente se sintieron relajados sus respiraciones se volvieron más hondas y al levantar la mirada la joven podría apreciar más de cerca las facciones del Taiyoukai , el también hizo lo mismo bajando levemente la cabeza , sus miradas se decían tantas cosas pero la incertidumbre de ellos dos que sentían , hacían que no entendieran nada , ambos se movieron paulatinamente para acostumbrarse uno al otro

Kagome: Uno dos tres, uno dos tres

Cuando kagome comenzó a contar los pasos , el joven príncipe no la cuestiono de hecho sabia por que lo hacia , sin embargo el youkai se sentía raro estar así de cerca con la chica y nada más dar pasitos pequeños uno atrás y dos hacia delante y así continuaron varios minutos mientras la tonada de aquel tango pasaba por la parte "tranquila" más bien pacifica por así decirlo

Kagome : bien como ya te habia comentado en esta parte nos moveremos rápido , así que primero empezaremos con las vueltas lentamente y así le iremos acelerando los pasos , Deacuerdo ?

Sesshoumaru: Aja

**El Baile Que se Convirtió en Guerra**

Entonces sesshoumaru tomo de las manos a kagome y le hizo caso a kagome alzaron sus brazos para que la estudiante se metiera dentro y regresarla a su misma posición , ya cuando todo lo hicieron lentamente habia llegado la hora de hacerlo con un compás perfecto y una sincronización estupenda

Kagome: entonces empecemos a acelerar un poquito el paso

Sesshoumaru: (pensamientos) Prefiero mil veces pelear con 20 mil monstruos que estar aquí con esta humana

Y así lo hicieron todo iba bien... pero sesshoumaru se estaba confundiendo un poco con tanto paso además que el nunca habia bailado en su vida por lo que en algún momento tendría que fallar el taiyoukai , llego en el momento en que sesshoumaru tenia que estirar todo su brazo para después moverlo hacia junto con kagome , en eso el gato se acerca con un pequeño pato de hule mientras miraba tranquilamente a la pareja como ensayaba sin embargo el gato encontró algo más con que divertirse así que dejo el apto de hule en pleno camino de sesshoumaru

Kagome: Muy bien ahora

Entonces sesshoumaru se hizo para atrás sin embargo no habia notado el pato por lo que lo piso tambaleo un poco y para no caerse y...

Sesshoumaru (pensamientos) Estupida cosa

Así que se hizo para adelante pero lamentablemente habia acercado al mismo tiempo a kagome por lo que sin querer la piso , en ese instante la chica tembló y miro a sesshoumaru con ojos de fuego

Sesshoumaru :Que , yo no tuve la culpa tu estupido gato que siempre deja cosas por donde quiera

Aun así cuando termino de decir eso kagome lo seguia observando con unos ojos de furia dedicándole una miradita de matadora

Sesshoumaru: (Pensamientos) Que Horror es peor que el mismísimo naraku Oo

Kagome ; Si esta bien ( pensamientos) UYYYY me dolió mucho a este LO MATO!

Sesshoumaru: comencemos de Nuevo

De nuevo se tomaron de las manos comenzaron de nuevo muy lentamente sin embargo en una de las vueltas kagome estaba apunto de estrellase junto con la tele por el espacio tan reducido a si que sesshoumaru en un fallido intento de sostenerla la toma por la cintura provocando que esta se le colgara de sus mangas mientras que el lamentablemente le habia pisado un calcetín y ella , una de sus piernas se habia enredado con su estola

Kagome: Ahhhh

Sesshoumaru: Hey mi estola!

Fueron dando vueltas entre saltitos de ambos por todo el lugar mientras que el gato se sentía perseguido por ellos , tratando de mantenerse de pie sin embargo

Kagome: AHHH SESSHOUMARU SUELTAME!

Sesshoumaru : ARRRG! Eso mismo te digo ENDEMONIADA HUMANA

Kagome: A mi NADIE ME DICE ENDEMONIADA!

Y con los gritos de ambos y tratando de separarse mutuamente , kagome cayo primero al suelo seguida por el youkai uno encima del otro , es decir una joven miko aplastada un por Un youkai

Sesshoumaru: Uhm... Kagome

Kagome:

Luego que por fin desaparecieron las estrellitas alrededor de kagome , joven regreso en si , así que Ambos se pararon enfrente del otro y a pasos lentos fueron acortando aquella distancia que mantenían , kagome con la mano temblorosa la puso en el hombro del youkai a pesar de que tenían una gran diferencia de alturas, mientras el ponía su mano izquierda y sin ninguna vacilación en la estrecha pero bien formada cintura de kagome , la situación era bastante comprometedora , paso a paso comenzaron la cual fue fácil pero era el momento en las pasos rápidos así que ambos jugaron con sus brazos , el primero fue sesshoumaru quien dio un pequeño empujoncito ala cintura de kagome para alargar los brazos de ambos y de nuevo regresara a su lado ( una especie de movimiento de trompo)

Kagome: uno dos tres

Sesshoumaru: Te mueves muy chueco

Kagome: Me Pisaste De Nuevo!

Sesshoumaru: Me Harías el Favor de callarte

Kag Sess: Uno dos tres

Sesshoumaru: Te estas vengando verdad

Kagome: Claro que no

Sesshoumaru: Torpe

Kagome: El torpe eres tú

Los dos se miraron un fulgor que iluminaba sus ojos de un fuego incandescente dejando entre ver la furia y impotencia por que no les salía para nada agregándole cada pisotón que se habían dado uno con el otro, así que cada uno se quito las pantuflas calcetines y todo lo que les estorbara y sin más preámbulos cada uno amarro su cabello con una cola alta , kagome sacando una donita y sesshoumaru un listón

De nueva cuanta se tomaron de la mano, sesshoumaru tomo con gran fuerza la cintura de esta para elevarla no muy alto claro , pero cada intercalado de los pasos al parecer todavía no les salía hay en un punto que kagome tenia que dejar su peso , mientras que el otro tenia que observarla y levantarla bruscamente

Kagome: Esta vez no fallare

Sesshoumaru: ya era hora

Kagome: pero si tu fuiste el que se equivoco

Sesshoumaru: Bueno ya! no?

De nuevo sesshoumaru fue el que tomo la mano de kagome mientras que ella también ponía su otra mano en el hombro del príncipe y el la tomaba por la cintura comenzaron bien movimientos despacio y se dejaron llevar por la dulce melodía del tango a pesar que los movimientos rápidos todavía no les salía

Kagome: uno dos tres ahora

Sesshoumaru la tomo muy posesivamente para dar los giros , intercalando los pies uno del otro , en la tonada mas rápida de aquella música sesshoumaru dejaba caer a kagome para luego luego volverla a su posición normal , entre ellos no podían evitar las miradas de los dos aun así kagome dejaba sus tremendos mariposeos aun lado para seguir y concentrarse , para sesshoumaru le era algo muy interesante bailar algo así , actuar al mismo tiempo como si fueran uno , girando el cuerpo de kagome ala par del que el cabello de su acompañante rozara con su rostro, pero sobre todo el juego de miradas que había entre los dos

Tan juntos pero separados ala vez , tan diferentes que formaban el yin yang olvidándose de quienes eran olvidando sus eras , simplemente hechizados por aquella melodía ; Sin embargo kagome tenia mucha pena al practicar los movimientos mas sensuales como acorralarlo con su pierna mas bien todo su muslo ala cadera de el para acercarla hacia ella, pero aun así sus rostros quedaron muy pegados cuando aquella melodía del tango había terminado

Sesshoumaru: ya con eso

Kagome: si... Eh tienes razón

Kagome sin duda alguna estaba nerviosa, sentía como su cuerpo tambaleaba inconscientemente , solo alcanzo a tomar sus cabellos y alaciarlo con sus propios dedos jamás se había visto en una situación tan provocadora

Kagome: este... me iré a bañar

Sessshoumaru: como quieras

La joven desvió esta vez su mirada color marrón pues temía que sesshoumaru fuera capaz de percibir y quizás olfatear aquellos instintos verdaderos que guardaba con mayor recelo descubriendo ala kagome como una verdadera mujer

**Sensaciones Reprimidas **

_Al mismo tiempo alguien más estaba presente en la casa..._

_¿: Como se atreven a retar al tiempo, además pagaran muy caro su pecado, jejeje este juego va ser muy divertido_

Mientras La joven toda cansada y sudorosa subía las escaleras , algo desconocido se acercaba ya que las esencias comenzaron a moverse sin que ninguno de sus guardianes se diera cuenta , pero lamentablemente kagome ya se había metido al baño cuando de pronto una de las esferitas levito en toda la recamara de la joven miko

Kagome: Ahh que Rico Baño

_¿: Jamás ustedes debieron aceptar esta encomienda_

En Ese mismo instante cuando cerro los ojos sintió una fuerte precensia que venia de su cuarto y sin pensarlo dos veces como sea se levanto de la bañera para ponerse una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo

Kagome: Pero Aquí no es posible

Toda apresurada abrió la puerta del baño para casi entrar corriendo a su cuarto , cuando algo sorprendente se presentaba ante sus ojos

Kagome: Las Esencias De Shikon están Flotando

Cada esferita palpitaba ahora alrededor de kagome mientras que esta no sabia que hacer pero de nueva cuenta sintió de nuevo la precensia poderosa y no me refiero a las que estaban ahí presentes si no ala ultimo que les faltaba : Al mismo tiempo mientras sesshoumaru estaba en la sala también sintió la fuerte precensia y casi al instante ya estaba en la habitación de kagome

Sesshoumaru: Pero Que Esta sucediendo ¿?

Kagome: No lo se, míralas están muy intranquilas las esencias , ¿Crees que sea...

Sesshoumaru: Así es , la ultima esencia esta aquí

En eso las esencias se detuvieron de golpe , mientras que los dos guardianes veían como aun seguían palpitando cada una de ellas , entonces sesshoumaru no espero ni un segundo y desenvaino a colmillo sagrado que también la parte del sable resplandecía

Sesshoumaru (pensamientos) Pero no Se donde esta exactamente pareciera que estuviese aquí pero no hay ninguna señal de ello

_¿: La Mirada de ese mononoke Ha Cambiado_

Pero cuando sesshoumaru cuando intento acercarse mas a kagome , este no pudo ya que había sido repelado por un campo de energía que era muy fuerte quizás mas fuerte que el del mismo Naraku , kagome también estaba muy confundida , cuando una de las esferas salio muy rápidamente a través de la venta lo cual kagome no pudo evitarlo pues también ella había sido inmovilizada

Kagome: ¿Que Pasa, Mi Cuerpo No responde (pensamientos) Si no hago algo todos nuestros esfuerzos se nos habrán ido ala basura

Así que kagome se tranquilizo un poco tomo aire y miro de cada lado a las esencias , tanto como valentía y sabiduría . Ya que tristeza era la que había salido disparatada a través de la ventana. así que por alguna extraña razón el aura de kagome se intensifico de modo que ahora ya podía moverse y atrapar a cada una de las esferas

Kagome: Ahh!

_¿: Y esa Sacerdotisa reencarnada no acepto su destino_

Sin embargo fue tanta la energía que había disipado de las esencias que cayo de rodillas al suelo lo cual la toalla que tapaba su esbelta figura no lo soporto resbalando de la misma forma que su dueña , en ese mismo momento el campo de energía se había esfumado permitiendo el paso del youkai pero sin querer el príncipe ya había visto mas allá de la espalda de su acompañante. Aun así esto no había terminado ya que una rosa negra entro por la ventana ahora si estrellándola a lo cual sesshoumaru reacciono rápidamente para dar un gran salto sobre la joven y abalanzar su espada , al momento de hacerlo corto en dos aquella rosa que iba directo hacia kagome; Pero cuando sesshoumaru iba a voltear para solo ver si kagome estaba bien...

Kagome: NOO VEAS!

Sesshoumaru: No Voltee por eso , si no por las esencias

Y al youkai muy poco le importo las advertencias de kagome y aun así volteo completamente a lo cual la joven hecha un verdadero jitomate

Kagome: Te Dije Que no Voltearas PERVERTIDOOO!

De inmediato sesshoumaru se volteo todo colorado por que sin querer ( eso supuso el Youkai ) había deleitado su pupila por la parte de enfrente de kagome , mientras que la joven ahora si se acomodaba bien la toalla ,para ponerse de pie junto con las pequeñas esferitas . Sin embargo kagome apenas si pudo dar algunos pasos para tambien asomarse si todavía estaba aquella esencia pero sin darse cuenta tambaleo un poco para después sin avisó alguno desvanecerse ante los brazos del youkai

Sesshoumaru: Uhm kagome...

_¿: Ya Pronto nos volveremos a ver jejejejeje_

_Y así fue aquella luz destellante desapareció con la otra esencia perdiéndose así entre el cielo azul oscuro_

Por lo que el youkai sin que ahora nadie viera pudo sujetarla fuertemente , y obviamente había descifrado el desvanecimiento de la joven miko, ya que esta no estaba acostumbrada a utilizar tanta energía espiritual pero aun así todo más tranquilo no sabia que hacer con la joven , pues jamás se había encontrado en una situación, ya que no sabia si dejarla así como así en su cama o ponerle algo pues obviamente estaba muy húmeda y en algunas partes de su cabello había aun jabón. Pero hasta en eso el Youkai tenia suerte pues la joven miko no estaba conciente para ver la gran escena de vergüenza por la que pasaba el príncipe pues ni siquiera podía pensar correctamente y su cuerpo por endemoniadas razones no respondía , solo su garganta que trataba de pasar toda aquella saliva que se había acumulado

Y así se quedo por unos minutos más , el arrodillado y kagome entre sus brazos , para darse por esa única vez la libertad de poder olfatear , sentir detenidamente y sin restricciones el cabello negro azulado de la estudiante , sin embargo supo que la toalla con la que se mantenía cubierta estaba muy húmeda y eso podría enfermarla y más con la ventana rota , entonces como Carajos Cambiarla pues el hecho de que el fuera un mononoke (monstruo) No implicaba que no fuera respetuoso y más al ver a una mujer desnuda sin el consentimiento de ella , aunque debía de aceptar que sus instintos no lo dejaban en paz y le rogaban que se dejaran llevar , pero debemos de aclarar que sesshoumaru todavía no había comprendido sus sentimientos por lo que aun lo catalogaba como una pasión vaga nada más que podría saciar independientemente con otra hembra

Entonces la tomo cuidadosamente entre sus brazos se levanto junto con ella y ahora estuvo por unos instantes de pie y pudo darse cuenta que aquella "niña Gritona" como solía llamarle en silencio tenia el cuerpo de toda una mujer , sus piernas eran tersas y su cuello muy apetecible aun así con todas aquellas observaciones la recostó en su cama y tomo una frazada para taparla pero para entonces sus rostros estaban ahora si a escasos centímetros, el youkai podía sentir la respiración tranquila de kagome , y por un momento se olvido de si mismo así que se dejo llevar pero cuando estaba apunto de robarle un beso, entre cerro sus ojos de color oro y levemente abrió la boca pero... En Ese momento apareció una imagen de Inuyasha abrazando protectoramente a la que ahora era su acompañante de batalla. Así que se detuvo no podía creer lo que estaba apunto de hacer el , el Gran youkai con una mujer sacerdotisa no, y más si era la mujer de su hermano, no era necesario robarle a quien sea una hembra habiendo muchas por el mundo , si sesshoumaru todavía seguía con los prejuicios de que kagome era propiedad de inuyasha a pesar de que este entonces tuviera dos mujeres : encarnación y reencarnación

Después de esto puso su mano en la frente respiro profundamente y se retiro del lugar ,jamás creyó que se habia tentado con las virtudes de la joven estudiante...

_Quizás una pasión vaga... _

**La Verdadera Razón de Kikyou**

Mientras tanto en la antigua época llovía incesantemente, las gotas de agua parecían que estaban frustradas por purificar todo el lugar por el que estuvo repleto de sangre hace 50 años , muy a lo lejos unas serpientes caza almas rodaban el lugar a pesar de aquella incesante lluvia , ala par de que las copas de los árboles chocaban unos con otros, en el lo que fue alguna vez el pozo , kikyou miraba fijamente el agujero sin importar que el agua la mojara y que el frió intentara fallidamente estremecer su cuerpo

Kikyou: Todo lo que vive muere, lo que muere renace, lo bueno se convierte en malo y lo malo en bueno; lo que se purifica se ensucia lo que se ensucia se purifica y muy pronto de esto te darás cuenta kagome

Entre aquellas palabras confusas recordaba muy bien lo que le había hecho a kagome ese instante donde su futuro Yo se le revelaba, y esa gran contienda que se había armado entre la pelea de la misma alma pero con diferente ser , a pesar de todo eso , kikyou no sentía remordimiento alguno, pues ella fue una de las primeras personas en saber el gran secreto de la perla de shikon y de la existencia de aquellos enviados a capturar cada una de las esencias , ya que ella misma unió sus almas con las que le quedaban al cuerpo momificado de midoriko , en aquella fusión pudo ver de lo que en realidad se trataba la perla y que función tenia que no era mas que un sello como una caja de Pandora

Kikyou: (pensamientos )-Midoriko y yo tenemos aquel mismo sentimiento que me permitió unir mis almas con las suyas, de paso sirvió que sanara mi herida, ya que queremos destruir al demonio naraku , sin embargo no contábamos con que el sello se rompiera , por eso se me ocurrió hacer ese plan , la idea era que naraku los tuviera todos y purificarlo junto con la perla o que yo me los quedara con el mismo fin para evitar aquella gran desgracia

Entonces recordó aquel encuentro con naraku después de lo sucedido con sesshoumaru y kagome como siempre lo tenia todo planeado

…**.:Flash Back:….**

Naraku: Jajajajaja, prepárate inuyasha haz ganado la batalla pero no la Guerra

Kikyou: Vaya naraku de cuando acá tu te ríes de esa manera

Naraku: Kikyou no te esperaba

Kikyou: Solo quería aseverar tu existencia

Naraku: De seguro que tu también sabias del sello de shikon

Kikyou: Sello de shikon?

Naraku: Así decidí llamarlo , ya que nada mas eran esencias puras de un solo sentimiento a lo que también trajo la liberación del casi completa del alma de midoriko

Kikyou: Entonces... eso quiere decir que tu estas muy débil

En ese instante la sacerdotisa preparo su arco y le apunto peligrosamente a naraku y sin ninguna vacilación tiro la flecha hacia el pero para su sorpresa, la flecha purificadora había sido rechaza con mucha facilidad, haciendo que el rostro pálido de la sacerdotisa pasara a uno frió y sin ninguna a expresión a uno de sorpresa y tal vez miedo

Naraku: Que sucede Kikyou ¿? Acaso tienes temor a que de nuevo te mate

Kikyou: (pensamientos) No puede ser, naraku tiene una esencia de shikon en su mano pero esta es maligna, no tiene un origen puro

Naraku: aun no estoy derrotado mientras este sentimiento exista no tendrá fin , aquel poderío de las otras esencias me dan igual amor , tristeza, sabiduría y valentía , ya que ...

Kikyou: Uhm...

Naraku: yo Poseo una de las más importantes Rencor y también amistad

Kikyou: con que es eso, tu utilizas aquella esencia combinada con tu gran energía maligna , por eso no has atacado a InuYasha y mejor te escondiste ala espera de aquellos elegidos

Naraku: Digamos que si , además que me suena curioso que tu futura encarnación fuera una de las elegidos , ja ni muriendo mil veces y reencarnando terminas con aquello que te ata ala perla de shikon

Kikyou (Pensamiento) Maldito...

Naraku: JaJaJa por eso no estoy preocupado además InuYasha no ha podido encontrarme y permití tu entrada a este campo de energía

Kikyou: Con que ya sabias de mi precensia, ya veo, entonces me marcho

Fue entonces como kikyou mejor se dio la media vuelta a pesar de que sin ningún aviso podría atacarla naraku pero este no lo hizo la dejo libre pues ese no era su verdadero objetivo

Naraku (pensamiento) Por ahora eres libre kikyou , ya que, sé que no piensas esconderte en ningún solo momento , pero sabes le estoy preparando una linda sorpresa al regreso de tu futura encarnación , Kagome , veremos que tan resistente puede ser en una situación muy parecida ala tuya lo que provocará tu muerte hace 50 años kikyou ja.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, kikyou detuvo de repente su lento caminar para advertirle una sola cosa...

Kikyou: Sabes algo naraku, le próxima vez que nos veamos será la ultima

…**:Fin del Flash Back:…**

De tanto recuerdos que se le vinieran ala mente cerro sus ojos y alzo la cabeza , para abrirlos de nuevo y mirar al cielo ,la lluvia ahora la animaba mientras que las serpientes caza almas se enredaban en su todo su cuerpo para elevarla y desaparecer del lugar pues Inuyasha se encontraba cerca y para la miko todavía no era tiempo de volverse a encontrar con su viejo y maldito amor perdido

Inuyasha: Kikyou!

Shippo: Matte Inuyasha !

El Hanyou salio disparatado al olfatear el aroma de kikyou , corrió a todo lo que pudo mientras que el kitzune lo siguió convirtiéndose en aquella bola rosada pero cuando InuYasha llego , la miko ya se había ido

Shippo: InuYasha

Inuyasha: estuvo aquí, pero a que habrá venido

Shippo: (pensamiento) Este fue el lugar donde aquella mujer mando a kagome ala otra época junto con sesshoumaru

InuYasha: Kikyou

Shippo: Ja perro tonto no pongas esa cara por que ella no se lo merece , que no se te olvide que esa mujer mando a kagome ala otra época

InuYasha: YA LO SE SHIPPO, NO ES PARA QUE ME LO REPITAS!

En ese momento inuyasha de nueva cuenta entristeció pues estaba confundido además que no sabia muy bien el enredo que había acerca de la perla , pero entre sus pensamientos solo se repetía le pregunta ¿Por que, así que el hanyou se sentó como en forma de lo que normalmente lo hacen los perros muy cerca del agujero , mientras que el pequeño Kitzune se subió al hombro de este para acompañarlo pues solo les quedaba esperar el retorno de la joven

Shippo: Kagome...

Inuyasha: (pensamientos) Maldito naraku todas estas desgracias han sido por tu culpa

Inuyasha: MISERABLE

Al decir esto ultimo, shippo guardo silencio pues esta vez noto a un inuyasha verdaderamente furioso , y más al notar como su gran amigo con orejas de perro dejo entre ver sus grandes y poderosos colmillos pero más cuando pudo sentir una energía muy pesada y palpitante . Sin embargo ninguno de los dos se percataron de la precensia que los vigilaba entre los arbustos ,pues se trataba de la niña albina precensia que representaba ala nada , que observaba fijamente a InuYasha mientras que en su espejo también se reflejaba la apariencia del hanyou

Kanna: El es el aspirante ideal para la esencia de shikon

**Y los Cómplices Fueron el Viento y las Estrellas **

Para entonces habia pasado ya las tres semanas donde no hubo ninguna novedad y su relación entre ellos seguía siendo la misma aunque sesshoumaru por largos periodos mantenía su distancia con kagome desde aquella noche donde los instintos del youkai lo habían traicionado pero a pesar de ello , la joven miko no se dio cuenta de nada ya que la mayoría del tiempo estaba ocupada arreglando todo lo del viaje , boletos que ropa que usarían en fin de todo aun así en las tardes seguían practicando y ya por fin les habia salido aparentemente todo bien

Para entonces la salida del viaje seria en la madrugada mas o menos a eso de las tres de la mañana , todos los participantes creyeron que era una verdadera criminalidad excepto kagome quien lo vio con gran felicidad y una racha quizás de suerte y todo esto era para evitar el gran congestionamiento de autos en Tokio

Cuando Por Fin era de media noche y kagome no podía dormir para nada por lo que salio de su cuarto , bajo las escaleras cuidadosamente para dirigirse al patio , Ya estando ahí ahora ella era quien miraba fijamente a la luna y recordó que cuando ella era más chiquita su padre siempre la subía a la cima de aquel icono de su templo el Shainto para mirar mejor las estrellas ,entonces a la joven se le ocurrió ir por las escaleras y recargarlas en el muro para subir además que faltaba muy pocas horas para ir a la escuela y salir de ahí en dirección a Kyoto , el aire era frió y nada más la nariz de kagome se estremecía ya que de por si estaba abrigada para no pescar un resfriado , una vez ya arriba todos sus recuerdos de su niñez se travesaron como una especie de ráfaga , y entre todas esas estrellas jugaba a formar animales y cosas

Simplemente la luna ahora parecía estar en forma de cuna como si también la invitara a dormir en aquel suave arrullo del viento , tan suave y a pesar de que la ciudad de Tokio fuera la cuidad que no duerme se podía percibir un silencio agradable mientras que en un unísono con el aire, los grillos también comenzaban su curiosa melodía .

Y así se mantuvo en un buen rato sin pensar en nada mientras que ahora el viento jugaba con sus cabellos negros azabaches , movía sus piernas sobre la nada y su mirada simplemente estaba perdida sin mirar ningún punto en especifico a la par que las copas del árbol sagrado se mecía como si también quisiese soñar, en eso la joven Miko cerro sus ojos tan solo por un momento mientras escuchaba los susurros del aire , cuando de pronto una esfera resplandeciente se le acercaba y tomaba forma de aquel joven príncipe .

Kagome: Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru: dime

La Joven se quedo atónita por que sin querer había susurrado su nombre ya que no se había dado cuenta de su precensia además que la joven estaba apunto de decir algo más que el simple nombre de aquel poderoso guerrero con la insignia de la luna , por que sin querer había dejado salir los sentimientos más intensos que se sofocaban con cada día que pasaba a su lado, si , se asfixiaba ; sentía una opresión en su corazón como si quisiese soltar algo que al fin y al cabo podría estorbarle por no sentirse correspondida , aun así mantuvo su postura de tranquilidad y un pequeño suspiro ahogado dejo salir de su calido pecho

Kagome: ¿Que haces aquí?

Sesshoumaru: ¿Qué tiene algo de malo?

Kagome: No para nada, simplemente preguntaba pensé que estabas dormido

Sesshoumaru: Y dime tu que haces aquí

Kagome: Pues solo quería ver las estrellas además que tampoco tenia sueño

Sesshoumaru: ¿Estrellas?

Kagome: Sip, es que me gusta mucho observarlas, lo hacia mucho cuando estaba pequeña con mi papá

Por un rato mas los dos se quedaron callados , y algunos pequeños torbellinos les jugaba diabluras con sus cabellos meciéndolos y enredándolos entre si de modo que llego un momento que se formaba una cascada multicolor de cabellos celestes con un toque de cabellos negros azulados , ya que la distancia entre los dos no era mucha por que sus cabellos eran los únicos que se acariciaban entre si

Después de aquella respuesta de kagome , sesshoumaru también hizo lo mismo las observo y por alguna razón se sentía hechizado tanta tranquilidad en una noche que no era posible en estos tiempos , donde la gente simplemente pensaba siempre en el tiempo , dictador quizás de la forma de vida actual sin valorar los pequeños detalles que la madre naturaleza otorgaba

Kagome: Espero que Todo salga Bien, ¿No lo crees?

Sesshoumaru: Así tiene que Ser

Al decir esto sesshoumaru , la joven volteo a verlo como también el hacia lo mismo , sus miradas se reflejaron en los ojos de ambos , que inevitablemente hiciera que kagome se sintiera atraída por aquel príncipe , por aquellos ojos color ámbar que eran destellantes y tan hermosos , que simplemente no se atrevió a compararlo con otra persona que tenia esos mismos rasgos .

Y Así volvieron cada uno a sus posturas normales , mientras que esperaban ansiosamente a que el astro sol apareciera trayendo seguramente nuevas sensaciones y que hicieran que algunas que estaban guardadas de antaño fluyeran libremente , a la par que seguramente las tierras de Kyoto esperaban vigorosamente su alojamiento , misterios, aventuras y quizás romance podría desatarse en aquel lugar místico

**Este Fic Continuara...**

**Llega el mero día ó madrugada tan esperado, sin embargo no todo será miel sobre hojuelas , sesshoumaru no se queda quieto en un solo lugar cuando duerme y esto lo corroborara kagome , y resulta Algunos secretos debieron quedarse como eso Secretos, Solo por un Baile ; Raund 1 :Amor Vs Razón que comience la batalla ¿Quien ganara? Solo Sesshoumaru y Kagome lo Sabrán.**

**Ohh lo siento muucho sé muy bien que me he tardado y la verdad no voy a poner pretextos ridículos ,simplemente no tenia las ganas de escribir no encontraba inspiración alguna pero con nueva música de soundtrack todo cambia .**

**Y TAMBIEN MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS A QUIENES LEAN ESTE CAPITULO , NO SABEN COMO ME SOPRENDEN CUANDO LE INVIERTEN TIEMPO A ESTE FIC Y LOS MARAVILLOS QUE HAN SIDO CONMIGO NO TENGO NI PALABRAS DE CÓMO EXPRESARLO , ADEMAS QUE ME SIENTO MUY AVERGONZADA POR HACERLOS ESPERAR TANTO ; MIL NO, MIL MILLONES DE DISCULPAS A TODOS USTEDES , SE LOS DIGO DE CORAZÓN**

**Agradecimientos a todos ellos sin que se me escape uno:**

**Alba: Hola cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero que bueno que leíste el Cáp. , gracias y hasta entonces **

**kansaki tama**: Ahora si ya estoy bien recuperada jajajaj mala hierba nunca muera además que me siento muy apenada por que se que me tarde mucho aun así muchas gracias no saben cuanto me hacen feliz

**marion-asakura**: Yo también ya extrañaba escribir pero aquí me ves de nuevo , hasta pronto

**Skade:** Uy lamento decepcionarte pero como vez antes tenían que ensayar para Luego lo mero bueno jeje cuídate y gracias

**Estefi:** jajaja gracias por tu comentario pero ya ves sesshoumaru medio que descordino el baile y kagome pago las consecuencias en fin prometo un buen capi , nos vemos

**KIRARA 9242**: pues ya ves que apenas están dando su brazo a torces pero que esperabas de esos dos orgullosos jejeje bueno gracias por tu comentario hasta entonces

**Ana (thesesshogroupie):** han pasado meses y tienes razón me pondré picarona en el próximo Cáp. Ya veras jajaj y gracias cuídate

**Ai-chan4****** hay pues muchas gracias por los bonitos cumplidos que haces sobre este fic pero no decepcionarte con este capitulo , gracias de nuevo nos vemos

**Kira:** pues me es difícil actualizar rápido pero siempre lo desquito escribiendo bueno espero que te guste este cap nos vemos y muchas gracias

**Mabe-Chan** Aquí me ves de nuevo con sesshoumaru hay pobrecillo como lo hago sufrir jajaja pero ya en el próximo cap kagome será la que sufra con semejante tentación , bueno cuídate sayonara

**kikio shakti(alma):** hye como siempre tu apoyándome en mis locuras amiga mía bueno haber como te parece este Cáp. Después de haberte molestado con que no me salía nos vemos

**Naoko Nayamira**hay pues gracias por leerlo desde el principio te lo agradezco y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado nos vemos

**Minue**: vaya yo antes también era 100 inukag pero no se después aprecio sesshoumaru y vi como inu engañaba a cada rato a kagome y luego por este medio comencé a leer fics de esta pareja y simplemente me encanto y ahora creo que soy 1000 SessKag lo mejor jajajaja bueno también hay fic de inukag que me gusta pero en fin nos vemos y espero que leas este cap


	9. Melodía de Un Dulce Tango

**Melodía de Un Dulce Tango**

_**Si hay un futuro triste, Yo lo volveré a escribir,**_

**_En lugar del pasado, Abrasaré Dulcemente el presente_**

**_Incluso cuando nosotros somos diferentes y no podemos estar juntos,_**

**_Mis sentimientos se atan más hacia a ti;_**

**_Sin saber que, ellos se atraen,_**

**_¿Acaso te habré encontrado únicamente por casualidad?_**

**_Hay todavía días en que estoy sola, Y apenas cierro mis ojos,_**

**_Siento cercano el misterio,_**

_**Pienso en ti, mientras lucho a tu lado**_

_**Los pozos de Mi corazón entonces se llenan de valor**_

**_En lugar de las lágrimas habrá una cara sonriente,_**

**_Esa es la única opción que deseo_**

**_Esa es mi única promesa que tengo para Ti_**

Entre las reservas de bosques más apartados de Kyoto habia una niña humana con cabello rosado , que se encontraba parada sin moverse y con una maquiavélica sonrisa

.- Levántate querida Hermana-.

A pesar de que la Brisa del Viento era calida, habia un "algo" que cuando pronunciaron esas palabras se enfriaba, e irreconocibles para una esencia de la Legendaria Perla De Shikon

.-Quien me habla?-.

.- Acaso ya te olvidaste de mi Tristeza, Soy yo tu hermana Mayor_-. (Incandose para hablarle más de cerca de la pequeña esfera )_

.- Amor?-.

En ese momento aquella esferita oscura que representaba a tristeza comenzó a vibrar, sabia que era su hermana pero estaba muy diferente no era esa la más poderosa con la energía más pura de este universo y por aquella desconfianza que sintió al instante se negó a emerger de su pequeño espacio ...

.-No Quiero Salir-.

.- Lo Harás por que yo te lo mando-.

Fue así como una rosa negra se clavo sobre la esfera , varias rayos salieron y aquel conjuro que Kagome habia orado para encerrar a aquella esencia purificada , habia sido corrompida casi inmediatamente por la Esencia Mayor de Todas que es Amor

.- Esa estupida Mujer, escoria de una sacerdotisa no es tan poderosa como pensaba-.

Entonces la Esencia que habia sido canalizada , salio de aquella esfera, con la imagen de un cuerpo espiritual y la mirada como siempre melancólica

.- Por que lo haces ? Onee Sama-.

.- No es momento aun hablar de eso y si es un cuerpo humano que me posesione de el, mejor cuéntame sus debilidades y dependencias de esos traidores -.(Sentándose en un pequeño tronco)

.- Ellos No son lo que parecen Onee Sama-.

.- Creo que primero te ayudare a cooperar conmigo -.

Así que sin ninguna benevolencia , Amor alzo la mano, extendió la palma para dejar salir pétalos de flores negras que fácilmente cubrieron a tristeza , y de nueva cuenta la volvió en un espíritu perturbado

.-Ahora si cuéntamelo todo-. (_Acomodándose apropiadamente_)

Tristeza con el intento fallido de resistirse , no aguanto más y solo agacho la cabeza y entre murmuros comenzó a hablar

.- Te diré : ella a pesar de que su corazón ya tenga un nuevo dueño , todavía aquella promesa que le hizo al Hanyou de quedarse con el , le pesa y piensa cumplirlo -.

.- Y que me dices de El-.

.- Su orgullo incluso puede más que su amor -.

.- Ya Veo con que esos son sus puntos débiles-.

.- Así es , pero que hacemos en este Lugar-.

.- Que no lo notas Hermanita , pienso recuperar a nuestros otros dos hermanos , pero nosotras no iremos por ellos , si no que esos traidores nos lo traerán-.

Y cuando la Luna se asomo , aquella esencia que despedía una fuerza indescriptible de color rosa oscuro, entre las sombras hizo acto de aparición , aquel ser , que tenia la forma de una niña ya mayor con el color de cabello rosa claro pero con ojos sumamente negros...

.- Pero primero les daré una ayudadita en este lugar-.

Y sin perder más el tiempo esparció todos sus pétalos de aroma sutil y ciertamente reavivante por todo el lago y las casas habitaciones

.- No Podrán contenerse a las Sensaciones que aparecerán... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-.

Mientras la Noche seguía su Curso , el frió se hacia presente , mientras que la luna todavía no dejaba su manto estelar en aquella madrugada , tren , más bien el ultimo Tren Bala iba a un paso rápido y casi fugaz por los rieles que apenas sentían el peso de esta colosal maquina mientras que los pasajeros eran pocos en el ultimo vagón en los últimos asientos se encontraba la joven miko y un youkai sencillamente devastado por el sueño dejándose arrullar por los brazos de Morfeo. A pesar de que La gran Mayoría de pasajeros estuviera igual que el youkai durmiendo , Kagome era la que todavía se encontraba despierta

Kagome: Hay nada más de Recordar por lo que tuve que pasar U!

* * *

**...:. INICIO DEL FLASH BACK..:...**

Sesshoumaru: No

Kagome: Anda es para que no te afecte el sonido del tren

Pero esta Pareja Era Bastante temperamental, la manera de llevarse entre ellos era muy inusual ya que aunque siguiera siendo de madrugada en la Casa de los Higurashi , de nueva cuenta se escuchaban gritos y más peleas, Como siempre por simples cosas que el Youkai se negaba a ponerse o dejar

Sesshoumaru: Mira, ya suficiente tuve con ponerme esto como se llama?-. Jalando sus pantalones y sudadera

Kagome: Pans

Sesshoumaru : Exacto ,hasta ridículo nombre tiene, que es algo incomodo, pica y es muy ruidoso

Kagome: Pero es muy calientito¿apoco no?-. _Haciendo una sonrisa de cinismo_

Sesshoumaru: Olvídalo -. _Dejando salir un suspiro y notando que con Kagome no se podía _

Kagome: y entonces

Sesshoumaru: Entonces Que?

Kagome: SI te vas a PO-NER las Orejeras

Sesshoumaru: Pero Tu Si Que eres La Más Necia de todos lo que he conocido

La Joven Estudiante Quería persuadirlo a ponerse unas orejeras azules y demasiado afelpadas para que pudiera más o menos esconder aquellas orejitas puntiagudas y también para que no estuviera entre refunfuños regañando como siempre a la pobre miko

Sesshoumaru: NO me voy a poner esa ridícula cosa -. _Cruzándose de brazos y haciendo la cabeza aun lado_

Kagome: UYYY eres un Orgulloso

Pasaron unos minutitos , mientras que el ingenio de kagome se desarrollaba para ponerle esas orejeras , ya que no se iba a quedar así como así , además el tiempo se le acababa a pesar de ser la 1:30 de la mañana

Kagome: Esta bien no te lo pongas

Aunque lo dejo en paz por un rato más , internamente dentro de ella , en estos momentos como anhelaba tener aquel rosario y ponérselo a el y así obligarlo por las buenas o por las MALAS a ponerse las orejeras que indiscutiblemente el se negaba

Entonces Kagome se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras para ir por las esencias que todavía quedaban bajo su custodia cuando escucho algo muy retador

Sesshoumaru: Ja Aquí Siempre Se Hace Lo que YO Diga -. (_Hablándose así mismo, pero sin darse cuenta que lo hacia en voz alta)_

Kagome: Con que esas tenemos mi estimado Youkai

Aun así siguio su trayecto hasta su cuarto, para abrir el cajón de su buró y tomar las pequeñas esferitas que representaban a Sabiduría y Valentía

Kagome: Es cierto la ultima esencia esta tras estas dos esferas

La mirada de La Joven Cambio un poco pues sabia que en cualquier momento serian emboscados por la misma ,pero lo malo es que bien recordaba que tanto a ella como el Youkai no habían logrado percibirla tan fácilmente , de hecho les resultaba confuso y era seguramente la esencia más difícil de atrapar más ahora que contaba con la ayuda de Tristeza

Sesshoumaru: Al menos ten la seguridad de que ella nos encontrara primero

Kagome: sin necesidad de buscarla , es cierto pero ...

Sesshoumaru : Por eso es conveniente que te lleves el Arco y las flechas

Entonces Kagome Asintió y también trajo consigo la espada mientras que el youkai llevo a Colmillo sagrado en una funda para que nadie sospechara

Kagome: Es Hora de irnos ... Pero sin antes

Obviamente no se iba a quedar con la ganas de ponerle las orejeras , así que cuando Sesshoumaru tomo la perilla de la puerta , Kagome se le Abalanzo hacia el ( Recordemos la pronunciada diferencia de estaturas entre estos dos)

Sesshoumaru : Pero Que Diablos! Me Estas Haciendo

El youkai ya se habia acostumbrado a los juegos de kagome, hasta cierto punto dejarse llevar y seguirle la corriente, total que más daba un poco de diversión en su estancia en el futuro

Kagome: Créeme Yo soy muy persistente

Ambos forcejearon más , aunque kagome estuviera por detrás colgándose al Youkai , hasta que por fin una vez más la Pequeña Miko se habia Salido Con la Suya , soltándose del príncipe inmediatamente

Kagome: Ya ves , no te ves tan mal

Sesshoumaru :Bueno tu quien te crees he?

Kagome: Pero mira la Hora que Es Se nos Hace Tarde! -. _Ignorando totalmente lo que youkai Habia Dicho y saliendo como siempre disparatada de la casa mientras que el youkai le seguía todo resignado_

Ya Bajando las escaleras a un paso acelerado , un taxi nocturno los esperaba , y cuando ambos subieron , el chofer los miro de reojo

.- A donde Vamos?-.

Kagome: Por favor a la estación Shibuya

Y así arranco el taxi a un paso constante , mientras que dentro del auto reinaba un absoluto mutismo, por un lado Kagome revisaba en su bolso los boletos y cualquier cosa que se les ofreciera, mientras que Sesshoumaru , observaba detenidamente los grandes rascacielos y cualquier otra curiosidad que le ofrecía la selva de asfalto de Tokio . Pero de pronto Sesshoumaru escucho un suspiro de Kagome , por lo que se animo a preguntar que era lo que le sucedía

Sesshoumaru : Y ahora que?

Kagome: Nada, simplemente me da algo de pereza y nerviosismo en pensar todo lo que vamos a hacer, Tendremos un día muy agitado

Sesshoumaru: Solo por eso?

Kagome: Si, que tu no te sientes así?

Sesshoumaru: Para nada me da igual, acaso estas suponiendo que este nervioso por cosas tan sencillas

Kagome: Pues creo que si jejeje , pero me alegra que tu estés tranquilo y espero que me contagie un poco de ello jejeje (pensamientos) De hecho nunca sé lo que piensas pero bueno

El recorrido fue muy tranquilo a pesar de cada uno tuviera sus miradas fijas hacia lados opuestos, pero habia en momentos ñeque kagome volteaba para verlo a el , y de esto se habia dado cuenta el chofer , quien se notaba muy divertido , ya cuando el taxi paro en la estación , la joven pago y enseguida salio corriendo

Kagome: Vamonos Sesshoumaru -. _Tomándole de la mano_

Sesshoumaru: Bueno tú sigues con tus prisas

Pero antes de que el youkai saliera completamente, el chofer se encontró con la mirada del aturdido Youkai...

.- El amor es adivino-.

Sesshoumaru: Eh?

.- Que tenga un buen viaje Joven-.

El Chofer le regalo una sonrisa después de haber dicho semejante cosa que el youkai habia entendido perfectamente bien , Sin embargo Kagome no le habia dado tiempo para tratar de analizar las palabras de aquel adulto .

Kagome: Sucede Algo?

Sesshoumaru : Nada continuemos

Así que continuo de nueva cuenta y corrieron por toda la estación , Claramente se les hacia tarde y ya estaban dando el ultimo llamado cuando apenitas la pareja habia llegado con la señorita que recibía los boletos

.- El Tren ya va a salir en menos de Un minuto , No creo que lo alcancen-.

Kagome: No es Posible nos queda muy lejos Que Haremos

Lamentablemente el corredor era demasiado largo , por los varios trenes que se encontraban ahí , las secciones y en que lado del Japón se encontraban tanto norte como sur

Sesshoumaru: Ustedes los Humanos se les complica la vida, Ven-.

Así que El Youkai tomo las dos maletas con una sola mano mientras que con la otra jalo kagome de la mano, tal escena reflejaba como un padre jala a una hija pequeña a su lado , ya que continuaron caminando rápidamente , mientras que kagome no comprendía cual era el plan del youkai , hasta que de pronto se paro en seco y soltó la mano de la chica quien estaba levemente sonrojada

Kagome: Que Piensas Hacer

Sesshoumaru: Bueno Primero -.

Miró alrededor del lugar y notando que habia muchas cámaras de vigilancia obviamente que su verdadera identidad no quedaría al descubierto , ya que habia aprendido muy bien algunas mañas que los seres humanos tenían; Así que levanto su mano y dejo salir aquel látigo de veneno con semejante poder provoco un gran corto circuito en todas las cámaras

Kagome: PERO QUE DIABLOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO

Sesshoumaru: Cierra la boca y Vamonos no tenemos mucho tiempo

Obviamente Kagome se habia olvidado de que el Taiyoukai era conocido por su poca paciencia. Así que el Príncipe la agarro sin previo aviso sobre la cintura entre acercándola a el, mientras que la joven todavía estaba atónita cuando de nuevo volvió a hablar el Príncipe

Sesshoumaru: Bien Esto será algo raro pero concéntrate

Kagome: Pero como y...

Sesshoumaru: Confía Si

Kagome: Esta bien

Lo que no sabia Kagome, era que Sesshoumaru planeaba transportarlos fugazmente hasta la parada del tren , que posible irían más rápido que la velocidad de la luz , sin embargo sin farfullar simplemente la pequeña Miko Se concentro. Y así recorrieron el lugar rápidamente sin que se diese cuenta el personal que era escaso , pero por aquella fusión y nuevo desconocido poder del youkai , kagome sin darse cuenta y sin tener razón de su cuerpo se habia aferrado a el ; Quizás hubiese sido más fácil continuar viajar así hasta Kyoto , pero el youkai simplemente se Rehusó , por razones totalmente desconocidas.

Entonces diviso bien que el tren bala estaba comenzando a avanzar entonces alcanzo el ultimo vagón hasta llegar frente a la puerta que por obra del destino estaba abierta y fue así como ambos habia regresado a su formal normal , kagome aun cerrando los ojos seguía muy abrazada del youkai hasta que...

Sesshoumaru: Bueno... Ya estamos aquí, que hacemos

Al terminar esto la pequeña Miko se soltó de repente, y miro hacia otro lado y tomo la mochila que El youkai Cargaba

Kagome: ahh si, solo es cosa que busquemos nuestros asientos

Para Gran Suerte que habia estado de su lado , el vigilante que estaba ahí no se dio cuenta pero aun así ordeno que se sentaran en cualquier asiento debido a la escasez de gente , ya que la gran mayoría de estudiantes habia preferido irse en los vagones de primera clase , donde habia cualquier entretenimiento cerca.

Kagome: Que Alivio

Por ahora todo estaba callado , pero lo que no sabia es que habían varios maestros ahí cerca y cuando lo percibió inmediatamente jalo a Sesshoumaru bruscamente y lo sentó de un solo empujo en el asiento , el más apartado de todos

Sesshoumaru: Que estas loca

Kagome: Shhh, por favor baja la voz , que no vez que aquí están todos mis Sensei

Sesshoumaru: Será lo que sea, pero no es para que me trates como tu muñeco

Ahora el príncipe estaba totalmente sacado de sus casillas , ya era demasiado lo que habia aguantado de hecho se le veía algo muy raro en el ojo, más bien se trataba de un tic que Kagome habia descubierto del Youkai

Kagome: Oye acaso no es tu ojo es que se esta moviendo, parece que se te va a salir

Sesshoumaru: Arg!

Kagome: Bueno Bueno , esta bien perdón pero vamos a sentarnos

Sesshoumaru : Pues que es lo que estamos HACIENDO!

Kagome: Mira no quiero pelear contigo y ...

.- QUIEREN HACER EL FAVOR DE GUARDAR SILENCIO-.

.- SHH!-.

.-Ya dejen Descansar!-.

Cuando terminaron todas aquellas exclamaciones , Kagome se agacho más y casi casi con voz chillona se quejo un poco , mientras que Youkai simplemente se le quedaba viendo

Sesshoumaru: En fin, al menos los asientos son cómodos

**...: FIN DEL FLASH BACK:...**

Después De recordar por todo lo que paso en pocas horas y por que habían llegado tarde , Kagome dejo salir un suspiro de descanso

Kagome : (Pensamientos) Y por eso llegamos tarde , era el vagón del tren, todos ya se habían ido , y este no es de alumnos si no de maestros! -. _Mientras que se esbozo una cara de enojo , de esas que a cualquiera daba miedo incluyendo al mismísimo príncipe_

Entonces volteo hacia el lado de la ventana para ver pasar cada casa , árbol , mientras que el manto estelar los seguía, sin embargo el brillo de la luna que era radiante dio en el rostro de aquel youkai, pues para Kagome era la primera vez que ahora ella lo observara dormir , se veía tan lindo y tierno , a pesar de que despierto forzara Sesshoumaru sus facciones a ser más duras y sin sentimiento

Kagome : (pensamientos) Un Ángel Por la Noche y un Demonio por la Mañana

A las dos Fases por igual las adoraba , a pesar de que hiciera esfuerzos fallidos de no Encariñarse de Esa Manera Con Su Nuevo Compañero de Batalla , Sabia Muy bien que desde el principio cuando Terminaran de Capturar todas las Esencias el Se Alejaría de Su Lado, Entonces Se Acomodo Un poco Mejor hacia su lado para Verlo Detenidamente, pocas oportunidades tendría de verlo así tranquilo , por lo que poso sus ojos cafés y destellantes sobre el

Kagome (Pensamientos) Se ve tan chistoso con esas orejeras jejejejejeje

Una sonrisa se esbozo en su rostro , como un Ser como el podía verse tranquilo, Kagome sabia que eso no era posible , habiendo derramado tantas veces sangre , pero Su Corazón eso no le importo , además solo el podía brindarle aquella tranquilidad que nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado, solo el y nada más

Kagome: Sesshoumaru...

Dejando salir ese murmullo , se quedo mirando la boca del príncipe, aquellos labios que le resultaban tan tentadores ; como los deseaba entonces entrecerró sus ojos y así se quedo contemplándolo de cerca un poco mas , a pesar de que su cabello siguiera celeste , su rostro del príncipe pareciera más humano sin las rayas ni la luna, eso debía alegrarle a Kagome , Sin embargo no fue así , más bien le fascinaba así como era al natural su protector .

Kagome : (Pensamientos) Y aunque me guste , nada cambiara, el es un youkai puro, jamás se fijaría en una humana como yo

Al pensar en aquel instante , sintió como le estrujaban su corazón , sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, y así como paso rápidamente unas lagrimas querían brotar de ella, Esos sentimentalismos ya no quedaban , tenia 16 años , no podía ponerse en ese plan, ya que Sesshoumaru jamás (según ella) le habia dado un motivo para que cayera otra vez en eso que los seres humanos llamamos amor

Kagome: (Pensamientos) PERO QUE LOCURAS ESTOY DICIENDO , si yo estoy enamorada de InuYasha y si lo digo es por que se me revela a el

Pero al intentarle rebuscarle alguna similitud con el hanyou , esto no resulto, de hecho fue otra incoherencia que su razón daba al no tener más respuestas , si no que ahora formulaba pretextos

Kagome (Pensamientos) No , que mentirosa me volví

Entonces sintió un miedo , un terror inexplicable de tan solo pensar si el youkai se enterará , quedaría más humillada , ya eran demasiadas burlas las que habia recibido , entonces quedo con su mente y lograr engañar más o menos a su corazón que esto sería pasajero , que pronto volvería con El Hanyou para cumplir su promesa de ayudarle a recuperar la Perla de Shikon

Kagome: (Pensamientos) Y así seguramente terminaría mi misión que torpemente inicie al quebrar la perla de Shikon , y además (_Entre su mente Apareció la Figura de Kikyou...)_ por mi incapacidad no pude aguantar un ataque de ella

Lamentablemente no pudo quedarse despierta unos segundos más ya que aquel Youkai también le estaba contagiando el sueño , entonces decidió acomodarse subiéndose un poco más al asiento para no quedar chueca, y cerro lentamente sus ojos , Mientras que la cabeza del príncipe se habia quedado recargada en la venta con la ayuda de una pequeña almohada

* * *

"**Una Acogedora Bienvenida?"**

Una vez detenido el tren ahora en la parada de Kyoto, las luces se encendieron , los maestros como gente en general estaban somnolientos , por ser la hora que era , así que lentamente Kagome abrió los párpados y mover un poco al youkai para que este también se levantara

Kagome: Anda es hora de irnos

Aun con refunfuños de youkai , también este se puso de pie , de hecho no iban tan apurados simplemente cuando salieron , el coordinador de cada vagón le habia dado sus Boletos de recepción solamente a los participantes

Kagome: Ay que horror!

Sesshoumaru : y Ahora

Kagome: Pues nos toca una casa habitación por que llegamos tarde y al parecer tendremos que compartir el cuarto

Sesshoumaru: Ah

La estudiante esperaba más que esa simple exclamación del youkia , de hecho se esperaba con los refunfuños acostumbrados de el , pero no así que tomaron uno de los mini autos , para ir hasta la casa habitación , que cuando llegaron se veían muy acogedora , así que Kagome inmediatamente y fue a la recepción para confirmar su habitación

Kagome: Buenas noches , vengo a confirmar mi habitación

.- Ohh si permítame unos segunditos -.

Así que la chica recepcionista checo en su computadora , nada más con escuchar el tecleo de la misma , mientras que Kagome se caía en sueño , cunado de pronto la recepcionista prosiguió

.- Higurashi Kagome No?-.

Kagome: Exacto

.- Bueno solo tenemos un cuarto disponible , con cama matrimonial -.

Kagome: si sabia eso del cuarto pero no lo de la Única cama

.- Pues si , ya que si usted hubiera llegado un poco más temprano con el coordinador pues usted sabe , si no también podemos intercambiarlo con uno de los profesores y ...-.

.Kagome: No, No, No hace falta así déjelo ya veré como nos la arreglamos

.- Como usted diga Señorita , Tome esta es su llave -.

.Kagome: Si, Gracias

Aun así toda derrotada Kagome , subió las escaleras siendo Seguida por el youkai, la joven estudiante se moría de pena , que más daba así que sin hablar llegaron hasta cuarto donde Sesshoumaru Seria ahora el de la sorpresa

Sesshoumaru: Eh... No se supone que debe haber dos camas

Kagome: Este... si, pero no llegamos a tiempo pues

Sesshoumaru: ...

Cuando vio eso ; Kagome aun toda apenada mejor se dedico a acomodar las cosas y meterse al vestidor mientras que Sesshoumaru se quito las ridículas orejeras y las aventó inmediatamente al suelo . Una vez terminada la labor de la Pequeña Miko , esta inmediatamente se puso detrás del vestidor para quitarse su chamarra y ponerse una playera , entonces se acerco al youkia y ahora estando ambos de pie debía ahora debatir como acomodarse para dormir

Sesshoumaru: Supongo que alguien se dormirá en el suelo, verdad

Kagome: pues...

Sesshoumaru: Y ese seré Yo

Kagome: Uhm...

Sesshoumaru: En Fin _(dándose la media vuelta y yendo directamente al closet donde se encontraban algunas cobijas, pero muchas almohadas)_

Kagome: No Creo que Sea necesario

Sesshoumaru: Uhm?

Kagome: Si, mira hay muchas almohadas cierto?

Sesshoumaru: Aha

En ese momento el Youkai pudo percibir una rica fragancia a flores , era extraña demasiado dulce , por lo tanto el youkai se mantuvo por unos minutos ido , aquel aroma era demasiado embriagador y al parecer venia fuera de la ventana . Por lo tanto el Youkai inmediatamente se dirigió a ahí para estar mas cerca , sin que la pequeña miko lo tomara en cuenta

Kagome: Pues nada más la ponemos en medio de nosotros y punto , así todos tenemos nuestro propio espacio personal -._Riéndose de manera más nerviosa de lo acostumbrado , esperando por cierto la respuesta del príncipe-._

Después de que prosiguiera Kagome, El olor habia desaparecido , era muy inusual , ya que Jamás habia percibido un olor así , entonces no le hizo caso ya que supuso que debían ser aquellos aromas inventados por los humanos , que los Llamaban Perfumes

_Amor:.- Jejeje , Me Percibiste Verdad Youkai-._

Sesshoumaru: Ya que -._Quitándose la sudadera para quedar completamente en playera_

Y así ambos cogieron las almohadas y se subieron encima de la cama para dejarlas en medio, entonces Sesshoumaru amarro su cabello definitivamente se habia resignado a dormir a lado de Kagome , quien esta abrió las ventanas que daba a una vista de una hermosa luna cuando de repente en medio de la nada noto algo sorpréndete

Kagome : (pensamientos) Pétalos Negros ?

_Amor: Traidora , sea como sea te haré cumplir tu promesa, Sin embargo Bienvenidos Sean Mis queridos Contrincantes _

Inmediatamente desaparecieron sin dar lugar a lo que Kagome habia Visto , aun así decidió no contarle nada al Youkai, ya que podría ser producto de su imaginación, y sobre todo las esencias que estaban en su bolsillo del pans no tuvieron ninguna reacción así como tampoco la espada del príncipe y mucho menos ella, ya después apago la luz , y al igual que el youkai se acostó en la cama

* * *

"**Y Todo por una Cobija"**

Después de todo ese alboroto que habia armado los dos , tranquilamente ahora estaban recostados en la misma cama, ambos se sentían raros , pero más Sesshoumaru, que más ironía podría haber , una Miko piadosa y un Youkai Sanguinario, juntos, todo eso pasaba por la mente del príncipe

Kagome: etto... creo que hay que aprovechar estas pocas horas para dormir, Verdad?

Al escuchar la voz de Kagome , Sesshoumaru salio de si , y volteo a mirarla a pesar de que la luz estaba apagada , la luna estaba presente , un poco más grande de lo acostumbrado en Kyoto

Sesshoumaru: supongo que si

Kagome: Eh

Solo eso atino a decir la joven , ya que se sentía embelesada por aquel brillo especial de su compañero, esta vez los Ojos del Youkai eran más radiantes y tan cautivadores , esa mirada fina y no tan expresiva la aprisionaron , y sin que ninguno se diera cuenta ambos se reflejaban en la mirada uno del otro

Kagome: Buenas... Noches

Después de terminar con un notable tartamudeo , bruscamente se dio la vuelta en lado contrario de su Acompañante, sin embargo todas esas poderosas sensaciones provocaron en la pobre muchacha, un vértigo en su estomago y a causa de ese nerviosismo inconcientemente mordía sus labios ,pues solo pensaba que compartiría sus sueños con el , así que instintivamente se aferro mas a la cobija y se quedo mirando fijamente el reloj de pared que exactamente marcaban las 4: 15 de la mañana , aun así poco a poco se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo después de todo, su cuerpo estaba un poco adolorido por el tren y no le vendría mal un poco de descanso aunque fuera alado del ser que irónicamente paso de ser su enemigo a su guardián

Pero para Sesshoumaru , todo esto por lo que estaba pasando era otra jugarreta del destino contra el ,Sus muecas eran varias la gran mayoría de desagrado , aun así se mantenía quieto y acostado de frente por lo que se quedo contemplando el techo del cuarto .

Sesshoumaru: (Pensamientos) Seguramente si mi padre viera esto, diría .- Trágate tus palabras Querido Hijo-. , Vaya YO el Gran Sesshoumaru a punto de dormir con una simple humana

Sin embargo no pasaron muchos segundos , cuando de repente su conciencia habia hecho acto de aparición, preguntándole si era una Simple Humana para el , después de todo su estancia en el futuro no era tan mala , conoció cosas extraordinarias , los visiones de los humanos eran más abiertas que hace 500 años , y de alguna manera habia causado un vuelco en su percepción que tenia hacia esta raza que era bastante compleja

Sesshoumaru: (Pensamientos) Si, Tal vez no sea una simple humana

Por que después de todo , tuvieron que pasar 500 años para desenvolverse completamente frente a alguien , y con quien menos lo esperaba, así que miro de reojo a su compañera y solo se encontró con aquella cascada negra azul de su cabello, mientras que la joven dormía tranquilamente , ya que su respiración era apacible.

Sin embargo el Príncipe , internamente como añoraba que volteara hacia el , pero no era recomendable eso, ya que otra vez , tendría un momento de vulnerabilidad hacia ella y ahora si podría desatarse aquellas sensaciones intensas y arrebatadoras que habia guardado recelosamente en su corazón , ya que quería evitar aquella experiencia que tuvo cuando habia intentado lo inconcebible para un Youkai de Sangre pura , Besar a una humana

Sesshoumaru (Pensamientos): Será mejor que duerma

Y así fue el youkai también se volteo y se puso la cobija hasta su hombro pero antes de cerrar sus parpados , miro fijamente a la luna y sin embargo prefirió hacerle compañía a Morfeo en sus largos pero traicioneros sueños

Pasaron una hora y media después para que ambos estuvieran tremendamente caídos en los brazos de aquel dios milenario del sueño, para que sus cuerpos traicionarían sus mentes que eran racionales , lógicas y lo bastantes pesimistas a la par , aunque ningunos de los dos se permitiesen soñar

Kagome: Sesshoumaru... Yo

Ya hacia unas semanas que Kagome cuando dormía siempre pronunciaba aquellas dos palabras , jamás las terminaba, sin embargo eso no le impedía que se esbozara en su rostro una disimulada sonrisa y un suspiro demasiado ahogado , sin embargo cuando sucedía eso se encogía un poco más de lo inusual que provocaba jalar la cobija bruscamente hacia ella

Mientras tanto al hacer eso , pasaron unos minutitos después para que un frió viento se escabullera por la ventana para pasar a estremecer el cuerpo del príncipe, así que casi automáticamente una de sus manos se aventuro a buscar la cobija que Kagome sin consideración alguna habia hurtado , así que la mano de Sesshoumaru seguía buscando la cobija paso la barrera de almohadas que habia en medio de ellos dos así que las tomo y las tiraba al suelo mientras que peligrosamente se acercaba hacia atrás al cuerpo quieto y calido de la joven miko

Ya cuando logro un quitarle un poco la cobija para si , no tardo mucho y Kagome aun así que la volvió a robar , por lo que el somnoliento Youkai , abrió entre cortadamente sus ojos dorados y gruño un poco y ahora si estaba pegado a ella , las almohadas no habia sido ningún impedimento para el y su búsqueda de un poco de calor

Fue entonces cuando Sesshoumaru se volteo para estar del mismo lado que Kagome , así que inconcientemente abrazo a la joven con un solo brazo y acomodo bien su rostro en el sedoso cabello de la joven , que a pesar que seguía en sus profundos sueños no pudo evitar oler aquel agradable aroma que ella desprendía , así que sin que esta se diera cuenta , Sesshoumaru se aferro un poco más a ella, sin saber que era lo que estaba haciendo ; Mientras que Kagome , sentía un calor especial y más cuando un poco pudo percibir el peso de alguien en su cuerpo , aun así no provoco que la miko despertara, ya que se sentía protegida y sin embargo abrió un poco los ojos al verse abrazada por alguien, no reacciono como siempre lo hacia , ya que pensaba que seguramente eran sus sueños que la volvían a traicionar para que ella se revelara e hiciera alguna bobada por lo que no le hizo caso y siguió durmiendo

Ya por fin eran ahora las 7:30 a.m., y aunque no habían despertadores en aquella habitación , los murmullos y el sonido de los gallos se adentraron al poderoso oído sutil del youkai

Sesshoumaru (pensamientos) Hay como son de ruidosos los humanos y mucho más sus ANIMALES! -. Sin abrir los ojos, Acurrucándose un poco más y sobretodo aforrándose más al cuerpo de Kagome

Sin embargo la gran perspicacia del Youkai lo hizo reaccionar...

Sesshoumaru: (Pensamientos) Espera, Por que el Aroma de esa mujer lo siento más en mi y mi cabello esta Suelto?

Supuso primero que era por estar siempre a su lado , por lo que pudiera ser , que el también ya olía a Kagome y lo de su cabello era que el no sabia que bien que su mejilla estaba sobre la cascada negrazul de la pequeña miko, por ello sentía una suave ceda acariciaban sus pómulos , pero no paso mucho para que se formulara otra pregunta

Sesshoumaru: (Pensamientos) Y entonces que estoy Abrazando

Así que se quedo quieto y no prefirió examinar en lo que estaba encima , y definitivamente ya se las olía , y no quería abrir sus ojos pues esperaba lo no fuera realidad lo que su mente habia deducido y sus instintos habían traicionado , pero Cuando los abrió , sus "pesadillas" se habia hecho realidad.

Al encontrarse en semejante postura con la joven ...

Sesshoumaru (Pensamientos) Pero que Diablos Hice

El youkai , contuvo su respiración , su corazón latía rápidamente , inconcientemente abrió la boca y antes de otras zonas del cuerpo reaccionaran , Sesshoumaru quito poco a poco el brazo que estaba encima del cuerpo de Kagome , ya estando fuera de peligro , rápidamente y sin pensarlo se levanto , para salir de la alcoba y dirigirse a la planta de baja donde se encontraban las bañeras

* * *

"**Conteniendo Tus Instintos"**

Jamás le habia sucedido esto , y lamentablemente el agua fría era su única salvación para que cierta zona no despertara , pero para su suerte la gran mayoría de los poquitos que habitaban esa ultima casa habitación seguían dentro de sus cuartos

Ya entrando en las zona de las bañeras , movió la manija de la regadera y con algo de desesperación, se desnudo y rápidamente se metió para que las frías gotas de agua , enfriaran la sangre hervía al por mayor del Youkai

Se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo que estuvo en el agua , pensando que de nueva cuenta habia caído en la tentación , jamás se habia resistido así , siempre que tenia deseos por alguien , la tomaba por la fuerza y ya , pero esta vez no era así, ya que se trataba de una humana , y los ideales que sus grandes maestros le enseñaron al Príncipe era que Jamás un Sangre pura se metiera con una sangre sucia , como antiguamente llamaban a los humanos

En eso el Joven príncipe, comenzó a hablar consigo mismo, engañándose más de lo que era posible...

Sesshoumaru: Maldición, por estar en esta época me he vuelto más vulnerable

Otro Yo: No será que tienes sentimientos más humanos

Sesshoumaru: De que hablas ?

Otro Yo: No te hagas, al menos te ha servido para mejorar tu poder cósmico

Sesshoumaru: Si pero...

Otro Yo: Te duele aceptarlo

Sesshoumaru: hazme el Favor de Cerrar la boca

Otro Yo: Ja, En verdad lo sabes no es cierto

Sesshoumaru: Es de débiles mostrar su corazón, si es que existe

Otro Yo: Existe, por que tu padre lo supo , además que significa para ti esa Humana

Sesshoumaru : Con que mi conciencia se esta volviendo tan patética, sabes bien que ella simplemente es una distracción

Otro Yo : Y hasta mentiroso te Volviste

Sesshoumaru : Esa es la verdad , ella es un instrumento más , por lo que cuando se termine esta penosísima labor , mi vinculo con ella habrá terminado

Otro Yo: Como Tu quieras, Pero no andes después Arrepintiéndote

Sesshoumaru : JA, El gran Sesshoumaru No Se arrepiente de nada y mucho menos vacila ante nadie

Sin embargo ni el mismo youkai se habia dado cuenta de la precensia de la ultima esencia de Shikon , que era la más enigmática y a la vez engañosa

Amor: -. Caíste redondito a mi plan , tenias que tener instintos animales después de todo ese es el origen que tienes

Mientras tanto , Kagome despertaba perezosamente , y noto que la luz del sol se hacia presente en aquella pequeña rustica alcoba, aunque a pesar de haber volteado y ver todavía aquella barrera de almohadas , tenia el fuerte presentimiento que alguien le estaba haciendo compañía muy cerca de ella durante todo el tiempo que estuvo durmiendo , y aquella sensación le provocaba que sintiera algo más que protegida; difícil de explicar con sus propias palabras , algo que jamás ni con el mismo hanyou habia sentido , por que siempre en su mente abundaba la idea de que si el la protegía no era por simplemente ser ella: Si no por tener aquel vinculo tan poderoso que la unía con aquella legendaria Miko , y más aun por que aquel calor que en sus sueños alcanzo a percibir era muy diferente al que en pocos instantes sintió con InuYasha , sin embargo noto instantáneamente que su compañero no estaba , claro que no se preocupo en esos momentos, ni si quiera tenia la remota idea de lo que en realidad habia sucedido , aun así tenia la inquietud que algo ocurriera, aun así confió en el carácter tranquilo e indiferente de aquel Youkai para no hacer caso a algún comentario de cualquier estudiante , por la extravagancia de este enigmático personaje

Por lo tanto se levanto y se sentó por un rato más en la cama ...

Kagome: Debo apurarme a vestirme, en lo que llega Sesshoumaru

Así que inmediatamente saco su maleta y la puso encima de la cama , la abrió para sacar su kimono, por aquello de las sugerencias del propio maestro encargado del evento , que les tuvo muy recalcado que si llevaban ropas regionales , en todos los lugares que fueran les tendrían un tentador descuento , por lo que la pequeña miko , no dudo en hacerle caso para ayudar un poco a su economía y caído del cielo con eso de los cotidianos refunfuños del Príncipe

Después de sacarlo cuidadosamente , abajo apareció aquella yukata Blanca y con puntas rojas en las mangas del youkai, que desde hace algunos meses , ella misma se encargo de coser y tratar de arreglar , después de aquel aparatoso accidente o más bien trampa .

Aun así, por alguna razón quiso arreglarlo y no habia encontrado el momento indicado para dárselo , pues una timidez se apoderaba completamente de ella, que hiciera que se trabara en hablar y se pusiera más roja de lo normal . aun así decidió otra vez dejarlo para después , por lo que tomo el kimono y algunas ligas para su cabello y meterse al pequeño vestidor para que no sucediese algún percance

Volviendo de nuevo con el youkai , después de su gran debate que no llego de nueva cuenta a nada , se dispuso a salir y sin importarle se puso la ropa con todo y el cabello húmedo , pues recordemos que por su gran "urgencia" , habia olvidado traer consigo toallas, así que salio como si nada, para seguir seguramente con aquel comportamiento muy propio de el que sin darse cuenta se habia convertido en una farsa

Ya cruzando por el pasillo , no habia mucha gente pero ya para esas horas habia movimiento en toda la casa habitación , por lo que paso como si nada a pesar de que varios maestros lo vieran extraños pero para Sesshoumaru no le importaba y continuo caminando hasta que

.- Disculpe joven usted de que escuela viene-.

Al aparecer así como si nada aquel señor que parecía profesor , Sesshoumaru no lo dejo con la palabra en la boca , pues ya estaba prevenido y siguió obviamente las indicaciones de Kagome

Sesshoumaru: Eh, soy de la facultad ( Que era eso , Lamentablemente no habia podido deducir bien aquella palabra extraña pero aun así , fue lo primero que le vino a la mente)

Aun así el profesor lo miro detenidamente , aquellos ojos trigueños y ese cabello celeste , no era muy propio de un lugareño de la zona , por lo tanto prosiguió

.- Ah, viene con alguna compañera inscrita de las escuelas participantes?-.

Sesshoumaru : lamentablemente si -. (Murmuro)

.- Disculpe?-.

Sesshoumaru: dije que Si

.- Es extranjero o algo así -.

Sesshoumaru : No quiero ser grosero pero ... (pensamientos) A USTED QUE LE IMPORTA HUMANO INCOMPETENTE!

Al ver la mirada penetrante del youkai el maestro se quedo extrañado por el comentario cortado así que frunció el ceño a manera de que continuara el príncipe

Sesshoumaru: Claramente lo soy

.- Oh entonces disculpe mi intromisión , de seguro en su país es una ofensa-.

Sesshoumaru : Que?

.- Que disfrute su estancia aquí y mucha suerte en la competencia-.

Y así dejando intrigado al youkai , el profesor se retiro , definitivamente ni 5 meses y medio bastaban para conocer el temperamento de los humanos , así que continuo con su recorrido hasta llegar a la habitación .Ya entrando al cuarto inmediatamente noto que Kagome estaba despierta y que estaba en el vestidor donde claramente podía escucharla

Kagome: Sesshoumaru pero Que te paso?

Sesshoumaru : Nada , Que quieres que pase

Kagome: Pero Por que vienes así

Sesshoumaru : Que Nadie se puede dar una ducha en paz

La pequeña sacerdotisa lo observo bien , su cabello plateado relucía ante los pequeños destellos de las gotas de agua que provocaba que su cabello fuera mas lacio que de costumbre , eso si que lo hacia ver adorable y más con aquellos gestos de niño regañado , tratando de ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones ante una inocente pregunta

Kagome: Si , pero te hubieras llevado alguna toalla , te puede hacer daño

Sesshoumaru: De que tonterías hablas , El hecho de que tenga apariencia de un humano por no tener mis marcas , no implica que me sea uno

Al escuchar esto Kagome , enterneció un poco su mirada ,supuso que era tonto decir semejante barbaridad , así que bajo un poco la cabeza y con un tono de voz extremadamente bajo y con cara de Niña regañada , la pequeña Miko Continuó

Kagome: Lo siento, se me olvidaba que eres un youkai, solo me preocupe por ti y ya

La joven estudiante se habia sincerado un poco dejo salir aquella sensación de protección y lamentablemente para ella , sus palabras habían sido muy claras por lo que un tenue color escarlata se plasmaron en sus mejillas , como una flor que tiembla por una brusca gota lluvia , que aun así la flor abraza suavemente , así se puso el corazón de Kagome

Mientras la frase "Por Mi?" aquellas dos ultimas palabras rezumbaron en los oídos sutiles del youkai , nadie excepto Sus más allegados Rin o Jaken le habían dicho ello , y aquella mirada dulce y enternecedoras facciones hicieron del youkai que se sintiera extraño , no le gustaba por que tenia muy en claro que jamás reaccionaria así con ella , quizás ingratitud , quizás timidez pero no simplemente era soberbia

Por lo tanto decidió cambiar de tema el youkai , antes que pensar lógicamente el comportamiento de la humana...

Sesshoumaru: Y dime por que te estas vistiendo, acaso vamos a Salir a algún lado

Kagome: Eh si , quiero ver el lugar , ya que hoy es el concurso en la noche y mañana nos vamos, por lo tanto aprovecharemos tiempo jejeje . Además aquí puedes usar libremente tus ropas y quitarte eso tan estorbozo que debe ser el pans para ti

Y cuando salio de aquel vestidor , Sesshoumaru quedo fascinado con aquella vestimenta de ella , ahora se vestía con ropas que a el le agradaba más, de hecho por su mente paso de que prefería verla así , con ese toque natural e inocente que ella solo desprendía ; El Kimono de Kagome era Totalmente blanco , y todo alrededor lleno de flores de Cerezo , además que habia recogido su cabello en una sola coleta , algo que la hacia lucir muy diferente a lo que le estaba acostumbrado con aquella gran cascada e indomable cabello

* * *

"**La Noticia de un Peligro inminente"**

En la época Antigua , como siempre todo estaba aparentemente "tranquilo" ninguna pista de naraku , sin embargo hacia unos idas que el clima en el sengoku era algo extraño , pues todo comenzó con lluvias y un frió casi extremo . Y el primero en notarlo fue InuYasha , quien su comportamiento se habia normalizado un poco aun así tenia ese matiz en su persona de culpabilidad , sin embargo no olvidaba cual era su verdadero objetivo derrotar a Naraku

InuYasha: Nieve? -. _Abriendo su mano para sentir los pequeños copos de nieve_

Así que el monje se acerco a su amigo para saber que era lo que sucedía ...

Miroku: Que sucede InuYasha ?

InuYasha: Que no lo notas , El clima no es el mismo desde hace un mes

Miroku: Es cierto -. _Mirando hacia al cielo_

InuYasha: Esto no me da un buen presentimiento, seguramente ha de ser obra de naraku

Miroku: Es posible, Pero porque

InuYasha: No lo sé , perdimos su rastro desde que Kagome y Sesshoumaru cayeron al pozo , sin embargo ese no es el punto , ya es para que el nos hubiera atacado

Miroku: Es verdad, ya que sin la precensia de Kagome , Naraku Nos puede atacar en el momento que Sea

InuYasha: Sea lo que sea , algo tiene que ver con aquel gran destello, los fragmentos de Kouga se hicieron piedra además que llegamos a la conclusión de que es posible que haya pasado lo mismo con ese maldito , pero es para que alguna de sus extensiones nos atacara

Miroku: Pues si , pero en ese caso mejor hay que seguir entrenando como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora

InuYasha: Supongo que si

Aun así InuYasha, solo esperaba el regreso de Kagome , El Hanyou en verdad la adoraba , en cada instante anhelaba verla , abrazarla , y quizás un poco más , la verdad es que InuYasha en cada instante que pasaba la sangre se le hervía un poco más pues entre sus ideas no soportaba que Su hermano Mayor estuviera con ella, y más con la famita que se Cargaba Sesshoumaru de odiar a los humanos , simplemente por esto también el Hanyou entrenaba cada día para poder romperle la boca a su hermano Mayor si le ponía un dedo encima de SU Kagome

InuYasha: (pensamientos) .- Yo Siempre te protegeré , no dejare que nadie te haga daño aunque no estés a mi lado, sencillamente cuidare de ti -.

Mientras ambos continuaron su platica , sango s e habia ido junto con Shippo a la antigua aldea de la exterminadora para arreglar su colosal boomerang , en eso gracias al desarrollado olfato del pequeño Kitzune que habia Mejorado y a la sensibilidad de la Gatita Kirara , Percibieron que no estaban solos , de hecho habia ahí un olor parecido al de Naraku

Shippo: Lo percibes no es así Kirara

Sango : Tengan cuidado , es posible que estemos rodeados

Por lo tanto la joven exterminadora inmediatamente saco su gran boomerang del fuego , e inmediatamente salio de la deplorable bodega , hacia los restos del patio, sin embargo al asomarse más o menos shippo , este noto que su inseparable amiga se habia detenido en seco, así que no dudo ni un solo instante para ver que era lo que sucedía

Shippo: Sango que pasa?

Sango: Kohaku... Eres tú!

La pobre de sango quedo estupefacta y sin que ninguno de sus sentidos reaccionaran , dejo caer el todavía imperfecto boomerang , mientras tanto Kohaku no dejo esperar ni un minuto más e inmediatamente comenzó a hablar sin dar oportunidad a su hermana de que esta se recuperara de semejante Shock

Kohaku: no vengo dar explicaciones de cómo es que aun sigo vivo , solo vengo a decirles que Cuiden mucho de su amigo InuYasha

Sango: Que dices?

Kohaku: Si Naraku no ha aparecido en todo este tiempo , no es por debilidad si no que esta armando un plan en contra de InuYasha

Shippo: Pero que Plan

Kohaku: No lo sé aun muy bien, Pero tiene algo que ver con la perdida de conciencia que por ser Hanyou a veces padece su amigo Inuyasha

Mientras que el kitzune ponía tanta atención a los palabras del jovencito ya que sabia muy bien a lo que se refería con la perdida de Conciencia , que solo se daba cuando su sangre de youkai vencía a la del humano , su hermana mayor tenia una mirada tierna y llorosa y a pesar de sentir aquel nudo en la garganta solo atino a decir...

Sango : Pero tu estas bien ... No te ha hecho nada ese maldito

Kohaku: Ya les dije , protejan a su amigo

Fue entonces como un mounstrou de tamaño colosal apareció desde los cielos para que este rápidamente diera un salto para subirse encima del lomo de este

Sango: KOHAKU!

Kohaku: Además pronto será el retorno de su amiga y el hermano de InuYasha -. _Desapareciendo de nueva cuenta entre los cielos _

Shippo: Que Kagome pronto va a Regresar?

Al escuchar esto los ojos de la exterminadora y de shippo se abrieron desmesuradamente ante tal noticia , no basto con la primera para que los dejara desconcertados , pero a pesar de que la segunda noticia fue una gota de esperanza , el peligro inminente y la desconfianza se hacían presentes . Aun así La Exterminadora Dudaba

Sango: Como es que Sabe Naraku el Regreso de ellos

Shippo: No lo sé . Crees que sea una trampa?

Sango : Si es así InuYasha se encuentra en grave peligro entonces y posiblemente también Kagome

Shippo: de Nada servirá si le decimos eso a InuYasha es muy orgulloso y no nos hará caso , de hecho será dinamita pura para el , se sentirá retado y atacara prematuramente

Sango : Lo sé , pero al menos tenemos señales de que nuestra amiga Kagome se encuentre con vida (Pensamientos) y De que Kohaku También

* * *

"**Lo que Pasa Cuando no se Entiende una palabra"**

Mientras llegó el turno de cambiarse para el príncipe , Kagome se mantuvo callada durante ese lapso, pues ahora que lo pensaba era el momento oportuno para darle aquella prenda que con tanto cuidado y dedicación habia zurcido; Así que espero a que su youkai terminara de ponerse su pantalón y el haori de manga corta

Kagome: eh Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: Dime

Kagome: Antes de que nos vayamos...

Así la miko con los brazos atrás de su espalda se acerco al youkai , mientras que este le miraba todo extrañado, y pensaba que con que otra cosa rara le iba a salir o a decir

Kagome: Toma -. _Dándole La Yucata y el cinturón amarillo de rayas azules_

Sesshoumaru: Y esto -. _Sosteniendo ambas prendas de vestir_

Kagome: Bueno cuando caímos a esta época , tu estabas muy seriamente lastimado e hizo que tu yukata se manchara de sangre y se arruinara , así que me di a la tarea de arreglarlo , no es una gran cosa pero hice lo mejor que pude

Sesshoumaru al escuchar esto no sabia ni que decir ni que hacer simplemente miro fijamente la prenda, y ahora que lo pensaba bien esto era la causa que hacia unos meses Kagome se durmiera muy tarde, o de que se quejara consecutivamente de sus manos, pues era de que habia veces en que la joven estudiante se dedicaba a zurcirlo por las noches y que se pinchara con la aguja a cada rato

Kagome: Además es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti , ya que tu aceptaste venir conmigo y de paso ponerte en situaciones que no te gustan y...

Sesshoumaru: Gracias -. _Diciéndolo en un murmuro como el viento_

Kagome: Eh! (Pensamientos) Sesshoumaru... me dio las gracias, pero como el Jamás...

La Pequeña Miko Se quedo anonada con tal respuesta del príncipe, no se la esperaba , de hecho se daba por bien servida si lo aceptaba pero eso de que el le agradeciera no era todos los días

Kagome: Si de nada -. _Mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas , pues al decir aquella palabra tan simple , los ojos del youkai se suavizaron, dejaron por un instante estar en guardia, y casi casi podría jurar Kagome, que Aquel príncipe habia tomado con cierta delicadeza aquel obsequio de su compañera_

Sesshoumaru: Ejem Bueno

Kagome: Ah esteee... veré en la recepción que lugares podemos visitar mientras tu terminas de cambiarte vale

Sesshoumaru: Como quieras

Y así Kagome con todo y kimono , salio casi corriendo del cuarto , no cabía de emoción y felicidad , una gran sonrisa de lado a lado se le hacia notar y a pesar que cuando bajaba las escaleras tambaleaba un poco por la gran adrenalina que sentía , El día le Maravillaba y sin darse cuenta por algo tan simple , su corazón brincaba de felicidad aunque internamente lo vinculaba por el radiante sol que se hacia notar con aquellas luces destellantes que traspasaban las ventanas y cualquier corredor de la casa habitación

Kagome: Si Si! Conoceré los lugares más bonitos de Kyoto

Pero por esa misma alegría no sabía los pequeños inconvenientes que le atraería ...

Yuca: Kagome?

Eri: Donde?

Yuca: Que no la ves esta ahí en la recepción

Eri: Pero Creí que Hoyo estaba lastimado de la Pierna

Yuca: Pues Si , hasta ayumi nos conto que lo fue a visitar hace unos tres días al hospital

Eri: Entonces , con quien habrá venido, no me digas que volvió con aquel novio rebelde

Yuca: Te refieres al Tal InuYasha , no no creo, la otra vez la vi tan sincera cuando nos dijo que habia terminado con el

Eri: Eso Quiere Decir...

Yuca: Si , estas en lo correcto viene acompañada por otro joven y es posible que sea aquel que vimos en la visita al zoológico

Eri : Pero donde estará

Yuca: Mira mejor basta de Preguntas y mejor vamos aclararlas con la protagonista, te parece?

Y así aquellas dos jovencitas que también venían con kimonos de color pastel , se acercaron sigilosamente a Kagome quien esta atentamente prestaba atención a la encargada del lugar

Kagome: Entonces es el mejor lugar, sin casi ruidos

Recepcionista: Así es señorita podrá pasar una tranquila tarde, además el clima es esplendido

Kagome : Oh Bien Gracias

Eri: KAGOME!

La joven volteo despreocupadamente pues al primer instante en que escucho el grito no lo reconoció hasta que sorpresivamente se les aparecieron enfrente de su persona

Kagome: Yuca Eri

Al ver la cara de desconcierto de su amiga , ambas chicas se miraron entre si y sin ninguna tregua una de ellas se animo a preguntar

Yuca: Que Sucede , No te da gusto vernos

Kagome: Claro que si , pero pensé que estarían ocupadas

Eri: Pues si, pero ahora no pensamos que Vendrías , ya sabes lo que paso con Hoyo y...

Yuca: ahhh basta de Rodeos , Dinos Kagome Con Quien viniste eh?

Kagome: Que Con quien vine?

Eri: Sii anda dinos

Kagome: (Pensamientos) Ahora si no me salvare de esta , Que Hago que le digo AHHHHH TODO IBA TAAAAN BIEN

Mientras que sus impacientes amigas , esperaban con gran algarabía aquella respuesta , el youkai ya se encontraba bajando de las escaleras sin tener ni la más remota idea por lo que estaba pasando Kagome

Kagome: Eh... es... un ... Amigo

Yuca: Como?

Kagome: si un Amigo de la familia , ya saben mi abuelo y sus relaciones así que el se ofreció a acompañarme ya que ustedes saben necesito la aprobar la materia Y

Eri: Sucede algo Kagome

De repente Kagome quedo sin aliento, pues el príncipe se encontraba detrás de sus amigas , sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y su rostro quedo taaan rojo que seguramente el mismo jitomate sentiría envidia al verla

Sesshoumaru : Vamonos

Cuando escucharon es voz tan varonil y fuerte ambas chicas voltearon , se encontraron con un joven inexpresivo , claramente aquel aire de misterio que transmitía dejaron a las dos estudiantes estupefactas y maravilladas con aquel joven de cabellos celestes y con ojos dorados . Así que inmediatamente Las Dos chicas se arrejuntaron más para cuchichiarse una con otra

Yuca: ya viste al tipo tiene cara de maldito

Eri: Pero no quita lo Guapo

Yuca: Creo que a Kagome le gusta ahora más inexpresivo

Kagome: Bueno amigas este Yo...

Eri: Bien viendo el silencio , amigo dinos como te llamas por que aquí nuestra "amiga" no nos lo ha dicho

El youkai no entendía el comportamiento de las amigas de la pequeña miko, así que se dejo de rodeos y contesto firmemente

,-Sesshoumaru-.

Yuca: Ahh vaya que nombre tan... místico

Eri: Y dinos Andas con Ella?

Yuca : Sii y desde cuando, por que Kagome ha sido muy mala con nosotras y no nos ha contado Nadita

Cuando escucho aquellas palabras de sus amigas , Kagome sentía que le daba un paro cardiaco , casi casi se caía al piso por semejante pregunta , mientras que el Príncipe , solo alcanzo a fruncir el ceño, sin saber a lo que se referían en realidad Con esa palabra

Sesshoumaru : Andar?

Eri: Si ya Sabes Andar

Sesshoumaru (pensamientos) Que Humana TAAAAN Elocuente

Yuca: Y Bien

Sesshoumaru: Si se refieren a estar juntos todo el tiempo (_Pensamientos: Y Aunque No Quiera)_, Entonces si Andamos

Yuca y Eri: AHHHH QUE LINDO , YA ANDAN Y DESDE CUANDO

Sesshoumaru: Ya hace tiempo

Kagome: Ah... ah ...

Ahora si la pequeña miko, se quedo con la boca tremendamente abierta , sabia muy bien que sesshoumaru no comprendió para nada aquel significado , e irremediablemente cayo al suelo , mientras que los tres no comprendían el comportamiento de Kagome

Yuca: Y la quieres muu...

Kagome: ahh mira la hora que es , es muy tarde jejeje , Eh Amigas fue un gusto encontrarlas pero ya nos tenemos que ir-. _Tomando el brazo del youkai y apretándolo fuertemente, además de jalarlo hacia la salida..._

Sesshoumaru: Que Te pasa

Kagome: Ó-Ó Vamonos!

Yuca: Bueno Nos Vemos En la Noche

Eri: Adiós Pardes Tortolos _(Guiñándole el ojo al Youkai)_

Sesshoumaru: Tortolos, ni que fuéramos aves de corral¿ Por que tu amiga dijo eso?

Kagome: Ehhh... Mejor ni hablemos del tema, Créeme no te agradaría en lo absoluto

Sesshoumaru (Pensamientos) Cada día entiendo menos a los humanos

Ya ahora si estando fuera y de dejar de apresurar el paso , Sesshoumaru se habia dejado de sentir arrastrado por la joven estudiante , de hecho ya llevaban un paso lento , mientras que los dos miraban todo alrededor del sitio que donde habían muchas personas la mayoría en parejas , disfrutando de lo lindo que era el día

A pesar de ver tantas parejas Acarameladas , le producía algo de ansiedad, mientras que en su mente se presentaba la idea "Por que ellas si , y Yo no""", entonces volteo a ver a Sesshoumaru quien este estaba todo perdido , observando detalladamente cada espacio y sin tomar mucha importancia a los tipos de personas que se cruzaban por ahí

Sesshoumaru: Y Bien que se supone que haremos Ahora

Kagome salida de sus pensamientos repentinamente , no supo que decir cuando miro a lo lejos una pequeña colina que por suerte estaba algo retirada y sola , además que tenia mucha sombra por las copas frondosas de los árboles

Kagome: Pues por ahora iremos a ese lugar

Pero para apresurar el paso , sin darse cuenta Kagome tomo del brazo al youkai debidamente , de hecho se le acerco y se mantuvo pegadita a el

Sesshoumaru: uhm?

Así que Sesshoumaru no se negó en ningún solo momento ir acompañado del brazo de Kagome , y continuaron su trayecto juntos hasta la colina , pero de hecho el príncipe se sentía raro , jamás frente al publico se habia mostrado así a pesar de que fueran humanos , por primera vez Sesshoumaru experimentaba ahora la palabra Pena , y más al ver a Kagome lo normal que iba , seguramente era tan distraída que no se daba cuenta de lo que en verdad sucedía y no era para menos pues Kagome a la mayoría de personas de su confianza las agarraba del mismo modo

Y ya cuando subían poco a poco la colina , Kagome estaba apunto de resbalar a causa de las sandalias que eran lisas , pero gracias al oportuna intervención del Youkai , este la agarro entre sus brazos , mientras que esta volteo a verlo , y

Sesshoumaru: Ten cuidado para la próxima quieres

Kagome: uhm... Si

Entonces continuaron su recorrido para por fin llegar casi a la cima donde habia un frondoso árbol esperándolos , así que Sesshoumaru fue el primero en recargarse bajo el árbol que hace tiempo no lo hacia , la vista era espectacular teniendo como fondo aquel lago de las Luciérnagas , como así le llamaban y por ahí algunos papalotes volando por todo el cielo

Kagome: Oye Enseguida Regreso si

El youkai no dijo nada y siguió con su postura de siempre , cuando de pronto vio como de regreso Kagome se acercaba con dos extraños objetos , como una especie de embudo y encima de ellos dos bolas de color rosa y otro de verde encima . Ya cuando noto que la presencia de ella estaba demasiado cerca , sin vacilar ningún instante pregunto

Sesshoumaru: Y Eso?

Pero nada , La pequeña miko solo le sonrió , y con todo y Helados se sentó a su lado y le dio uno que era de sabor limón

Sesshoumaru: Que Es?

Kagome: Anda Tómalo

El príncipe todo extrañado por el curioso postre , lo tomo entre sus manos , su olor no era tan desagradable , olía a limón con galleta . aun así El youkai miro a Kagome con cierta incredulidad y tan solo con la mirada basto para que ella le demostró lo que en verdad se hacia con aquel cono

Kagome: Ahora pruébalo jejeje

Sesshoumaru de nueva cuenta habia hecho un gesto con los ojos , levantando con curiosidad sus cejas , así que simplemente confió y decidió probarlo dándole una mordida , ya que en su vida habia probado algo parecido , y a pesar de que respingo al primer contacto por lo frió que estaba , como un niño chiquito luego , luego le agarro el modo y el sabor . Así como también le habia logrado robar a Kagome unas cuantas risitas al ver semejante escena , por lo que también hizo lo mismo que su compañero , se dedico a comer su helado y observar todo el panorama .

Le era bastante relajante sentir eso , el viento que era refrescante pero no llegaba a ser frió, las nubes que estaban más despejadas que nunca y el sol que simplemente salía pero no los abrumaba de tanto calor como solía hacerlo

De repente Sesshoumaru volteo solamente para observa a la pequeña miko quien estaba entretenida con su gigantesca bola de helado , sin embargo era un mal momento ya que al ver como se le habia caído la gran bola al suelo esta simplemente se quedo quieta y un gran silencio reino...

Kagome : Ehh... no digas nada si yo .- _(Tratando de ocultar todo ese gran nerviosismo y vergüenza que sentía_)

Sesshoumaru: Toma

Ahora el le estaba dando el helado, Kagome se negó varias veces pero el youkia no le importo y obviamente Kagome Se sintió sonrojada y no quiso dejarlo con el helado en la mano y en un pequeño susurro le agradeció al Youkai

Kagome: Gracias ... .- _Tomándolo delicadamente y probándolo como si también fuese una niña pequeña -._

Después de darle el helado a Kagome , esta estaba perdida contemplando el lugar y aquella hermosa laguna y sin darse cuenta a Sesshoumaru se le habia dibujado una sonrisa que no era malévola ni tampoco fingida , simplemente era sincera , disimulada pero al fin y al cabo verdadera

**

* * *

**

**Un Peligroso Juego de Preguntas **

Paso un rato después , Kagome sin ninguna pena se recostó bajo el pasto ,hace mucho que no sentía una tranquilidad así , mientras que el Youkai estaba recargado en el árbol en la misma postura desde que llegaron , de hecho ninguno de los dos tenia tema de conversación , y no es que se sintieran incómodos por ello , si no que les era agradable ese momento de casi extremo mutismo , sin embargo no paso mucho para que Kagome Se Sintiera Aburrida y comenzar con otro nuevo disparate que salía de su alocada cabeza

Entonces en aquel instante solo escucho menearse la copa de los árboles , el viento era muy refrescante y hace tiempo que tenia curiosidad , así que sin pensarlo decidió tener un tema de conversación que podría ser Bastante peligroso y comprometedor

Kagome: De veras , es dificil de creer de que tanto tiempo estemos aquí atrapados en mi época , no hayamos tenido la dignidad de tener una verdadera conversación

Al escuchar esto El Youkai se extraño mucho sobre aquel comentario, pero a pesar de ello simplemente se decidió contestar de esta manera.

Sesshoumaru: Y Eso que

Kagome: mmm... no se estoy algo aburrida por lo tanto te parece si te pregunto algunas cosas y viceversa

Al principio Sesshoumaru no le convencía muy bien la idea , y una prueba irrefutable de ello es que frunció el cejo , parecía algo estupido entre sus reflexiones se habia hecho notar ese pensamiento, un tanto desconcertado y algo distraído no se negó , pues que otra le quedaba al igual que Kagome estaba un tanto aburrido y después de todo seria también interesante para el

Sesshoumaru: Pero aun no entiendo por que quieres saber cosas de mí y yo de ti , además eso no ayudara con la ultima esencia que nos falta

Kagome: Bueno, Bueno estas Dispuesto si o no

Sesshoumaru: Ya que

Entonces Kagome se paro y se quedo sentada (aunque tenia que aceptarlo que quería hacerlo sufrir , con cada pregunta que se le estaba apareciendo en la cabeza), a pesar de esto siguió dándole la espada , quizás para no cohibirse tanto cuando a el le llegara su turno de preguntar

Kagome: Haber... Alguna vez has tenido... Novia?

Inmediatamente Sesshoumaru le incomodo esa pregunta El Youkai Más Poderoso de Todos los Tiempos ( si seguía con ese GRANDISIMO Ego) era lo bastante reservado para Dejarse indagar en el como un libro abierto , pero que más podía hacer se habia dejado llevar y el jamás (otra vez por ese gran orgullo) se echaría para atrás con ese juego que habia aceptado valga la redundancia Jugar

Sesshoumaru: mmm... Hace Tiempo

Al escuchar esto Kagome se Extraño , Definitivamente con ese respuesta el Príncipe habia aceptado entrar al juego , sin embargo se incomodo un poco ( Si ella misma Se dio la puñalada Verdad?)

Kagome: y La Quisiste?-. _( Sin voltear a verlo)_

Sesshoumaru: No te interesa, Además es mi Turno-. _( Si definitivamente se tenia que vengar y obviamente le iba a dar en su talón de Aquiles ) _

Sesshoumaru: Y Tu?

Kagome: Yo?...

Sesshoumaru: No te hagas tuviste algo que ver con el baboso de mi hermano verdad

En aquel instante Kagome tenia ni la menor idea de que responder , de hecho era la primera vez que Sesshoumaru por fin le preguntaba algo de Su hermano, mas por que en que tono se lo decía , algo rudo y hartarte si esa era su expresión , aunque eso de dolía responderle , Sin embargo tenia que hacerlo , su mirada sin querer se entristeció y esto obviamente el Youkai lo habia notado

Kagome: De hecho Nunca tuve que ver algo con InuYasha, simplemente lo ayudaba a Buscar los fragmentos ya que el ...

Sesshoumaru: Si el baboso esta interesado en aquella mujer hecha de barro y yerbas medicinales

Con un tono Ya Medio bajo y decaído Kagome Prosiguió...

Kagome: Vaya no pensé que estuvieras enterado de ello-. _( De repente una sonrisa se apareció en su rostro ya que a veces era muy polifacética?) _.- Eso Quiere Decir Que Te interesa Tu hermano )

Sesshoumaru: Eso es una Vil mentira ... Además yo no se que por que dicen que esa mujer repugnante es idéntica a ti , Si las dos Son completamente Diferentes , eso hasta un ciego lo puede Notar ; Definitivamente mi Querido hermano es un Completo Imbesil

La pequeña Miko se sorprendió mucho por el comentario del Youkai , en verdad este día habia sido muy diferente por que Tenia la oportunidad de Conocer otra Faceta del Youkai, una algo Sarcástica pero con un dejo de amabilidad

Kagome: Je Gracias-. (_Diciendolo en un simple susurro y prosiguió_).- Ahora mi turno y que me dices de tus obsesiones

Con esa pregunta el Youkai se quedo unos minutos en silencio , y después Contesto

Sesshoumaru: Básicamente Tengo una fijación con las cosas prohibidas

Kagome: Cosas Prohibidas?

El youkai al notar que se habia sincerado un poco con la miko y el embrollo que habia provocado , sin darle oportunidad a indagar un poco más en aquella respuesta bastante reveladora , Pero en eso Olfateo aquel olor de ricas Fragancias con Rosas . Entonces endureció inmediatamente sus facciones buscando la dirección donde provenía aquel aroma

Kagome: Pasa Algo?

Sesshoumaru: Creo que Ya es Tarde, El Sol se Esta Poniendo -.

Al decirle esto , Sesshoumaru decidió ocultarle lo que estaba pasando , ya que no se encontraba muy seguro además Que Kagome No habia percibido nada . Por lo tanto Ambos Se pusieron de pie

Kagome: Si es Cierto, Pero No nos hicimos Muchas preguntas, ni tampoco supe Mucho de Ti

Sesshoumaru: Seguramente en otra Ocasión, Bien Andando

Kagome: Esta bien

Fue entonces cuando Sesshoumaru se agacho para darle la mano a Kagome , Ella inconcientemente acepto , pero en eso al sentir su mano pudo notar cual hermosos eran los ojos de aquel Ser , rasgados , pequeños pero con una cautivadora mirada , al fin pudo notarse reflejada en esos ojos , Por unos instantes se quedo paralizada , el príncipe no tenia la menor idea de lo tentador que podían ser los labios de este para la joven estudiante, Y para el youkai fue algo especial , ya que cuando sintió la mano de ella , en el pudo percibir lo suave que era su palma . Pero aunque el no se viera ningún futuro más adelante con ella, Kagome Se habia escabullido por ahí en lo más profundo de su corazón , donde seguramente seria muy difícil de sacarla .

_**

* * *

**_

_**Aroma de Mujer**_

Ya ahora si era de Noche, Kagome también se habia dado un baño , y ahora andaba preparando los últimos detalles al Youkai para el Evento ( Si tenia que ayudarlo a vestirse como todo un caballero) , donde ya faltaba una hora y media , para Suerte de Ambos el Salón estaba a muy pocos metros , Casi casi era caminando

Kagome: Listo solo es cosa que ya te pongas lo demás -. (_Arreglándole la corbata_)

Sesshoumaru : Esta cosa está muy ajustada!

Kagome: Hay es solo un simple nudito, Bueno se me hace tarde anda espérame en la sala mientras ahora me visto

Y así el príncipe tomo sus demás cosas y se dirigió a la sala , para solo ponerse el saco y las mancuernillas, a pesar de que le seguía incomodando la corbata

Mientras que Kagome cerro la puerta y dejo salir un gran suspiro , y sin desperdiciar ni un segundo más comenzó a prepararse , Primero se quito toda la ropa e incluso se cambio las trusas a unas más delgaditas y del mismo color del vestido para que no se notaran .

Kagome: Tengo que apurarme

Así que al quedar en ropa interior , saco el vestido Negro cuidadosamente del closet , se agacho también para recoger sus zapatillas del mismo color , así que frente al espejo de cuerpo completo se puso el vestido que tenia en forma de V y que hacia relucir sus encantos femeninos, se lo acomodo bien , sin ningún bulto por ahí ya que el vestido era algo entallado y a pesar de que llegaba unos centímetros antes del talón , tenia una gran abertura en su pierna derecha .

Después siguió las zapatillas que tenían un considerable tacón casi casi tipo aguja , terminando con ello , dejo soltar aquella gran melena negra que corría de lado a lado así que la cepillo varias veces para que se aplacara , continuando con aquel ritual que cada mujer tiene a la hora de cambiarse para un evento especial , se acerco más al espejo primero limpiándose el rostro y ahora tomo un lápiz labial de un rojo intenso y lo remarco de lado a lado de manera suave, enchino sus pestañas. Y sin olvidarse de nada, Saco un pequeño bolso que hacia juego para meter aquellas Dos esferitas de Sabiduría y Valor , claro que internamente le rogaba a estas esencias para que todo saliera bien , y los nervios no se apoderaran completamente de ella

Pero con Sesshoumaru, el simplemente se habia hartado de la corbata así que se la desamarro y se desabrocho los primeros dos botones de la camisa , y como noto que seguramente su larguisima cabellera le estorbaría decidió amarrarla en una coleta alta , con hacer simplemente eso parecía una copia idéntica de su fallecido padre

A decir verdad , la sala esta casi desértica ya que la gran mayoría de los huéspedes se habían ido , así que la gente que estaba ahí simplemente era el personal que no faltaba mucho para que ellos se fueran y algunos participantes del Evento

De repente escucho unos pasos lentos que provenían de las escaleras , entonces comenzó a extrañarse ya que percibió un aroma distinto era el de su pequeña miko pero esta vez aquel aroma era más dulce y embraguiador ; Al ver a Kagome Tan Bella y de la manera tan sensual en que bajaba las escaleras , El príncipe se sentía extraño , demaciadas sensaciones extremas , que lo hacían sentir bien pero también mal . Ya una vez Abajo Kagome se animo hablarle

Kagome: Vamonos o si no, nos descalificaran

Apenas si la joven pudo atinar esas palabras tan precisas , pues al ver ahora si al joven se habia quedado maravillada , ya que sin la corbata y aquella camisa semidesabrochada lo hacia ver más apuesto de lo que era, con aquellas facciones tan finas que se mostraban con detalle al por mayor , al ya no estorbar aquellos cabellos plateados sobre su hermoso rostro

Así que Sesshoumaru , hizo uso de su mente fotográfica , y en eso unas imágenes se aparecieron, de como el Hombre debía ser caballeroso con la dama , así que hizo todos los ademanes que habia visto en los videos de Kagome, entonces le ofreció su brazo y lo pego hacia el mientras que Kagome ya lo habia tomado , y ambos caminaron lentamente; Mientras que a lo lejos veían claramente el Salón con las luces encendidas y el sonido que se escuchaba

"_Y solo el viento era mudo testigo de aquel Acontecimiento"_ , y continuaron así caminando lentamente , aquel mutismo que habia entre ellos dos se habia vuelto algo más intimo , de repente Cerca del lago Kagome diviso a lo lejos una Serie de luces pequeñas que volaban por todas partes, Aquella noche la vista era hermosa , y cuando Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta lo entretenida que estaba Kagome , exclamo

Sesshoumaru: Luciérnagas

Entonces varias ellas se acerco a Kagome quien esta jugaba alrededor de ella, hasta que solo una se paro en el dedo de la pequeña miko, Sesshoumaru se quedo observándola , pues en esa noche el Aroma Que desprendía Kagome , en cada instante se volvía más seductor _" Cuerpo de Mujer Con Alma De niña"_

Kagome: Si, Me gustaría quedarme un poco más aquí pero tenemos aquel evento así que no puedo faltar a mi palabra

Sesshoumaru: Como gustes

Y así Continuaron hasta las Puertas del salón...

* * *

_**El Lazo entre un Aristocrático demonio y La Reencarnación de una Sacerdotisa**_

Cuando ya estaba Ahí ante las enormes puertas, la decoración era excelente , demasiado elegante y si habia mucha variedad de Gente , hermosos adornos de globos pero sin antes unas escaleras centrales para llegar al Segundo piso donde todos esperaban atentamente las instrucciones

.- Sus boletos Por favor-.

Kagome al instante se los dio al guardia ,entonces pasaron sin ningún problema , así que subieron las escaleras , cunado notaron la pista era enorme , con piso de madera , donde directamente estaban los músicos quienes venían de una escuela , mientras que los invitados estaban mesas redondas alrededor con manteles Blancos y una vela en el centro acompañados con una cesta de flores blancas artificiales y decenas de Meseros sirviendo agua o cualquier otro aperitivo ligero

El Youkai Se quedo admirando cada zona de aquel salón, si que era de su agrado pues en ningún solo momento se le escuchaba algún otro refunfuño, fue entonces cuando el llamado del coordinador hizo que todos los participantes se reunirán para que este y otros ayudantes le pegaran su numero correspondiente

Kagome: Anda hay que ir por nuestro número

Sesshoumaru: Aha

Mientras Kagome y Sesshoumaru se Acercaban , El coordinador saco su alta voz para captar la atención de todos y para que no hubiera alguna confusión

.- MUY BIEN CHICOS VENGAN LES DARE SU NUMERO, ONEGAI EN UNOS MINUTOS COMENZAREMOS, HABRA TRES BAILES DE CADA 7 PAREJAS PARA LAS ELMINATORIAS -.

Al terminar las Amigas de Kagome También estaban cerca y obviamente se habían dado cuenta de la precensia de Kagome y de Sesshoumaru, Pero la primera en demostrar su gran emoción Fue Ari

Ari: Mira ahí están!

Yuca: Sii, vaya que Hermosa se ve Kagome jejejeje

Ari: ahhh no hacen bonita pareja .- (_entrelazando sus manos para acercarlas a su pecho)_

Yuca: Pues si , Pero Vamos para desearles suerte

Ari: oh Claro, Bueno

Y así Mientras Ellas vigorosamente se acercaban la pareja , el nerviosismo de Kagome se hacia más notorio , más por que el que pagaba las consecuencias era el Taiyoukai

Kagome: Ahh, Bueno Nada más es cosa que nos ponga el numero y... AH PERO QUE TAL SI EL PISO ESTA RESBALOSO O SI EL TACON DE LA ZAPATILLA SE ME ROMPE O- O- O

Sesshoumaru: Tranquila mujer, además que más puede suceder en este baile tan simple

Kagome: Simple, Que no recuerdas como nos equivocamos en la casa

Sesshoumaru: mira ya basta sea lo que sea no pasara nada , además solo lo digo para que dejes de estar apretando mi BRAZO de esa manera

Kagome: Que?; Hay lo siento perdón , es que jamás habia hecho algo así

Sesshoumaru: Si se nota_.- (Sobandose su Brazo izquierdo)_

Ari: Kagome!

Yuca: Kagome!

Kagome: Oh no lo que me Faltaba _.-(Volteado a Verlas)_

Sesshoumaru: Mira son las humanas tan elocuentes y lógicas verdad _.-(Dándose la vuelta para ignorarlas)-._

Yuca: Ahh Kagome Se ves muy bonita

Ari: Si también venimos a desearles suerte al joven Se- Se

Yuca: Sesshoumaru

Ari: Eso, Y también a ti Amiga

Kagome: Gracias, también les deseo lo mismo

Yuca: Bueno ya tenemos que retirarnos con nuestras respectivas parejas

Ari: Si por que si no nos descalificaran

Kagome: Nos Vemos

Yuca: Si nos vemos Sesshoumaru

El Youkai solo se reservo a voltear a verla y con una miradita matadora volvió a su postura de nuevo

Ari: les echaremos porras cuando les toque su turno

Y así ambas jóvenes se retiraron, mientras que un joven apareció con los respectivos números de ambos

.- Bien Ustedes Son la Pareja Higurashi-.

Kagome.- Oh si-.

.-Okay, tengan son el numero 5, ya tomen sus lugares en aquella esquina por que falta poco a que pasen-.

Kagome: Si Gracias

Ahora sin decir nada Kagome Se puso su numero en el pecho con ayuda de unos seguritos , después de terminar se siguió con Sesshoumaru , al sentir la mano temblorosa de su compañera el solo se animo a preguntar

Sesshoumaru: Y bien?

Kagome: Pues Vamos con las parejas de la primera ronda

Así que continuaron con su trayecto, Sesshoumaru mientras caminaba jamás habia visto así de nerviosa a Kagome, quien esta sonreía a cada ratito una risita de puro nerviosismo , así que Sesshoumaru solo tuvo la delicadeza para palmearle la mano , ya que el youkai también se estresaba , aun así , sus pensamientos eran ajenos solo por esa noche ya que pareció otro, uno más flexible, sin embargo sus sentidos agudos le decían que algo en ese salón no estaba bien , aun así continuo como siempre tranquilo para ya no levantar sospechas ni tampoco poner todavía más nerviosa ( si es que se podía) a la pobre de Kagome

.- Muy Bien Jovencitos ya que Se Formaron por favor solo esperan a mis indicaciones , así que preparados y donde están unas cruces de masquin ahí serán sus puestos , así que Les deseo las Mejores de las suertes , y gracias por participar en este evento-.

Terminando las Instrucciones el coordinador del Evento , todas la parejas se formaron, la espera no fue mucha , ya que casi a los 5 minutos todos comenzaron a avanzar y todos a tomar su posición , mientras que el cuchicheo de la gente era muuy evidente , enfrente de todos los participantes estaban los jueces , y alado estaba la orquesta de música , todo seria en vivo , y ahora Kagome y Sesshoumaru también se acomodaban para empezar aquel baile tan místico y sensual

Cuando ya todo estaba listo, las luces se apagaron completamente entonces un gran efecto causo entre el publico y los participantes, fue así como algunas luces de nueva cuenta se encendieron , las velas también hacían acto de aparición en cada mesa

Sesshoumaru: Lista ?

Kagome: Por supuesto

Sesshoumaru: Entonces yo Seré el que cuente

Entonces fue entre aquel gran silencio , una guitarra comenzó a tocar lenta pero muy vigorosa, Kagome y Sesshoumaru se acercaron , sus respiraciones eran profundas y pausadas , ambos envolvieron su torso con el brazo Un Silencio ensordecedor se volvió apoderar del escenario, mientras que un susurro de una voz grave se hacia escuchar

Sesshoumaru: Uno, dos, tres

Fue cuando el piano comenzó a tocar , y el acordeón tocaron al mismo tiempo , entonces uno de los vocalistas hizo acto de presencia con un acento argentino que se hacia escuchar por todo el salón

"**_Maria es el nombre de esta herida"_**

"**_Vive en mis locos desvelos"_**

"**_No la nombro, no la encuentro"_**

Mientras que el Youkai y la sacerdotisa se miraban fijamente , sus rostros estaban sumamente pegados , ambos se sintieron embrujados , no tenían conciencia ni tampoco razón , sencillamente estaban concentrados , sin fijarse en la gente que estaba alrededor

**_Maria, es el nombre de esta herida_**

_**Vive en mis locos desvelos**_

**_No la nombro, no la encuentro_**

_**Pena que da**_

_**Dejo Su Tango Bailando**_

_**En la pista fumando Soledad**_

_**Es Maria la sombra de mi verso**_

_**La luna de Este Cuento Llamado Realidad**_

Kagome Cerro los ojos y fue cuando los instrumentos todos en conjunto comenzaron a Sonar , Kagome evidentemente , estiro su brazo para que Sesshoumaru pudiera darle vuelta, de nueva cuenta ambos cuando estaban de frente Sesshoumaru se volvió a posesionar de las caderas de las joven , ambos entrelazaron sus Manos , y comenzaron a mover sus piernas al mismo tiempo , ahora si la sincronización era perfecta , a pesar de que todo era lento su disfrute era al por mayor

Los pasos a Seguir eran pocos pero bastantes laboriosos, a un compás y dibujando figuras . De nuevo aquella voz grave y con el acento argentino se volvía a escuchar a pesar de que el vocalista principal cantaba, era como un toque mágico para el ambiente, mientras que el publico en cada minuto se maravillaba con las parejas , como con la orquesta

"_**Su perfume Aterciopelo despide un tango al caminar"**_

Mientras el príncipe la tomaba de la cintura , Kagome doblaba su torso hacia atrás, mientras que el youkai también podía sentir aquella espalda descubierta de la joven , para ser atraída de nueva cuenta al pecho de su acompañante ,pero al hacerlo tan bruscamente , la pierna de Kagome Acorralo la Cintura del Youkai , mientras que uno de sus brazos para ser precisos con el izquierdo lo alzaba entrelazando los dedos con el Youkai , mientras que este soportaba el peso de la chica que no era una gran dificultad

_**Así es Maria, su perfume aterciopelo**_

_**Despidiendo un tango al caminar**_

De nueva cuenta la aceleración de aquella canción habia bajado de momento , como si fuera un pequeño descanso , entonces Kagome abrazo al youkai , y avanzaron unos pasos pausados un pie después del otro , La pequeña Miko acerco su rostro pegándolo levemente a los pómulos del Youkai, como si se estuviera aferrando a algo ; Entonces daba a entender que El tango era de suave ondulación, con ritmo acompasado y atrevido. Sin bailar a voluntad ni con rigidez.

"**_La quiero con el alma con las ansias muertas y un Bandoleón cantando un funeral"_**

Ya que Kagome Confiaba plenamente en el Youkai , y con hacer ese simple acercamiento pudo sentir lo tersa que era la piel del youkai , se sentía emocionada y también excitada , mientras que la sangre de ella le hervía

**_Y Baliando con mi soledad disgustada con mi impaciencia de hacerte mía_**

_**Maria, Maria**_

La Letra era muy lastimera , pero la Melodía simplemente enternecía a todos , mientras hacían los compás , moviendo a la par sus piernas , era inevitable entre ellos verse a los ojos, sentir oler , el aliento de cada uno, tan tibio y estimulante golpeaban suavemente cada uno de sus cuellos, que sus corazones no estuvieran quietos, si no que vibraran como todo su cuerpo

Las Separaciones eran tan cortas cono si fusionaran sus almas, pero tan lejanas como el las épocas en que coexistían pero su Vivencia era intransferible del cuerpo. Magia en el encuentro, en el alma.

"**_Y aunque que la mente se arrulla su canto quebrado"_**

"**_Camino en las notas del Bandoleón"_**

La Canción ya estaba apunto de terminara tenían que cerrarlo con un espectacular paso , entonces Sesshoumaru alzo los brazos volvía de nueva cuenta acorralar a Kagome entre sus brazos , sus cuerpos estaban demasiado juntitos, Entonces Era el Turno de Kagome Cuando se libero de aquellos brazos tan fuertes y duros , ella lo rodeo dándole carias en todo su cuerpo , Bajando poco a poco de altura casi casi hasta llegar a las rodillas del Youkai pero sin perder de vista aquellos ojos dorados

Entonces fue Cuando Sesshoumaru EL Ayudo a levantarse hacer su ultimo , paso al hacerlo Kagome Se dejo ir de nueva cuenta hacia atrás y volver hacia el pero con la diferencia de que lo habia hecho tan bruscamente para tomar vuelo , que sus labios rozaron con los del Youkai , mientras que el sostenía fermente el muslo de ella .

**_Maria es el Tango de mi Dolor!_**

Cuando por fin terminaron , centenares de aplausos abarataron el lugar, todos se pusieron de pie, mientras que Sesshoumaru y Kagome estaban Cansados y sin esperarlo algo sorprendente sucedió ambos sonreían , era curioso ese momento por que no tenían la razón del por que lo hacían aun así , por solo instinto como si fueran imágenes se dieron un abrazo amistoso .

Obviamente el Youkai no sabia ni lo que hacia sencillamente se dejo llevar por el momento, entonces escondió su rostro sobre el húmedo hombro de su compañera , aquel aroma que ella desprendía le encantaba

Entonces el organizador comenzó a hablar

.- ESTA SOLO ES LA PRIMERA RONDA DE PAREJAS, POR FAVOR PASEN A NUESTRAS MESAS Y DESCANSEN TODOS HICIERON SU MEJOR ESFUERZO!-.

Mientras que Todos volvían a sus lugares, lentamente a Kagome le volvía el Aire y aun así con dificultades se animo a hablar

Kagome: Eh Vamos a la Mesa a tomar un descanso

Sesshoumaru: Eso No hace mucho calor aquí

Kagome: Bueno entonces vamos a la terraza total mientras que la otra ronda se prepara

Sesshoumaru: Como quieras

Mientras que ellos dos se dirigían a la terraza , antes de salir de la pista otra vez las amigas de Kagome se interpusieron en su Camino, mientras que los pensamientos del Youkai no se hacían esperar

Sesshoumaru: (pensamientos) Bueno que estas humanas no tienen vida propia parecen sanguijuelas!

Ari: KAGOME LO HICIERON ESTUPENDO

Kagome: Ah si... pues gracias

Yuca: oh si esto es memorable , ya estuvo que los dos están en la siguiente etapa

Ari: Eso si además Kagome Parecías otra jejejejejeje

Kagome: Pero Que Cosas Dicen Chicas, no es para tanto

Entonces la pequeña miko noto algo raro , ya que sus amigas se reían y se cuchicheaban entre si , pero algo no encajaba bien ya que su amiga Ari parecía que escondía algo detrás de sus manos

Yuca: Eh Pero haber júntense

Sesshoumaru: Para que ?

Yuca: Como lo Vuelvo a Repetir este momento debe ser memorable

Kagome: Mira esta bien pero ambos estamos cansados

Ari: Anda y prometemos que no los volvemos a molestar pardes tortolos

Sesshoumaru: Que , Pero si no Somos Aves de Corral

Yuca: haber tu Pon tu brazo alrededor del Cuello de nuestra amiga

Sesshoumaru: Pero Que DIABLOS SE CREEN USTEDES

Yuca sin hacer caso omiso levanto el pesado brazo del Youkai mientras que Kagome aun no captaba bien estaba apenas volviendo su razón de ser , que ni tenia la mas mínima idea de lo que tramaban sus amigas

Yuca: jejejeje, Bueno Lista Ari

Ari : Si

Kagome:Eh?

Yuca: Haber una Sonrisita

Kagome: pero

Yuca : Ándale

Y un gran flash salio , Sesshoumaru sintió como por un momento se le fue la vista , Kagome también quedo igual , Ari les habia tomado una Foto a ambos

Yuca: Luego te la entrego jijijijijijijij

Kagome: Oye pero!

Ari: Nos Vemos

Y así sin explicación algunas ambas chicas desaparecieron entre la gente , sin que Kagome las pudiera alcanzar , mientras que el Youkai Se seguía tallando los ojos

Sesshoumaru: Que Porquería Fue eso!

Kagome: Chicas... _.-(teniendo en su cara una expresion de melancolia)-._

_

* * *

_

_**El Amor de la luz de la luna**_

Ya estando ahora Si en la Terraza , el viento era muy refrescante mientras que el youkai estaba contemplando la hermosa vista del lago , se encontraba tranquilo en esos momentos , además que cabe de resaltar que disfrutaba la compañía de Kagome , pero aun así no se atrevía a mirarla

Kagome: Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru: Dime

Kagome se acerco a el y también se recargo en el barandal, y agacho la cabeza , entonces el youkai la observo y entonces noto una disimulada sonrisa de ella cuando de nueva cuenta sin darle oportunidad de hablar ella prosiguió

Kagome: Gracias

El Youkai se quedo sorprendido entonces volvió a su postura normal , y Kagome sin previo aviso se acerco amenazadoramente a el , mientras que las estrellas daban pequeños pero notorios destellos desde el cielo , aun así anonadado y sin saber en que momento fue y sin poderse además mover , sintió claramente en una de sus mejillas el suave rose de los labios de Kagome pero pronto volvió a su postura la joven Miko

Entonces Cuando Kagome volvió a verlo a los ojos en ese preciso momento sintió que con el y solo con el podía Sanar su corazón , y sin restricciones podía entregárselo completamente a el , que más se podría decir si ya desde que toco sus manos , sintió su precensia , disfruto su aroma , acaricio ese hermoso cabello color celeste , lo quería pero aun no sabia si podría llegar a la siguiente fase : Amarlo

Aun así apenada por ese simple acto , Kagome le sonrió discretamente , mientras que los ojos del Youkai estaban ligeramente abiertos

Kagome: Bueno te dejo voy al tocador

Y enseguida que Kagome Cruzo de lado de el , en ese preciso instante sintió como una mano madura la detenía en seco

Sesshoumaru: A mi no me gustan las miserias -. (Cerrando ahora ligeramente sus ojos)

Entonces el youkai tomo la mano de Kagome , y la jalo hacia a el, tomándola fijamente por el mentón , abrir sus labios delicadamente y enseñarle lo que era un verdadero beso , conteniendo el aire levemente para por fin sentir los de ella , saborearlos , hasta que se quedara sin aliento o hasta absorber su alma con ese beso tan apasionado.

Mientras Kagome aun toda sorprendida , seguía con los ojos abiertos con semejante arrebato del youkai , aun así entre refunfuños, el príncipe hizo caso omiso a sus exigencias y aunque en algún momento la mente de Kagome se rehusaba a tal desenfreno , su cuerpo no le hizo caso, se quedo quieto y sus parpados se cerraron débilmente, y ahora sin darse cuenta se habia apagado su razón y el corazón sentía como en cualquier momento se le saldría

Y sin decir nada , Sesshoumaru sintió como una delicada mano tocaba su mejilla suavemente , como una caricia tan tierna que le produjera un gran mariposeo, pues la pequeña Miko le Estaba correspondiendo al abrir más sus labios y mover su rostro hacia al lado contrario para acomodarse más apropiadamente . Aquel largo y profundo beso representaba todas las sensaciones ahogadas y reprimidas que ambos sentían , ya era mucho esperarse o negarse a la realidad , que ciertamente no parecía por ser enemigos a muerte en la otra época

Pero por esta vez no importaba , no importaba sus ideales , metas , credo o pasado , simplemente se dejaron llevar por aquel momento , por que aquella luz de luna, les habia hecho un embrujo , ya que ni el mismo frió pudo estremecer sus cuerpos, ya que es claro que ambos se transmitían una calidez arrolladora

Sin embargo ninguno de los pulmones de los dos aguanto tanto tiempo estar sin el preciado aire , así que se separaron lentamente así de la misma forma lo hicieron al abrir sus ojos , para rectificar que la persona que estaba en frente de cada uno no era la equivocada o una jugarreta de sus mentes

Aun así , Sesshoumaru seguía sosteniendo los brazos de Kagome, mientras que esta no se movió ni un centímetro , y ahora el viento mecía ambas melenas y los árboles de cerezo se abalanzaban unos contra otros para chocar entre si y desprender varios pétalos rosáceos

Sus Miradas no cambiaban , algo más pasaba y mientras que Kagome Por un leve momento como la Mirada de Su compañero se tornaba enternecedora , cambio a una muy fija y penetrante, no tardo en que su lógica volviera a aparecer para suponer cosas , quizás un momento de debilidad o flaqueza de ella pero porque engañarse más , ya lo quería desde el primer momento en que lo cuido , InuYasha pertenecía a su pasado pues habia comprendido que al mirarla a ella vería a su antiguo pasado a su sombra , mientras que el le demostró que en ningún solo momento la confundió con otra persona

Y con Sesshoumaru , la cosa estaba peor pues jamás una situación tan parecida a esta se le habia salido de las manos como ahora, su imagen de un Youkai Poderoso y sin ninguna debilidad se le habia desmoronado, no podía creerlo, se seguía resistiendo a su corazón , su orgullo se le habia hecho añicos , tenia que aceptarlo , aquella humana torpe , como siempre le decía , le habia robado su pesado y casi irrompible corazón de plata

Kagome: Yo...

Entonces no pudo contenerse mas se abalanzo contra a el, lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo y una pequeñas lagrimas se aventuraron por sus ojos , pues tenia el presentimiento de que si no lo hacia se arrepentiría toda su vida por lo que no dejo escapar aquel momento . Y sin Darse Cuenta Volvió a ser prisionera de los Besos del Youkai, cuando Este la Tomo más posesivamente hacia el. No supo ni cuando ni Como , Sencillamente Sentía Mil Sensaciones arrebatadoras y demasiado intensas para clasificar alguna.

Para el Youkai hacer este acto significo que en ese preciso momento Kagome Era un arma de Doble Filo , podía ser su fortaleza pero también su punto débil , Que trampa tan maravillosa y encantadora le Habia Hecho el amor . Sin embargo esto solo pasaba por su mente en ese momento , por que después quien sabe que decisión tan drástica Tomaría conforme a su nuevo camino

De repente ambos sintieron una precensia bastante fuerte y al parecer provenía del salón , ya sin importar en que momento estaban ambos sabían muy bien cual era su verdadero objetivo y el motivo por el que estuvieran atrapados en esa época

Sesshoumaru: Por Fin esta aquí

Kagome: Si lo Se

Entonces a lo lejos la Espada Colmillo Sagrado flotaba libremente y se dirigió hasta su dueño , pero no venia solo , si no que por algún motivo traía también el arco y las flechas de Kagome .

_La Primera Fase esta Apunto de terminar...  
_

**Este Fic Continuara...**

**Round 2 Amor vs Razón , La ultima batalla de la época Actual esta apunto de comenzar, _.- Deben de Afrontar su Verdaderos Destinos aunque eso signifique perderse a si mismos -._ ¿Qué les espera, Las Esencias por fin están todas reunidas ¿es Tiempo Ya de Volver a la otra época¿Por qué un enfrentamiento tan inesperado Aparece? . Sesshoumaru eres el único que puede decidir.**

**Que les pareció, Tengo que ser sincera este es el capitulo más largo que he hecho (es que ahora si mi pique jejeje) espero que haya sido de su agrado, ( un momento en el que todos esperaban no?) No olviden Mandarme sus REVIEWW y También Sugerencias, de todo onegai**

**Por Ahora Simplemente escribiré los nombres que me mandaron Revieww, Que se los agradezco de TODO Corazón , Los Quiero Mucho Cuídense . Besos y Abrazos de Mi Parte**

**kitzya-kagome, lunans, ****Erekhose****marion-asakura****Inusuki****, KS, Nadesko, Kira, Lisseth, ****Elen-Ses.****Tariga****, Skade, ****heartless4U****, Angie, ****Fabisa****, Laila Doremi, ****AomeHb****dmrapr-cma-Anti-muerta****, picasso, ****piri-chan.anti-kikio****goshi****Minue**


	10. Eclipsando al Sol y la Luna

**Eclipsando al Sol y la Luna **

_De repente ambos sintieron una presencia bastante fuerte y al parecer provenía del salón, ya sin importar en que momento estaban ambos, sabían muy bien cual era su verdadero objetivo y el motivo por el que estuvieran atrapados en esa época_

_Sesshoumaru: Por Fin esta aquí_

_Kagome: Sí lo Sé_

_Entonces a lo lejos la Espada Colmillo Sagrado flotaba libremente y se dirigió hasta su dueño, pero no venia solo, si no que por algún motivo traía también el arco y las flechas de Kagome _

**: -----------:---------:-----------: FIN DEL FLASH BACK: -----------:---------:-----------:**

Aquellas armas con rumbo fijo, por fin llegaron a cada una de las manos de sus respectivos dueños, todo aquello era demasiado difícil de asimilar para Kagome, ya que no tenia tiempo para delimitar su corazón, y así que solo puso su mano en su pecho en señal de que su mismo cuerpo se tranquilizara.

Mientras que Sesshoumaru miro detenidamente a su arma quien latía varias veces, al tenerla entre sus manos el príncipe pudo darse cuenta que aquellas palpitaciones eran fuertes por lo que La ultima Esencia de Shikon Estaba cerca.

Ninguno de los dos se preocupaba en pensar el pequeño momento de "debilidad" que era para ellos, era mejor decir que solo se habían dejado llevar y que Nadie más sabría de ello.

De repente al estar tanto en silencio, sus miradas se encontraron, tanto el Youkai legendario como La pequeña Miko mantuvieron sus miradas, ninguno forzó sus facciones, solo sus miradas transmitían aquella gran preocupación y vacilaban para ir por ese objetivo que los unía, y así sin motivo alguno Kagome agacho su cabeza pues al terminar de leer aquella mirada fulminante del príncipe supo que tenia que concluir esto lo antes posible

_**Mientras tanto en el Salón principal...**_

La Segunda ronda habia terminado, como era de esperarse todo el Staff continuo con el itinerario, así que entonces tendrían un pequeño intermedio, por ello lentamente el telón donde estaban los músicos bajo y de repente todas las luces se apagaron y solo una se dirigió donde estaba el Anfitrión.

.- MUY BIEN DEMOSLE UN APLAUSO PARA ESTA RONDA A LOS PARTICIPANTES Y COMO UN PEQUEÑO INTERMEDIO, UNA HERMOSA JOVEN LES CANTARA, CON USTEDES NAOKO!-.

En eso Otra vez el telón se volvió a levantar, mientras que mostraban poco a poco bella figura de aquella mujer, todos al verla se quedaron maravillados, su cabello llegaba hasta la cintura y se encontraba ya frente al micrófono mientras que todos le daban la bienvenida con un reservado aplauso...

Al escuchar todo ese ruido, Kagome se extraño ya que todo el ambiente al parecer seguía normal, sin ningún alboroto

Kagome: (Pensamientos) Al parecer ya va comenzar el Espectáculo

Sesshoumaru: Ka...

El Youkai no pudo terminar ya que la joven le dio la espalda y entre sus muñecas traía una liga así que recogió todo su cabello para amarrárselo en una coleta, el príncipe simplemente estaba desconcertado pues sabia muy bien que aquello por lo que habían pasado hace unos momentos habia sido un gran error.

Kagome: Tenemos que Ir, antes de que toda la gente se percate de su presencia

Y volteo a Verle con una disimulada Sonrisa pero con un dejo de tristeza...

Kagome: Además no quiero que nadie salga herido

La joven que daría por demostrar aquella alegría que tenia reservada, aquella emoción por la primera vez de un beso apasionado para ella, pero el aspecto del youkai no le ayudaba en nada. Solo hacia que ella apagara sus ilusiones entorno a lo que podría ser una relación mas seria con él...

El youkai no podía soportar aquel tono de voz de la joven que sonaba melancólico, sin embargo paso de largo alado de ella y en seco se detuvo...

Sesshoumaru: Debes de tener cuidado, ya que son dos, tristeza esta con amor

Sesshoumaru estaba preocupado, ahora esa pregunta se formulaba en la cabeza de la joven, por que tomarse tan apecho toda esta escena, ya que si lo pensaba mejor, era más gratificante de no pensar en nada y mejor dejar que las cosas sucedieran como tendrían que suceder, y por aquel espíritu impulsivo que tenia la joven sencillamente tomo de la mano fuerte y de suave piel del youkai

Kagome: Si lo tendré

Pero no estaban para nada solos alguien más los vigilaba desde un lugar seguro...

Tristeza: Acaso Veo miedo en Ti Kagome, Tenia razón mi hermana ese youkai es tu fuente de valentía, pero eso No es tu Verdadero Miedo si no que ese pesar que tienes ya tiene bastante tiempo

En eso una voz más entra en su mente de aquella esencia...

Amor: ya te acostumbraste a tu nuevo cuerpo mi pequeña hermana?

Tristeza: Sí Gracias por el obsequio

Amor: Bien, Que No se Te olvide el plan, De acuerdo?

Tristeza: Esta Bien; Esperaré la señal

Y así recíprocamente, sin voltear a verla el youkai sostuvo la mano de ella, y le dio un pequeño apretón, pero después de que el príncipe sujetara la perilla de la puerta para pasar al salón, aquella unión que tenían sus manos se corto lentamente hasta llegar solo al roce de sus dedos

"_**Hipnotizante Voz"**_

Cuidadosamente ambos entraron al salón, para suerte de ellos todo estaba a oscuras por lo tanto casi nadie se daría cuenta de las armas que traían ellos. Sin embargo Cuando la pareja se Acerco lo más que pudo al escenario, Kagome Noto algo raro en Sesshoumaru ya que este se le habia quedado viendo a la cantante...

Kagome: Sucede Algo?

Sesshoumaru: Que no lo ves, aquella mujer tiene demasiada Energía sobre natural

Kagome: Yo no veo nada

Sesshoumaru: Que?

El youkai no comprendía por que Kagome no percibía nada, sabia que esto era algo raro y confuso ver, ya que aquella mujer que solo agradecía los aplausos no radiaba una energía maligna o benigna. Solo sabía que era algo fuerte. Sin embargo aquel espectáculo comenzó, uno de los integrantes de la banda sonora toco su guitarra lentamente y fue así como aquella mujer comenzó a cantar.

Su voz era aguda, melodiosa, especialmente dulce pero melancólica. Todo él publico al escucharla se enterneció con aquella voz

_**Dulce Beso**_

_**Mientras Duermo en silencio**_

_**Todo es solamente**_

Hielo y nieve 

El Youkai Frunció el ceño y claramente gruño un poco por la energía que le provocaba un mal presentimiento de acuerdo a sus instintos y claramente pensaba en desenvainar la espada sin importarle quien estuviera cerca, al ver esto como poco a poco sacaba a relucir el sable de la Espada, Kagome Claramente lo detuvo pues debían ser más discreto en su plan

Kagome: No pensaras que aquí atacaremos, mucha gente puede vernos

Sesshoumaru: Entonces que Diablos quieres que haga

Mientras que los dos discutían en voz baja, las lámparas colgantes comenzaron a temblar haciendo ruido entre las pequeñas piedras de cristal.

_**En mis sueños**_

_**Pronuncio tu nombre**_

_**Eres mi amor**_

Kagome: Pues Ya te dije que aquí no, que no entiendes que...

Sesshoumaru: Shhhh!

La canción se escuchaba que era lenta, Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar inquietarse un poco por aquella mujer, mientras que Kagome por alguna razón había parado de discutir ya que aquella canción sentía como se identificaba con ella como si esa canción la hubiese compuesto, era raro que se sintiese así, por que no se había dado cuenta de aquel gravísimo descuido.

Pero no era la única por que toda la gente se enmudeció, pues aquella voz tenia algo que hacia que los corazones de las personas se estremecieran, de hecho varias lloraban, aquella canción estaba hipnotizando a todos.

_**En tus ojos**_

Yo busco mi memoria 

_**Perdida en vano**_

_**Hasta ahora en el paisaje**_

_**Sostenme tan fuerte**_

_**Y jura de nuevo**_

_**Que nunca nos separaremos**_

Toda la gente parecía hecha un zombi, ya que comenzaron a caminar hacia la cantante, atontados con pasos torpes, y con una cara que no ayudaba en nada, todos excepto el youkai, quien este había desenvainado su espada y al ver que Kagome también seguía la melodiosa voz este la llamo.

Kagome: Me siento rara quiero no sé...

_**Si pudieras tocar mis plumas dócilmente**_

_**Te daría mi amor**_

_**Nosotros pusimos la vela en la oscuridad de la noche**_

_**Fuera del mar**_

_**Para encontrarme allí**_

_**Para encontrarte allí**_

_**Ámeme ahora**_

Si te atreves 

Entonces mientras aquel ser seguía con su labor, el Youkai con aquel agudo sentido de la audición pudo percibir aquel estremecimiento en el techo, de repente aquel olor a ricas fragancias se hizo presente.

Sesshoumaru (pensamientos): Ahora todo tiene sentido

Mientras que él pensaba todo aquel asunto y la manera de cómo atacar sin ser tomado por sorpresa, Kagome sin previo aviso comenzó otra vez a caminar Perdida en aquella voz que comenzaba a perturbar los sentimientos tan Frágiles que la Pequeña Miko Tenia

Sesshoumaru: Espera!

Y sin pensarlo, instintivamente Sesshoumaru alejo con su brazo a Kagome y esta de inmediato reacciono ante tal desplante del youkai

Kagome: Déjame acercarme más...

_**Dulce Beso**_

_**Mientras duermo en el dolor**_

_**Todo es únicamente**_

Para Verte Mañana 

El youkai al verla en ese estado la tomo de los hombros y la agito varias veces para que la pequeña Miko regresara en si, ya que una luz incandescente emergía de su pecho obviamente se traba de su alma que quería escapar, dado a la gran resistencia que tenia la joven, no le costo mucho para que volviera a la normalidad

Kagome: Que me paso ?

Sesshoumaru : Que no lo estas viendo

Y así la joven miró a su alrededor y notó que varias personas que se acercaban a la cantante que seguía entonando aquella confusa letra, se desmayaban a pesar de la poca luz que había en ese lugar, entonces Kagome se tallo un poco los ojos y ahora si vio la razón por la cual quedaban inconscientes

_**En mis sueños**_

_**Pronuncio tu nombre**_

_**Tú eres mi amor**_

_**Mi amor**_

Kagome: Un campo de energía

Sesshoumaru : Vaya hasta que por fin te das cuenta

Kagome: Ese campo de energía les esta robando las almas a las personas

Sesshoumaru: Es una Emboscada

Y así aquellos esporádicos pétalos negros se habían convertido en una tormenta, Sesshoumaru obviamente protegió a Kagome, además ya no había nadie quien los viese por que no se escuchaba ruido alguno, y aquel guitarrista también cayo muerto pues su alma también había sido robada, en eso las luces del teatro se encendieron

.- Bienvenidos Sean, El Espectáculo Ha Comenzado, Señor Sesshoumaru, Señorita Kagome-.

Kagome: Otro Cuerpo Posesionado

Sesshoumaru: No bajes la guarda porque no estamos completamente solos

Aquella mujer que se encontraba frente a ellos, los miró fijamente, en eso unas lianas emergieron del suelo y rodearon su cuerpo pues la apariencia de ese ser no era la verdadera

.- Yo Soy una de las 6 esencias de Shikon, llamada Amor-.

Entonces Sesshoumaru rápidamente fue corriendo tras su objetivo, claramente con la espada fuera de su funda, mientras que Amor le Esperaba pacíficamente en el escenario, y una vez casi cerca de una de las esencias Sesshoumaru brinco hasta ella pero no tuvo triunfo alguno pues fue rechazado deliberadamente por el campo de energía de Amor

Amor: Que Sucede, Acaso tu espada no es tan poderosa como creía, Bah! Eres un iluso

De nueva cuenta Sesshoumaru sin decir nada ataco, pero esta vez amor desapareció completamente del escenario, desde luego unos cristales de tamaño colosal emergieron de la pista y por todos lugares, entonces Kagome al darse cuenta de esto rápidamente se echo a correr, escapando de cada uno de esos cristales.

Sesshoumaru: (Pensamientos) Maldición otra vez no la encuentro

Kagome: Sesshoumaru! Atrás de ti

Sesshoumaru: Uhm!

Fue así como Amor le inserto su espada hecha de cristal por el pecho del youkai, Kagome abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos por ver tal escena, claramente a unos cuantos metros noto como la sangre del youkai se esparcía por el piso, y rápidamente con la mirada despiadada y enloquecida Amor saco tajantemente la espada del pecho de este

Amor: Para la próxima haré honor de mi nombre en tu pecho

Sesshoumaru: Acaso... Crees que soy débil!

Amor: No, pero tu compañera quien sabe

Sesshoumaru: Eh?

En eso noto como una sombra fugazmente aparecía en cada recoveco del lugar rodeado en primera instancia a Kagome quien esta había tensado fuertemente su arco para disparar una de sus flechas sagradas.

Kagome: Con esto no podrás, ATACA!

Y Así la flecha fue directamente a Amor quien de nueva cuenta desapareció dejando aun Sesshoumaru por primera vez agotado ya que esa esencia era un Enemigo fuerte y demasiado audaz, entonces Sesshoumaru tratando de recuperarse de aquella herida se dirigió rápidamente hacia Kagome.

Kagome : Estas bien!

La joven corrió hacia el pero fue inútil pues una neblina espesa los cubrió perdiendo de vista al Youkai, aun así Kagome sin Rumbo fijo se desplazo lo más rápido que pudo. Mientras que este, estaba totalmente enojado pues sabia que el objetivo original de aquellas dos esencias era Kagome, y por alguna razón había perdido el aroma de la joven.

"**Flechada por una Rosa Negra" **

Kagome: Donde Estará Sesshoumaru, que No lo veo

Entonces en medio de toda esa niebla color violeta, Kagome grito varias veces el nombre de su compañero, mientras que al mismo tiempo toda aquella neblina se quitaba y no muy a lo lejos noto que una sombra pequeña que se acercaba, por lo tanto inmediatamente Kagome Se puso en guardia tomando la flecha y tensando así la cuerda del arco

Amor: Y crees que Con Eso me Derrotaras

Kagome: Da la Cara Ahora!

Amor: Vaya, Vaya Si que te ha Servido el estar tanto tiempo con ese Youkai

Por fin la pequeña niña apareció con las manos entrecruzadas por detrás de su espalda mientras que sus ojos rozados sin ningún iris que adornara su pupila miro fijamente a la sacerdotisa

Amor: Aun así no debes olvidar tus raíces mi estimada Kagome, dame a mis hermanas y créeme no te haré regresar a tu pasado, Tu Verdadero Miedo

Kagome: Yo No Te daré Nada Y mejor prepárate

Y así dejo salir la fecha purificadora, amor no hizo nada para evadirla y más bien mejor se acerco a una velocidad casi fugaz, paso de lado a Kagome , mientras que Esta Sentía como algo se le clavaba en el pecho , algo que hizo que le doliera casi el alma, mientras que en ese instante que Amor Sonreía toda victoriosa por su gran hazaña

Kagome (pensamientos) Pero que Fue Eso

Entonces Kagome miro hacia su pecho y vio como una Rosa Negra penetraba su ser, evidentemente no pudo detenerlo , la joven estaba estática y debido a los repentinos mareos dejo caer todo su peso sobre sus rodillas, Sentía como le Faltaba el Aire mientras que con su mano apretaba su pecho por el dolor casi inextinguible

Kagome: In-fa-me Que me has hecho!

Amor: Querida para que Decírtelo sí en los próximos minutos lo Verás con tus propios ojos

Kagome Sentía como se le iba la fuerza , de repente todo su ser palpitaba varias veces , ella sentía unos mareos tremendos, no sabia lo que era y de repente unas imágenes se le vinieron a la mente

Kagome (pensamientos) Esta Sensación se parece mucho a lo que la Bruja Urasue Me Hizo

Entonces todo cobraba sentido para ella, ya que más o menos sé habia dado cuenta de lo que tramaba amor y no era más con la relación espiritual que tenia con Kikyou, pero aun así era demasiado tarde para remediar y con mucha dificultad solo pudo pronunciar una palabra

Kagome: Sesshou-ma-ru...

Al momento de exclamar la ultima silaba, la pequeña Miko cayo desvanecida en el suelo pero durante ese lapso sus ojos perdieron aquel brillo y solo se habían quedado huecos como si hubiese sido poseída

Amor: Uhm... No me costo mucho trabajo, Creo que la subestime demasiado, en fin Es Hora de Recuperar a mis hermanas

Sin esperar un segundo más a pasos relajados camino hacia kagome y justo cuando iba a tocar su cuerpo, una tremenda descarga salió en si como un campo de energía que protegía el cuerpo de Kagome con el pequeño roce de sus dedos.

Amor: ya veo Tu antiguo ser esta emergiendo , como sea tu reencarnación y Tu no me Detendrán

Y así unas lianas espinadas que provenían de los pedestales bajaron rápidamente al suelo y se arrastraron para después rodear el cuerpo de kagome que sin ningún cuidado se enredó causándole heridas y que algunos puntos de sangre emergieran

Mientras que Amor observaba como el cuerpo desfallecido de Kagome se alzaba con ayuda de aquellas lianas a un punto de elevarla, no muy alto obviamente pues la esencia tenia todo planeado y uno de los puntos es que la Sacerdotisa tuviera Buena vista desde el punto donde se encontraba

Amor: Solo Falta el Youkai

**_"El Lado Oscuro"_**

Cuando Kagome había desaparecido ante sus ojos, el Youkai trato de mantener la cordura ya que no quería que de sus impulsos se aprovecharan ambas esencias, en eso escucho como unos pasos que eco en él vació del salón se acercaban amenazadoramente al príncipe.

.-Por fin Nos Dejaron solos Youkai-.

Sesshoumaru: Ya decía yo que esa voz se me hacia conocida

Tristeza: Solo queremos que tu y esa tonta mujer nos devuelvan a nuestras hermanas

Sesshoumaru: Y que te hace pensar que te las devolveremos, que no es evidente que si perdiste ante mi una vez, lo más posible es que vuelva a pasar eso

Inmediatamente Noto Tristeza que Sesshoumaru estaba algo débil por el ataque imprevisto de Amor, entonces fue así como la chiquilla se le había esbozado una sonrisa burlona y con aquellos ojos maquiavélicos de su cuerpo comenzaron a emerger dos alas negras, aun así el Youkai se puso en guardia para atacar.

Tristeza: Entonces que Youkai terminemos de una buena vez con esto y decidamos quien es el mejor

Sesshoumaru: No lo pude haber dicho Mejor

Tristeza solo abrió más grande sus alas haciendo que un remolino de ellas salieran, Sesshoumaru se mostró serio a pesar de que no sabia para que hizo aquel movimiento tristeza, una vez que miro alrededor noto que los cuerpos sin almas de las personas aquellas plumas negras se metían en alguno de ellos y sin razón aparente tristeza lo comenzó a manipular.

Sesshoumaru: Por lo que veo todavía sigues con esa manera sucia de pelear

Tristeza: Ja, no Tanto como tu

Y así las decenas de cuerpos poseídos se levantaron para atacar a Sesshoumaru, con unas poderosas garras que habían salido de sus manos, el youkai varias veces esquivo aquellos movimientos de cuanta persona se le acercase.

Tristeza: Que Sucede, Antes tú los matabas ahora por que no?

Sesshoumaru: Pero que sandeces estas diciendo, que no te das cuenta que ese no es mi objetivo

Por lo tanto el youkai a verse amenazado por las personas que les rodeaban el no tuvo más remedio que atacar con su poder el "Látigo de Veneno" Aventando a todos para que por fin salieran aquellas plumas negras, pero solo de momento le ayudo para intentar recuperar fuerzas y ver el modo posible de Contraatacar a Tristeza.

Tristeza: Pero mira Tus movimientos si que se han vuelto muy lentos Youkai

Entonces sin previo aviso la esencia desapareció del lugar Sesshoumaru aun así no bajo la guardia cuando de pronto aquella esencia lo tomo por a tras y lo abrazo, claramente Sesshoumaru noto como las manos de esa pequeña querían clavarse en su pecho, en eso de nueva cuenta un remolino de plumas negras los rodeo a ambos, Sesshoumaru intento varias veces zafarse de los brazos de la chiquilla ya que estaba comenzó a sentir un dolor punzo cortante en su corazón.

Tristeza: Por fin podré indagar en tu pobre corazoncito

Sesshoumaru: Eso Crees

Entonces con una fuerza descomunal dentro de aquel remolino Sesshoumaru logro quitarse de Tristeza sin embargo varias plumas que los rodeaban se clavaron en el pecho de esta causando que unos pequeños hilos de sangre salieran, pero Sesshoumaru al ver como Tristeza con esa mirada psicópata y su sonrisa desquiciada, provoco que el Youkai perdiera los estribos.

Pero al Sentirse como algunas plumas se clavaban en su espalda dentro de aquel remolino con su brazo izquierdo tomo por el cuello a Tristeza, Claramente estaba sorprendida aquella esencia por que se suponía que nada ni nadie podía tomarla así como así solo un arma del otro mundo con un poder espiritual podría . Lamentablemente Sesshoumaru no se había dado cuenta de ello por que solo estaba poseído por el furia al ser retado varias veces por aquélla esencia.

Y fue así como tristeza al intentar escapar desvaneció aquel remolino de plumas, pero como el dolor era insoportable Sesshoumaru dio un brinco hacia atrás, una vez estando a salvo, dejando a la esencia de tristeza boquiabierta el youkai se quito para de las plumas que se habían insertado en su espalda.

"_**Voces ocultas, Mensajes Diferidos"**_

Abrió lentamente aquellos ojos marrones, se sentía mareada a punto de vomitar, su visión seguía nublada, apenas si diviso todo a su alrededor, y ahí estaba aquella esencia que la había atacado quien la miraba fijamente, mientras que el rostro de Kagome sé tensionaba y pronto se dio cuenta que estaba acorralada, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de lianas que la sujetaban fuertemente, haciendo que la sangre de la joven no tuviera la libertad para oxigenar su cuerpo de repente un dolor casi agonizante la atravesó y sentía como si hubiese partido en dos su cerebro

Un gemido de dolor brotó de la garganta de Kagome, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo que debían y unas imágenes aparecieron producto de aquel ataque donde la ultima esencia llamada "Amor" haría perder la cordura y el razonamiento de la joven

Yo jamás matare a ningún ser humano... o que tenga una parte de el 

_Si eso hiciera... Jamás me lo perdonaría _

_Por que Yo soy una sacerdotisa _

_Y mi deber es proteger a los seres Humanos..._

Kagome: Esa Voz es de...

No pudo terminar aquella frase, no tenia razón de sí, entonces el cuerpo de Kagome se comenzaba a estremecer, sentía como su hombro estaba húmedo, un dolor se mudo en esa parte especifica de su cuerpo... Después todo fue oscuridad para ella; Como Kagome...

Era el árbol sagrado, en plena primavera pero aun así nublado, ella vestía de sacerdotisa, tensaba el arco con una fuerza casi sobrenatural que herían la yema de sus dedos por tal brusquedad , se sentía esta vez muy diferente , sentimientos extraños se apoderaban de su ser ...

_Era el que estaba corriendo casi fugazmente, con la perla de Shikon completa!_

No podía controlarse así misma, solo siguió sigilosamente el blanco, estaba enferma de odio, solo la cólera y la venganza se apoderaron de su ser, solo esperaba que estuviera justo ahí en el árbol sagrado y una voz muy diferente a ella grito ese nombre del supuesto traidor

Y así dejo soltar la flecha, que fue directo a el, de momento una revuelta entre sus sentimientos no se hizo esperar, pues cuando por fin aquel joven estaba flechado, encarcelado en aquel árbol, condenado a un sueño profundo parecido a la muerte, una desesperación salió de ella

Era nada mas que puro Arrepentimiento, por que en realidad ella no estaba enamorada, sencillamente tenia deseos de saber o probar lo que era tener un amor terrenal.

Claramente se vio como iba hacia ese cuerpo dormido, con pasos lentos, torpes a punto de perder conocimiento, preocupada_... no..._ mas bien angustiada se había hecho esa promesa de jamás lastimar a ningún ser humano

Y lo había hecho; Entonces esa voz que conocía emergió otra vez de su boca, sin embargo se le escuchaba melancólica.

_.-Perdóname InuYasha, Prometo nunca volverte a lastimar_

_Jamás volveré hacerte daño, lo juro!. Aunque sea en la otra vida_

_Seguiré con mi promesa!-._

Entonces se dejo caer frente a aquel cuerpo adormecido, varias lagrimas brotaron de ella, y un miedo espeluznante sé atravesó en su ser, pues ante ese árbol ella misma se Había implantado una penitencia que difícilmente cumpliría

Pues era verdad, ella en su antigua vida había asesinado 

Después de todas aquellas visiones y sensaciones enajenadas, para Amor su punto en si de todo este plan era enloquecerla y así confundir esos sentimientos que habían nacido en Kagome que eran sembrados y cuidados con tal delicadez por parte ella al ser obsequiados por Sesshoumaru, que marcaban por fin el rompimiento de ese vinculo más bien Juramento que mantenía atada su alma más allá de 500 años.

Con aquel Espíritu que no era más que el equilibrio entre los youkais y humanos... Ese era InuYasha.

Amor: Como sea el espectáculo debe seguir con su curso

Y así un campo de energía rodeo todo el cuerpo de Kagome, mientras que ella con los ojos entre abiertos sin ningún brillo o señal de que ella estaba bien, desapareció de las nubes para seguir con el siguiente punto, el exterminio de Sesshoumaru.

Aun tristeza no se había recuperado juraría que por poco el Youkai casi la exterminaba aunque esa idea no cabía muy bien entre sus pensamientos ya que Sesshoumaru siendo un demonio puro tenia solo que emerger de su cuerpo energía maligna no más, entonces que había sido aquélla energía extrañada que había salido del brazo de este.

Tristeza: (Pensamientos): Acaso esa Mujer lo esta protegiendo, incluso después de perder conocimiento de sí misma

Sesshoumaru: Esto aun no he Acabado

El Youkai otra vez contraataco a la confundida esencia, así que esta apenas si por un pelo esquivo el mortal ataque de su espada, en eso escuchó como su hermana mayor le llamaba

**_"Usados como Títeres"_**

Amor: Es hora, dirige al Youkai hacia mí

Y así Cuando Sesshoumaru otra vez estaba apunto de agitar su espada, tristeza se desvaneció instantáneamente, dejando a el Youkai en un estado brutal de cólera. Una vez estando solo, el piso y sus alrededores se comenzó a estremecer de nuevo, Sesshoumaru empezaba a agotarse, pero aun así miro de reojo a todos lados sin moverse, esperando a que saliera otra vez alguna de las dos esencias.

El youkai con una respiración pausada se topo con el gran escenario que había enfrente, la longitud del salón era enorme, pero aun así Amor había tenido la suficiente capacidad para llenarlo todo de gigantescos cristales violetas. En eso frente a el, la misma esencia había hecho acto de aparición, entonces el youkai se puso en guardia sin decir nada ya que no hacia falta pues solo con aquella mirada penetrante hacia saber con gran facilidad el descontento y la ira que le provocaban

Amor: Mi honorable Señor el segundo Acto esta por empezar, me enaltece decirle que este espectáculo lo hice pensando solo en usted

Sesshoumaru: Déjate de tonterías y media, No seas ridícula

Amor: TU NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO DE HABLARME ASI

Obviamente Amor se había enojado, tanto que sus ojos rozados se abrieron de una manera descomunal empequeñeciendo su iris en los ojos y sacando a relucir esa mueca de rabia. Pero luego en unos instantes el rostro de la esencia volvió a su forma normal y sin impórtale continuo...

Amor: Solo son marionetas guiadas por el destino de una perla, así que disfruta la antigua historia de tu heroína favorita, el telón de Shikon no tama esta por levantarse por fin, este es uno de sus cuentos las memorables que tuvo durante su búsqueda. Este es un cuento de amor y dolor unidos en una sola persona

Y así las gigantescas cortinas se corrieron una de cada lado, los reflectores de luz se alinearon junto en medio de aquel escenario, y ahí entre la nada una vez apagadas las demás luces, apareció lentamente Kagome de un extremo, amarrada con las lianas

Sesshoumaru: Kagome...

Amor: Esto es una verdadera exquisitez verle de esa manera, jamás pensé que ella fuera su debilidad

Pero por más que el Youkai repitiera varias veces su nombre, la joven no le hacia caso, al parecer había algo entre ellos que no podían verse entre sí. Entonces Sesshoumaru sujetando fuertemente a su espada Colmillo Sagrado, ataco varias veces con el Sable de su legendaria espada pero fue inútil. En eso Cuando los pies del Youkai tocaron suelo, unas lianas parecidas a Kagome Le sujetaron los tobillos.

Tristeza: Es Mejor que te quedes quieto

El Youkai se resistió pero Tristeza a pesar de que aun no había recuperado sus fuerzas, alzo las manos y centenares de plumas negras rodearon el cuerpo del youkai, para por fin dejarlo inmóvil, y a pesar de que tenia la gran ventaja que ahora podía convertirse en su verdadera forma como el legendario Perro que era, no podía pues sabia que el solo radiaba energía maligna cosa que alimentaría a las esencias, Como Kagome se lo había explicado.

Amor: Mira nada más, me das mucha pena Kagome. Vamos revela tu miedo más escondido que nadie ha podido descubrir, Además tengo otro objetivo como he de demostrarle a ese youkai lo incompetente que eres.

Kagome: Me duele...

Amor: Claro pero con esto te Dolerá Mucho MÁS

Un grito desgarrador se escucho en todo el salón, pues las lianas que sujetaban a Kagome ahora la apretaban más haciendo que los hilos de sangre aumentaran su volumen y así el brote de sangre fuera más. Sin embargo ese solo era el inicio del sufrimiento de Kagome, Pues en el piso del escenario se abrió una puerta tridimensional y ahí ambos Tanto Como Sesshoumaru y Kagome se quedaron estupefactos pues ahí el cuerpo de alguien quien ambos reconocían estaba apareciendo.

.-InuYasha!-.

Al verlo Kagome Intento varias veces zafarse con tan solo eso, La joven batalló sin obtener de nueva cuenta éxito alguno, Sin embargo Sesshoumaru lo miro Detenidamente y de inmediato supo que el No era el verdadero, pero lamentablemente Kagome No pudo darse cuenta de ello.

Amor: Mira nada Mas Kagome, Tanto ansias verlo

Kagome: Suéltame!

Entonces Amor Rodeo el cuerpo falso de aquel ser, Y así de sus pequeñas manos de la niña apareció una daga que rodeaba el cuello del falso InuYasha, los ojos de Kagome se engrandecieron, su miedo estaba apoderándose de ella, No quería que le hiciesen daño.

Amor: Pero que dices, Si tu alguna vez lo mataste y por ello tu vida le pertenece a el!...

La joven al escuchar a la esencia, se sentía derrotada no podía con aquel pasado que siempre la atormentaba, y así que bajo la cabeza mientras que unas gotitas saladas emergían de sus hermosos ojos.

Kagome: Maldigo esta vida, Maldigo toparme con la perla, aun así yo...

Sesshoumaru: (Pensamientos) No te dejes engañar de esa forma; Reacciona!

Amor: Tu cuenta no esta Saldada y este maldito también la pagara junto contigo. Pero eso ya se lo dejare en manos de mis otros hermanos

Sesshoumaru (pensamientos)¿Acaso se refiere a las esencias que se quedaron en la otra época?. Eso debe ser ella se refiere a Odio y Amistad

Y así la esencia clavo en puñal en el cuello de este y simulando dolor grito, captando la atención de Kagome, quien al mirar esto su rostro cambió, por primera vez Sesshoumaru veía a una Kagome totalmente enojada, aturdida y sobretodo desesperada.

Kagome: DEJA DE HACER ESTO, YA BASTA!

Amor: (Pensamientos) Sigue Vamos, Quiero ver ese vigor que hay dentro de ti, quiero agotar cada gota de sangre que tengas en ese nefasto cuerpo. Y así dejaras de estorbarme muchacha ingrata

En eso Sesshoumaru volteo y noto como un viento distinto cambio el ambiente, las luces ahora parpadeaban, claramente el youkai estaba percibiendo una gran energía sobre natural y esta para su mayor sorpresa provenía de Kagome

Kagome: Deja de hacer daño. Miserable te digo DEJA DE ESTAR HACIENDO ESTO, NO TE LO PERMITIRE!

_En la Época Antigua..._

Kikyou se encontraba sentada en el suelo tranquilamente en compañía de sus leales serpientes caza almas, la noche para su buena suerte era clara, pero al estar observando las estrellas que tenían un brillo magnifico una de sus almas que era celosamente guardado en su cuerpo especial, había escapado sin ninguna explicación.

En ese Momento un dolor muy agudo entro en su pecho, la sacerdotisa no sabia por que tenia esa reacción, varias de sus serpientes caza almas se acercaron hacia ella, en eso una imagen de su futura reencarnación se hizo presente

Kikyou (Pensamientos): De que se trata esto, Yo no estaba pensando en ella

Otra vez el rostro albino de la memorable sacerdotisa se acongojo por tales dolores brutales, entonces sin esperar más, Kikyou con ayuda de su fuerte arco se puso de pie.

Kikyou: Es mejor que vaya a Orar

_En la Época Actual..._

Los vidrios entonces estallaron, era demasiada energía y fue cuando amor se queda ahí mirando fijamente a la joven, en si la esencia ansiaba el alma de Kagome para poder así moverse sin ningún cuerpo para utilizarlo como frasco lo que ella necesitaba era un gran poder como el de Kagome, así estaría matando a dos pájaros de un tiro, ya que también necesitaba de regreso a sus hermanas, y a continuación algo para su sorpresa sucedió.

Kagome: YO NO TE PERMITIRE QUE LE HAYAS DAÑOOOO!

Y así se vio como las esencias que estaban junto con Kagome comenzaron a vibrar era evidente que demasiada energía se estaba manejando en un cuerpo tan frágil como el ser humano y sin que lo esperase Amor se dio cuenta que el clon que había utilizado con la imagen y semejanza del Hanyou se desvaneció.

También por momentos Sesshoumaru noto como el campo de energía también comenzaba a desvanecerse. Pero Kagome al no ver a aquella imagen, su poder se desvaneció casi por completo ya que ahora ella no tenia una conciencia fija, ni como era la persona ahora y mucho lo que fue en el pasado.

**_"La Fantasía de un Engaño"_**

Kagome: Se-sshoumaru...

La Esencia no esperaba tal reacción en Kagome, perecía que el Corazón de la Sacerdotisa estaba ya habiendo un cambio; Así que se le acerco toda curiosa a ella, pero notando en el estado que estaba su alegría en la esencia volvió a recobrar vida.

Amor: Conmovedor, en verdad me vas hacer llorar

Sin Embargo antes de que pudiera decir ello, Tristeza había cerrado el campo de energía para que no escuchara El youkai, El plan había salido a la perfección

Tristeza: Que te pareció Engreído

Inmediatamente el Youkai no haría esperar a la esencia y mucho menos le haría ver la indignación que sentía, nunca dejaría que el Enemigo descubriera en el estado fatal en el que estaba. Demasiado orgullo y dignidad tenia como bases el Príncipe.

Sesshoumaru : Vaya y creíste que eso me afectaría

Tristeza: Que!

Sesshoumaru: No pudieron Ser más infantiles verdad

Tristeza no lo comprendía, se suponía que debía verlo triste pero no, la energía del Youkai solo radiaba rabia y cólera, así que sin ningún previo aviso Sesshoumaru rompió con sus fuerzas descomunales aquel capullo por el que estaba atrapado y aunque unos delgados hilos de sangre salieran de su mano, empuño la espada con ese vigor que solo a el se le caracterizaba en su misma cara de aquel espíritu, haciendo que la esencia perdiera toda la energía que le proporcionaba su hermana mayor.

Sesshoumaru: Que representación tan más vulgar

Por el Momento El youkai no podía hacer nada estaba acorralado, pero solo esperaba que en algún momento el descuido de ambas esencias se presentara, pero por ahora el youkai sentía una opresión en el pecho no le estaba gustando que Manipularan de una manera tan baja a Kagome. Y así aunque sus fuerzas se acabaran continuo golpeando aquel campo de energía.

Entonces Kagome Volteo en dirección a la esencia de amor, la noto sonriente de forma burlona y victoriosa por humillación que la estaba haciendo pasar, y Kagome sin razón de sí, su mirada rabiaba ese fulgor frívolo y vengativo y sedienta por hacer pagar a alguien utilizó sin ninguna precaución toda aquella energía que mantenía guardada hacia unos cuentos siglos en su alma, toda aquella acumulación la dejo salir. Entonces el Piso se estremeció y sin darle oportunidad de escapar dicha esencia, unos relámpagos de energía espiritual compuesta por almas la fulmino, purificando todo aquel poder maligno que tenia.

Amor: Carajo, Que sucede con esa mujer si sigo aquí es capaz de exterminarme por completo...

Y así una vez debilitándose aquel campo de energía Sesshoumaru entro rápidamente sin que lo pudiese detener la otra esencia y sin importar si podía o no contrarrestar a Amor que ahora se encontraba débil, su objetivo era ahora salvar a Kagome, a pesar de que esta por unos momentos lo desconoció y sin importarle nada también le ataco, Sesshoumaru aun sorprendido por el comportamiento tan extraño supo que aun estaba bajo el encantamiento de la esencia de Shikon

Sesshoumaru: (Pensamientos) Maldición, Si me le acerco es posible que también me purifique, entonces debe haber algún remedio estabilizarla

Entonces decidió buscar con la mirada el punto débil y cuando vio que ahí estaba una flor negra clavada en aquel capullo de lianas, sin importar de aunque Kagome lo atacase la destruyo con su látigo de veneno, y así todas aquellas lianas que atenían sujeta a Kagome se desvanecieron quitando aquel poder por el que era manipulada la Joven y así antes de que cayera al suelo Sesshoumaru se apresuro para tomarla entre sus brazos. La respiración de la joven era pausada, entonces Sesshoumaru la recostó en el suelo y acerco su agudo oído al pecho de Kagome, entonces se dio cuenta que su corazón estaba perdiendo ritmo, y sin esperarlo, a pesar de que le pena se hiciera presente, el youkai puso sus dos manos en el pecho de esa para intentar estimular el corazón de la joven, pasaron unos minutitos y la pequeña Miko Débilmente Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con aquella mirada de oro de su protector.

Kagome: no quiero perderlo

Las palabras débiles desconcertaron mucho al joven, lo que no sabia es que Kagome aun tenia un poco de aquel encantamiento que había hecho Amor en su alma, en aquel recoveco oculto en su corazón y que el príncipe debió encargarse de Curar, sin embargo por este Engaño al parecer no se pudo. Entonces al ver esa mirada tan triste y lastimada, él le sonrió delicadamente, no podía culparla ella simplemente fue paso a ser una victima más de la perla de Shikon.

Sesshoumaru: Descuida, quédate aquí, Yo me encargare de ellas

La joven noto aquella mirada dulce, esa ultima mirada que era para ella, entonces Kagome tomo la mano del youkai y a pesar de que tenia una leve cortadura en la esquina de su frente se paro despacio y también ella le regalo una sonrisa, que era la más hermosa que el Youkai podía haber visto, con aquellos ojos marrones de un brillo tibio y electrizante.

Kagome: Pierde Cuidado, Ambos estamos en esto, por ello yo también luchare a tu lado

Sesshoumaru no quiso contra decirla sabia que ella era muy terca entonces el youkai con un largo suspiro la ayudo a ponerse de pie, y mientras que no tenían rastro de las esencias, Kagome sintió como aquellas dos elementos de Shikon perdían poder.

Kagome: Están Muy débiles

Sesshoumaru: Si yo también lo siento, Ya sabes como vamos a atacar verdad?

Kagome: Por supuesto

Sesshoumaru: Entonces a nuestros puestos!

Y así ambos se Separaron, Kagome entro rápidamente sus Flechas y el arco donde los había dejado olvidados, mientras que Sesshoumaru ahora con las esencias débiles pudo inmediatamente localizarlas ahora el punto era acercarlas al centro para completar el Encierro de Cruz

_**"Juntos "**_

Entonces Kagome miro todo el lugar, entonces lo más loable era hacer que el cierro tuviera un enorme volumen, y fue así que Clavo las flechas en puntos estratégicos, Sin embargo ya al clavar la ultima flecha, tuvo un pequeño marea ya que de repente no podía concentrar su energía en aquel objeto.

Tristeza: Jamás descuides tu retaguardia!

Sin embargo la esencia apareció así de repente en atrás de Kagome; Con aquel Grito la joven salió volando con la flecha, pero la esencia rápidamente la tomo del cuello para así intentar asfixiarla.

Kagome: Mi-sera-ble!

Tristeza: Te mataré, ya que eres un estorbo

Kagome: Yo creo que no

Fue de esa manera que Kagome apretó con fuerza la flecha y así electrocuto a la esencia. Sin embargo esta la soltó y Kagome se abalanzo contra su arco rápidamente lo tomo y saco una flecha fugazmente de su cajca y sin pensarlo en atinarle disparo pero la esencia apenas si se percato de ello fue así como se disipo en la nada.

Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru continuaba con persecución contra amor, a pesar de que esta levantaba centenares de cristales frente al youkai pero ahora el destino giraba a 360 grados ya que el youkai podía romperlos fácilmente agitando su espada.

Amor: Tristeza Nos veremos en el centro, necesito que nos fusionemos.

En eso la esencia oscura apareció a lado de Amor, quien esta asintiendo ambas se desaparecieron pero el youkai había llegado a tiempo para escuchar el plan de ella, una ves estando en el centro notaron ambas que no había nadie. Pero aun así eso era más desafiante para ellas.

Amor: Hagámoslo ahora

Tristeza: Creo que no seria bueno.

Entonces Kagome estando escondida atrás de los colosales cristales reunido un poco más de fuerza que aun tenia, para concentrarse y activar el medio purificado.

Kagome: ENCIERRO DE CRUZ!

Ambas esencias fueron emboscadas ya si tranquilamente Sesshoumaru apareció de un lado así como también Kagome del lado opuesto, Sin embargo Tristeza Sujeto la mano de Amor ya si ambas comenzaban a fusionar sus cuerpos, pero no contaban con que Uno Por cada lado dio su golpe final, Sesshoumaru con la espada arrojándola directo a Amor y Kagome preparando su arco para dar un certero flechazo a Tristeza en los respectivos pechos de estas y así ambas esencias que se habían unido, después una luz incandescente lo rodeo seguida por una rápida explosión por toda aquella batalla sin tregua.

Después de que Cada uno se cubriera con sus propios brazos, notaron que ambas niñas seguían ahí, pero Sesshoumaru Cuando quiso atacar otra vez aunque fuera con sus garras Kagome lo detuvo, pues era evidente para ella que ahora ellas estaban débiles y solo era cuestión de tiempo de que ellas sé reestablecieran y volvieran a su forma original.

De repente Kagome se les acerco lentamente cuando escucho la compleja discusión que ambas esencias tenían, sobretodo Tristeza que miraba de manera muy diferente a Kagome.

Tristeza El Sol y la Luna Jamás deberán...

Amor: Eso no es cierto, Ellos si pueden estar juntos, por que ambos dependen de la... luz

Amor lentamente sentía como su cuerpo físico se adormecía, una paz de apoderaba de aquella esencia y antes de que perdiera conocimiento como un ser pensante, sonrió delicadamente a Sesshoumaru, después una luz incandescente rodeo su cuerpo material y así la esencia quedo libre para volver a ser una pequeña esfera serena dejando al frasco vació caer de un ser humano.

Como también Hizo lo mismo Tristeza solo que ella como había ahora perdido la voz en la mímica le pudo hacer entender las disculpas que ella pedía a Kagome.

Sesshoumaru: La Luna

Kagome: El sol¿Qué quiso decir con ello?

En eso miraron a su alrededor notando como todo desaparecía, aquel mundo siniestro que habia hecho Amor con ayuda de tristeza y como varias almas también quedaban aturdidas buscando su cuerpo.

"_**Deseos Ocultos"**_

Mientras La noche seguía su Curso, en la época antigua un muchacho de cabello plateado con orejas de perro dormía apaciblemente bien acomodado en las ramas de un árbol seco, en aquel árbol que por alguna razón siempre le encantaba desde hacia años, más allá de que cuando Conoció a Kikyou

Pero el Clima en ese lugar siempre cambiaba de estado, por ahora él frió habia dejado por el momento de hacer estragos, sin embargo en aquellos profundos sueños del Hanyou, sus sentidos se mantenían alerta por lo que nada absolutamente se le escapaba

De repente entre ruidos y golpes en bruscos que hacían estremecer a la tierra escucho...

.- ARGGG, VEN ACA PERLA DE SHIKON ! -.

.-ERES MIA, NOTE ESCAPARAS DE MÍ -.

En ese instante el hanyou abrió los ojos desmesuradamente haciendo que el iris del heredero del Clan Inu Empequeñeciera , ya que aquellas palabras pronunciaban el nombre de la preciada joya ¿ cómo era posible, Se pregunto el Hanyou , así que sin esperar ningún momento enseguida bajo del árbol a una velocidad increíble para ver que lo en verdad estaba sucediendo

Mientras InuYasha se dirigía al Lugar , dos sombras femeninas se hacían notar pues se trataba de la dama de los vientos y la niña que representaba a la nada se encontraban ahí flotando por el lugar , con la pluma gigantesca de Kagura

Kagura: InuYasha ya viene, Seguro quieres que lo dejemos aquí Kanna

Kanna: El mismo lo ha pedido

Mientras ambas Youkais se encontraban platicando , aquel monstruo sencillamente exigía una esfera de color vino que estaba en manos de Kanna y que a cada rato la llamaba...

.-PERLA DE SHIKON!-.

Kanna: Vamonos antes de que nos descubran

Kagura: Como quieras

Entonces la pequeña niña albina soltó aquella esfera que radiaba una energía sobrenatural bastante poderosa, y el monstruo bastante deseoso por aquella esferita , al instante en caer en sus manos se la metió a la boca para tragársela . Mientras que ambas mujeres habían desaparecido del lugar sin que nadie se diese cuenta

.- Perla, perla de SHIKON, SIENTO SU GRAN PODER DENTRO DE MÍ!-.

InuYasha: Que Diablos estas Diciendo Monstruo

Al parecer el joven de Cabellos plateados no se había dado cuenta del sutil aroma de Naraku que ahí había , de hecho estaba tan sorprendido que en ningún solo instante lo pudo notar

.- QUE, MIRA NADA MÁS LO QUE TENEMOS UN HIBRIDO JAJAJAJA-.

InuYasha: Feh , acaso crees que por ser un híbrido no te podré vencer, estas muy equivocado

Entones el Joven Hanyou saco su reluciente y colosal espada colmillo de acero para desenvainarla y atacar a aquel monstruo que estaba apunto de tener una metamorfosis por aquella esfera que habia tragado

.- DEMASIADO TARDE HANYOU POR QUE YO TE DESTRUIRE BAJO EL PODER DE LA PERLA DE SHKON-.

InuYasha: Deja de estar alardeando como una Urraca y pelea!

Entones el Hanyou corrió para acercarse más a aquella bestia ( además para tomar vuelo en un solo salto), mientras que esta ansiosamente esperaba el ataque del joven

InuYasha: VIENTO CORTANTE!

Sin embargo entre todos aquellos escombros que dejo aquel poder , la tierra y el polvo no se habia quitado y sin que InuYasha se diera cuenta fue interceptado por aquella bestia que le habia dado un golpe por atrás provocando que le Hanyou de cabellos plateados chocara contra una piedra de tamaño Colosal

InuYasha: (Pensamientos) Maldición esta bestia por lo que veo habla enserio, Pero ¿como? Si la perla de Shikon se volvió de piedra

Así que El Joven inmediatamente se levanto para continuar con esa ardua batalla

.- TODAVIA TE QUEDAN FUERZAS JAJAJAJA-.

InuYasha: Estupido , eso solo fue una probada por que esto si es mi verdadero poder

Entonces InuYasha se concentro y pudo rápidamente ver energía sobre natural de aquel monstruo , entonces la espada palpito dándole la señal que ya era hora de despertar aquel poder

InuYasha: KAZE NO KIZU!

.-NOOOOO!-.

Y así el monstruo no pudo soportar mas y se disolvió entre aquel poder del Hanyou , destruyéndolo completamente y arrasando con centenares de árboles, después de aquel gran estruendo , aquella esferita de color vino cayo al suelo dejándose ver por aquel brillo tan espectacular . Entonces el Hanyou se quedo sorprendido por tal objeto así que sin ninguna perdida de tiempo el joven se acerco.

InuYasha: Será acaso la Perla de Shikon

Entonces en ese preciso momento la esfera comenzó a moverse , obviamente el Hanyou Desconfió y siguió en postura de Guardia, Sin embargo aun así la Esferita Desprendió una luz incandescente

InuYasha: Que es Eso?

.-Tu Quieres volver a Verla ¿No es así, Entonces utilízame para pasar a través del tiempo y recuperar lo que siempre ha sido Tuyo-.

Entonces al terminar , la Esencia dejo desprender una energía , era una luz incandescente que habia tomado forma humana se trataba de un niño de cabellos negros pero aun su rostro no se veía por aquella luz que lo rodeaba y sin darle oportunidad el Hanyou a duras penas pudo formular una pregunta

InuYasha¿Que Eres Tú?

.-Soy una De las Esencias de Shikon, Las Demás están con ella y ese Youkai representante de la luna, que se ha convertido un peligro para ti

InuYasha¿Acaso te Refieres a Kagome y Sesshoumaru?

.- La única Guardiana que le fue ingrato el tiempo de esta época y tuvo que pagarle con intereses para darle otra vida, Pero el Youkai con el estigma de la Luna Planea Hacerle daño-.

Al decirle esto de forma indirecta se Refería Kagome y sobre todo a Sesshoumaru, El Hanyou no se movió en ningún instante, y al escuchar que Sesshoumaru quería hacerle daño a su amada, un sentimiento de impotencia y rabia apareció en el , de repente sin darse cuenta se sentía poseído aun no perdía conocimiento de si mismo hasta que...

.-Aun me queda energía, Vamos utilízame y pasemos a través del tiempo, Volvamos a Unir la Perla para Cumplir todos Tus Deseos-.

InuYasha: Mis Deseos...

En ese momento la imagen de Kagome Acaparo Toda la Mente de InuYasha , quien se la imaginaba pronunciando su nombre , como una cruel ilusión que le habia hecho pasar aquella esencia

_Kagome: Ayúdame InuYasha!_

Entonces el Hanyou perdió el brillo en su mirada de hecho al terminar de hablar aquella esfera , habia perdido conocimiento de si mismo, e inconscientemente tiro su espada al suelo quedándose completamente desprotegido , sintiéndose atraído por aquella energía especial que desprendía aquella Esencia

Sin embargo en ese preciso instante todas las velas de una pagoda lejana se apagaron instantáneamente , mientras que una sacerdotisa que rezaba se habia percatado de ello con un escalofrió atemorizante que habia recorrido cada recoveco de sus almas

Kikyou: InuYasha...

Inmediatamente la legendaria sacerdotisa se puso de pie , varias de sus serpientes casa almas la rodearon para desaparecer con ellas , Entonces se dirigieron al lugar donde el joven Hanyou habia tenido el encuentro con aquella esencia, aun así la miko examino todo el lugar sin duda alguna inuyasha habia estado ahí por las señas particulares que dejaba los poderes de su espada

Kikyou: (Pensamientos) Esta energía no es normales parece...

Al hacer memoria los ojos de la sacerdotisa de abrieron desesperadamente , era verdad aquella presencia era muy parecida a la que alguna vez Naraku le hizo mostrar en la cueva , el mal presentimiento que tenia la sacerdotisa no era mentira, aun así Kikyou miro por todo el lugar , lamentablemente supuso que era demasiado tarde

Kikyou (pensamientos) Aquella esencia que es de origen maligno trata de juntarse con las demás , y la única manera es... (Voz) : Que InuYasha vaya al Futuro para estar con Kagome

Sujeto mas fuertemente su arco , sus facciones se endurecieron de ira , entonces la Sacerdotisa se dio la media vuelta y mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad...

Kikyou: Es momento de que Yo me ocupe de ese maldito de Naraku

.- Sin mi ayuda no podrás -.

Aquella voz que escucho le resulto bastante familiar , entonces en forma defensiva la sacerdotisa volteo a ver y aquel destello que salió entre los arbustos la hicieron sorprenderse más al saber de quien se trataba , era nada más y nada menos que el Joven exterminador Kohaku

Kikyou. Veo que traes consigo una de las esencias de shikon , Quien eres

Kohaku: Soy el hermano de la Exterminadora que acompaña a InuYasha , mi nombre es kohaku

Kikyou: Ja, y crees que tu me podrás ayudar

Kohaku: No solo eso , si no que soy parte importante de ese plan que tiene naraku , ya que mi cuerpo Guarda la esencia representante de Amistad

La sacerdotisa siguió escuchando sin embargo dio unos pasos , al ver esto como a lamedor Kikyou ni si quiera le habia hecho caso ,el joven exterminador se quedo desconcertado , entonces de momento Kikyou prosiguió

Kikyou: Pero debes tener en cuenta que tu vida ya no es tuya

Kohaku: Nunca la fue desde que cometí esa calamidad _.-(Recordando lo sucedido en aquella masacre brutal contra toda su gente e inclusive su padre)-._

Kikyou: Además en estos Momentos nos dirigiremos a donde esta tu Amo , y una vez estando allí no tendré piedad de ti y te quitare aquella esencia para vencer a Naraku

Kohaku: Esta Bien Acepto, (Pensamientos) Todo sea para que mi Hermana se Salve

Y así la Sacerdotisa Revivida y el Joven Exterminador habían unido alianzas , esta vez a ellos no les importaba en lo absoluto si sus vidas serias absorbidas por aquel ser maquiavélico , esta vez muriesen por Honor , dignidad y por ultimo Venganza

_**Decisión Tomada, Repentino adiós**_

Sesshoumaru después del ataque , seguía de pie algo agitado y con algunas heridas en el rostro , sus manos aun derramaban sangre pero seria cuestión de segundos para que se recuperaran .

Mientras Kagome también seguía de pie, sujetando aun fuertemente el arco, sin embargo habia utilizado de nueva cuenta mucha energía, y solo se escuchaba los sonidos de cansancio que salían de su boca, y solo avanzo unos pocos centímetros algo cabizbaja y se agacho lentamente para tomar aquella esfera, pero su vista ya era borrosa. Y así sin formular alguna palabra cayo totalmente desvanecida al suelo.

Sesshoumaru: Kagome...

Entonces no espero nada y fue hacia la joven, la levanto entre sus brazos, aun seguía prendido a ella pero sabia que él vinculo que tenia con InuYasha era demasiado fuerte. En eso la miro bien y noto que dos mechones sobresalían de su rostro dando entender que ella era la digna reencarnación de Kikyou

Y así la cargo , sabia que tenia que irse pronto ya que todos comenzarían a despertar y se darían cuenta de los destrozos, pero sobre todo tendría que irse pronto del lado de ella para dar fin a toda aquella "pesadilla" que resulto después de todo agradable Sueño para el Youkai , así que Sesshoumaru volvió a su estado normal desapareciendo cualquier seña particular en el, aun así aquel dejo de decepción seguían penetrando su ser.

_Solo tenia que tomarlo como un sueño para sus sensaciones más escondidas... y tal vez así callar su verdadero deseo_

Sesshoumaru: (Pensamientos) Será Mejor que vuelva a donde pertenezco

Al youkai por primera vez sentía un dolor muy especial, uno que jamás habia experimentado, pero que acomodiera lugar lo ocultaría en lo más profundo de su ser.

Sesshoumaru: (Pensamientos) Además ella en ningún momento dejo de pensar en El...

Casi no se atrevía a pronunciar el nombre de aquella persona, pues le daba más rabia, y sabia muy bien que ella en ningún momento tuvo que ver con el , Sin embargo su Vida pasada seguía atada a su medio hermano y como era esperarse ella también.

Llegando al cuarto, la acomodo cuidadosamente en la cama mirando así como el sol ya estaba haciendo acto de presencia en aquel lugar, sin embargo aquel brillo del sol no era tan radiante si no que apenas si su luz alumbraba el cielo y aquélla luz que siempre era guardiana de ellos desapareció sin darle batalla como siempre el Sesshoumaru decía, y antes de que despertara el youkai simplemente al verla tan cerca, tan dulce y hermosa solo le pudo darle un delicado beso en la tersa mejilla de Kagome, sin que esta se diese cuenta

Pasaron algunas horas, Sesshoumaru solo se delimito estar en la misma alcoba que la aun durmiente Kagome, Se cambio de ropas y se volvió a poner las que siempre usaba, mientras lo hacia aun podía escuchar el gran alboroto que hacían lo anonadados estudiantes, que era posible que algunos de ellos estuvieran muertos, ya que en aquel ataque varios no recuperaron sus almas, aun así no les presto mucha atención, el reloj claramente ya marcaba las 8 de la mañana, afortunadamente para el, nadie fue a tocar al cuarto, seguramente los de la vigilancia así como encargados del evento estarían tan ocupados que difícilmente le prestarían la atención aun joven de cabellos plateados y a una joven inconsciente.

Lentamente Kagome abrió los ojos, aun su cuerpo le dolía un poco y se dio cuenta que estaba de nueva cuenta en el cuarto del hotel, lentamente todo referente a la gran batalla que tuvieron regreso a su mente, que por cierto esta parte también le punzaba, así que sin querer dejo salir algunos quejidos de malestar

Kagome: Sesshoumaru...

Al decir el nombre del Youkai, esta no obtuvo respuesta y se dio cuenta que el príncipe ya estaba cambiado con sus típicas ropas, sin embargo noto algo diferente en él, ya que su mirada era más inexpresiva de lo normal y también se dio cuenta que el tenia todas las esencias en su mano, desde ese preciso instante tuvo un gran escalofrió que estremeció su cuerpo

Sesshoumaru: Veo que ya estas bien

Kagome: Si

Otra vez el silencio se apodero de aquella alcoba, se sentía desde luego ese pesar en toda la habitación y entonces dar tiempo a Kagome quien estaba tan temerosa por lo que estaba apunto de suceder, El youkai se dirigió a la ventana dándole la espalda y sin mirarla prosiguió

Sesshoumaru: Es obvio que esta misión ha terminado, por lo tanto no tengo nada que hacer aquí

Kagome solo levanto la vista hacia él, pues no comprendía nada el extraño comportamiento del youkai, quien si era la mayoría de veces serio con ella, pero su tono de voz siempre era suave a pesar de aquella gran voz grave, y sin darle tiempo a la joven de alguna esperanza para que no fuera verdad, el Youkai continuo

Sesshoumaru: Descuida a mi no me interesa en lo absoluto las esencias de Shikon

La pequeña Miko quería hacerle entender de algún modo que ahora eso no interesaba, cualquier cosa quería decirle, exclamar sus sentimientos por el pero dado por la gran presión que el youkai estaba causando en ella, Kagome apenas atino a decirle...

Kagome: Pero lo que paso anoche...

Sesshoumaru: Si quieres evitarte esta pena, mejor que no lo recuerdes, sencillamente fue como una aventura, es mejor que lo tomes así... Humana

Al escuchar esa ultima palabra, Kagome Sintió como le rompían otra vez el corazón, pero esta vez dolía mucho más, se sentía traicionada pero no se atrevió a llorar por que ahora al voltear el príncipe su mirada denotaba aquella gran frialdad que al principio enseño. Entonces en sus pensamientos Solo daba la Idea de "Me utilizo"

Sesshoumaru en ningún momento se atrevió a verla directamente a los ojos, pues sabia que le costaba trabajo mantenerla así, y sabia que toda esa confianza que habia construido con ella, el mismo lo estaba destruyendo pero el tenia en la mente, siempre con la mente que era una causa justa. Y una pérdida de tiempo seguir con ese vínculo tan frágil y fuera de sí, entre un Sanguinario Youkai de Energía Maligna y una Benevolente Joven Sacerdotisa...

De repente Sesshoumaru se paro en seco antes de que aquella luz incandescente lo rodeara completamente.

Sesshoumaru: Otra cosa , para la próxima en que nos veamos...

Kagome: Seremos los enemigos que siempre fuimos

Sesshoumaru: Exacto, entonces no tendré piedad de ese Hanyou y mucho menos de ti.

Y así el Youkai con aquellos poderes sorprendentes y variados se transformo en aquella bola incandescente para desaparecer en el alba donde ya no quedaba ninguna estrella, y mucho menos una luna que los cuidara. Al notar esto, los sollozos de la joven no se hicieron esperar, su gran pesadilla sé habia hecho realidad, a sí que de repente comenzó a soltar miles de diamantes, estaba totalmente destrozada.

Kagome: TE ODIO, FUI UNA TONTA POR ILUSIONARME!

Agarro fuertemente las sabanas, y aquellas lágrimas amargas no paraban, a pesar de ello no le preocupo que Sesshoumaru se llevara las Esencias, ya que fue lo único que le creyó, aun así estaba enfurecida, jamás debió ilusionarse, pero también aquel sentimiento cálido que le guardaba solo a el seguía ahí. Pero por Ahora era Opacado por las maldiciones que ella le dirigía a el, No creía que Sesshoumaru fuera tan insolente y mentiroso peor que el Propio InuYasha

Kagome: MALDICIÓN!

"_**Sospechas"**_

Muy de cerca a la aldea de Kaede en la intemperie se encontraban alrededor de una extinta fogata y la pronta aparición del alba, un lobo y un pequeño zorrito que a duras penas lentamente se levantaban...

Shippo: Ahh! Que frió, como extraño a sango...

Kouga: En ese caso te hubieras ido con ella

Shippo: Claro que no, no quería hacerles mal tercio a ella y al monje

Kouga: entonces Deja de quejarte, Por favor sé no supone que eres un youkai, no entiendo por que te quejas de un simple frió

Al terminar de decir esto, a leguas se le notaba al joven lobo como titiritaba, por lo tanto al ver esto el pequeño Zorrito reclamo...

Shippo: Si ahá mírate, tu cola esta temblando

Kouga: Ya esta bien cierra el pico quieres

Shippo: (pensamientos) Vaya si me deshice se InuYasha, Tengo a este quien me molesta

En Eso escucharon como unos arbustos se movían, inmediatamente Kouga se paro dejando solo al zorrito quien se resistía a moverse. Sin Embargo fue el primero en notar la presencia a lo lejos de InuYasha

Shippo: Y ahora a ese que le pasa?

Kouga se le quedo mirando , inmediatamente sus instintos le decían que algo no andaba bien con el joven hanyou así que sin ningún aviso decidió seguirle

Shippo: A donde Vas?

Kouga: Espera Aquí

Y así el lobo corrió tras de el , a pesar de que el paso de Inuyasha era lento pero demasiado constante , y cuando consiguió estar cerca de el , no espero ningún momento en cuestionarle tomando de su hombro para pararlo en seco

Kouga: Y ahora Tu Dime andas de insomnio

El Hanyou se veía retraído , casi un zombi. Así que el lobo le siguió la plática

Kouga: Hey Llamando Tierra al perro Rabioso

El hanyou movió la cabeza varias veces y trato de abrir los ojos un poco más, su cuerpo se sentía extraño apenas si podía controlarlo un poco

InuYasha: Que, ahh Kouga ...

Kouga: Que Tienes? Esta vez no respingaste como siempre

InuYasha: De que hablas simplemente estaba pensando

Aquella respuesta que habia dado el joven de cabellos plateados no conformaba al lobo , esa sensación molesta le seguía insistiendo en que algo tenia su amigable Rival . De repente vio claramente un destello rojo en sus ojos , cuando...

InuYasha: Lobo pulgoso ya vete, Me molesta tu desagradable aroma, además ya mañana llegan Miroku y sango

Kouga: Y eso que, Aun no podemos salvar a Kagome

En eso las facciones de Inuyasha se endurecieron , pues aquellos recuerdos que tuvo hace unas horas se le vinieron a la mente, Cuando de pronto una sonrisa muy extraña se dibujo en sus labios dejando totalmente extrañado al lobo

InuYasha: Descuida ella pronto estará aquí con nosotros

Kouga: Pero que...

El lobo no pudo terminar ya que InuYasha siguió con su camino , al parecer iba al árbol sagrado , aun así Kouga no quiso seguirlo , pero ante todo esto le daba una mal espina

Kouga: Que Diablos le estará pasando a InuYasha

"**Un Reencuentro Inesperado"**

El taxi paro, una joven de Cabellos negro azabaches salió, el taxista le ofreció su ayuda, Kagome con clara indiferencia dijo que no, estaba de todas maneras sola y Nadie pero Nadie podía Ayudarla. Aun así cargo su Maleta y con cierta pesadez subió las decenas de escalones, mientras que en su trayecto supuso que debía ponerse muy Feliz por que Su deber era Capturar todas las Esencias, Sin Embargo aquel objetivo no era lo que En Verdad Quería.

A pesar de ya estar completamente bien, Kagome Casi no recordaba nada, Supo desde ahí que algo muy dentro de ella había un poder desconocido que con una fuerza brutal peleando y exponiendo a la ligera su vida, también no recordaba casi nada del encantamiento de Shikon, si tenia en claro que algo que ella y cualquier persona guardaban celosamente en sus recuerdos y que pertenecía a su vida pasada revivió. Y que ese algo fue la separación entre ella y el Príncipe.

Entonces conforme Se fue acercando vio aquel pedestal El Shinto que era la señal que su casa sé habia convertido en un templo, pero aquel monumento le traía agradables recuerdos

Kagome: Sesshoumaru...

Era él quien sé habia apoderado de sus memorias, aquellas que la Misma Kagome abrazaba dulcemente, no importo cuanto daño él hizo aquella noche, no importaba porque su corazón todavía seguía vibrando por aquellas escenas memorables.

Fue así que cuando por fin termino de subir , cerro los ojos y dio un gran suspiro , miro al cielo y conforme bajo su mirada , su corazón paro en seco , sus sentidos se congelaron , sus ojos se llenaron de diamantes y algunos se aventuraron y rozaron su tersa mejilla , sentía como en ese momento le devolvían un pequeño suspiro , y sorpresivamente la maleta la dejo caer sin ninguna precaución

Y a lo lejos noto la presencia de alguien, que claramente habia reconocido...

El Joven que contemplaba el lugar donde hacia mucho se conocieron , volteo y con esa mirada dorada y penetrante a pasos lentos se acerco a la joven , quien esta no pudo susurrar su nombre , hacia tiempo que no lo pronunciaba en voz alta , al ver esa escena el mejor pronuncio el nombre de ella sin ningún error

InuYasha: Kagome...

Kagome: Inu-InuYasha

Con dificultad apenas ese nombre salió de la dulce y quebrantada voz de la joven , y a pasos lentos se le acerco , sus brazos temblorosos e inquietantes se alzaron , sus labios solo se limitaban a hacer mímica, mientras que el joven de Yukata roja no espero ningún momento más y con pasos mucho más alargados que la joven , este sencillamente la acorralo entre sus brazos, Su olfato también como extrañaba aquel dulce aroma a flores a pesar que ahora habia algo diferente ya que también tenia mezclado el aroma de Su Medio hermano, aun así con esa incomoda mezcla solo escuchaba los sollozos de aquella joven.

Kagome: Que bueno que Estés Bien , no sabes como rogaba al cielo por tu bienestar

InuYasha: Tranquila , por fin estoy aquí solo para protegerte ...

Kagome: Que?

La joven no entendió nada aquella actitud del joven, era demasiado amable de su parte, quizás habia cambiado y ella no pudo estar presente en ese momento , entonces solo sabia lo mucho que le alegraba que el estuviera bien , mientras que este solo se limitaba a acariciar los mechones negro azulados de la joven

InuYasha: (Pensamientos) De nuevo estas a mi lado... Nadie nos va a Separar

Entonces los brazos del Hanyou apretaron un poco a Kagome, mientras que esta se escondía en el pecho de este, todo parecía ser como lo era antes y ahora si con aquel abrazo Kagome estaba segura que no era una ilusión malvada de su mente o cualquier otra entidad, Sin embargo eso era lo quería pensar Kagome, por que en verdad Nada Seria como antes

Kagome: (pensamientos) Quizás Solo es un recuerdo revivido del pasado

InuYasha: (Pensamientos) Pero es nuestro

Así que la Joven cerro sus ojos mientras que esos Cristales no paraban de caer , pues Sus lagrimas denotaban aquella mezcla de alegría por reencontrarse con InuYasha y tristeza por la Perdida de alguien, pues le dolía más abrirlos y notar que aquella persona a la que estaba abrazando no era la que ella deseaba, No era Sesshoumaru...

Por lo que correspondió el abrazo esperando un poco de consuelo nada más, mientras que alguien más los observaba mal interpretando toda aquella escena.

**Este Fic Continuará...**

**Al parecer poco a poco las esencias de Shikon por fin estarán juntas en la época antigua, Por que InuYasha se ha vuelto tan sobre protector, una Vida Normal pretenderán llevar Kagome y Sesshoumaru¿Acaso lo lograran¿Cómo También podrán olvidar todos esos recuerdos juntos?. Kikyou también percibe algo raro, Naraku tiene un nuevo plan¿Cual Será?**

**: -----------:---------:-----------: -----------:---------:-----------: -----------:---------:-----------: -----------:---------:-----------: ------**

**Bueno Amigos tenia MESES SIN ACTUALIZAR (yo creo que a este paso Me llevaran a la guillotina!), Vaya este capitulo que escribí créanme fue el más difícil, ya que no sabia que hacer y sobretodo con miles de opciones por las cuales optar, pero creo que esta es la mejor (es que me encanta ver a alguien esforzarse por recuperar algo perdido), después de pensarlo y acosar a mi amiga alma con ello, creo que este capi estuvo bastante digno que publicar.**

**De todo corazón espero que les Haya gustado, y ahora si antes de que me dé artritis contestare todos los reviews que me han mandado, Muchas Gracias! Y NO OLVIDEN HACER, Mas con este Capitulo Quiero Saber Que les Pareció. ASI QUE MANDE REVIEWW**

**Alba:** Hola Amiga pues como ya lo había dicho este capi fue uno de los más difícil y mejor tarde que nunca, gomene dios ahora si que estoy hecha un jitomate!. Nos vemos

**Skade**: Bueno También Muchas gracias espero que leas este capi, y como podrás notar Sesshoumaru siguió hasta el final de orgulloso y bien sus razones tiene, pero no te preocupes al rato él lo comprenderá. Hasta luego

**silviota**: Yo Jamás olvido a mis lectores, le hecho a cada capitulo todo mi empeño y no te creas en estos meses estuve pensando en todo el fic, y creo que ya puede que este completo solo es cosa que lea un buen diccionario para variar las palabras y no hacerme tan repetitiva, Muchas Gracias por leerlo hasta pronto

**dark-a.g:** Muchas Gracias a ti también, no sabes cuanto me alegran que a esta historia a muchos les guste, haber que te parece este capi, Nos vemos!

**dmrapr-cma-Anti-muerta**: Hay muchas gracias por las palabras tan lindas y preciosas como las tuyas, enserio estoy apenada por no apurarme por ello quise que este capi también fuera largo, ya que no me gustaría ser una más de las historias que hay que son repetitivas y que no hay nada nuevo , por ello espero que este capi te guste, Nos vemos bye

**Nadesko**: Bueno aquí esta este capi, que espero que sea de tu agrado nos vemos pronto!

**Picasso:** Hay creo que me vas a ahorcar pero descuida como ya lo había dicho la forma de ellos para reunirlo como decirlo Serra apasionante , si perdona pero Kagome tenia que arreglar unos asuntitos con InuYasha. Jejeje Nos vemos pronto

**Trabis The Guardian** Bueno con tus fics yo sigo prendida, así que por ahí nos veremos pronto , hasta entonces amigo!

**AomeHb**: trato y trato de no tardarme pero creo que es una pésima costumbre mía, enserio mil disculpas , y espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado , espero tu opinión bye

**Kira**: Bueno hacer sufrir a Inu y Kikyou, mmm... yo creo que lo haré más con el primero enserio muahahahaha, pero bueno espero que este capi lo leas ahí me mandas tus sugerencias estoy para servirte. Nos vemos

**Fabisa**: Ahí ta largo y tendido este capi que me saco canas!; bueno ni tanto pero si que me hizo sufrir y por ahí una persona lo compartió conmigo jajaja nos vemos ,también espero tu revieww

**LilithHastelin:** Y más interesante se pondrá créeme, esto si que lo disfrutaras, nos vemos Jane!

**Mili:** Ohh espero que también ese capi sea inesperado para ti y que bueno que te guste esta pareja yo también la adoro e idolatro

**marion-asakura**: Pues aparentemente InuYasha se salió con la suya pero descuida al hanyou lo harán sufrir jajaja, y como ve usted me pique y un buen , nos vemos y espero también su opinión nos vemos , besos!

**Minue** Bueno en el siguiente capi apenas si comenzaran a atarse los cabos , y por ahí tendré varias sorpresitas para ustedes, muchas gracias por leer este fic te lo agradezco de corazón, nos vemos!

**Eri mond licht**: Hola pues e cada quien con su forma de describir ya que muchos dicen que el cabello de sesshoumaru Sama es plateado otros que celeste NAH! De igual forma y colores el se ve guapisisimo, Como sea muchas gracias por mandarme tu revieww nos vemos

**kikio shakti**: Mi niña persona por aturdirte tanto con mis preguntas y sugerencias dirás esta niña no habla de otra cosa pero que bueno que te gusto, nos vemos bye

**lunans:** Oh que bueno que te haya gustado, son vemos pronto y un gran abrazo de mi parte adiosin!

**KS:** oh que bueno que te gusto, en fin el siguiente capi veremos un poco más la futura relación de Inu y Kagome que todo NO Será color de rosa, ajajaja, Nos vemos Bye

**yuki :**Mmm... gracias en primera por mandarme tu opinión y créeme yo siempre muero cuando no puedo terminar con un fic, te agradezco por tu amenaza yo también te envió muchos besos bye

**Lilith Hastelin**: Hago lo que puedo y muchas gracias, no sabes como me gusta recibir sus opiniones y también amenazas creo que ya me acostumbre espero que este capi te haya gustado, por favor házmelo saber nos vemos!

**Terra001**OH QUE detalle tuyo la verdad muchas gracias por leer el fic casi completo , pero prometo que al siguiente será un buen capi nos vemos y cuídate , sayonara!

**lunachan**: jajaja ya ves espero que este fic será fuera de los convencionales, espero que este capi lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo, nos vemos y cuídate también espero tu opinión.

**Maya:** Gracias también a ti por leerlo y pues ya ves cosa mía que quise que Sesshou Sama escondiera sus marcas total es un youkai completo, También quiero que sepas que me alegra mucho que hayas pelado este fic que tenia meses sin actualizar, también este capi como a todos los lectores va dedicado a ti. Nos vemos

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS, Y AUNQUE SUENE REPETITIVA ESTE CAPI VA DEDICADO A TODOS ENSERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME, NOS VEMOS PRONTO! MILLONES DE BESOS A TOODOS**


	11. Precipitacion en el Infierno del Amor

**_"_****Precipitación en el infierno del Amor"**

**__**

**_"El Bien Y el Mal tienen el Mismo rostro; Todo depende de la época en que se cruzan en el camino de cada Persona"_** (Extracto del Libro El demonio y la Señorita Prym.)

"_**Entre el que ama y el ser amado, aunque haya distancia no existe Separación" **(Anónimo)_

Sesshoumaru había visto toda aquella escena, desde luego sentía como su sangre hervía por semejante arrebato del Hanyou, en ese momento olvido que era su medio hermano, claro que jamás le consideró así. Pero en ese momento más que nunca deseaba estrangularlo hasta que su rostro se mostrara angustiado por la asfixia que el youkai le provocaría, más que tenia sus dos manos por fin, Pero aun así no lo hizo, casi de manera sorprendente se contuvo, no se dejaría llevar por los celos... Esta vez no.

Sin embargo para el sabia cual era su Lugar, era de marcharse y punto final. Aun asi quitando aquellos sentimientos que lo pusieran de cabeza. Por que si era fuerte tendría que demostrar que el No era débil y mucho menos era tentado por pelear algo que tal vez ni siquiera era suyo, Aun asi había cosas que para Nada encajaban bien.

Sesshoumaru (pensamientos) ¿Cómo le hizo ese Imbesil para pasar, hay algo muy raro en todo esto

Siguió observando, mientras que él meditaba aquel asunto, ya que por sus pensamientos pasaba la idea de que InuYasha en si era el único que sin Necesidad de las esencias podía pasar, que tenia el de especial para atravesar las dos épocas. Y claro en esa misma cuestión se encontraba Kagome

Kagome: InuYasha Pero¿Cómo es que estas aquí? que no se supone que...

InuYasha : No sé que haya sucedido pero... las conexiones que tiene este tiempo con el pasado se volvieron a reabrir

Obviamente el Hanyou no dejaría que Kagome lo cuestionara, sabia que a pesar de que en algunas cosas ella era ingenua para otras era demasiado perspicaz como para engañarla

Kagome: Es que me Suena bastante ilógico ya que la esencia de amistad...

Por unos cuantos momentos el silencio se apodero de ella y su memoria rectifico que el tener dudas estaba bien, ya que a ella una de esas 6 esencias le había dicho otra cosa.

_Amistad: Bueno yo soy la responsable de que este youkai controlador entre los limites de este mundo con El otro este aquí, Ya que ustedes Son los elegidos para esta Misión, Deben de capturadas con el poder espiritual y el poder del otro mundo ya que si no lo hacen podrían causar Destrozos En la tierra y afectar el trayecto de la vida Debido a que están contaminadas por FAVOR AYUNDENME MUJER KYUJUTSU Y YOUKAI KEN SHI_

Lo que ahí pasaba para la pequeña miko no tenia sentido, Entonces por que tanto alboroto por la esencia de Amistad. _Podría ser una trampa de Naraku_¿Pero como, En los primeros días Sesshoumaru y ella Intentaron todas las formas habidas y por haber para pasar por aquella línea del tiempo.

A pesar de ello Sesshoumaru Seguía ahí escondido y en su mente solo estaba la idea de cómo InuYasha había llegado a la época Actual, y más sin las esencias que eran la fuente de energía para que las dos épocas se conectaran. Aun así como quería que su sentido de la audición no fuera tan agudo, el jamás espiaba a nadie pero esta ves no le importo.

InuYasha: Mira no te debe importar en que forma llegue, más bien es la razón lo que deberías de tomar en cuenta

Kagome: Pero...

InuYasha: Y esa eres tu, yo vine porque... Tenia deseos de verte y de saber que estas bien

Kagome: Es que... esto es muy confuso y han pasado muchas cosas durante tu ausencia

El Hanyou al ver la inseguridad que tenia Kagome no espero más y tomo su mano para convencerla y borrarle la inquietante idea de cómo él había llegado a la época actual

InuYasha: Eso lo sé, Pero como te lo vuelvo a repetir ya Nada ni Nadie te debe interesar, Por que estamos Por fin Juntos

Claramente el Hanyou había percibido el aroma de su hermano, pero por razones lógicas no dijo nada, de hecho continuo lo más normal posible, solo quería que se fuera porque por alguna razón no soportaba que él estuviera ahí, y a pesar de que quería usar su espada Colmillo de Acero contra él, InuYasha también se mantuvo lo mejor posible después de todo el objetivo era Kagome...

A pesar de que ella estaba muy inquieta por las palabras del hanyou. Palabras, palabras, siempre tenia que ser solo eso. Pero no importaba cuanto fueran de apasionadas Para los oídos de Kagome, solo era el viento.

Kagome: (Pensamientos) Nadie me debe interesar...

La joven se le quedó mirando muy extrañada a InuYasha, esta vez se le escuchaba sereno pero aun así un aire de ansiedad podía percibir Kagome, entonces InuYasha desde luego al notar que Kagome le miro extrañada, cambio su tonalidad de voz a la acostumbrada

InuYasha: Anda Kagome, vamos adentro y me cuentas todo, por que la verdad no entendí nada de eso de las esencias

Por un momento Kagome hubiera jurado que el InuYasha con el que estaba hablando era muy diferente al que ahora con un tono familiar la invitaba a pasar a su propia casa. _Primer Error del Hanyou Cambiar asi de repente, Solo hacia que perdiera más credebilidad_

Kagome: Esencias... Ah! Claro tienes razón

Así que ambos se adentraron a la casa, Kagome en ningún momento se dejo de preguntar si su destino siempre estaría atado al de InuYasha, desde luego ella respondía que sí. Pero Esa respuesta no la dejaba satisfecha, era no era la que quería para ella, mientras que este sujeto firmemente de la mano de ella, mientras que esta siguió los pasos del hanyou.

Aunque su mano era tibia, esa sensación caliente la devastaba aun más, ella estaba acostumbrada a su opuesto, Frió, tan Frió que un suave cosquilleo en la palma de su mano la hacia estremecerse, y asi era la Combinación perfecta entre opuestos calores.

Entonces el Príncipe al ver que se habían metido a la casa, tomó fuertemente las esencias, cerro los ojos levemente para no ver mas, pero sabia que todo debía ser así, y todo ese revuelto en su corazón se borraría una vez. Volviendo a donde pertenecía, la época feudal. Y así aquella luz incandescente que se formo se fue directamente a la pequeña pagoda donde se encontraba el pozo.

Mientras que Kagome comenzaba a platicarle el extraño suceso y la metamorfosis de la perla de shikon a InuYasha, sintió claramente como eran usadas las esencias para la transportación de una época a otra así como al mismo tiempo la energía de Sesshoumaru desaparecía por las conexiones de tiempo.

Kagome: Sesshoumaru...

Los ojos de la chica se engrandecieron, un fuerte apretón sintió en lo más hondo de su pecho. Todo su cuerpo se paralizo, su respiración se extinguió de repente, por unos breves segundos parecía solo una muñeca de cristal

InuYasha: Pero¿Qué!

Rápidamente se levanto de la mesa, a pesar de las exigencias del hanyou, corrió lo más que pudo a la pequeña pagoda, no le importo ponerse sus zapatos. Corrió aun asi descalza a todo lo que pudo, no sabia por que tenia ese comportamiento, solo sabia que tenia que hacerlo y automáticamente su cuerpo reaccionaba. Pero cuando llego, y noto que no había nadie Aun asi no se detuvo, aunque su mente le decía que No debía hacerlo, Y sin hacer caso hizo todo lo contrario salto sin importarle nada al fondo pero no tuvo éxito alguno, el ya se había ido, y solo estaban las esencias ahí en el suelo aquellas cuatro esferitas. Como el claramente lo había prometido. Así que se hinco y las tomo quedándose muy preocupada.

Mientras que InuYasha venia a pasos muy tranquilos con brazos cruzados, peor con ese aire triunfante que para él era difícil de esconderlo ahora y asi sin afectarle como si nada, se asomo donde estaba Kagome.

InuYasha: Vaya hasta que por fin se fue

Kagome: Que!

La joven miro arriba donde vio a Inuyasha Recargado en el pozo, quien se le veía muy feliz y sobre todo tranquilo.

InuYasha: Si, tenia un buen rato que estaba aquí pero bueno, al menos ese despiadado asesino se ha ido

Kagome: Cómo que tenia un buen rato!

La joven se altero muchísimo y su pecho le ardía, asi como sus respiraciones eran pausadas pero algo escandalosas pero aun así InuYasha al verse dado cuenta de ello siguió continuando sin importarle en el estado en que estaba la Miko

InuYasha: Si al poco tiempo que tu llegaste el también lo hizo, pero Vamos Kagome por que te preocupas, seguramente te hizo pasar varios mal sabores

En ese momento InuYasha había llegado al limite con sus comentarios, además que Kagome llego a la conclusión que Sesshoumaru los estaba viendo y sin ninguna explicación solo grito, agotando el poco oxigeno que apenas había recuperado y desgarrando brutalmente sus cuerdas vocales.

Kagome: ABAJO!

Obviamente Solo la joven escucho el gran golpe que el joven se dio contra el suelo, sabia que no era forma de recibirlo así pero por alguna razón otra vez estaba muy enojada, así que subió por las escaleras mientras que InuYasha seguía refunfuñando así que paro en seco Kagome para voltear a verlo

InuYasha: QUE DIABLOS TE SUCEDE!

Kagome: Deja de quejarte, andando tenemos que prepararnos para ir con los demás

El joven de vestimentas rojas, se quedo estupefacto, en verdad Kagome estaba molesta, y el que pensaba que al hacer eso recibiría halagos y suspiros de tranquilidad de la pequeña Miko. Y esa vez seria el primer rechazo que recibiría de parte de Kagome, algo de su propia cucharada.

_**Una Platica Extraña entre Kikyou y Sesshoumaru**_

Una Vez pasado Por la línea del tiempo, Sesshoumaru volvió con el mismo rostro de indiferencia, espero unos momentos antes de hacerle frente a su verdadera época, miro alrededor y noto con burla que era un simple pozo sucio, pero que sin embargo tenia la capacidad de transportar a épocas distintas y quizás a dimensiones también, por que aunque estuviera seguro que en el Mundo de Kagome ya no hubiera ningún ser mágico, para el solamente estaba el detalle en que _si podría haberlos solo que una dimensión diferente_, ya todo lo que le había pasado en el Futuro de Mundo de los Humanos debía quedarse ahí nada más y con el gran aliado de los Youkais, El dios del tiempo seguramente lo ayudaría _a olvidar y sobre todo olvidarla_.

Eso quería anhelar, aunque a la larga seria más debía.

Entonces se elevo hasta la luz, en eso su olfato percibió un olor bastante peculiar, que por cierto ya lo había olido, pues esta era una rara mezcla de olor a cadáveres con hierbas medicinales, aun así no le importo y ya estando en pleno suelo, comenzó a caminar sin sentirse amenazado por aquella presencia que ya conocía

En eso sintió como aquella presencia se ponía detrás de el, y recobraba forma ante él, así que sin ninguna vacilación se detuvo

Sesshoumaru¿Que quieres?-. Musito claramente

.-Solo vengo a preguntarte algo... -.

Otra vez el mutismo en el bosque se adueñaba de ellos, pero como era de esperarse la sacerdotisa supo que el no le contestaría y solo estaba esperando que hiciera su pregunta

Kikyou¿Cuantos Desmayos tuvo Kagome?...

Aquella pregunta que había hecho la sacerdotisa, no lo había entendido bien el youkai, y claramente no estaba dispuesto a hablar de ello, a pesar de que en su mente se repetía lo que la había preguntado la miko, y sobretodo también se preguntaba como sabia ella que Kagome se había desmayado. Demasiado Franca y Especifica para él.

Y además el primer deliz en su objetivo relegarla.

Entonces volteo para verla, en eso noto claramente como una alma escapaba de su cuerpo, de nueva cuenta Kikyou estaba perdiendo control sobre su Fuente de Energía que eran almas...

Ella Claramente no lo tenia previsto de un tiempo para acá algunas de sus almas se salía sin explicación alguna, aun así frente aquel youkai no demostró ni una gota de preocupación en su rostro

Kikyou: Como sea, Debes de tener en cuenta que los Humanos somos... más bien son tan frágiles, en especial las sacerdotisas, que no pueden utilizar demasiada energía ya que su vida se les extingue con mayor rapidez y después hacer un exceso, el cuerpo de ellas no aguanta y entonces es cuando ocurre la muerte espontánea

Fastidiado por aquella explicación, Sesshoumaru refunfuño un poco y volteo completamente hacia ella, donde la miro como siempre tan frívola, mientras que el Viento mecía las mangas largas de ambos ropajes.

Sesshoumaru¿Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo, No te das cuenta que esa información es totalmente innecesaria para mí

Todo era Muy confuso, la Sacerdotisa parecía combinarle los temas en un momento a otro, demasiado inapropiado para que el Señor demonio intentara deducir...

Kikyou: Solo te lo volveré a preguntar una vez más¿Cuántas Veces se ha Desmayado Kagome?

Sesshoumaru Supo que la Sacerdotisa no iba Cambiar de Tema y que seguiría empeñada en cuestionarle aquella pregunta bastante compleja para él, y quizás le parecía con cada segundo más incauta. Mientras que Ambas miradas penetrantes y calculadoras se retaban pero ninguno daba la señal de derrota.

Esta vez podía leerse en la mirada de cada uno de ellos la palabra Muerte.

Sesshoumaru¿Y a ti que te puede interesar eso, Después dé todo querías borrarla del mapa¿no es así, O también puede que quieras saber que Paso con las Esencias de Shikon, Descuida que hasta eso hicimos el trabajo, No somos unos Incompetentes como... Tu y Naraku podrían Comprender.

Por fin el Youkai le había contestado de una manera grosera, demasiadas palabras dichas en ese instante, entonces Kikyou percibió que Sesshoumaru no le daría ninguna respuesta acerca a su pregunta, pues era evidente que estaba muy mal humorado y que al parecer el también era de la idea de que la sacerdotisa quería vengarse de su Reencarnación

Kikyou: Yo no vine a eso

También a la sacerdotisa se le comenzaba a irritar su humor, y obviamente había respondido de una manera tajante, de repente vio como Sesshoumaru soltaba una pequeña risa de ironía marcada libremente en su rostro

Sesshoumaru: No me quieras ver la cara, Sé que tu y Naraku sabían de todo esto

Poco a poco el Youkai comenzaba a desahogar su enojo y rabia, pues el se sentía utilizado por ellos dos, y no sabia hasta que punto llegaría su cordura, al ver eso Kikyou logró denotar como una energía maligna rodeaba el cuerpo del príncipe, claramente sintió desconfianza, ya que sus serpientes caza almas le susurraban que el Taiyoukai Era peligroso ya que el poseía un Arma del otro mundo y que ahora más que nunca había fortalecido su Presencia.

Pero al observarlo ampliamente Noto que en una parte especifica de su cuerpo no estaba contaminado y ese era su brazo derecho, el que había renacido gracias a la ayuda de la pequeña Miko.

Kikyo: (Pensamientos) Esa parte del cuerpo... alguien lo purifico

Así que La sacerdotisa no quiso más continuar con aquella observación ( que además no le concierne) Y Mucho menos con esa conversación tan incomoda, además que por primera vez percibió a un Youkai más expresivo, pero eso no le importo así que solo dijo:

Kikyou: Veo que mi visita fue envano, entonces me retiro

Entonces fue así Como se dio la media vuelta y al darle la espalda supo que estaba completamente a su merced, Sin embargo no dejo ver su Miedo ante él, pues sabia que con Semejante arma que poseía, podía exterminarle de una manera rápida y letal así que las serpientes caza almas se enredaron en todo el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa para que finalmente desapareciese del lugar

Sesshoumaru: (pensamientos) Muerte espontánea...

En eso noto como el ambiente en el bosque se ponía inquieto, las aves y todo aquel ser vivo que habitaba el lugar se comportaba de una manera extraña, entonces por medio de su instinto se percató que había un desequilibrio muy marcado en la naturaleza. Y ahora más que nunca deseaba ver a sus allegados

Y sobretodo Intentar olvidar aquellos recuerdos que cada vez más y con cada segundo que pasaba se marcaban de una manera brusca en su Corazón.

_**Cambio de Planes**_

Mientras Tanto Kikyou se dirigía a un lugar no muy lejano, donde Kohaku le esperaba ansiosamente en una cueva, recargado en una de las piedras, entonces Kikyou bajo de los cielos para acercársele ya que el joven exterminador era celosamente resguardado por un campo de Energía Poderoso hecho por ella misma

Kohaku: Señorita Kikyou que pasó?

La mujer hecha de Barro y huesos no quiso decirle la verdad, que había tenido un encuentro incomodo con el Youkai, entonces solo se contuvo a las cosas que el también ya sabia

Kikyou: Ellos ya han Regresado

Entonces Kikyou tomo asiento en una de las piedras cercanas, se veía muy pensativa, sus ojos no tenían un rumbo fijo al que mirar, pero el exterminador supo que algo no andaba bien, ya que ahora su Centinela tenia un cierto aire de preocupación, así que sin tomarse algún tipo de consideración formulo otra pregunta

Kohaku: Pero que sucederá ahora?

Kikyou: Naraku intentara obtenerlos, y es posible que lo logre

Kohaku: Obtenerlos...

Kikyou : Si Me refiero a las esencias de Shikon, la Primera que es Amistad esta contigo, la otras Cuatro que son Valentía, Tristeza, Sabiduría y Amor están con Kagome y la ultima que es Odio esta con Naraku, que esta es la más engañosa de todas

Esa respuesta no era la que esperaba Kohaku, aun así intento darle esperanzas a la Experimentada Miko y le respondió de una manera optimista

Kohaku: Pero La señorita Kagome y el Joven InuYasha están ahora Juntos

Al decir eso, rápidamente capto la atención de la miko, entonces lentamente se puso de pie y se dedico a mirar aquella puesta de sol, que aun no era vencida por las nubes grises que hacia un tiempo para acá la rodeaban

Kikyou: Sin Embargo... No Unidos

El Joven Exterminador se sorprendió, las pocas veces en que él por obras del destino estaba con ellos, podía percibir el Gran vinculo entre Kagome e InuYasha, incluso era aseverado por Su hermana mayor Sango.

Kohaku¿A que se Refiere?

Kikyou ya no quiso seguir profundizando el tema, a pesar de que sintiera algunas veces aquellos sentimientos Humanos al hablar de el, sabia muy bien que ahora esta nueva forma que había tomado no era más que un Viejo Recuerdo de su Verdadera Vida.

Que a veces le resultaba imposible con solo cerrar los ojos revivir aquellos instantes donde ella podía pretender ser una Mujer normal, y como todo ser libre podía Amar

Kikyou (Pensamientos): Además Kagome Seguramente ya no tendrá el control necesario sobre InuYasha, Entonces yo debo hacerme cargo de esta situación que se ha salido de las manos

Así que la Sacerdotisa, saco de su Haori dos pergaminos, hizo la señal de oración, y en eso dos luces incandescentes se acercaron y penetraron la cueva, una vez estando frente a la presencia de Kikyou ambas luces tomaron forma de dos niñas pequeñas

Kikyou: Kouchou Azuka, Quiero que Vigilen Cautelosamente a Inuyasha y Su Grupo

.-Hai-. Respondiendo las dos en Coro y haciéndole reverencia a su creadora

Kohaku: Señorita Kikyou que planea Hacer?

Aparentemente la Sacerdotisa no había hecho caso al cuestionamiento del exterminador, pues se acerco a su cajca y entonces saco dos flechas para darle una a cada niña

Kikyou: Mantengan esto siempre a su lado, así InuYasha no las podrá percibir

Kohaku: Pero el Joven InuYasha tiene un olfato muy sensible

Kikyou: No lo creo, además estas flechas tienen una fragancia fuerte pero a la vez suave, seguramente lo confundirá con el ambiente y por otro lado su atención estará únicamente dedicado a una persona

"_**La dulce Sonrisa de un pequeño Sol"**_

Desde hace 4 meses una niña pequeña, un youkai de baja estatura y uno de dos cabezas, permanecían ahí en ese mismo lugar donde Su amo los dejo, y con aquella gran fidelidad que le tenían en ningún instante se movieron, claro que hubieron excepciones como cuando caían fuertes tormentas, pero aun asi el trío volvía ansiosos y muy ilusionados por el regreso de aquel Ser quien tanto amaban y admiraban.

Rin: Mire lo que traje Señor Jaken

La pequeña niña siempre era de un gran vigor, explosiva, dulce tierna, un pequeño ángel que siempre los alentaba, mientras que el sapo aunque estuviera todo agobiado siempre la miraba y le reglaba una pequeña sonrisa, pues Rin siempre traía algo que comer aunque eso sí, era siempre custodiada por el Dragón de dos cabezas.

Jaken: Bueno Rin creo que esta vez hiciste bien tu trabajo, ahora si que escogiste muy bien las bayas

Rin: Sip hice caso a todas las palabras del Señor Sesshoumaru

De repente todas las Bayas eran sostenidas por su pequeño kimono se cayeron, la expresión de Rin cambio, sus ojos marrones se engrandecieron, mientras que Ah y Un quienes estaban echados se levantaron de repente, Jaken no entendían por que se comportaban asi, y más se desconcertó cuando de los pequeños ojos de la niña brotaron miles de cristales de su rostro y una sonrisa se dibujo, con cierta dificultad de sus sonrosadas mejillas, pudo susurrar aquel Nombre.

Rin: Señor Sesshoumaru!

Jaken inmediatamente volteo y era él, los tres hicieron un gran alboroto mientras que su señor con pasos tranquilos se acercaba a ellos, pero Rin no quiso ser torturada ni un segundo más y por aquel carácter que tenia, efusivamente se echo a correr y se abalanzo contra sus piernas, por que por ahora era lo único que alcanzaba, Jaken por su lado se quedo con la boca abierta por tal acto de la chiquilla, seguramente Su señor se Molestaría pero para nada el sencillamente paso su mano por el cabello castaño de la pequeña.

Sesshoumaru: Has sido una buena niña durante mi ausencia?

Rin: Por supuesto Señor Sesshoumaru, Rin ha hecho caso a todos los mandatos del Señor Jaken.

Pero el pobre sapo también no sabia que hacer asi que rompió en llanto por la gran sorpresa y más por que de manera sorprendente para él, su brazo el que había sido amputado por InuYasha, se había regenerado, aunque entre sus ojos nublados pudo notar de repente una discreta sonrisa, y un poco sus ojos eran más expresivos.

Jaken: Su – Su brazo, Como le hizo!

Rin: es cierto, SUGOI!

Sesshoumaru: Pues Simplemente se regenero durante mi viaje

Jaken¿Dónde estaba Amo Sesshoumaru, Todos lo estuvimos buscando.

Definitivamente Su sirviente siempre era el de las preguntas de un Millón, Y por Esos momentos el Youkai no sabia que decir, pero sencillamente lo haría como siempre, total sabia muy bien que solo bastaba una palabra suya para amenorizar la gran curiosidad de sus camaradas.

Sesshoumaru: Fui a un lugar muy lejano, un lugar que sobrepasa los limites del tiempo, por una maldita trampa del Bastardo de Naraku

Rin: Bueno no importa donde usted haya ido o en que circunstancias lo llevaron a ese lugar, lo importante es que Usted esta por fin con nosotros y sobretodo me alegra muchísimo que haya recuperado su Brazo, asi será más Fuerte¿No es asi Yaken?.

En ese momento El Youkai sé sintió aliviado por tal acto de la chiquilla, desde luego que le sorprendía como pudiendo ser tan niña era más prudente que su sirviente, quien este al verla todavía aferrada a la cintura del Youkai, decidió no cuestionar más al youkai, ya que sabia muy bien que si lo seguía haciendo recibiría su merecido. Entones el pequeño demonio le sonrió, y ni que decir que lo más loable era preocuparse por su ropa ya que solo venia con lo elemental.

Jaken: Es mejor que vayamos al castillo Amo bonito, ahí podrá cambiarse y ponerse de nueva cuenta su armadura.

Sesshoumaru: Es cierto, entonces Vayámonos preparando

Y asi aun secándose los ojos Rin se despego de su Amo para subirse sin ningún reproche al dragón, y también asi lo hizo Jaken, entonces fue asi como los tres desaparecieron entre los cielos.

"_**Un Recuerdo de nuestro Pasado"**_

Claramente Kagome para despejarse un poco la cabeza salió con InuYasha hacer las compras, sin embargo todo fue tan diferente todo le recordaba al Youkai, incluso se llego a equivocar en cuanto los gustos de ambos:

Kagome : Mira por fin Tienen Chocolates envinados, los que más te gustan

El joven la miro extrañado, de hecho se acerco a la cajita y le desagrado completamente el aroma haciendo muecas que desconcertaban un poco a la joven.

InuYasha¿De que hablas, a mi no me gusta eso, es un Horrendo aroma para mí, que no te acuerdas que lo mío es la Comida Ninja

Kagome: Oh, es verdad perdón es que...

Definitivamente la Costumbre era mucho más fuerte que el resentimiento que ella guardaba, entonces dejo la caja en su lugar con su carita triste, era de nuevo reordenar sus idas y recordar algunas cosas que ya de por sí había olvidado. Entonces lentamente guardo compostura, hicieron las compras y como si nada pasara regresaron a la casa Higurashi sin ninguna novedad.

Pasada la noche, Kagome apenas si ceno algo, unas galletas y un vaso con leche, mientras que InuYasha apenas si pudo contenerse para no arrasar con las tres cajas de comida instantánea.

Kagome: Bueno Mañana volveremos, que descanses Se...

Por poco estaba apunto de cometer la peor estupidez, y antes de que saliera todo el nombre completo Kagome se tapo la boca rápidamente, pero gracias a que InuYasha todavía era cegado por la gula, este no se dio cuenta del error gravísimo que Kagome pudo remediar a tiempo.

InuYasha: uhm...

Kagome: No, Nada, este te puedes dormir en el cuarto de Souta. Eso era todo

InuYasha: Esta bien.

Kagome solo lo miro de reojo y a pasos lentos subió las escaleras con cierta pesadez, cuando de pronto al toparse en el cuarto de su abuelo donde dormía Sesshoumaru, Kagome miro si alguien la vigilaba entonces entro, noto que todo estaba a la normalidad todo en orden. Y con ese aroma seguía hi guardado en cada recoveco de la habitación que ella podía aun percibir, pero tan solo recordar esas duras palabras que el Youkai le había dicho, Kagome inmediatamente salió del cuarto, para dirigirse al suyo y por si las dudas encerrarse con llave.

Al día Siguiente unos fuertes golpes a la puerta de Kagome se hicieron escuchar, la joven obviamente se despertó toda atontada y difícilmente por la luz del sol y por la brusquedad del sonido tenia poquitas fuerzas para abrir sus ojos.

InuYasha: OYE KAGOME ABRE LA PUERTA PEREZOSA!

Claramente Kagome por el detalle inoportuno despertó de malas, entonces se restiro y fue directo a la puerta para recibir a al hanyou con una de sus peores caras

Kagome¿Qué quieres?

InuYasha: A ya abajo una de tus amigas esta afuera

Kagome: a Estas horas?

La joven aun no comprendía nada, definitivamente apenas si toda su conciencia había regresado a su cuerpo y miro de reojo su reloj de pared que marcaban las 7 de la mañana, asi que sin decir nada regreso a su cama sola para ir por su bata y ponérsela, no le importo tan siquiera arreglar un poco su cabello que en las noches era más rebelde y que por las mañanas siempre estaba esponjado.

Kagome: no habrás abierto la puerta verdad?

InuYasha: claro que no, y eso fuera que, tus amigas ya me conocen

Quedaba claro que el inesperado regreso de InuYasha podría acarrearle problemas con esa realidad ficticia que había dicho a sus amigas, que había terminado con él y que sin que se diese cuenta por ideas de ellas también pensaban que tenia otro novio, Aun asi estaba algo fastidiada por aquel malentendido. Pero con aquella contestación de InuYasha, ella no quiso seguir discutiendo ignorándolo completamente

Kagome: uhm...

Cuando estuvo por fin afuera de su casa un frió recorrió todo su cuerpo provocando que estornudara la joven, en eso su amiga quien miraba atentamente al árbol sagrado al escuchar el ruido de Kagome, felizmente se acerco a ella a toda velocidad

Ari: Kagome que bueno que estas bien

Su inseparable amiga la abrazo mientras que esta se quedo toda anonadada, pero una asi no pudo evitar también corresponder aquel gesto y pregunta de igual forma el salud de sus demás amigas

Kagome: Por Kami y las demás chicas

Ari: Descuida Yuca solo tuvo una torcedura de tobillo y a Ayumi solo se golpeo la cadera, pero todo bien y tu como estas y también tu novio Se-Sesshoumaru, los dos están bien, no les paso nada?

Inevitablemente la joven no pudo evitar ponerse triste, pero no tenia ni siquiera la mejo excusa para combinarle su realidad con sus mentiras, como siempre hacia, pero esta vez decido mentir completamente, fingir que todo seguía tal y como Su amiga imaginaba, entonces recobro de nueva cuenta esa mirada expresiva y una disimulada sonrisa. Mientras que InuYasha estaba asomado hacia la ventana y ver todos esos cambios tan drásticos que Kagome podía manipular libremente

Kagome: eh... pues la verdad hasta eso no, solo salimos con algunos rasguños nada más

Su amiga solo dio un suspiro de tranquilidad y estaba feliz que Kagome estuviera bien, mientras que detrás de sus manos seguía escondiendo un regalito para Su Amiga

Ari: Que alivio

Kagome: Si verdad, y dime a que viniste

La cara de Ari se ilumino completamente a pesar de estar abrigada y esconderse un poco en su bufanda, entonces le sonrió abiertamente a su amiga quien ya estaba un poco desesperada

Ari: hay Kagome pues te traje una sorpresa

Kagome¿Qué sorpresa?

Ari con una sola mano le tapo los ojos de Kagome, mientras que esta refunfuño un poco pero su amiga inmediatamente la tranquilizo, entonces le ordeno que extendiera sus manos y fue asi como puso encima el sobre

Ari: Toma, es un regalo que las chicas y yo te hacemos, es pequeño pero al menos es un recuerdito

Kagome: Gracias.

La pequeña Miko abrió sus ojos y lo miro pero cuando estaba apunto de abrirlo Ari lo detuvo.

Ari: No aun no. Ábrelo junto con tu novio vale?

Kagome: Pero...

Ari: a Sesshoumaru también le va encantar, fue la mejor foto en la que salió

Kagome: Que?

Al parecer a la joven se le había olvidado por completo aquella escena donde fueron interceptados ella y el youkai de manera sorpresiva por sus impulsivas amigas.

Ari: Maldición, se me salió, en Fin aun asi sigue siendo una sorpresa, Nos vemos

Y asi la chica salió corriendo por las escaleras, dejando desconcertada a Kagome, y entonces antes de que InuYasha apareciera, Kagome abrió el sobre y saco aquella foto y era verdad sé trataba de aquella vez en el baile cuando a ella y al Youkai los habían agarrado de imprevistos cuando inesperadamente los dejaron mareados con el flash de la Cámara, por unos momentos InuYasha pudo notar que Kagome sonreía, por aquel papel que agarraba entonces supuso que se traba de algún examen ya que los papeles que ella solo llevaba se trataba de eso, Sin Embargo a Kagome Se le estaban nublando los ojos, demasiada nostalgia y un dolor agudo atravesaba su corazón.

Aunque su Razón le dijese mil veces que lo olvidara, ella no podía pues su corazón estaba más aferrado con aquel Amor que siempre la hacia sentirse bien, pero ya era demasiado y eso que solo llevaba apenas un día, Sin embargo Kagome tenia todavía la esperanza que con el paso de los meses ella olvidaría todo. Aunque su Corazón Le Gritase que No.

Una vez cerrando la puerta del recibidor InuYasha se encontraba ahí recargado contra la pared.

InuYasha: Y bien?

Kagome: Nada solo Ari que me entrego... Un examen.

InuYasha: Entonces a que Hora nos vamos

Kagome: Solo es cosa que arregle el equipaje y me Cambie de ropa.

InuYasha: Feh, Tu siempre me haces esperar

Kagome: Bueno en dos horas nos vamos.

Y asi Kagome no tomo mucho en cuenta la reclamación de InuYasha, este se quedo extrañado, parecía que era otra, al menos él esperaba una discusión con ella pero no fue asi de hecho estaba tranquila y solo entonces escucho como la Joven cerro la puerta débilmente.

Una vez estando en su cuarto aventó el sobre en su cama, no quería velo entonces paso la idea en su cabeza de quemarlo pero gracias al cielo no había encontrado ni un solo encendedor, entonces saco su de closet su enrome mochila y preparo todas sus cosas, cepillo muy bien su cabello, se vistió con aquel uniforme que siempre utilizaba. Entonces volvió a abrir la puerta bajando su mochila que aun no estaba muy llena, se dirigió a la cocina y empaco casi toda la despensa que había comprado. Y por ahí en uno de los pequeños cuartos saco su bolsa de dormir que la junto encima de su mochila.

Kagome: A ver que me falta... uhm Creo que eso es todo.

InuYasha: Y tu arco y flechas que?

Kagome: Uhm... Cierto

La joven se golpeo la cabeza con la mano, recordó que su Arco había sido destruido por el combate contra la ultima esencia pero para ello, ella previamente había comprado otro, entonces volvió a subir las escaleras para entrar en su cuarto y ahí estaba su arco y una carga enorme de repuestos de flechas, entonces saco varias, y de su pequeño buró también saco las esencias, Mirándolas a cada una que estaban tranquilas como preciosas joyas, pero su mirada se desvió a su cama y ahí esta ese sobre.

Y sin poderse contener, lo tomo y bajo enseguida con InuYasha.

Kagome: Listo

InuYasha¿Esas son las Esencias?

Kagome: Si, toma, mientras que yo arreglo esta mochila

InuYasha: esta bien

Mientras Kagome Delicadamente abría espacio en su mochila para el sobre, y metía varias de sus flechas y acomodaba el Arco, InuYasha de repente se sentía poseído por aquellas esencias, sus ojos por instantes cambiaban a su forma salvaje y original, entre esos enrojecidos ojos de un iris azul y aquélla mirada preciosa dorada herencia de su padre.

Lo extraño era es que InuYasha en ningún solo momento trato de inquirir en la relación tan misteriosa que tuvo que ver entre Kagome y su Medio Hermano, Por alguna Razón el no quería saberlo, se sentía incomodo por solo escuchar ese nombre. Para Kagome le era un milagro mientras que en su mente comenzaba a resumir toda su historia, y sobre todo a la mejor seria capaz de esconder aquel secreto que para InuYasha seria una calamidad, pues el Estaba muy confiado a un que Sesshoumaru solo tenia un brazo y que ella jamás se atrevería a ayudarle, Siendo que todo había salido al revés.

Kagome: Ahora Si Vamonos

InuYasha: Ah Claro, toma las esencias.

"_**Estoy otra Vez con Ustedes"**_

Cuando ambos por fin salieron, Kagome miro fijamente la casa, le dolía dejarla sola y también le preocupaba su Gato, pero había hecho una llamada antes a una de sus vecinas para que cuidara más tiempo de el, ya que lo había dejado encargado desde que ella había salido a aquel evento, y sin evadir su Responsabilidad y ahora con InuYasha a su lado.

Cuidadosamente InuYasha y Kagome se pusieron a la orilla del pozo, Kagome tomo fuertemente la botellita donde estaban las 4 esferitas, y asi se dejaron caer por las profundidades del pozo, mientras pasaban por aquel túnel del tiempo, la pequeña Miko sintió como se estremecía su estomago, hacia meses que no sentía aquella sensación, por pequeños instantes creyó ser la misma chica de 15 años que mensualmente iba a su casa por el lapso de una semana, y que siempre se ponía feliz, por que el amor milenario de su Sombra iba por ella a recogerla. _Pretendió y pretendió, pero jamás lo admitió._

Mientras tanto el resto del grupo se encontraba en la choza de la Sacerdotisa Kaede.

Sango: Asi que InuYasha Salió, Pero ¿a dónde?

Kouga: No lo sé, además que se estaba comportando muy raro

Miroku: Vaya¿ a donde habrá salido?

Kaede: bueno a la mejor fue a despejarse un rato la mente, ustedes saben el ha sido uno de los que más ha sufrido por la ausencia de Kagome

Y Asi todos estaban sentados en la pequeña choza de la vieja Sacerdotisa, En Eso Shippo y Kouga se levantaron rápidamente de sus lugares, dejando en duda a los demás

Miroku¿Pasa algo Chicos?

Shippo: Acaso... Ese es el olor de...

Kouga: Si pequeño Zorro, mi Olfato no puede estar Fallándome

Entonces Sin Avisar ambos Youkais salieron disparatados de la choza, todos preguntaron por que, pero ninguno de los dos les hizo caso, entonces rápidamente la Taijiya y el Monje salieron tras de ellos, dejando desconcertada a la anciana Kaede

Sango: Esperen Chicos Que Sucede

Shippo: Al parecer percibimos el Aroma de Kagome

Miroku: La Señorita Kagome?

Fue asi como también el monje Dio rienda suelta a su velocidad que a pesar de ser humano era bastante considerable, asi como también la experta exterminadora Sango.

InuYasha: Vamos te ayudare con la mochila

Kagome: Hai, estoy deseosa por ver a toodos

InuYasha: Seguro

En eso el kitzune agarro una velocidad tremenda, su pequeño corazoncito latía a mil por ahora, seguido también por el ojiazul de Kouga.

Shippo: KAGOME!

El Pequeño zorrito con tan solo verla sus ojos esmeraldas irradiaron un calor especial y sin darse cuenta que este lloraba se fue directamente a los brazos de su querida amiga, a quien tanto extrañaba, Kagome no pudo evitar enternecerse al ver la carita del pequeño quien ahora solo sollozaba en su cálido pecho, entonces Kagome lo abrazo lo las fuerte que pudo para después con una sola mano acariciarle la cabeza, a fin de cuentas ella también se moría por no ver a su pequeño niño.

Kagome: Mi pequeño shippo!

Sango también no espera más si se abalanzo contra su amiga extendiendo lo más que pudo sus brazos para asi abrazarla también fuertemente, los tres lloraban ahora de alegría mientras que Miroku y Kouga también esperaban su turno para poderle expresar sus sentimientos de cariño y felicidad por volverla a ver.

Sango: No sabes cuando pedía a los dioses para que Cuidaran de ti

Kagome: Muchas Gracias Sango y también a ustedes chicos, Yo en ningún solo momento deje de olvidarlos

Miroku: Que bueno Que Este Bien.

También el Monje la abrazo esta vez por obra del espíritu santo no fue más allá de su espalda porque alrededor había miradas matadoras para él, si se atreviese a tocar lo que no debía y menos sin permiso de la dueña, En eso Kagome miro hacia todos lado y noto que no estaba Kouga.

Kagome: Y Kouga Kun,

Kouga: Aquí estoy querida Kagome

El lobo a pesar de que ahora no tenia los fragmentos de la perla, corrió lo más que pudo a uno de los arbustos para arrancar unas cuantas flores, ese lobo siempre era detallista con ella, y con mucho cariño se las regalo.

Kagome: Kouga.. Que atento eres

Sin embargo no eran los únicos, dos sombras pequeñas que se refugiaban en las copas de los árboles, los vigilaban cuidadosamente, sin hacer ni un solo ruido, mientras que una de esas dos Chiquillas observaba detenidamente a InuYasha. Quien se mostraba muy serio y bastante molesto.

Kouchou¿Pasa algo Azuka?

Azuka: Es que no lo entiendo, Como es que pudo pasar sin la perla

Kouchou: Seguramente fue poseído por alguna Esencia de Shikon

Azuka: Pero aun no esta completamente Perdido

Kouchou: Pronto lo hará, y nuestro deber es que cuando lo haga le avisemos de inmediato a Kikyou Sama

Azuka: Pero... ¿Qué hay de esa Mujer, Acaso no puede ayudarle.

Kouchou: Esa mujer no puede, ella esta pasando por un cambio drástico

A pesar de que las dos niñas casi fuesen idénticas, Azuka a veces resultaba más expresiva que su compañera, que siempre esta se mostraba tranquila e indiferente

Azuka: uhm?

Kouchou: Ella se esta liberando de una promesa que hizo hace centenares de años Kikyou Sama

Las dos niñas se miraron una a la otra, azuka aun no estaba completamente convencía pero aun seguía aferrada con sus pequeñas manos a la flecha que la sacerdotisa legendaria le había dado.

Kouchou: Además supongo que Kagome Sama tendrá que lidiar con otros problemas mucho peores

Azuka: Ya entiendo, Por eso Kikyou Sama quiere encargarse del asunto

Kouchou: Supongo que Sí

Y asi ambas niñas se desvanecieron para que nadie más las viese, pero aun asi seguirían pendiente de InuYasha y de los demás no dejarían que nada se les escapara.

Llegando a la aldea de Kaede, también esta le abrazo afectuosamente, pero todos querían saber como le había ido durante el lapso que tuvo en la época Actual, cosa que no seria tan fácil para Kagome explicar por que había temas que indudablemente no tocaría.

Entonces comenzó relatando todo sobre la perla de Shikon y lo que le paso, que se convirtieron en 6 esencias ya no en 4 por que había sido corrompida por los sentimientos malignos de Naraku, entonces que el equilibrio se había roto por ello Kagome no podía volver, y para ello tuvo que recolectar las Cuatro esencias faltantes que estaban esparcidas por su época, para asi purificarlas.

Sango: Asi que por eso Naraku no se ha acercado a atacarnos

Kouga: Y ni que decir de los fragmentos que se volvieron de piedra

Miroku: Seguramente él esperaba que Kagome volviera junto con las esencias

Kaede: Entonces Naraku ya sabe que Kagome viene del futuro

Miroku: Puede Ser pero yo creo que no, ha de tener una idea nada mas

Entonces todos se quedaron callados, después del relato de Kagome pero faltaba la pregunta del millón¿Cómo le había hecho para Salir viva de las garras de Sesshoumaru, Esto se lo pregunto sin querer la exterminadora.

Kagome: Etto... Pues bien él necesitaba regresar a su época por lo tanto...

Miroku: Tuvo que cooperar contigo no es asi?

Muy por dentro de la Chica agradecía a Kami por que el Monje intervino a tiempo, ya que sus ideas se le habian acabado por el momento, asi que todo para ella debía seguir con su curso.

Kagome: Si, se vio obligado a ello

InuYasha: Pero de que se preocupan, ese Imbesil ya esta aquí también, además uno menos de este problema

Kagome de nueva cuenta miro con algo de descontento a Inuyasha, pero aun asi no dejo ver esa expresión por mucho rato para que nadie se diese cuenta, además tenia que adaptarse otra vez a su tipo de vida, asi olvidaría un poco las cosas.

Dos Semanas después, todo el grupo salió de la aldea, lo mejor era que todos fueran en su búsqueda por Naraku, y las otras esencias que Faltaban, pero cuando estaban a mitad de camino todos decidieron que era mejor apresurar el paso.

Sango: Bien antes de que caiga la noche debemos caminar más rápido

Miroku: O correr

Shippo: Pero es que están cansado

Inuyasha: Bien Anda Kagome súbete

Entonces Inuyasha Se hinco, pero Kagome inmediatamente vacilo ante la petición del hanyou, Claramente ya no se sentiría cómoda al estar en una posición bastante incomoda para ella, Y Otra vez eran las ironías de la vida quienes le jugaban una pesada broma, y aunque antes siempre sin que él lo pudiera como buena jinete se subía a su querido joven con orejas de perro.

Kagome: Que?

Inuyasha: Si que te subas

Kagome: Etto...

Los demás miraron extrañados a Kagome, pero todo parecía que el destino ya no estaba tan encajado con ella. Por que de repente a lo lejos escucharon una voz muy familiar que provenía de los cielos.

. !Amo Miroku¡-.

Miroku: Oh es el Buen amigo Hachi

Hachi: Monje miroku que bueno encontrármelo, fíjese que necesito un préstamo

Miroku: Otro?

Hachi: Si, es que bueno usted sabe...

Miroku: Bueno creo que todavía tengo pero con una condición

Hachi: Dígame

Miroku que nos Lleves a las llanuras de las tierras del norte

Hachi: Es algo largo y son 6 Personas contando con la gatita

Miroku: Ándale sirve que asi bajas de peso

Hachi: Pues ya que

Miroku: Bueno Señores, Damas ya tenemos transporte

Todos se le quedaron viendo al monje con una gotita en la cabeza, pero aun asi sin que nadie refunfuñera subieron gustosamente, en especial Kagome que al menos se había salvado de esa. Durante el viaje Kagome discretamente se acerco a Sango quien esta tomaba afectuosamente su querida gatita Kirara

Kagome: Oye Sango?

Sango: Dime Kagome

Kagome: Por que iremos alas llanuras de las tierras del oeste

Sango : Bueno, es que hacia algunas semanas varios aldeanos que procedían de ese lugar, llegaban a la aldea de Kaede para pedirle ayuda

Shippo: Si muchos dicen que uno de los montes salen centenares de Monstruos

Kagome: Ya veo

Fue asi como Kagome fue a su lugar, mientras que veía con mucha nostalgia el gran paisaje que el mundo antiguo le regalaba, se sentía muy bien y bastante relajada tanto que asi se quedo contemplando el bello paraíso del Japón Místico. A la par que mimaba como de costumbre a su pequeño niño adorado

"_**Todo ya no es Como Antes"**_

Después de que Hachi les hiciera el favor de cruzar la colina, todo el grupo decidió que era tiempo de detenerse para comer algo y descansar un poco, Kagome quien fue la ultima en bajar, respiró hondamente hacia tiempo que no aspiraba el aire puro, los demás decidieron papacharla un poco por ello ella no tuvo la necesidad de ayudar en nada. Asi que decidió sentarse en el pasto mientras tenia un espléndida vista del valle en la época Feudal.

Kouga y Los demás supieron que InuYasha todavía no había sido capaz de Tocar ese tema tan aterrador para él, ese tema que incomodaba a todos, pero que era necesario que se hablase. De inmediato Miroku su acerco a su inseparable a migo tocándole fuertemente el hombro.

Miroku: Creo que es un momento indicado para hablarlo¿No crees?

InuYasha: Supongo que Si, pero durante este tiempo que llevamos ella no ha intentado al menos en forma directa en reclamarme sobre aquel error que cometí

Miroku: Bueno era de esperarse, a lo mejor ella quiere que tu inicies esa conversación

InuYasha Pero...

En ese momento el hanyou entristeció, pero su amigo solo pudo regalarle un poco de confianza con una pequeña palmada en la espalda y una gran sonrisa de sinceridad.

Miroku: Descuida la Señorita Kagome tiene un buen corazón, seguramente hace mucho que te perdono

Y asi el hanyou se acerco donde estaba Kagome, y mientras que el Monje animaba a todos para preparar algo suculento y descansar un poco primero los cuerpos, por lo tanto el astuto Monje los alejo lo más que podía a pesar de que el joven lobo refunfuñaba por tal acto.

InuYasha: Kagome...

La miro por unos instantes su mirada estaba perdida en el panorama pero no tardo mucho en contestarle la joven estudiante.

Kagome: Oh InuYasha, Mira que Hermoso, No lo crees, el Clima no esta tan feo este día

InuYasha: Si es cierto.

Y asi por unos minutos El Hanyou se sentó alado de Kagome, ambos quedaron callados, mientras que el viento acunaba las largas melenas de ambos, pero la conciencia de InuYasha le mataba pues le exigía que era tiempo de enfrentarla y quizás a pesar de que su boca intentara estar pegada entre sus labios, pedirle una disculpa. Sin embargo aquel espíritu impulsivo del joven se despertó antes de que él pensara en las palabras indicadas para como comenzar una conversación tan delicada.

InuYasha¿Por qué aun no me has reclamado?

Kagome: Uhm?

La pequeña Miko ya sabia muy bien a lo que se refería, pero no esperaba que empezara asi de repente sin ninguna remembranza de recuerdos, nada. Sencillamente era conciso y claro.

InuYasha: Conociéndote seguramente al verme tenias ganas de bofetearme y decirme casi hasta de lo que me iba a morir, Pero no lo hiciste, solo me recibiste como si nada, con un gran abrazo nada más. Después de que yo mismo te envié con la peor de las compañías...

Kagome¿Y tendría caso reclamarte después de tanto tiempo?

La joven estudiante no le había permitido continuar, ahora ella tendría que ser sometida al cruel cuestionamiento del hanyou, pero para su primera respuesta no estaba del todo más había tomado el control previamente y sabia por el proceso que pasaría con InuYasha, quien era no tenia la gran virtud de la paciencia.

InuYasha¿Qué?

InuYasha no esperaba semejante respuesta, y lo que más le aturdía era ver la expresión de Kagome casi helada, sin ningún estremecimiento en su rostro o un fruncido de cejas, ella parecía que no le importase mucho el tema.

Kagome: Durante mi ausencia, pensé en tantas cosas, y una de esas era dejarte libre y liberarme Yo también

Eso ultimo hizo que Inuyasha cayera fácilmente en las redes de la cólera y solo para hacerla dudar, toco otro punto más delicado, y ese era entorno al príncipe de las tierras del oeste

InuYasha¡¿Y QUE HAY DE SESSHOUMARU!

Kagome: Es que...

En realidad Kagome no esperaba eso de inuyasha, por lo tanto era inevitable que ella vacilara un poco en cuanto a su respuesta, pero ya era demasiado tarde, al parecer InuYasha ya había tomado el control del asunto. Haciéndola ver Su dura realidad.

InuYasha: Él si pudo matarte con gran facilidad y eso bien lo sabes, Te odia como odia a todos los humanos, el No es como yo, él...

Kagome: Es diferente a ti.

Sabia Kagome que no tenia sentido perder los estribos¿para qué, Ella se preguntaba interiormente, solo provocaría una revelación que debía estar más enterrada a lo mas profundo de sus entrañas que no valdría la pena de explicar, después de todo para que decir que ella se había enamorado de alguien quien no correspondía por esos sentimientos, Sin duda alguna pensaba que seria la cruel comidilla de todos y sobre todo del Joven con orejas de Perro.

InuYasha¡¿Entonces!

Kagome: Jamás intento matarme en realidad, y estoy agradecida por ello, supongo...

InuYasha: Pero que Sandeces dices?

Pero poco a poco su resistencia se estaba desvaneciendo, una fuerte opresión de nueva cuenta sentía, quería decirle toda la verdad, pero su orgullo no la dejaba de hecho era más como un imán para que asi intensase apagar su voz, cerrar sus cuerdas y aturdir sus pensamientos, entonces apenas si pudo atinar a decir unas cuantas palabras

Kagome: Solo puedo decirte que no intentes juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas

También Kouga pudo escuchar eso, de hecho había escuchado toda la platica, ya que desde el principio Sango le había mandado Junto con Miroku a recoger unos cuantos leños, sin embargo no esperaba tal revelación de su querida Kagome.

Miroku¿Kouga Que tanto haces?

Kouga: Nada, solo miraba eso es todo

De inmediato el joven lobo supo que desde ese momento el también estaba fuera de la carrera, ya que pudo ver la expresión de Kagome que en cada palabra que ella decía lo hacia con una mayor seguridad que antes, por supuesto que aquello lo hizo deducir él por que InuYasha estaba tan enojado, Sin embargo como buen caballero y también príncipe de su manada no diría nada.

Kouga: (pensamientos) Es obvio que ya nada Será como antes

De repente se alegraba un poco, al menos Kagome en ese momento le estaba haciendo pagar ahora ella, todas las injusticias a la que era sometida y con justa razón ella debía vengarse y quitarle esa autonomía poco a poco al Hanyou, aunque en ese Momento el Joven lobo no sabia que repercusiones tendría ese desplante de la pequeña Miko.

Una vez más el Hanyou había terminado desquiciado por semejantes respuestas, asi que su dolor y odio se impregnaban más en su rostro y sobre todo en su corazón. Ya que todavía no creía bien lo que estaba dictando sus instintos, _Ella estaba defendiendo al Youkai indirectamente_

InuYasha: No me digas, apoco Mi medio hermano se ha convertido en "San Sesshoumaru"

Por momentos Kagome quería darle un merecido "Abajo", callar su boca y sobre todo su voz, ya no lo resistía y en cualquier momento su corazón explotaría. Además que se estaba viendo demasiado comprensiva, y ese papel que desde antaño ejercía con InuYasha ya le estaba cansando a más no poder.

Kagome: Esta platica creo que ya no tiene sentido, y por favor si nos vamos a comparaciones, creo que en estas situaciones Kikyou Saldría perdiendo, después de todo ella si cumplió con su cometido, y sabes algo ya no la culpo... por haberme mandado a mi época junto con ese Youkai

InuYasha: Definitivamente te hizo daño estar tanto tiempo con ese imbesil, y no quiero que me lo niegues, el día que entre a tu casa TODO olía a el.

De repente Kagome Le dio la cara, ya ahora estaban frente a frente ambos, InuYasha Noto algo peculiar en ella y esa era su mirada, ya no demostraba sumisión ni tampoco ternura, definitivamente estaba fija, sin ningún temblor en su iris que era clara señal de que lloraría, pero no solo tenia ese raro fulgor como una especie de una mecha encendía. Fuego eso solo había.

Kagome: En eso podemos estar de acuerdo, me hizo mucho daño estar con el pero a la vez hizo que también madurara.

Y asi la joven de inmediato se puso de pie, y cuando estaba apunto de retirarse el Joven hanyou la detuvo de repente con uno de sus sonoros gritos.

InuYasha¡ES QUE ESTA CONVERSACIÓN AUN NO HA TERMINADO!

Kagome¡Si querías pedirme una disculpa, lo hubieras hecho y asi nos hubiéramos evitado esta discusión!

InuYasha con esa simple respuesta había quedado anonadado, era verdad, por el se habían salido de tema, y habían terminado peleados de nueva cuenta, y más al ver esa mirada fulminante de Kagome, El hanyou quedo más desconcertado, agachando la cabeza levemente, mientras que ella retomaba su camino hacia sus amigos.

Shippo: Al parecer las cosas empeoraron

Sango: Es cierto

Miroku: Creo que no salió todo bien, No lo crees asi Kouga?

Cuando el Monje lo llamo, por breve momento el Joven lobo con mirada color Zafiro quedo perdido entre sus pensamientos, era evidente que en esos temas él era muy perspicaz

Kouga: (Pensamientos) Kagome lo esta mirando en forma distinta ya no es dulce, que le habrá pasado cuando estuvo encerrada con ese Youkai

Miroku: Kouga?

Kouga: Ah si, Pues yo creo que lo más conveniente es no meternos

Sango: Es verdad, como sus amigos solo nos queda esperar

Y asi todo el grupo decidió irse a un lugar un poco más separado, definitivamente no querían meterse más en el asunto, y asi al ver Como Kagome se iba, los impulsos de InuYasha actuaron, corrió tras ella y la abrazo fuertemente por atrás, él la detenía con aquellas cadenas que formaban sus brazos alrededor de su cintura de la joven, en es momento Kagome en ese momento se sentía tan mal, no le gustaba que se aferrasen de esa manera ante ella.

InuYasha: Kagome

El hanyou intento acercarla más a su pecho, pudo olfatear su largo y sedoso cabello de la joven, quería asi quedarse junto a ella, Sin embargo no pudo sentir ningún temblor por parte de la joven, entonces la apretó más hacia su cuerpo sentir un poco de su calor, pero lo que no sabia es que Kagome solo con eso se sentía un poco más asfixiada, por momentos pensó en corresponderle, pero eso no era lo que quería, ya no quería engañar más a nadie, y mucho menos a el.

Kagome: Por favor... Suéltame

InuYasha hizo caso omiso a sus exigencias, solo acurruco su rostro en el cuello de ella, pero Kagome al sentir su respiración, sé sintió como una vil prisionera, acaso tenia el mismo destino que Kikyou, amarlo incondicionalmente, y como hacerlo si ya no quedaba casi nada de aquel gran amor que le tuvo. Estuvieron asi por unos momentos, Kagome bajo la mirada y otra vez recobro el valor para de nueva cuenta hablar

Kagome: De-ja-me...

Y asi con un simple forcejeó por parte de ella pudo liberarse de aquellas cadenas, lo miro con mucha tristeza, esa mirada que InuYasha odiaba, pero aun asi no dijo nada, por primera vez dejo que Kagome se apartase de el, y ella solo quería estar sola, pues ella le seguía siendo fiel a aquel sentimiento que guardaba solo para Sesshoumaru.

Sango: Ya vienen para acá

Miroku: Sí.

Shippo: Creo que esto Será más difícil de lo que pensé

Sango: Kagome Chan... ha de estar muy resentida, y creo que por esa parte debemos comprenderla

Miroku: Es cierto, después de todo desde ese día InuYasha parecía haber escogido a la Señorita Kikyou

Kouga: Bah, Que no es evidente al parecer Kagome ya no quiere saber más de el, ella solo quiere lo que todos queremos, La unificación de la perla!

Shippo: No lo dirás por que estas celoso

Sango: es posible

Miroku: ah... Supongo que solo nos queda esperar

"_**La Renovación de unos Espíritus Malignos"**_

Naraku: Es tu Turno Hakudoushi, Despierta Ya!

Él era él ultimo que aun seguía dormido bajo la pequeña burbuja donde Naraku lo había puesto, todos Kagura, Kanna y hasta el pequeño bebe se mantuvieron en un largo letargo de varios meses, y esto era para absorber la sangre de centenares de monstruos que eran atraídos por la Sangre de Naraku que este mismo había regado en un pedestal.

Absolutamente todos al salir de aquel capullo su energía maligna se había intensificado, Naraku cuando noto ese peculiar temblor en los párpados de Hakudoushi, en su rostro se esbozo una sonrisa triunfal, era evidente que Naraku había puesto todas sus esperanzas en el Chiquillo que no era más que un reflejo de el.

Hakudoushi: Naraku...

Lentamente levanto su cabeza y poco a poco regresaba en si, pero lo que le sorprendió es que al ver a sus demás Hermanas no Percibió algún pensamiento en Ellas, Sobre Todo en Kagura quien esta mantenía sus ojos puestos en él y siempre era la más expresivas de todos, sus refunfuños siempre estaban ahí o sus reclamos cualquier cosa pero esta vez no, veía a una Kagura totalmente diferente y sobre todo por que en ella también se percibía una gran energía maligna, Cuando Naraku se dio cuenta de la sorpresa de Hakudoushi, lo miro de nueva cuenta y despejo todas las dudas del chiquillo

Naraku: Mira ahora Kagura es de nuestra Confianza, no te Preocupes que ya he saciado todas sus Inconformidades

Al escuchar esto, el niño albino no hizo mucho caso de la gran Confianza que le daba Naraku, su rostro seguía manteniéndose indiferente y muy pensativo

Hakudoushi: Que es lo que planeas he?

Naraku: Mas pronto de lo que piensas te enteraras

Kagura: Asi el trabajo ya esta hecho mi señor

Naraku: Muy bien, esperen a mis indicaciones

Kanna: Pero, el exterminador ha escapado con la No-Muerta

Naraku: No importa

Kagura: Pero que dices Naraku?

Naraku: Él tendrá muy pronto su merecido por unirse con esa Sacerdotisa

"**_Cuando los Recuerdos Matan"_ **

Kagome Estaba acostada, había pasado ya 3 Semanas, pero aunque hubiera momento en los cuales pudiera pretender una vida normal, no podía, pero al menos eran pocos los ratos en que su decepción se atravesaba ante ella y era casi imperceptible para los demás encontrar ese dejo de melancolía que la embargaba.

Pero Por ahora descansaba, ya se había alejado un buen de la aldea de Kaede, y por esa noche era el turno de su amiga Sango el preparar algo de cenar, así que unos momentos a solas no le vendrían mal, y sin importar los bichos o que el césped de la colina estuviera húmedo y la mojara completamente por sus ropas ligeras, no importaba; Ella necesitaba poner su cuerpo lo más frió que pudiera así su corazón seria rechazado por su razón. Sin embargo aun podía escuchar aquellas voces frágiles y casi sigilosas cuando tuvieron aquella discusión, todavía en sus oídos sé hacia presente y casi pudiese jurar que estaban ahí susurrando esas palabras raras...

_Tristeza: El Sol y la Luna Jamás deberán..._

_Amor: Eso no es cierto, Ellos si pueden estar juntos, por que ambos dependen de la... luz_

La pequeña Miko No podía comprenderlo, no sabia exactamente a que se referían, pero esos cuestionamientos para ella no valían la pena para estarlo meditando, pero al observar de lleno ese cielo donde había millares de estrellas, le era aburrido pero fue ahí donde ubico esa estrella la más fulminante de todas, esa que aun su vida persistía en su época, esa misma que la observo junto a el. Y sin Pensarlo un dolor embargó su pecho y sin que lo pudiese controlar sus ojos se cristalizaron, y un rubor en sus mejillas se pintaron producidos por los cambios tan bruscos que hacían su cuerpo.

InuYasha: Kagome...

Al escuchar inmediatamente Su Voz rápidamente seco esas lagrimas aventureras y reprimió otra vez sus sentimientos, todo lo que ella sentía lo estaba escondiendo, no quería llorar ante él. Así que normalmente sé Paro y miro a InuYasha de frente.

Kagome: Si ya voy, además desde aquí se puede oler el exquisito estofado que ha preparado Sango Chan

InuYasha: Pero...

Kagome: Descuida Pronto aprenderé, solo es cosa que siga practicando jejejeje

Sin darle oportunidad a que InuYasha le pusiera atención, Kagome paso de lado aun sonriendo para que el no sospechara, pero era demasiado tarde, el hanyou otra vez intuyo que lo había ignorado, siempre hacia eso, por que Kagome ya le era muy difícil adivinar lo que le sucedía. Desde aquel momento InuYasha supo que el tampoco ya no podía leer sus movimientos y mucho menos sus pensamientos.

**: -----------:---------:-----------: Inicio del Flash Back: -----------:---------:-----------:**

Eran de esos días, donde las flores de Sakura estaban en su Gran plenitud, el Sol radiaba un calor muy especial que no causaba casi nada de calor, todas las colinas eran de un vigoroso color verde. Eran de esos días donde el Grupo podía descansar dormitando en alguno de los árboles y por que no darse una buena merienda, pero Kagome, Esa Kagome de aquel tiempo lo ignoro y mejor se dedico a hacer aquellos intentos Inocentes por aquel entonces, para asi poder ganarse un poco de espacio en el Corazón del Joven de orejas de perro.

Kagome: InuYasha!

El cómo siempre pensaba en aquel infierno por el que paso, entre sus pensamientos todavía no salía de esos recuerdos que lo atormentaban o más bien que el se atormentaba, con ella, con Kikyou. Esa cascada negra pero sin vida que era tan acariciada por él en su mente, cerrando los ojos, sin permitir que la luz entrara. Pero En aquel momento era Interrumpido por una persona tan cercana a ella pero a la vez tan lejana.

InuYasha: Y ahora que quieres?

_Irreflexivo._ Si era irremediable que él le contestara de esa manera tan tajante y grosera, cuando el se alejaba de todos para descansar en las ramas de los árboles, pero ella siempre con ese gran sol que la acompañaba le aguantaba cualquier arranque de el.

Kagome: Mira lo que te traje

_Ilusionada._ Siempre asi, con esos ojos que solo lo miraban a el, con esa espera sin limite de tiempo para que InuYasha le diera tan solo una sonrisa, con ese poquito se conformaba, siempre tan divertida mientras que el viento... no, no era cualquier Viento por que siempre en ella la naturaleza se comportaba de una manera tan juguetona y cándida meciendo sus largos mechones de cabello negro azul, en un tranquilo arrullo.

Kagome: No son lindas?

_En espera_. Porque tenia que atormentarla con una respuesta por parte de el¿Porque ella era la de los detalles, Como aquella vez eran flores y lo peor es que su respuesta siempre era tan decepcionante para ella, tan seca, sin ningún interés de agradecimiento siquiera.

InuYasha: Son puras hiervas, no me estés molestando

_Y como un Imbesil se comportaba_. Prefería vivir recuerdos fantasmas que escribir unos cuantos con Kagome que posiblemente hubiesen sido para la posteridad, por que no sabia el trabajo completo por el que ella paso, espinándose los dedos que eran estratégicamente escondidos por el volumen del ramo, escogiendo las más lindas, las de un olor agradable para ella y sobre todo para él.

Kagome: Lo siento, no... pensé que te molestarías

_Disculpa._ Ella siempre tenia que decir lo siento, ya que ella misma se engañaba que en los pensamientos de su Adorado InuYasha eran de estrategia para "Como vencer a Naraku", siendo que su razón siempre le decía la verdad. " El solo piensa en tu Sombra", y no es por que ella de la nada alguna vez odiase a Kikyou, si no que era empujada cada día por él. Siempre con Esas terribles Comparaciones.

Porque solo bastaba un Gracias y quizás una disimulada sonrisa para alegrar todo su día y por que no Semana. Pero Ahora todo era diferente sin importar de que InuYasha pretendiese no darse cuenta o ya por el peso de la realidad hacerlo.

**: -----------:---------:-----------: FIN DEL FLASH BACK: -----------:---------:-----------:**

Kagome: InuYasha no vas a venir a cenar

InuYasha: Ah, Claro.

Pero Ella no le espero, de hecho hubiera sido una gran oportunidad para ellos dos, ya que ni el pequeño kitzune estaba a lado de ella, pero Kagome no lo tomo con mucha importancia y como si fuese otro desconocido, solamente fue atenta con el Hanyou. No más.

Entonces Kagome sin pensarlo se sentó a lado de Kouga, quien este también se mostró muy sereno de hecho no se puso a presumir con InuYasha sobre la preferencia de Kagome, el solo quería una cena tranquila. , Y él sin saber todo esto se sintió muy celoso, pero se sentía muy a avergonzado como para hacer una de aquellas escenitas, además ninguno de sus amigos comenzó a bromear y ni nada por el estilo.

Pero había veces en que algo dentro no le permitía hacerlo. Algo que pedía que diera prisa para exigirla como Suya y de Nadie más.

Y Como humanos se Cansaban muy rápido, por ello no tuvieron mucho de que hablar. Al verla comer, Inuyasha no pudo evitar posar sus ojos en ella, y aunque su mente le dijese que ella había vuelto a ser la misma su corazón y el otro ser que custodiaba sus sueños le decían otra cosa

InuYasha: (Pensamientos) Kagome... ¿Quién Diablos te robo tus pensamientos y sobretodo creo que también... Tu corazón?

Kagome seguía muy ocupada con sus alimentos, estaba algo exhausta, asi que fijo toda su atención en su arroz que era tibio y de un olor agradable, sin embargo todo esto fue echado a perder ya que ella era muy sensible en cuanto a las miradas, En eso miro de Reojo y Se encontró con aquellos Ojos dorados penetrados en su ser, violando su espacio personal, Incomoda por tal acto no pudo evitar preguntarle.

Kagome¿InuYasha Sucede algo?

El otro heredero de el Comandante perro, no se esperaba que ella lo pudiese percibir y con un dejo de nerviosismo no pudo evitar balbucear un poco para contestarle.

InuYasha: No nada

El pequeño Kitzune se había dado cuenta de todo, aquella platica entre miradas, lo veía muy divertido pues él era tan solo un niño y sin aun poseer la capacidad de ser reservado con sus ideas, las expuso en aquel instante muy abiertamente.

Shippou: Lo que pasa Kagome es que acá el tortolito, se te queda viendo por lo bonita que eres

Por poco por tal exclamación del pequeño Kagome casi se ahogaba con el estofado asi que no pudo evitar toser un poco, mientras que Kouga también le ayudaba dándole unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda de la joven

Kagome: hay Shippo Pero que Imaginación

Kouga: Eso es una vil mentira.-. refunfuñando un poco por tal exclamación

Miroku: Demasiado diría yo

Sango : Obviamente excelencia

Todos al parecer estaban en contra de InuYasha, quien este no tardo para nada para Explotar ante ellos.

InuYasha: Y QUE TIENE DE MALO SI ES LA VERDAD EH?

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Kouga: No le creas, de seguro solo es para llamar la atención

Inuyasha: Que dices!

Sango: Ahí van de nuevo

Miroku: Sin duda alguna

Kagome: Inuyasha, ya por favor, y eso también va para ti Kouga

Kouga: Esta bien, y por lo que veo creo que ya es tarde asi que me iré a dormir

Miroku: Es cierto mañana temprano tenemos que partir

Sango: Es cierto

Y asi sin mayores problemas, todos optaron por dejar atrás aquel incidente, y también Kagome solo que esta no dijo más de hecho solo preparo su bolsa de dormir junto a la gran Gata Kirara, su amiga sango y abrazando cariñosamente a Shippo.

Inuyasha: Me encanta el apoyo de ustedes he!

Miroku: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: Que!

Miroku: Duérmete

A la mañana siguiente todos desayunaron, y cuando Kagome termino de juntar todo su amiga Sango se acerco hacia ella.

Sango: Oye y dime como te sentiste con lo que dijo ayer Inuyasha?

Kagome: Con lo que dijo?

Sango: Sí

Kagome: Sinceramente no lo sé

Sango: bueno amiga te recomiendo que vayas con él

Kagome: Porque?

Sango: Bueno el ha sufrido mucho por ti, desde aquella vez en ese aparatoso accidente, comprendo que estés algo resentida con él, pero no crees que ya es mejor llevar la paz

Kagome: Eso crees?

Sango: Por supuesto

Al escuchar cada palabra de la Exterminadora, Kagome cada vez más se sentía Obligada a cumplir con su destino, Si es que se le podía llamar asi, por que en realidad no quería, pero tenia un dejo de culpabilidad, ya que en ese momento pensó que solo pensaba en ella y no en Inuyasha, por lo tanto, haría el mayor esfuerzo sobre humano para de nueva cuenta tener ese sentimiento profundo hacia a el, aunque muy de sus adentros sabia que eso seria completamente en vano.

Y asi lentamente se acerco al joven Hanyou quien este miraba fijamente al cielo.

Kagome: Que tanto ves Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Eh, pues nada solo veía los cambios bruscos del clima parece que va hacer mucho frió, deberías abrigarte

Kagome: Si es cierto, pero aun no tengo frió

Inuyasha: No tienes remedio

Kagome: Jejeje.

Era la primera vez que Ella Sonreía para Inuyasha, Él en ese momento se sintió muy feliz, poco a poco él pensaba que estaba regresando la Kagome de antes. En eso El hanyou volteo hacia todos lados, Kagome le pregunto pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, de repente Kouga y shippo se pusieron en el mismo estado que el Hanyou:.

Miroku: Parece que alguna energía maligna esta cerca

Sango: Sí excelencia.

Inuyasha: Prepárense todos

Kouga: Hay demasiados

"_**Celos Enfermizos"**_

Entonces InuYasha Corrió hacia los centenares de mononokes que venían, claramente saco su espada colmillo de Acero, pero cuando la desenvaino, ninguno de los monstruos lo ataco, solo pasaron de largo, para asi atacar a los demás, InuYasha de inmediato no esperaba tal comportamiento.

Kagome: Maldición Vienen por las esencias

Asi que tomo su arco, preparo una de sus Flechas, miro fijamente al mayor de los monstruos para que no destruyese la aldea, y asi tenso la cuerda del arco lo más que pudo quedándose quieta, pero como había demasiados uno de ellos al ver el descuido de ella, estaba dispuesto a atacarla, en eso Kouga apareció y sin ningún poder de la perla más que los suyos de su mano derecha creció de una manera sorprendente, pues se trataba de su nuevo poder que era Herencia de Sus Ancestros.

Kouga: GOARASHI!

Kagome: Kouga Kun

Kouga: Vamos Kagome Súbete encima de mí, tenemos que distraerlos

Entonces la joven asintió y se subió encima de el, claramente su velocidad seguía siendo considerable, ahora lobo y sacerdotisa peleaban, mientras que el Monje también ayudaba con su Kazaa y La exterminadora con el Hiraicotzu.

InuYasha: Pero que diablos Hace Kagome encima de ese imbesil

Entonces el Lobo se acerco al Monje, todo parecía que ahora el estaba tomando el mando del grupo, cosa que disgusto Mucho a Inuyasha, pero aun asi el hanyou se quedo estático, solo estaba observando. Algo que siempre era indigno para el pero parecía que no le importaba esta vez.

Kouga: Miroku, Es Necesario que todos Vayamos al Peñasco, asi no afectaran a la aldea

Miroku: Esta bien¡Sango!

Sango: Ve Kirara

Por lo tanto La gran gata se convirtió en su forma real, entonces Miroku y sango subieron para ir un poco más rápido y atacar a los monstruos desde el cielo siguiendo cuidadosamente a Kagome y Kouga, Mientras que la pequeña Miko tiraba certeramente cada una de sus flechas.

Kouga: Wow Kagome Pero si te haz vuelto una buena Arquera!

Kagome: Alguna vez tenia que Mejorar, ya que él me regañaba mucho en la otra época.

Kouga¿Qué?

Al parecer Kagome estaba tan excitadísima ya que hacia mucho tiempo que no peleaba de una manera asi, Jamás lo creyó posible pero ahora combatir a los monstruos le parecía bastante atractivo y claramente por tal adrenalina en su sangre, no se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo. Aun así Kouga después de quedarse por un momento sorprendido, el Joven Lobo Sonrió de manera victoriosa..

Kouga: Aun asi Me alegro Mucho

En eso InuYasha después de observar todo, corrió lo más que pudo, Paso de rápido a Sango, Miroku y al pequeño Shippo, esta vez atacaría quería destruirlos de una manera sangrienta, por momentos mientras Coria sus ojos cambiaron por lapsos muy cortos de tiempo de color, ese rojo escarlata parecido a la sangre y por el otro ese dorado que alguna vez daría envidia al Sol.

Miroku: InuYasha!-. _Grito pero sin tener respuesta alguna del Hanyou_

Kagome: (pensamientos) Esa presencia una esencia de Shikon!

Apenas si pudo captarlo ya que la energía era muy débil, mientras que Kouga Coria, Kagome miraba hacia todos lados tratándola de localizar, de repente no tuvo señal alguna, en eso InuYasha desde un gran brinco aparece justo enfrente de ellos, el Lobo se detuvo en seco, Kagome se le quedo mirando, y sin que hablara el Hanyou desenvaino su espada y la agito, en ese momento pensó Kagome que el ataque de el, iba justo a ellos, Pero rápidamente Kouga se quito de ahí.

Kouga: A ese Tonto que le sucede¿Acaso quiere matarnos?

Kagome no pudo pronunciar alguna palabra, solo estaba extrañada por el comportamiento de InuYasha, pero el ataque del Kaze no Kizu, no era para ellos, si no que destruyo a todos los mononokes del lugar, sin dejar vivo alguno. En eso al estar distraída una gran serpiente mostrousa la agarro de improviso tirandola de la espalda de Kouga.

Kouga: Kagome

Ella al estar en el suelo también pudo escuchar algunos gritos de sus amigos, por un momento pensó en cubrirse para que alguien la defendiera, pero de repente por alguna razón no lo hizo asi, si no que sus manos se habían vuelto tan hábiles que aun tirada en el suelo, apunto con su arco y con toda su energía espiritual lleno la flecha para asi destruir en un instante al monstruo

Miroku: Vaya, Es Sorprendente

Kouga: Kagome estas bien?

Kagome: Si, descuida solo fue unos cuantos rasguños en la cara

Sango junto con kirara y Shippo se acercaron hacia ella, para ver como estaba Kagome solo les sonrió, pues sus pensamientos estaban entorno a la presencia que había sentido momentos antes, entonces Sango decidió llevarla a un lugar seguro para curar sus heridas. Ya Cuando las chicas se habían alejado el Monje Noto muy extraño a InuYasha, mientras que Kouga también había percibido su mirada y sin que formulara alguna palabra, se retiro del lado del Monje y camino Hacia el Hanyou.

Miroku: Cada vez más están mas tensas las cosas, Esto no es nada bueno, pelearse entre nosotros cuando deberíamos hacerlo ante el enemigo.

Y Aunque Miroku quisiera detenerlos sabia que no tendría éxito alguno, de hecho también tenia bien en claro que si el se metía también podría salir afectado, ya que esos dos eran de un temperamento terrible. Kagome al escuchar el tremendo gritadero entre los dos que siempre peleaban su corazón, la joven se sintió muy incomoda, tenia que parar aquella pelea, no quería que se hiciesen daño, asi que sin pensarlo ni dos veces, tomo su arco y una de sus pocas flechas.

Sango: Kagome Chan

Miroku¿Pero Que piensa Hacer?

La joven estudiante se paro sin responder al cuestionamiento del monje, a pesar de que sus heridas en el rostro todavía no habían sido vendadas, apenas si el zorrito le dio tiempo de limpiarlas para que no se infectaran, pero Kagome tomo suavemente al zorro para dejarlo en el suelo, mientras que Shippo la miraba muy desconcertado por tal acto. Entonces miro que a lo lejos, InuYasha y Kouga otra vez peleaban, sus palabras ya eran más fuertes y amenazadoras, en especial las de InuYasha.

InuYasha : PUES SI NO QUIERES QUE MATE MEJOR LARGATE

Kouga: YO NO ME IRE, SOLO POR QUE INUYASHA SAMA LO PIDE

El joven Lobo en ningún momento se dejaba mangonear por las palabras del Hanyou, sabia que algunas eran ciertas, pero no iba a dejar que el Joven de cabellos plateados lo humillara.

InuYasha: AH SÍ, ENTONCES PROBARAS AHORA SI LO QUE ES MI VERDADERO PODER

Kouga: Inténtalo si es que puedes

Las miradas entre ellos era para matar, era una guerra entre el agua y el fuego, aquellos ojos zafios del Lobo y los ojos dorados del hanyou se miraban hasta morir, pero después de todo InuYasha quería ser el primero en darle un gran y certero golpe, estaba en ese momento tan confiado con el Poder de su espada, que no creía que nadie lo iba a detener.

InuYasha: Podré, Por que ahora eres un lobo debilucho, ASI QUE PREPARATE

Cuando iba atacar directo al lobo, Kouga se quedo quieto, era más por honor y hombría enfrentar a su enemigo, en eso algo retumbo en la espada de Inuyasha y a los pocos segundos volvió a su forma normal, con esa apariencia de Espada vieja y débil.

InuYasha : POR QUE LO HICISTE KAGOME!

Kagome: Por que no tienes ningún derecho, acaso te haz vuelto demente!

Todos Se quedaron callados, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, Jamás creyeron que Kagome interviniera de esa Forma, dándole un certero flechazo en la espada de InuYasha, y que casi al instante la haya debilito, indudablemente Todos llegaron a la conclusión que su poder espiritual se había fortalecido. Entonces InuYasha Tiro la espada y se acerco amenazadoramente a pasos alargados y con una expresión bastante seria a Kagome. Mientras que esta también por primera vez no sintió miedo, se le enfrentaría haciéndole primero guerra con la mirada.

Azuka: Crees que sea necesario decirle a Kikyou Sama?

Kouchou: Para nada, aun no percibo su energía maligna

Azuka: Pero que no estas viendo, se le esta enfrentando a Kagome Sama

Kouchou: Si, Pero Kikyou sama nos ordeno, no volver hasta que el Corazón de InuYasha se haya consumido

Azuka: Entiendo.

Y Otra vez, las pequeñas niñas desaparecieron, sin que nadie sospecharan, todo por las flechas que Kikyou les había dado. Entonces el lobo sintió un leve escalofrió, su instinto le decía que debía interferir ahora contra Inuyasha, y sin esperar nada él lo hizo tomando bruscamente el brazo de este, tomándolo fuertemente.

Kouga: No te dejare que le hagas algún daño

Kagome: Kouga...

InuYasha: uhm..

Kouga: Si tienes razón, Yo ya no soy útil y es mejor que me vaya, además no podría soportar seguir siendo una carga para ustedes

Kagome: Pero Kouga?

Kouga: Tranquila, es lo mejor no crees!

Al ver que se alzo demasiado la voz de los tres, Sango y Miroku también decidieron participar y por que no defender al pobre lobo.

Miroku: Muchachos Tranquilos

Sango: Creo que no tiene Caso que nos pelemos cuando el objetivo es Naraku!

Kagome: Eso mismo digo, Por favor Kouga...

Kouga: Kagome tu como siempre eres atenta conmigo

Entonces este se le acerco tomándole delicadamente las manos de la joven cosa que todavía más puso eufórico al Hanyou.

Inuyasha: Sí por que te Tiene Lastima!

Kouga por muy adentro quería callarle la boca a golpes, pero por primera vez no pensó en él, solo quería que las cosas bajaran un poco de nivel, ya que hacia tiempo que había fuertes discusiones entre todos, y él parecía el único que salía sobrando, y a pesar de las palabras tan duras a las que Inuyasha Recurría, Simplemente con la mímica se despedía de Kagome.

Al ver esto entre el Monje y la Exterminadora se llevaron a Inuyasha, pero el lobo cuando se dio cuenta al punto extremo que llegaban también sus ahora amigos, volvió a mirar de nueva cuenta a Kagome.

Kouga: Anda ve con Inuyasha tranquilízalo, él durante todos estos meses siempre anduvo preocupado por ti.

Kagome: Pero que pasara contigo

Kouga: Yo estaré bien, pero ahora el que te necesita ahora es él, tú eres la única que puede controlarlo, supongo que sus celos son comprensibles

Kagome ya no quiso discutir mas, y asi se retiro junto con Inuyasha, a pesar de que se sentía muy mal por dejar al joven lobo solo, de repente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no había nadie.

Inuyasha: Ya suéltenme!

Miroku: Pues Tranquilo

Sango: Créenos que la escenita que acabas de armar no fue nada placentera

Shippo: SÍ, Ve como dejaste a la pobre de Kagome

Inuyasha: Pero ella defendió a ese lobo sarnoso!

Sango: Ah! Pero si los hombres son tontos, Los defendió a los dos!

Miroku: Es cierto, la señorita Kagome no quería ser invitada de honor a dos funerales verdad

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Sango Creo que le debes varias disculpas he?

Miroku: Sanguito es mejor irnos, tu también Shippo , la verdad es que no quiero ver Sangre

Al decir esto un leve escalofrió sintió Inuyasha , asi que trago un poco de saliva pero cuando intento ponerse de pie ,Kagome previamente se había sentado a su lado.

Kagome: No es... Necesario que te comportaras asi

Inuyasha: Pero es que...

Kagome: Todos somos Equipo, la verdad es que a mí nunca me gustaría ver que dos de Mis mejores Amigos se mataran a causa mía

Inuyasha: Amigos?

Kagome: Por supuesto

El Hanyou no esperaba tal revelación, al parecer jamás iban a estar en paz y todo esto molesto inmediatamente a Inuyasha que claramente el no pensaba en Kagome como una amiga, él quería algo más , su deseo por ella era más fuerte, y Eso de amistad no quedaba en él , Kagome no movió ni un solo músculo, sabia cual era su comportamiento . Por lo tanto tenia unas tremendas ganas de llorar, pero mejor se puso de pie y se alejo de todos.

"_**Amigos"**_

Kagome al estar sola no pudo resistirse a la tentación, así que rápidamente fue por su mochila y ahí entre su bolsa de dormir se encontraba ese sobre amarillo que guardaba aquel recuerdo tan acariciado, tan más ansiado por ella y que cuando estaba en verdad sola siempre se animaba con verlo y asi tratar de sacar fuerzas para proseguir con su búsqueda . Y así se quedo mirando aquella foto, sus ojos se cristalizaron otra vez, miles de suspiros ahogados salieron de su pecho, abrazo cariñosamente esa foto, con tanto fervor para que alguna vez su corazón lo tocara. Y así acurrucándose así misma, desenvolvió sus brazos para volverla a ver otra vez.

Kouga: Bonita pintura...

Kagome: Kouga¿Qué haces que aquí pensé que te habías ido?

El joven lobo pudo ver a una Kagome diferente, de un hermoso rojo carmesí en sus suaves y coquetas mejillas, pero en su mirada pudo notar aquella melancolía confundida con esa ilusión que en aquellos ojos marrones que nunca pudo haber visto Jamás.

Kagome: Por favor no le digas a...

Kouga no pudo resistirse a aquella mirada de suplica de la joven, entones tomo las manos de la pequeña miko, y le sonrió levemente con aquellos ojos azules que se suavizaron, no hubo necesidad de respuesta alguna, y Sencillamente con aquel intercambio de miradas Kagome lentamente se tranquilizo.

Kouga: Bueno es mejor que ese Imbesil de InuYasha

Kagome: Pero...

Kouga: Yo no soy nadie para reclamarte, algo tuvo de especial esta persona para cautivarte de esa manera. Y sabes algo, por mí esta bien, porque fue mejor que nosotros dos.

Kagome: Gracias

Kouga: Eso sí, si me lo llegase a encontrar le reclamare por que no esta a tu lado en estos momentos!.

Kagome: jejeje,. Creo que eso no se va a poder.

Sin embargo con aquella risita que salió de ella, no pudo continuarla pues seguía todavía muy triste al notarlo, Kouga mejor se sentó a su lado y principalmente continuo alentándola, ya ahora mejor como su amigo, y se comporto así por que en verdad el joven lobo le quería.

Kouga: mmm... Te diré algo que mis ancestros siempre me decían, la esperanza muere al ultimo, Y sobre todo El verdadero amor Siempre será adivino

Entonces con ello ultimo capturo la atención de la joven y como si se tratase de una niña pequeña la cara se le ilumino y con aquellos ojos chocolates se abrieron más por aquellas palabras de aliento que tanto necesitaba.

Kouga: así que ese Tonto también estará igual que tu, y basta con verlo una sola vez para imaginárselo, que pensándolo bien estará mucho peor

Y otra vez Kouga pudo lograr que la joven sonriera, pero de momento sus ojos otra vez se nublaron, se sentía culpable y muy arrepentida por no haber hecho algo más en aquella escena desagradable para ella.

Kagome: Discúlpame, por mi culpa tu e InuYasha pelearon, y este termino corriéndote

Kouga: Para nada. La decisión fue mía, además quiero evitarte más problemas de los que ya tienes

Kagome: Aún así me siento muy mal por ello

Kouga: También... si lo analizo un poco ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, ya no tengo los fragmentos de la perla y mucho menos... Tu corazón.

Kagome sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar al ver en el estado en que ahora estaba el joven lobo, y sin que lo pudiese evitar de nuevo estaba llorando, ya que sin querer había herido a alguien muy especial para ella, y al escuchar los sollozos de Kagome, Kouga obviamente noto que ahora si había metido la pata.

Kagome: Lo siento

Kouga: No es para que te pongas así, algún día nos volveremos a ver, además siento que con mi partida InuYasha volverá a ser el mismo y así no se sentirá amenazado, aunque jejejeje. La verdadera amenaza esta guardada como un secreto en tu corazón

Entonces Kagome se mantuvo en silencio, y ahora solo algunas lagrimas recorrían su rostro, Kouga, La abrazo y la acerco más a su pecho, el más que nadie la comprendía, era horrible extrañar a alguien que no estaba a tu lado, y lo era más para el saber que este momento la mente y corazón de la joven, se lo había robado un caballero de la luna.

Kouga: Y otra Cosa siempre contaras conmigo, Sí, Si algo te hiciera InuYasha yo mismo le rompería la boca.

Otras risitas pequeñas se escucharon de Kagome, para el Joven lobo era un maravilloso regalo que ella le hacia y asi que poco a poco se separo de ella y aunque le doliera tenia que hacerlo por el bien de ella, aunque su instinto le suplicara que no la dejara y mucho menos con Inuyasha, pero Su corazón había tomado el mando en aquel momento, y asi delicadamente al verla a los ojos, Kouga se le acerco a su rostro pero solo para acariciar su frondoso fleco y darle un pequeño beso en la frente. Como también acaricio suavemente la tersa mejilla de la joven.

Kouga: Adiós Kagome

Kagome: Cuídate Mucho Kouga

Y asi el lobo corrió y a pesar de que no tuviera los fragmentos en sus piernas el joven seguía siendo muy rápido y entre la maleza ya Kagome no pudo visualizarlo, sintiéndose completamente sola, por que sabia que sus amigos no permitirían semejante declaración de ella, y más por que tenia en cuenta que eran también amigos de InuYasha y sobretodo ellos siempre apoyaban su relación. Que ahora en esos momentos esa palabra solo era hueca muy hueca para Kagome

"_**Esconderlo ya no se puede"**_

Los Meses Apenas si eran misericordiosos con el Youkai, y a pesar de que Sesshoumaru se mantuviera siempre distante de sus sentimientos más arraigados, un día al ver como las hojas rojas de arce caían suavemente era señal de pleno otoño, se dejo llevar por aquel ritmo entre ellas, las copas de los árboles se mecían entre unos y otros. Entre sus bellos ojos dorados y su mente abierta, su corazón se escabullo para hacerle pasar una mala jugada ( desde el punto de vista de Sesshoumaru), ya que sin esperarlo comenzó a ver como aquellas hojas acabadas y sin vida se convertían en hermosos Cerezos de ese Rosado que en cada pétalo que caía. Aquel viento era cálido ya no tan frió, y en aquella mente aun podía escuchar aquella música de su primer baile con ella y sin que lo pudiesen detener, cerro los ojos por un momento pues anhelaba revivir aquel instante donde su espíritu era libre, sin nada que esconder o que aparentar, solo era el mismo.

Porque También el tenia que engañar a medio mundo para que nadie descubriese lo que en verdad él era, lo que él quería y deseaba, porque en aquel instante se dio cuenta que el también tenia deseos. Y que por primera vez dudaba en convertirlos en realidad. Y aunque esforzara sus capacidades físicas no percibía para nada el Aroma de Kagome, porque seguramente estaba a miles de leguas lejos de el.

Y además el sabia Muy bien que si alguna vez Kagome pudo sentirse atraída por él, solo fue como atracción Física Nada más. Por que su corazón todavía seguía atado, con aquel hilo invisible pero inevitablemente Fuerte, a ese Amor de 500 años.

.- Te va a hacer daño tanto observar a los árboles-.

Lamentablemente la concentración de Sesshoumaru fue interrumpida por aquella voz que ya conocía bastante bien, y por aquella falta de respeto por parte de ella Sesshoumaru solo se delimito a sacar a su fiel espada Touyikin.

Sesshoumaru: Veo que tu amo ya se dio cuenta de mi presencia, y por eso te mando a rectificarlo no es así Kagura

Kagura: Por supuesto. Pero mira nada más con la sorpresa que me encuentro, Tu, Contemplando los árboles, jamás creí eso de ti

El youkai esta vez se mantuvo en silencio, mientras que el viento aliado de esa mujer jugueteaba con los cabellos celestes del príncipe. Cuando volteo a verla noto que en ella una seguridad tremenda, ya no era tan temerosa como hacia 5 meses, algo en ella había cambiado, porque también ya no olía el miedo que ella transmitía al hablar de Naraku o la timidez de estar ante él.

Kagura¿Qué sucede Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru: Ya que solo viniste a eso, por que no mejor te largas de una buena vez.

Kagura: Tan delicado como siempre

Entonces Kagura con sus finos dedos saco una de sus plumas de su cabello recogido, una vez que se alzo al cielo haciendo todo ese alboroto del viento, una vez volvió a vociferar

Kagura: Te digo algo... Me alegra Mucho que Primero tengas tu brazo, Segundo que ya no estés con esa Humana, asi no interferirás en los planes de Naraku

Sesshoumaru¿Qué haz dicho?

Sin perder tiempo Sesshoumaru agito su pesada espada contra la pluma de Kagura, quien esta por no tener el menor cuidado al enfrentar al Youkai Cayo al suelo, dándose un fuertísimo golpe.

Kagura: Pero que Diablos Te sucede, pensé que no te interesaba en lo más mínimo

Al ver la cara de descontento del youkai, Kagura inmediatamente se recupero del coraje que había hecho y toda triunfante había captado todo el comportamiento del príncipe.

Kagura: Ya veo, entonces no es una mentira lo que dice mi señor entre tú y esa mujer hubo algo

De repente El Príncipe Sonrió de manera altanera y cínica, la Dama de los Vientos no se esperaba tal comportamiento del Youkai, de hecho estaba segura de que él la atacaría o lo negaría pero su rostro ahora se le veía más relajado que nunca.

Sesshoumaru: Celosa?

Kagura se quedo estupefacta jamás pensó que Sesshoumaru le vociferara una cosa como esa, y sonrojada además sintiéndose humillada y sobre todo enojadísima por tal insolencia, pues El youkai estaba todavía muy confiado respecto sobre aquellos sentimientos que aquella mujer le hacia ver. Entonces preparo otra pluma y enferma de rencor desde los cielos le grito.

Kagura: Maldito, Te arrepentirás

"_**Secreto develado por la Noche"**_

Debido a los cambios bruscos del clima. Todo el grupo había llegado a un enorme castillo, que este tenia la peculiaridad de que sus habitaciones fueran separadas , como pequeñas chozas se veían por fuera pero elegantemente construidos por los más finos y fuertes robles del lugar, y ni que decir del espacio que era solamente como para dos personas , con las puertas delicadamente esculpidas de memorias de grandes y virtuosos pintores de aquel era. Por supuesto el Monje Miroku utilizo su más grande virtud ante el feudal , que era el más confiable método el poder de la palabra , Obviamente el terrateniente cayo bajo el poder y la autonomía de este.

Feudal: Bueno Mi estimado Monje puede quedarse, ya que usted y sus leales compañeros pueden tomar cualquiera de los cuartos que hay por aquí, sean bienvenidos y espero que Este palacio se de su más grato agrado.

Miroku: Descuide nos sentimos dichosos de poder posar nuestros sueños en una de sus habitaciones, créame cada uno de nosotros orara por su bienestar y la de sus allegados .

Mientras el joven Monje de ojos zafiros conversaba de una manera un tanto rara para ellos , conociendo como era el monje claro, y con aquella cara de pocos amigos inmediatamente Sango se acerco al oído de Kagome para blasfemar un poco de su adorado monje.

Sango: Este ya ni la abuela perdona

Kagome: Pero como le hizo para conversar de esa manera

Sango: Créeme desde tu ausencia todos entrenamos, obviamente este entreno su Gran Bocota

Al escuchar esto Kagome inevitablemente se echo unas cuantas carcajadas, que fue seguida por su expresión por Sango, ambas chicas rieron por breves segundos ya que ambas taparon sus bocas para no ser descubiertas y para que después de todo el plan tuviera éxito

InuYasha: Feh, siempre tenemos que terminar asi

Shippo: Tranquilo después de todo por el siempre tenemos donde dormir calientitos

Fue asi como Miroku con una expresión reservada mando a llamar con la mano a sus amigos para que pasaran, obviamente todos se le quedaron viendo muy feo, sabiendo muy adentro las mil y un mentiras que haya dicho para engatusar al terrateniente.

Kagome: Vaya el lugar es sorprendente

Sango : Después de todo esto es resultado de las grandes guerras que haya ganado este tipo

InuYasha: Bah, a mí me parece normal

Y asi primero fueron a la estancia principal, donde todos recibieron un suculento manjar, y a pesar de ser noche las proporciones de la ce de ellos eran descomunales, tanto Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo y hasta InuYasha terminaron tumbados, al sentirse tan llenos y saciados por las atenciones del terrateniente.

Miroku: Bien A diferencia de otros castillos, los cuartos de aquí son como pequeñas chozas, asi que por que no nos ponemos de acuerdo a como acomodarnos.

Shippo: mmm... Pues no se

Todos Se quedaron Callados, en especial InuYasha y Kagome que mejor se dedicaron a tomar té al ver aquella, escena Miroku y Sango se Miraron como si ellos tuvieran un plan, que inclusive buscaron la mirada de aprobación del pequeño Kitzune quien este también acepto asiendo con la cabeza, y asi los tres tratarían de unir de nueva cuenta a la pareja, asi que Teniendo la iniciativa Sango comenzó a hablar.

Sango: Etto, que el monje Miroku duerma en la misma cabaña que yo

Al escuchar esto a Kagome Se le cayo irremediablemente el vaso de té, todos notaron la actitud de la joven. mirándola todos extrañados

Kagome: Pero...

Miroku: Es cierto InuYasha debe estar a su lado Señorita, él es el más indicado, Sobretodo por las Esencias de Shikon

Sango: Si no te preocupes, asi dormirás tranquila ya que eres la que cuida las Esencias

Shippo: Además Yo dormiré con Sango por que quien sabe lo que este monje pueda hacer

Miroku: YO, como crees

.- ES QUE EN TI NO SE PUEDE CONFIAR!-. Todos exclamaron hacia el monje

Miroku: esta Bien, ya que me queda

La pequeña Miko, no esperaba tal reacción de Sango y mucho menos la de Shippo, evidentemente ella se sentiría más incomoda al estar en la misma habitación a Sola con InuYasha, Quien diría que hace más de un año y medio ella oraba por una oportunidad asi, y ahora estaba más que aterrada, no quería pues tenia mucha pena, pero aun asi dio un pequeño suspiro.

Kagome: (Pensamientos) A la mejor Sango quiere tener más privacidad con al monje ella pidió Ayuda a Shippo y yo aquí haciendo mis escenitas

Mientras que Inuyasha al estar atento a todo lo que sucedía, obviamente por su temperamento se Irrito mucho, ya que muy adentro de su ser se pregunta _¿Por qué Kagome renegaba de esa manera de dormir con él, _Pero mejor no quiso decir nada, Total según el tenia toda la noche para Hablar con Kagome y aclarar algunos malos entendidos.

Shippo: Bua, Creo que ya es hora de dormir

Sango: si es cierto, Mañana tendremos que irnos temprano

Kagome: Sí, verdad. Que rápido se paso la cena

Miroku: Bueno Señores Yo creo que ya es hora de ir a nuestros aposentos.

InuYasha: Pues Ya que

Y asi los cuatro, la Taijiya, el Monje, el Kitzune y la pequeña Gatita se fueron a uno de los cuartos, Kagome durante el recorrido por los extensos pasillos, no platico para nada con InuYasha, a pesar de que este tuviera tremendas ganas de hablar con ella, una vez llegando descubrieron que los tatamis de cada uno ya habían sido tendidos en el suelo, y sin ninguna pena Kagome entro y dejo su gran mochila en una de las esquinas.

InuYasha: Bueno cada vez más estamos cerca de Naraku

Kagome: Que te hace pensar en eso?

InuYasha: Naraku estará pendiente sobre las esencias, asi que no abra necesidad de buscarlo es cuestión de que él nos encuentre

Kagome: Ya veo.

Entonces Kagome se oculto en una de las puertas contiguas para cambiarse y ponerse su pijama, fue así como cepillo unos minutos su cabello y metió en el cálido y acoginable futon.

Kagome: Buenas Noches InuYasha

InuYasha: Tan.. Rápido!

Kagome: Pues si, además no quiero que te estés quejando de que me canso muy rápido, además dormir hará que recupere fuerzas

InuYasha: Ppero...

Kagome: Que descanses

Y asi la joven era indiferente ante el hanyou se recostó e inmediatamente cerro los ojos, sin sentir nada y siquiera algún nerviosismo tenia, ya que hacia tiempo que el joven de cabellos plateados no la hacia vibrar ni tampoco hacia crecer su curiosidad por él, eso ya no pasaba, si no que ella por fin le estaba dando una de las más certeros castigos que podría sufrir y eso era el Rechazo. Por lo tanto InuYasha se recargo en una de las esquinas sentado en el suelo, ya que le molestaba estar en un futon le era incomodo y el también intento dormir por unas cuantas horas,

Entonces en el claroscuro pasada la media noche unos ojos dorados brillaban intensamente mientras que la joven era mecida cariñosamente por los brazos de Morfeo para asi quedar totalmente a merced de el, y asi como verdadero perro fue sigiloso como el viento, se acerco a ella, la contempló un buen rato y denotaba en cada una de sus facciones que era en verdad hermosa, y que en algún momento ahora se estaba convirtiendo en una espléndida mujer..

La respiración de Kagome, de _su_ Kagome era pausada, tranquila. Mientras que su cabello cubría celosamente la mitad de su rostro, de esas sonrosadas y tersas mejillas que el cuanto anhelaba acariciar, pero sobre todo esos labios rozados que no hacían falta algún brillo para cautivarlo y sobre todo para hacer crecer aquel antojo que tenia por probarlos, morderlos, esos labios vírgenes que eran para el, Siendo que tenían dueño y que ahora ni si quiera era poseedor en uno de sus sueños.

Y asi se puso encima de ella, pero sin dejar caer su peso para que ella no se diera cuenta, mientras que sus brazos soportaban firmemente el peso del Hanyou, esta vez no habría vuelta de hoja, esta vez no se arrepentiría y le haría saber de Cuanto era Capaz, le transmitiría toda esa hambre que tenia por ella, y asi lentamente acerco su rostro al de Kagome, aguantando la respiración para que asi ella no despertara antes de tiempo, quería sorprenderla, asi que InuYasha entreabrió los labios para tomar posesivamente los suyos. Mientras que Kagome seguía aun serena, en eso el Joven con orejas de perro se dio cuenta que ella también entreabrió sus delgados labios y de su voluminoso pecho saco un largo y prolongado suspiro, una sonrisa se dibujo en ella, InuYasha claramente se asusto, pero aun asi no le importo y asi estando a poco centímetros algo lo detuvo de repente.

Kagome: Sesshoumaru...

No Era posible, como en ese estado de inconciencia ella pudo pronunciar el nombre del que menos quería, los sentimientos de InuYasha cambiaron drásticamente, ahora era la rabia quien se había apoderado de su ser.

InuYasha: (pensamientos) Asi que Él es quien robo tu corazón, Maldita!

Todo lo que era recelosamente guardado en lo más hondo de su corazón como aquel nombre del dueño de su Vida era por fin develado por quizás un mágico encantamiento de Eros Cupido del amor, En ese momento Quería despertarla y hacerle pagar por la gran insolencia que había cometido, quería hacerla suya ya sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de ella, lo haría a la fuerza, pero entonces fue como una voz lo había detenido.

.-Eso no resultaría, los demás escucharían los tormentosos gritos de esta mujer-.

InuYasha: (pensamientos): ENTONCES QUE CARAJOS ¿QUIERES QUE HAGA?

El hanyou se encontraba desesperado traicionado por el mismo ser pero con diferente identidad, es que acaso el siempre seria esclavo de aquel amor enfermizo que sentía ahora por ambas, pero esos momentos era irremediable que él pensara o más bien dicho meditara, por que en aquella noche se olvido que era un chico si orgulloso y hasta a veces brusco pero siempre de sentimientos puros y nobles.

.- Primero quitarte de ese lugar, Si quieres hacerla sufrir yo te diré como-.

Entonces InuYasha rápidamente se quito de ahí, sin hacer mucho ruido salió inmediatamente de la choza, pues Kagome había revelado en realidad quien siempre se escondía entre sus sueños. Eso obviamente lastimo Mucho al Hanyou se sentía abandonado, humillado, Pero Claramente estaba decido hacer pagar a la Pequeña Miko por esa Falta de Respeto hacia él.

En eso, los ojos de la joven se abrieron de repente, algo asustada por aquélla presencia tan fuerte que había sentido, claramente supo que se trataba de alguna Esencia, Entonces se reviso los bolsillos de la pijama y noto con gran alivio que las Cuatro esencias purificadas seguían ahí intactas, Entonces inevitablemente busco con la mirada la presencia de InuYasha, ignorando completamente lo había revelado hacia unos minutos.

Kagome¿Dónde Estará InuYasha?

Aun sin tener en claro donde estaba el Hanyou, ella todavía tenia un tremendo escalofrió que había recorrido todo su cuerpo, lamentablemente si por ella fuera se levantaría e iría a perseguir aquella presencia sin embargo, Sabia que sin la ayuda de su otro compañero no podría derrotarle, por que aun entre su mente recordaba el escrito que alguna vez leyó de Midoriko.

Kagome: Solo Podrán purificarlo, con aquellas Armas: una espiritual y la otra del otro Mundo

Comprendió que sin el no podía acabar con esa misión impuesta por una sacerdotisa que nunca conoció, era definitivo que los caminos del destino estaba encajado en hacerles una mala jugarreta.

Entonces no pudo evitar entristecerse, noto como la luna débilmente todavía tenia brillo, fue cuando recordó que InuYasha pronto volvería a su Forma normal, aquella forma que tanto despreciaba... la humana. Y sin preocuparse demasiado su mente le rogaba que volviera dormir, a la mejor El hanyou estaba por ahí bebiendo agua o algo asi. Entonces tranquilamente pero aun preocupada volvió otra vez a entregarse completamente a sus sueños, mientras que muy adentro quería vivir una realidad ficticia en sus Fantasías, anhelando otra vez ser feliz con su Demonio preferido.

"_**Una Mente Enferma"**_

EL híbrido más despreciable de todos los tiempos rondaba su castillo que estaba en el pico de una montaña, esta vez se le veía feliz contemplando el manto estelar que le regalaba la Noche, Inevitablemente no estaba solo si no que también contaba con la Compañía de su otro Yo, aquel niño albino que por lo general siempre estaba serio.

Entre los pensamientos de Naraku recordaba el Escrito de Midoriko, quien este Fue el primero en abrirlo y que sin más había sido el Autor intelectual de aquel gran enredo en cuanto a las Esencias de Shikon.

Naraku: No sabes que exquisito seria para mi ver como los dos guardianes pelearan por el interés de su propia existencia

El pequeño Infante de cabellos blancos Volteo a verlo por unos instantes pero no espero nada para contestarle a su Amo.

Hakudoushi: Definitivamente el tal Sesshoumaru ganaría

Él, cómo era de suponerse también sabia de los guardianes de la Perla, quienes tenían que Ser uno del pasado y el otro del futuro.

Naraku: Quien sabe, es la primera ves que lo dudo, el poder de esa Mujer se ha incrementado, ya para que las esencias se hayan purificado de una manera rápida eso te dice mucho del poder espiritual que tiene esa joven.

Hakudoushi: Pero siempre Pensé que aquel Guardián se Trataba de InuYasha y por ende también Sabia que la reencarnación de la Sacerdotisa no muerta, Pero jamás creí que Fuera Sesshoumaru en realidad

Naraku: Si al principio también llegue a pensar en eso, pero ya ves que No, esa tal Midoriko ya sé las tenia muy bien planeadas

En eso una sombra femenina se les acerca, ellos no lo tomaron mucho en cuenta aquellos sutiles pasos que se escuchaban, entonces fue asi como Kagura también ya estaba ahora con ellos

Kagura: No entendí muy bien a esto ultimo Naraku, en si ¿a qué te referías con eso de que dudas del poder de la sacerdotisa reencarnada?

Naraku: Lo que le decía a Hakudoushi, es que me encantaría que Sesshoumaru y Kagome se enfrentaran

La dama de los vientos quedo sorprendida al ver la expresión de su creador, quien se mostraba seguro de sí mismo y de aquel deseo que era tan acariciado por él.

Kagura: uhm?

Mientras que La niña albina representante de la Nada también hizo acto de aparición, solo ella su figura había aparecido a un lado de Hakudoushi.

Kanna¿Acaso eso le trae recuerdos agradables Naraku?

La niña lo dijo en un tono sereno, siempre ella se comportaba como un zombi pero Naraku aun asi Sonrió para todos y contesto volviendo a ver la media luna que ya estaba apunto de desaparecer.

Naraku: Puede ser, Pero esto seria no se como decirlo más llamativo

Kagura: No lo creo, aun la esencia de odio no ha tomado completamente a ese híbrido

Naraku: Pronto. Muy pronto lo hará. Miren cuando InuYasha este en su forma humana y tenga algún descontento la Esencia tomara posesión de el.

Hakudoushi: Es que Aquí a Kagura le urge que pronto nos deshagamos de esos dos-. _Sonriendo maquiavélicamente el chiquillo_

Kagura: Calla, Ese Es un Asunto que no te incumbe

Naraku: Cierren la boca, Además Hakudoushi Tu tendrás que encargarte de Kikyou y tu Kagura te Encargaras de InuYasha, ya veré con Kanna cual Será su siguiente misión, Me han Entendido

.- Sí Naraku!-. Todos respondieron en Coro mirando de nueva cuenta los cielos.

**Este Fic Continuara...**

**Es difícil ya para InuYasha poder controlarlo; Su lado humano puede que se vea afectado, se dejara tan fácilmente llevar, En verdad todos nosotros siempre venimos cargando un Karma de nuestras vidas pasadas, Kagome puede ser unas de las Primeras en comprobarlo, algo nunca Antes visto se hará realidad, Nuevas alianzas se formaran (La ayuda de los menos esperados les será de utilidad.) Y batallas incontenibles se harán ver**

**: -----------:---------:-----------: -----------:---------:-----------: -----------:---------:-----------: -----------:---------:-----------: -----------:---------:--**

_**Vaya estoy Muy feliz y contenta por que por primera vez no pido disculpas por mi maldita maña de tardarme tanto, esta vez no fue asi y todo es gracias a ustedes, además que este es ahora si EL CAPITULO MÁS LARGO, y espero que les haya agradado, De todas maneras MUCHAS GRACIAS, y lo quiero Mucho a todos, por que sin Ustedes el fic no Seria Nada. Muchas gracias!. Ahora pasemos a Los Reviews**_

**Cold-Sesshy:** Wow Esta vez no me tarde mucho vaya en una semana logre hacer esto, (Hasta yo misma me sorprendí) y contando las hojas que llene por que según mi compu loca fueron 50 PAGINAS! O.o, En el siguiente Capitulo te aseguro que ya habrá un encuentro entre ellos, pero todo dependerá si es para bien o para mal.

**Ks:** Bueno ahora la novedad aquí es que NO ME TARDE, bueno descuida como pudiste leer en este capi pues a InuYasha no le fue nada bien con Kagome, vaya y no hay nada peor que ser ignorado, Bueno espero que te haya gustado este capi, Nos vemos

**Kaz:** vaya enserio me dejaste con los ojos de plato, no pensé que fuera tu inspiración, bueno es hora de reivindicarse y ser un buen ejemplo, espero que hayas disfrutado este capi sobre todo la manera en que trate a Inu, muahahahaha! Ejem Sorry, Pero aun asi descuida que pronto ya veras la forma en que esta linda parejita se reunirá. Saludos y Muchos Besos de mi parte

**AomeHb**: Si a veces es inevitable uno tardarse pero por ahora toy feliz, bueno descuida todo no esta perdido y espero que mi mente psicópata y a no se le ocurra hacer sufrir a los personajes , (mmm na más que yo me seguiré encajando con Inu oO)

**silviota** uy mija ahora si que te falle, por que el encuentro en este capi no se dio, pero tratare de echarle todas las ganas del mundo para no demorarme tanto en el siguiente, es que si va estar cañón la cosa por que tendré que volverme un poco más explicita en cuanto a los diálogos, en fin nos vemos y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado

**karla:** Jamás me olvidare de este Fic, por que me he encariñado tanto con él, bueno y como ves esta vez no me manche tanto en tardarme, hay hasta casi se me salen las lagrimas, (pañuelos Por favor!) , Bueno También me gustaría saber tu opinión de este Capi, como sea Nos vemos pronto!

**Papallona**: Bueno lo de la separación fue inevitable pero como siempre lo he dicho me encanta ver como las personas se esfuerzan por recuperar algo perdido y descuida por ahora no tengo pensado ninguna pareja para Inu (Por Kami espero no volverme Anti Inu, Me cae bien pero a veces sí que lo quiero colgar de las orejas!)

**Lunachan:** Oh pues yo no pienso separar a nadie y creo que ya deje bien en claro la situación de InuYasha (creo que a este paso se convertirá en un solteron empedernido); Solo que ahora Kagome le hizo probar algo de su misma medicina, solo que ella fue más letal. Saludos Amiga y Muchos Besos de mi parte, y Estoy agradecida por que leas este Fumado Fic!.

**kitzya-kagome**: Muchas gracias por enviarme tus buenas vibras, y descuida no pretendo separar a nadie por ahora, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, y también si quieres podrías hacérmelo saber, Besos , Hasta luego!

**Alba:** Si yo también estoy muy contenta de estar por acá, ya los extrañaba Mucho, pero no deje correr más el tiempo y solamente escribí y escribí, Espero que este Capi haya sido de tu agrado y muchas gracias por seguirlo casi desde el principio, (si mi memoria no me Falla), Nos vemos pronto Bye

**Lilith Hastelin**: Oh Muchas gracias por leerlo, de repente creí que ya habían olvidado de este fic y me alegra de estar completamente equivocada, por ello les estoy muy agradecida, y también pondré todo mi empeño en el siguiente, Nos vemos y te cuidas. Besos!

**Sesshoumaru.forever:** Gracias por tus halagos, la verdad me alienta mucho, espero que también hayas leído este cap, Nos vemos.

**KIRARA 9242**: Me alegra mucho no haberte hecho esperar tanto ahora si, y gracias por leerlo, un gran Abrazo de mi parte y te estoy muy agradecida, no sabes cuanto me hace feliz!

**Lunachan:** wow no pensé que eso sintieras, me has dejado sin palabras, Futuro lemon, Si es muy posible por eso clasifique este Fic como tal, pero todavía no, Descuida el Reencuentro de Sesshoumaru y Kagome en el siguiente Cap va ser espectacular, jajaja, nos Vemos y tomare en cuenta eso de las peleas, (mi mente sucia trabajando de nuevo) Nos vemos y Gracias!

**Maya: **Oh no sabes cuanto me enaltece escuchar palabras hermosas como las tuyas y tienes razón yo que a pesar que tengo 17 años todavía tengo mis ilusiones bien fumadas a veces pero que bueno que al menos te haga pasar un rato ameno, y respecto a los fics que me recomendaste, los buscare pero por ahora no por que apenas si mi madre me deja la línea telefónica para conectarme y eso, pero bueno Muchas gracias a un asi por el detalle, Espero que Este Capi lo hayas leído esperare con mucho gusto tu opinión, Nos vemos y un gran Beso de Mi parte

**marion-asakura**: uy Por ahora si que sin ninguna novedad en cuanto a Sesshoumaru y Kagome , pero el próximo cap pienso dejar sorprendidos a todos, jejeje y ahora si no me tarde milenios, Bueno nos vemos y muchas Gracias por leer este Fic, Nos vemos. Muchos besos y un gran Abrazo

**Skade:** Bueno ahora como que puse a Inuyasha algo Psicópata verdad, Y si Sesshoumaru también en el siguiente capitulo se dará cuenta del gran error que ha cometido al dejar sola a la pobre de Kagome, Bueno Creo que los planes de Naraku se notan o no, En fin Te agradezco por el Review Muchas Gracias y nos Vemos hasta luego.

**Bueno Mis Amigos, Les Agradezco que Sigan a este alocado Fic, Muchas Gracias y no se olviden de Mandar Revieww Se cuidan y se portan Mal!**


	12. Inevitable Karma

"**Inevitable Karma"**

"**_Tenias miedo de mi carne mortal y en ella buscabas el alma inmortal. Para encontrarla, a palabras duras, me abrías grandes heridas. Entonces te inclinabas sobre ellas y aspirabas, el terrible, olor de mi sangre" (Alfonsina Storni)_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entre el cruel frió de las tierras del oeste, entre los pardos y los colosales árboles, en esa inmensa oscuridad que era custodiada por los verdaderos dueños de la noche, que solo se les podía percibir por medio de la intuición, una niña de escasos 7 años dormía placidamente en medio de ese contraste tétrico de ese lugar, pero no estaba sola, ni tampoco padecía del frió, ya que la pequeña humana era calentada por el regazo de un dragón de dos cabezas que también le hacia compañía y por que no hasta cuidaba de sus sueños.

Aun la llama de la fogata no se extinguía, pues claramente seguía aferrada hacia los escasos leños que aun quedaban y daba visiblemente una batalla sin tregua contra el viento pero que al mismo tiempo este también tenia la habilidad de casi quemar la piel, Por ello el Youkai más pequeño del cuarteto había sido precavido y trajo consigo una yukata extensa, hecha de algodón y muy suave, por lo que se acerco a la pequeña infante y la tapo cuidadosamente, cubriendo cualquier hueco descubierto en la pequeña, para que no fuera despertada por la entrometida brisa.

Jaken: Ya hice lo que me mando Amo.

Como siempre el Youkai no le respondió nada, eso era para el una aceptación de su parte, a pesar de que se mostraba dormido, con el tan solo hecho de cerrar por unos minutos sus ojos, se mantenía erguido a pesar de que él estaba recargado en un árbol, Jaken por su parte miraba curioso a su Señor, ya que hacia un tiempo que a veces se comportaba raro, había veces en que su protegida le robaba pequeñas pero disimuladas risas al Caballero de la luna o contemplaba las cosas fijamente con una mirada diferente ya no era hueca a pesar de que siempre fuera profunda, en esas ocasiones se podían leer y lo único que se escribía en ojos Dorados era Melancolía.

Aun asi con ese mutismo interminable, el pequeño Youkai decidió sentarse cerca de la fogata, acurrucándose asi mismo, por que en el también comenzaban a ser estragos la frialdad de la zona, y a pesar de ser inicios de otoño, la naturaleza ya era afectada, parecía que en cualquier momento nevaría. Tratando de calentar con su aliento sus pequeñas manos verdes, se animo a preguntar una cosa que lo traía un poco en jaque.

Jaken: ¿Amo Usted sabe por que esta el clima tan perturbado?.

Lentamente los ojos dorados del Príncipe de las tierras del oeste se abrieron y sin mirarlo directamente, le respondió.

Sesshoumaru: Hay un Desequilibrio en la naturaleza.

Jaken: ¿Un Desequilibrio?, Ya veo con razón todos los animales y lo Seres mágicos lo perciben, Pero ¿porque? .

El Youkai no quiso responder más a los cuestionamientos de Jaken, ya que en todo el tiempo que había vuelto con su grupo, no relato absolutamente nada de lo que vivió, y como la Naturaleza tenia un estrecho vinculo con la formación de la perla y en dado caso tampoco resolvería las dudas de su sirviente por que seria una cadena interminable de preguntas.

Al esperar unos momentos, Jaken supo que su Amo ya no le respondería, de hecho se sentía afortunado por que al menos le habian despejado una de sus dudas, pero como siempre tuvo que ser prudente "Sus razones tendrá", pensó su fiel sirviente, le dedico las buenas Noches y con una sencilla reverencia hacia su Señor inclinando levemente su pequeño cuerpo enfrente de el, se fue con el dragón y la pequeña, para intentar dormir con ese frió infernal, con un poco del calor del animal.

Varias horas después era frecuente que el Youkai no consiguiera sueño alguno por lo tanto era evidente de que tuviera insomnio, a pesar de que los grillos del lugar hicieran intentos fallidos por arrullarlo, Sesshoumaru se mantenía alerta, todos los ruidos le parecían normales, de hecho era en esos momentos en que los disfrutaba más era él y sus pensamientos, también le relajaba mucho ver a sus allegados dormir de esa manera, tan tranquila y serena, sabiendo que su Protector no dejaría que nada les pasara.

_Kagura: Te digo algo... Me alegra Mucho que Primero tengas tu brazo, Segundo que ya no estés con esa Humana, asi no interferirás en los planes de Naraku._

Todavía en su mente seguía esas palabras de Kagura, en ningún momento pensó que ella mentiría, No. Lo que trataba Naraku era retarlo, cosa que poco a poco lo estaba logrando, sabia que las esencias en dado caso tenían que juntarse pero que debía ser, lo único que tenia en claro era Vencer a ese híbrido, aniquilarlo para restaurar el equilibrio de la Naturaleza.

Sumido aun en sus pensamientos, su agudo oído percibió un movimiento fuera de lo común, miró hacia todos lados sin éxito alguno, De repente su espada Colmillo Sagrado que hacia tiempo que no la desenvainaba, comenzaba a temblar y palpitar otra vez, y a pesar de estar cubierta todavía por su funda el gran brillo incandescente de su sable sé hacia notar.

Sesshoumaru: ¿ Sé Trata de Una esencia?.

Rápidamente se paro, y claramente la espada estaba perturbada por semejante presencia, entonces no tuvo otra opción y la desenvaino, Pero otra vez no sabia donde exactamente estaba, además que su olfato no percibía ningún olor extraño, en eso escuchó como alguien hacia ruidos entre los arbustos, Y asi rápidamente cruzo las veredas con esa premura, cruzando todos esos senderos, entonces saco también a Toukiyin con quien la abalanzo destruyendo varios árboles para que su vista fuera mejor, pero aun asi no conseguía que esa presencia se presentara ante el, entonces se quedo quieto en medio de esa pradera, sin bajar en ningún instante su guardia, con ambas espadas levantadas, una de cada lado, mientras que su respiración era pausada, casi imperceptible ante el.

Lo que no sabia era que era vigilado cautelosamente por una figura masculina, y era presa de unos ojos totalmente enrojecidos, y asi movió lentamente cada una de sus filosas y duras garras, pero lo que no sabia es que Sesshoumaru ya se había dado cuenta de ello, de aquel tronido de huesos, por lo tanto un gran brinco hizo el Youkai agitando Su espada Touyikin pero sin resultado alguno, por que había sido repelado por un campo de energía de tono carmesí, Sesshoumaru no pudo ver quien era protegido por esa barrera.

Sesshoumaru: ¿Quién eres?-. Vocifero en casi un mormullo pero aun asi firme.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, pero cuando intento atacar otra vez utilizando a Toukiyin, esta reacciono de forma negativa ya que Sesshoumaru sintió un punzante dolor en su mano, al parecer el mango de la espada le estaba quemando al hacer roce con ese campo de energía, entonces en ese preciso momento corroboro que si se trataba de una esencia, entonces Tiro Su espada Toukiyin quien solo ahora era esclava de una misma energía como de la que estaba hecha.

Pero cuando lo intento con Colmillo sagrado, el Campo desapareció, asi como la persona que estaba dentro salió volando, en una especie de brinco, entonces Sesshoumaru lo siguió rápidamente volando ahora por los cielos, pero lamentablemente su vista seguía siendo no muy buena, la luna estaba apunto de desaparecer y casi ya no había estrellas, en eso vio como claramente esa figura tenia el cabello largo y bajo rápidamente hacia los árboles, en toda esa persecución entre ambos, Sesshoumaru todavía no percibía algún aroma, eso noto entre todo ese ajetreo la melena de esa persona, era plateada. Sesshoumaru abrió descomunalmente sus ojos, pero ahora más que nunca deseaba descubrir de quien se trataba, Sin embargo en otro ataque del Youkai, la persona había desaparecido sin dejar ni un solo rastro.

No quiso adelantarse a supuestas hipótesis formuladas en su mente, solo sabia que era tiempo de regresar a su búsqueda por Naraku, y esta ves seria solo, para que no fuera chantajeado por nadie, y con ese menudo caminar, lento pero constante, regreso donde había dejado a Jaken y a Rin.

Sesshoumaru: Jaken!.

Con tal grito que parecía más un gruñido el pequeño demonio se levanto aun todavía mareado por sus profundos sueños, pero se mantenía firme aunque estaba extrañado por el comportamiento de su Señor.

Jaken: Digame Amo Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: Quiero que te lleves a Rin lejos de aquí, y que la lleves al castillo, ahí estarán más seguros.

Jaken: Pero porque?...

Sesshoumaru: Solo acata mis ordenes Jaken.

Jaken: Como usted diga.

Y asi el Principe de las tierras del oeste se dio la media vuelta, Jaken pudo percibir como su Amo estaba enfurecido, con esa mirada que radiaba cólera, desapareciendo en medio de esa oscuridad, solo Jaken a sus adentros, sabia que Su Amo tenia que concluir un asunto que ya lo tenia demasiado ofuscado, entonces rogó a sus ancestros que lo protegiesen, por que el también tenia un mal presentimiento.

Pues en el medio en el que estaba la naturaleza y sus instintos, percibían la cruda sombra de la Muerte...

"**Tranquilidad en medio de una Tormenta Anunciada"**

El sol rayaba sobre el tatami de Kagome cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, casi no se oía ningún ruido en el lugar, en eso una figura femenina se acerco a la puerta corrediza de su cuarto, y esa era Sango quien la miraba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, Kagome sin decir nada la miro y noto que traía su ropa entre sus manos. Aun asi volteo hacia todos lados y noto que InuYasha no había llegado en toda la noche.

Sango: ¿Sucede algo Kagome Chan?.

Kagome: No, Pero es raro que InuYasha no este aquí.

Sango: a lo mejor se fue a dar una vuelta por ahí, Además sabes muy bien que a el no le gusta dormir en este tipo de lugares.

La Taijiya la Miraba toda divertida al ver la expresión de Kagome, ya que pensaba que a la mejor una ves que se percatara de su ausencia, Kagome comenzaría a retomar su Amor por él, Cosa que no era asi eran nada más puras ilusiones demasiado vagas de la Exterminadora. A pesar de que ella estuviera más enterada que nada.

Kagome: Es verdad.

Sango: Cambiando de tema, que tal si nos damos un buen baño, ya que la Bakai del Terrateniente nos recomendó que usáramos sus baños, por que según somos sus Kyakusama (Invitadas reales).

Claramente Sango la habia sacado de sus pensamientos, y con una sonrisa cortés Kagome se levanto y aun con Pijama tomo su mochila, y asi ambas salieron del cuarto para dirigirse a los baños, Mientras caminaba, Kagome no pudo esperar un poco más pues al ver a su amiga tan radiante supuso que algo muy bueno le habia pasado, y lo más seguro es que ella al menos su relación ya estuviera dando frutos con el Monje Miroku.

Kagome: Y dime como pasaste tu noche, Por fin se te declaro.

Por poco la pobre exterminadora se tropezaba con una de las piedras, pero gracias a que pensó rápido solo tambaleo un poco, era verdad se le había olvidado todo lo que Según le había inventado a Kagome, asi que inevitablemente tartamudeo un poco.

Sango: Kagome!... Pues la verdad eh...

Unas cuantas risas tímidas salieron de la pequeña miko, más por que a Su amiga cuando se sentía apenada un rubor de intenso color se apoderaba de su piel blanca incluso mucho más que Kagome.

Kagome: Descuida, pero síguele echando ganas jejeje -. Guiñándole un poco a la joven.

La exterminadora la miro de reojo, sabia que había sido una buena coartada para escapar a sus continuos cuestionamientos, que importaba, había cosas que por más amigas que fueran, una mujer no desnudaría su verdad contigua.

Mientras tanto, Miroku se encontraba pensativo, mirando fijamente el cielo, quien este presentaba oscuros matices alrededor, las nieblas poco a poco se apoderan de aquel manto azul claro, en eso el juguetón del pequeño kitzune se abalanzo contra él, dándole un pequeño susto al joven Monje

Shippo: Que Tanto haces Miroku?.

El kitzune miro a su alrededor y noto que no había ninguna doncella cerca que captara la atención del Monje, en eso Shippo volvió a protestar, por que el comportamiento tan extraño de su amigo.

Shippo: Si no estas viendo Muchachas entonces que te Sucede?.

El Monje no esperaba tal revelación, aun asi cerro sus ojos levemente, asi que deplanadamente su reputación estaba por los suelos al ser catalogado como un Mujeriego, pero la tranquilidad y serenidad que lo caracterizaba decidió compartir algunas de sus preocupaciones con el pequeño Youkai.

Miroku: No es eso Shippo, Es que el ambiente aquí te ha vuelto muy pesado.

Shippo: Y Por que no nos vamos de una vez, para evitar cualquier tipo de enfrentamientos.

En Eso el pequeño Zorrito dio un pequeño salto en el barandal del puente donde estaba recargado el monje, y claramente pudo ver su expresión como cambiaba a una de preocupación combinada con seriedad.

Miroku: No lo podemos hacer, Menos con esta noche.

Shippo: Por que no en esta noche.

De repente el rostro del monje se dibujaron señas de ansiedad y desconcierto. Pues él al ser un monje su persona podía percibir seres sobrenaturales alrededor del castillo ahora su presencia sé hacia mucho mas fuerte que el día anterior, pues era obvio que no era normal y eso inquietaba cada vez más al joven de ojos zafiros.

Miroku: Al menos en este castillo podemos refugiarnos, sobre todo InuYasha.

El pequeño Niño lo miro incrédulo con aquellos ojos encantadores color esmeralda, en eso dejo pasar unos instantes, pues no sabia muy bien a lo que se refería el monje y de repente la idea por fin había llegado a su mente.

Shippo: Ah!, Es por lo de la Luna nueva.

Miroku: Shh!!!!.

Rápidamente el Joven monje Callo al Kitzune, ya que tenían que guardar ese secreto lo más mejor posible, sobre todo por que era una de las fases por las que ocasionalmente InuYasha atravesaba.

Shippo: Ya lo sé pero no Me acordaba.

Miroku: Yo tampoco, a no ser por Sango que me dijo eso anoche, cuando tu dormias.

Sin embargo la expresión del Monje no cambia, ya que había algo más entre la platica que tuvo con la exterminadora, pero obviamente no se lo contaría al pequeño Zorro para no preocuparlo y que este no hiciera un alboroto. Total aquellos asuntos eran de adultos y por consiguientes demasiado complicado para platicarlo con solo un niño.

**: -----------:---------:-----------: Inicio del Flash Back: -----------:---------:-----------:**

Después de haber terminado con la cena, la exterminadora se encontraba sentada, perdida su mirada en varios pensamientos que cada vez más la aturdían, al ver esto, el monje se levanto de su tatami y se sentó a lado de ella. Y sin necesidad de preguntar Sango resolvió lo que traía en jaque hacia tiempo.

Sango: Miroku, tu crees que todo regrese a la normalidad?.

Miroku: A que te refieres?.

Sango: Bueno es que...

Por unos breves momentos Callo la Taijiya, no sabia si era lo correcto hablarlo con él, Sobre todo con él. Pero que más daba ella necesitaba compartir esa inquietud y esa mortificación que a pesar de que no le afectara directamente, no dejaba de preocuparle, asi que lo miro por breves instantes y se sintió perdida en aquellos preciosos ojos fijos en ella y como si fuese un imán su boca se abrió para dejar salir todas esas dudas.

Sango: Siento que todos ya nos estamos unidos como antes, Cada quien tiene su mundo a pesar de que todos convivamos juntos.

Miroku: Supongo que hablas de InuYasha y Kagome.

Sango: No lo sé, Kagome se comporta como siempre normal, pero Siento que ella algo nos oculta, es más reservada, incluso cuando hablo con ella a solas parece que evade alguno de mis temas.

El monje no quería meterse en esos asuntos de "Chicas", pero lamentablemente Sango tenia razón, el también lo llego a pensar, de repente cruzo sus brazos para el también develara algunas de sus sospechas.

Miroku: Y ni que decir de InuYasha -. Agarrandose levemente la barbilla.

Sango: Por que lo dice Excelencia?.

Miroku: Ya vez como es él, algo tosco y muy orgulloso, pero después de el incidente de Kouga a InuYasha lo he visto un poco más posesivo con la Señorita Kagome.

La exterminadora repaso sus memorias y era verdad, lamentablemente no había tenido buen tacto como para darse cuenta que su nueva faceta de "doctora corazón" no ayudaban en nada, de hecho solo lo empeoraban.

Sango: Ay! No. Entonces lo que hicimos estuvo mal.

La exterminadora se tapo la cara con sus manos, ya que se sentía tan mal por aquella pequeña pero inocente ayudadita querían darle a esos dos, entonces Miroku se le acerco y sin maña alguna le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en su espalda en señal de consolación, y de repente Sango continuo...

Sango: Es que para que más engañarnos, esos dos ya no volverán, de por sí su relación siempre fue tan Frágil y con esto, es imposible que de nuevo se establezca ese Vinculo que tenían.

Miroku: Si, Lamentablemente Tienes razón, tantas cosas que hemos pasado en un Año y medio que llevamos juntos, jamás creí que ese accidente del Pozo fuera la gota que derramo el vaso en cuanto a Kagome e InuYasha

Sango: No queda de otra excelencia es mejor que durmamos, además nuestra estancia aquí serán por dos días.

Miroku: Y eso por que?.

Sango: Ay excelencia, No recuerda que mañana es luna nueva, cuando estamos Kagome y yo en el recibidor me dijo que nos quedáramos más tiempo para que InuYasha estuviera seguro ahora como en su fase de humano.

Miroku: Ya lo sé, pero no creo que InuYasha quiera estar más tiempo aquí y además que lo vean algunas personas en humano.

Sango: Tiene que aceptarlo, o es que decide refugiarse en uno de los cuartos o quedarse a la intemperie en el bosque.

Miroku: Conociéndolo Yo creo que querrá más la primera opción.

Y asi cada uno se dirigió a sus tatamis, que había que reconocer que ambos tenían una distancia considerable, con eso de que el monje fuera sonámbulo, pero bueno, aun asi Sango en medio de sus cobijas se mantuvo despierta por unos momentos mas, en eso sintió un escalofrió en toda su espina dorsal, y como prueba de que se trataba de algo paranormal, Kirara refunfuño un poco ante tal acontecimiento.

Miroku: Hasta los monokes pueden percibir que Shikon no tama esta en crisis.

Sango: Usted también puede sentirlo verdad.

Miroku: Es muy fuerte y conforme no se arregle todo esto , grandes atrocidades están apunto de ocurrir.

Sango: Tiene Razón, ahora mas que nunca tendremos que estar pendientes uno del otro, aunque después de todo ya no seamos un equipo.

**: -----------:---------:-----------: FIN DEL FLASH BACK: -----------:---------:-----------:**

Miroku: Shippo...

Shippo: Dime

Miroku: Por favor no te separes ahora mas que nunca de la señorita Kagome

A pesar de no tener un gran poder espiritual, el Monje tenia un mal presentimiento, parecía que todas las aves que estaban a su alrededor, les habian robado su glorioso canto, y aquélla gran tranquilidad que los rodeaban no era mas que el mutismo de el enemigo.

Sango: Ah!, que bien se siente no lo crees Kagome

Kagome : Sí... por supuesto

Para la exterminadora era inevitable hacerse de la vista gorda, sabia que su mejor amiga estaba otra vez perdida en sus pensamientos, divagando en cada una de sus reflexiones o alucinaciones.

Sango: Kagome... Que te sucede?

Kagome: ano... etto Nada simplemente me preocupa algunas cosas

Sango : ¿Segura Estas bien?

Lo que no sabían es que aquellos espíritus comandados por la revivida sacerdotisa, vigilaban cautivamente a las dos mujeres, Kouchou la más sabia de las dos observaba con mayor atención a la reencarnación de su creadora, su mirada era calculadora, parecía que solo se mantenía a leer cada expresión de la joven del futuro.

_Kouchou: Ella esta así por que no tiene la influencia de la sangre de ese Taiyoukai_

_Azuka: ¿De que hablas?, A pesar de que no ha desarrollado completamente sus poderes, no puede estar influenciada por ello, a menos que..._

_Kouchou: En algún momento hayan compartido sangre..._

Azuka la miro perpleja, jamás había creído algo como ello, pero tenia que creerlo ya que todos los conocimientos de las dos niñas provenían tanto de las almas de Kikyou, como las de Midoriko. Aun así Azuka se atrevió a replicar sin ningún fundamento alguno.

_Azuka: Pero como es posible, hemos estado vigilándolos desde hace mucho tiempo y ella no tiene idea del paradero de ese Taiyoukai._

_Kouchou: Aun así quien te asegura que no hicieron algún contacto en el tiempo que desaparecieron, Como sea al menos ya sabemos la razón por la que este algunas veces ausente._

_Azuka: Y eso era por que necesita la influencia mágica de ese Youkai, por lo tanto el también estará igual._

_Kouchou: No lo creo, al parecer aquel pacto de Sangre, no se hizo completamente_

_Azuka: Es hora entonces de ir con la Señorita Kikyou_

_Kouchou: Exactamente, pero..._

_Azuka: Que Sucede?_

_Kouchou: Iras tu_

_Azuka: ¿Qué?_

_Kouchou: Si Necesito quedarme aquí por que en cualquier momento puede surgir otro cambio, y presiento que puede ser muy pronto._

Gracias a que eran solamente unos espíritus resurgidos del nuevo poderío de Kikyou, ellas cuando querían se comunicaban con la mente, ahora más que nunca tenían que volver con su dueña para ahora esperar el siguiente mando. Era mas que evidente que Kikyou sin conocer todas sus razones estaba más interesada en Kagome...

Kagome: Por supuesto, solo que me preocupa que InuYasha no haya regresado, ya que esta noche...

Sango asintió levemente, dejando asi en una incógnita ante los ojos de aquellas paredes, pero aun asi Kagome mirando hacia la ventana continua...

Kagome: Y a pesar de que no tenga grandes aptitudes como Kikyou puedo sentir claramente la presencia de espíritus malignos.

Sango: ¿Es solo por eso que a veces te veo tan ida?

Kagome: Uhm?

Sango: Dime en realidad que te paso en la otra época desde aquel entonces no eres la misma

En cuestiones de miradas, Sango tenia la habilidad de casi siempre sacarle la verdad, pero estaba vez no se dejaría, seguía con esa idea de ocultarlo, seguía empedernida en no ser el hazmerreír de sus amigos.

Kagome Pero...

La exterminadora se le acerco con ese semblante de seriedad, mientas que sentía Kagome desfallecerse, sabia cuanto ella también odiaba a Sesshoumaru por aquel ataque a su hermano, pues obviamente diciéndole su mejor amiga se sentiría traicionada por ella.

Sango: No trates de ocultarlo, algo mas sucedió verdad?

Kagome: Nada que sea de gran relevancia, Sumimasen.

Entonces lentamente se levanto, tomo una toalla y fue ahí cuando Sango noto algo muy peculiar en sus manos, pues eran varias cicatrices, en el tiempo que otra vez estaban juntos, Nada le había sucedido, entonces surgió la pregunta de donde habian surgido esas cicatrices.

Que a ciencia cierta se trataba de aquella curación, para que uno de los Youkais que había guardado resentimiento recuperara en totalidad su brazo.

"**Planes Iniciados: El Perfecto Complot"**

.-Vaya por que el patrón acepto a esos forasteros-.

.- Bah!, Sabes muy bien que el Amo es muy supersticioso, además que entre esos 5 forasteros, dos valen la pena, ¿No?.-.

.-Quizás. -.

Mientras los dos Samuráis platicaban en uno de los pasillos del colosal Castillo, unos pasos suaves y apenas audibles se hicieron presentes ante aquellos hombres, pero lo que más retumbaba en esos momentos eran el torturante sonido de las abejas.

.-¿Quién anda ahí?-.

En eso la figura comenzó a retomar forma, la pequeña niña albina los miro fijamente, mientras que por sus extrañas ropas que poseían, los guardias se pusieron en guardia.

.-Lárgate Escuintla-.

Sin embargo la representación de la Nada de Naraku, levanto levemente su pequeño espejo ante ellos, cuando por fin el espejo de oro blanco capturo los reflejos de ambos, apenas sí Kanna Pronuncio algunas palabras.

.Kanna: Sus Almas ya no les sirven...

Y Asi totalmente alzo el espejo en dirección al pecho de ambos, y antes de que uno de ellos desenvainara su espada, su alma instantáneamente fue robada de su cuerpo, dejándolos ahora a los dos totalmente inertes.

Kanna: Son Bastantes pero aun asi unos inútiles.

Mientras la niña miraba fijamente los cuerpos que poco a poco perdían su color para oscurecerse, un ventarrón entro alborotando los cabellos blancos y sin vida como la nieve del pequeño ente.

Kagura: Ahora solo Queda que yo los utilice como marionetas.

Kanna: ¿Y el Elegido?, Naraku dijo que...

Kagura: Todavía no es tiempo, por que pequeños lapsos no toman totalmente su ser.

Kanna: Entonces seguiré con mi labor.

Kagura: Sí.

Y asi Kanna extendió la palma de su mano hacia arriba, haciendo aparecer de esa manera el panal de abejas. Varias de ellas parecieron quedarse estáticas, esperando solo el orden su Ama, Kagura la miro con duda y no espero más para cuestionarla.

Kagura: ¿Qué planeas Hacer?

Kanna: Son demasiados soldados, ellas al menos me ahorraran un poco el trabajo.

Entonces Kagura se recargo en una de las esquinas, se quedó pensativa posando sus ojos color rubíes en la nada, apenas si Kanna volteo a verla, sabia que algo le preocupaba a su hermana.

Kanna: Solo Falta la Exterminadora y el Monje

Kagura: Pensé que Naraku te habia encargado que te deshicieras de esa mujer

Kanna: No, él la quiere viva, Naraku quiere hacer realidad sus fantasías.

Kagura: ¿Fantasías?

Y sin resolverle su duda, Kanna desapareció en la nada, era evidente que la representación de la nada, no diría algo más que la comprometiese, aun asi la curiosidad rondo el ser de Kagura y sin importarle la opinión de su hermana ( si es que la tenia), decidió seguirla en lo que su misión se preparara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hakudoushi se encontraba contemplando las montañas, de repente sintió la presencia de Naraku que estaba detrás de el, aun asi volteo disimuladamente, pero otra vez volvió a su objetivo.

Hakudoushi: El plan fue un rotundo éxito, Pesco fácilmente el anzuelo

Naraku: Falta poco para que por fin las esencias de Shikon se unan

Hakudoushi: ¿Tan confiado estas?

Naraku: Y como no estarlo, gracias a la información de Kagura, ahora sé en que momento ese miserable de InuYasha es pierde sus poderes, y para suerte nuestra el momento se acerca

Hakudoushi: ¿Y que pasara con Sesshoumaru?, ahora que viene en camino

En ese momento el Rostro de Naraku recobro cierta lucidez en él, y lo era por que su plan significaba matar dos pájaros de un tiro y como siempre salir con las manos limpias y que otros hicieran su trabajo por él.

Naraku: El simplemente tendrá una verdadera oportunidad de pelear con su adorado hermano.

A pesar de que Hakudoushi y Naraku fueran uno, habia enigmas y barreras que impedían al pequeño niño indagar más allá de su otro Yo, al ver la expresión de duda de Hakudoushi, Naraku no pudo evitar sonreír, con aquella mueca tenebrosa y escalofriante que hacia cada vez que algo lo ponía "feliz".

Naraku: Sin duda alguna me he vuelto muy misericordioso

Hakudoushi: Aun así hay algo que no entiendo parte de tu plan y supuse que este es el mejor momento de preguntarte

Naraku: ¿De que se trata?

Hakudoushi: Por que tanto alboroto para la recuperación de las esencias de Shikon, Digo después de todo no seria mas fácil un ataque directo para posesionarnos de ellas

Naraku: No tendría caso

El demonio de ojos rubíes casi inmediatamente cambio su expresión a una de suma seriedad, Su otro yo, lo miraba curioso y un tanto ansioso por aquella respuesta extraña.

Hakudoushi: ¿ A que te refieres?

Naraku: Ahora que están purificadas, si yo me atreviese a tocarlas en ese estado frágil y más por que aun no están fusionadas, las esencias tomarían mi cuerpo y me autodestruiría, ya que por ahora tienen la influencia de la Sangre de Kagome, ya no la mía y actuarían en forma a los sentimientos de ella.

Hakudoushi: Siendo así, entonces ¿Cómo planeas recuperarlas? y que estén bajo tu orden otra vez

Naraku: Tendrán que ser bañadas por la sangre de la persona que las purifico, con ello sus pensamientos serán pérfidos dependiendo claro en la situación en la que se encuentre, algo parecido a lo que hice alguna vez con Kikyou

El pequeño niño albino ya se sabia muy bien ese tema, tanto que alguno de los recuerdos de Naraku en esos tiempos en los que vivía Kikyou, seguían rondando en su mente. Por lo tanto ya sabia muy bien lo que le esperaba a su reencarnación.

_Todo era como una vil jugarreta del destino._

Hakudoushi: Como sea, Ahora me toca a mí encargarme de tu adorada amiga

Aquella expresión de el niño albino, no le habia caído nada en gracia a Naraku, pero para que reclamarle solo caería en los sucios juegos del chico, ( Y como semejante maestro, como no hacerlo), Aun asi sin replica alguna dejo que el jovencito se fuera, Ya seria en otra ocasión que lo haría pagar.

Total, Para Naraku muy a sus adentros no planeaba conservar a sus aliados, si de alguna manera pudiese decírsele. A el siempre le Encantaba estar Solo, pero por ahora todos ellos eran imprescindibles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias a que el Monje Miroku le habia caído bastante bien al terrateniente sus amigos podrían disfrutar escabullirse por cualquier lugar, que claramente Kagome no dejo pasar la oportunidad, que claramente era muy pocos los momentos en los que en realidad ella podía deleitarse con la belleza feudal nipona.

Sin embargo en una parte del castillo ella sintió un leve mareo.

Kagome: ¿Qué es Eso?

De repente pudo escuchar claramente el sonido de algún insecto, pero por un momento pensó que pudo ser la madera vieja por la que pisaba, pero mejor se detuvo y se escondió en una de las esquinas para escuchar mas claramente.

Kagome: Ese Sonido es de abejas...

Sin chistear en ningún momento supuso que se trataba de Naraku, y más se aseguro de ello por que al cercarse al sonido, se dio cuenta que los mareos eran más constantes, Sin duda alguna se trababa de energía maligna.

Kagome: Siento que esto conforme avance se hace mas fuerte

Pero gracias a la gran resistencia que habia adoptado, Kagome corrió con todas sus fuerzas por el gran pasillo que parecía cada vez más interminable, pero que sin embargo la estaba dirigiendo si que ella supiera a la cocina donde estaba la domadora de los vientos y la representación de la nada quienes estas ya la habian percibido mucho mas primero que ella.

Kagura: Esa Mujer se dirige hacia aquí

Kanna: Descuida, alguien pronto la va entretener

" **Ciegos Sentimientos"**

Sin embargo cuando iba dar la vuelta, InuYasha apareció frente a ella, Kagome se quedo sin habla pues al ver al joven con orejas de perro se preocupo mucho ya que se veía muy agotado, entonces dejo de importarle aquella presencia y fue directo a el quien estaba recargado en una de las esquinas

Kagome: InuYasha!, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Qué te sucedió?.

El Joven Hanyou no contesto, su mirada seguía cabizbaja, sin ese brillo en sus ojos pardos, entonces Kagome Lo movió varias veces llamándolo por su nombre, después de unos momentos el muchacho pareció responder ante los actos de la estudiante.

InuYasha: Kagome...

El joven por fin había recuperado el conocimiento, en su rostro ligeras gotas de sudor surcaron sus rígidas mejillas, al alzar su mirada hacia los ojos castaños de aquella mujer. _Sus sentimientos en esos momentos eran los mismos, tanto cariño y sobre protección hacia ella, no la__ maldecía, no la odiaba. Simplemente en aquel instante la amaba_

Kagura: Uhm...

Kanna: Kagome Esta afuera con InuYasha.

Kagura: Debemos de irnos, antes de que él recupere su conciencia.

Kagome Se acerco hacia él, y le levanto el rostro levemente lo miro, noto perfectamente que él estaba demacrado, entonces puso su mano en la frente del chico, cuando la sintió, pudo percibir que estaba muy caliente.

Kagome: InuYasha Tienes fiebre, dime que te paso

El joven Lo miro muy dulcemente y como casi nunca lo hacia le dedico una tímida sonrisa. Como Extrañaba esa expresión de preocupación en ella, por él, Solo por él.

InuYasha: Feh! Solo estuve entrenando

El Joven InuYasha también pretendió que esa línea del tiempo volvía a su sitio, como debía serlo, Como quería y deseba él serlo. Y debido a que faltaba pocas horas para su transformación, la esencia de Odio lo habia dejado por un rato, necesitaba que el radiara un poco de aquel cáliz maligno que derramaba su corazón, pero por ahora InuYasha no deseaba otra cosa que estar con Kagome.

Kagome: Ven

La joven se le acerco y casi como si estuviese abrazándolo lo acerco hacia su pecho, InuYasha pudo sentir por fin su calor, apenas si tenia fuerzas, pero que más deseaba, su momento a solas con ella y en esa postura le agradaban, aquella sangre que trataba de despertar con ese simple acto sé amenoriso su fuerza colosal. Mientras que Kagome solo pensaba en levantarlo, a pesar de sus diferencias su afecto hacia él seguía ahí, no le gustaba verlo de esa manera, aunque ya no le amara, trataría de ayudarlo en todo lo que ella pudiese.

Estaba preocupada sencillamente por su amigo... _Solo Amigo_.

Cuando su rostro estuvo recargado en su hombro, sin querer oculto su cara en ese hueco tibio de la joven, su nariz y boca acariciaron apenas la piel tierna y lechosa de la joven, aspiro su aroma, que ahora era a Jazmín siempre una fragancia dulce, que a el le encantaba.

Y por ultimo con mucho trabajo la abrazo hacia el.

InuYasha: ¿ Todavía te preocupas por mí?

Con cierta incertidumbre sé habia atrevido a preguntar, los dos se miraron y ella como siempre su mirada fuera cariñosa hacia él, todavía al menos podía hacer que ella se enterneciera por él.

Kagome: Vamos InuYasha, como no hacerlo, En el tiempo en que estuvimos juntos, siempre me protegiste

InuYasha: ¿Estuvimos Juntos?, Yo lo seguiré estando y tu?

Otra vez esa distancia entre ellos era corta, él la miro serenamente con aquellos ojos perturbadores y expresivos, Con esa mirada que exigía una respuesta suya, una respuesta que fuera tan siquiera un dulce engaño para no darle ya rienda suelta a su desesperación, odio, y agonía, Mientras que Kagome se mantuvo quieta pues sabia que él recargaba un poco de su peso en ella. Aun asi no sabia que responderle, Su corazón por breves segundos se confundió.

Sus confusos sentimientos se entremezclaron en uno solo, y en ese uno salió a relucir en sus sublimes labios, pero su torpe lengua no lo permitió, balbuceo por unos instantes se sintió hechizada pero...

_Por breves momentos pareció ver a Sesshoumaru, su corazón pareció quedarse sin latido alguno, a el quería decirle esa amada respuesta. Y Ese espejismo, engaño tierna pero dolorosamente al Hanyou... y a ella también._

Kagome: Si, Lo estaré

Pero Sus ojos no quisieron engañarla más, limpiaron su mente para mostrarle que aquella respuesta y esa persona eran Erróneas. Cuando noto en el error que habia caído con cierta delicadeza pareció no dar a entender en el error que habia cometido.

Sin embargo era demasiado tarde para el perceptivo Hanyou.

Kagome: Vamos al cuarto, quieres

Otra vez el Hanyou noto con cierta impaciencia la mirada esquiva de la joven sacerdotisa.-"Miro a otra persona en mi, no a mí"-. Esos Pensamientos se desplazaron en todo su ser, como un vil juego del destino que le hacia por haber sido tan injusto con ella.

_Quien diría que ahora InuYasha fuera confundido con Sesshoumaru, como alguna vez Kagome lo fue con Kikyou. Solo eran ironías de la vida._

Y así Kagome Ayudo a InuYasha a recorrer cada uno de los pasillos del castillo, su prioridad claramente habia cambiado, un punto mas para Kagura y Kanna, pero mientras en el recorrido cuando las damas de compañía los veían parecían suspirar por aquel dúo que caminaba, aunque solo se trataba de meras apariencias

Kagura: ¿Y no crees que InuYasha nos perciba?

Kanna: Lo esta haciendo, pero como ahora sus instintos están tan confundidos por la fase que esta pasando, sus sentidos están mas entorpecidos

Aun asi la Domadora de los vientos la miro con curiosidad, ya que Kanna habia sacado una pequeña bolsa de su manga, y lo espacio por todos los alimentos que estaban ahí colgados.

Kanna: Solo te harás cargo que ellos coman esos alimentos

Kagura: ¿Qué no es mejor que les robes su alma?

Kanna: En un futuro será difícil para ti manipular los cuerpos, tardara en hacer efecto al menos será tan preciso que para el siguiente día estarán bajo mi mando.

Kagura: Como quieras

Kanna: He terminado mi misión es hora que te encargues de lo demás.

Y asi aquellos espíritus malignos desaparecieron, el plan ya estaba completado, ahora solo faltaba una parte que se daría sola, La Ejecución.

"**Noche sin Luna"**

La Joven Miko habia pasado casi toda la tarde junto de InuYasha, sus intentos de apagar aquella gran fiebre habian dado frutos, sus demás amigos estaban en el cuarto contiguo para dejar descansar al joven, quien este a regañadientes se negaba a estar en el futon, pero al final él decidió descansar.

Ya era mucho por lo que aguantaba, cada vez el no sabia que hacer con su cuerpo.

Y mucho menos con su corazón.

Kagome: ¿Ya te sientes Mejor?

InuYasha: Sí un poco...

El joven miro sus manos y se percato que sus garras habia desaparecido, la metamorfosis ya era inevitable, asi que un poco ofuscado por ello, desvió la mirada, mientras que Kagome lo observaba muy preocupada.

Por unos momentos InuYasha le dolía ver esa expresión en Kagome, pero por otros que eran los que más le aterraba: los disfrutaba, un momento, tan solo en un momento él era el poseedor de su mente. Sin embargo al darse cuenta de aquellos sentimientos primitivos, se resistió un poco y lentamente se reincorporo para ver de frente a Kagome.

Kagome: ¿Seguro te sientes bien?

InuYasha: Por supuesto que si, el hecho de que este apunto de ser un humano no es sinónimo de que me ponga débil.

Unas cuantas risitas tímidas salieron de Kagome, mientras que InuYasha la miraba embelesado, al parecer esas terribles voces habian desaparecido, ese cambio de comportamiento ya no lo retaba tanto.

Miroku: Vaya con que InuYasha esta enfermo.

El Monje y compañía esperaban en el cuarto contiguo de la ultima choza, pues habian cambiado estratégicamente sus aposentos hasta lo mas retirado del castillo, y de la servidumbre para que asi InuYasha no fuera descubierto por otras personas.

Sango: Según Kagome, dijo que por estar entrenando.

Shippo: Quizás sea posible ya que esta apunto de transformarse.

Los tres ya ni sabían como reaccionar, y era evidente que la situación se estaba tensando entre ellos, y veían como con tan solo dos personas no concordaran se iba al diablo toda su alianza.

Miroku: Aun asi pienso que todo esto esta muy raro, de repente veo a InuYasha y lo siento más apagado.

El Houshi estaba siempre con sus dudas pero por más que quisiera ser franco no podía, quizás se trataba un pacto entre hombre, quienes su comportamiento no era tan abierto como el de las mujeres, y quizás por ello Miroku no quería seguir indagando mas sobre su mejor Amigo.

Sango: si, de hecho le dije a Kagome que yo lo cuidaba, ya que ella de seguro que no ha probado ni un solo bocado.

Shippo: Pero ya vez se negó. Bueno voy a ver como sigue las orejas de perro.

Una vez que el pequeño zorrito habia cerrado bien la puerta corrediza, Miroku se dio cuenta que la mirada de Sango habia cambiado, parecía estar preocupada y un suspiro muy ahogado salió de la Taijiya.

Sango: Seguramente Kagome se siente culpable.

Miroku: Por que?.

El Joven la miro intrigado, pero al notarlo Sango desvió la mirada y la fijo solo hacia la pared donde seguramente a unos cuantos metros estaba InuYasha y Kagome.

Sango: Sé que Kagome ya no siente lo mismo por él y no se es como...

La Exterminadora callo de repente, no sabia como describirlo pero el perceptivo Monje de ojos zafiros le ayudo.

Miroku: Si quiera remediarlo.

Sango: Aun contra su voluntad.

Miroku: Pobre de la Señorita Kagome.

El Monje se percato que Sango estaba también muy apagada, y como era costumbre él decidió mejor levantarle un poco él animo. Fue entonces cuando la Servidumbre entro exclamando la palabra cena, Miroku Recibió gustosamente la Comida, sin percibir nada malo en ella. Mientras tomo los palillos para partirlos en dos con cierta ansiedad, noto que Sango todavía seguía acariciando a su pequeña gatita de Kirara.

Miroku: Pero como siempre digo las penas con pan son buenas, por que no mejor cenamos y ya después le llevamos su parte a esos tres.

Sango: Si me parece excelente idea.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar Kagura observaba gustosa de cómo su plan había salido a la perfección, indudablemente era una excelente titiritera en los cuerpos sin vida que ya habían servido la cena. Ahora solo esperaría que poco a poco InuYasha fuera presa de sus ya característicos celos, en ese momento la esencia de odio cobraría vida y absorbería toda la esencia pura de este.

Kagura: El demonio esta listo, solo falta el Humano...

Aun así recordaba con incertidumbre las dudas que seguían plasmadas en su cabeza, parecía que Naraku estaba seguro que esta noche Él mas maldecidos de sus enemigos perdería la cabeza, por ello hacia unos momentos recordaba la explicación de Kanna.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Kanna: Naraku llamo la atención de la otra persona que puede hacer perder los estribos a InuYasha_

_Kagura: ¿Kikyou?_

Kanna negó varias veces la cabeza y continuo...

_Kanna: Me refiero a su hermano mayor Sesshoumaru, por el que siempre se ha sentido retado y también humillado_

_Kagura: Pero Como?_

_Kanna: Es simple InuYasha lo percibirá a su alrededores, independientemente de que este en su estado normal_

La Dama de los vientos supo a lo que se refería, sabia muy bien que InuYasha poseía una sed arrolladora de poder, y más que nadie anhelaba destruir a Sesshoumaru como alguna vez Naraku se lo había dicho, y porque no total se dio cuenta que en ese momento el plan de Naraku era lo siguiente. La recuperación total de las esencias y...

"_La Aniquilación completa de ambos hermanos."_

Kagura: Es cierto así Naraku ya no tendrá más obstáculos, porque solo esos dos demonios tienen la capacidad de destruirle.

Tan solo con eso repudio por unos instantes a su creador, " Que idea tan más sucia!", Pensó para sí la Mononoke, pero por mas que le pareciera un bodrio todo ese plan, ella tenia que seguirlo a puño y letra. Por que ella también estaba vendida con el Mal. Ahora solo esperaría más allá de media noche para esos humanos estuvieran bajo su dominio

_Kagura: Sigo diciendo que seria mejor matarlos no?_

_Kanna: No tendría sentido, deben estar vivos más ese monje que si una vez muriendo o sin poseer su alma el poder que tiene en la mano derecha no seria el mismo. Ellos de algo de te han de servir..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome: InuYasha pero que haces?!

InuYasha: Necesito tomar un poco de aire!

Kagome: En ese estado?!

InuYasha: No hay nadie allá fuera , los estúpidos humanos ya deben estar durmiendo!

A pesar de que Kagome se opusiera , el joven de cabellos plateados hizo caso omiso dejándola a ella hincada de rodillas ya que para esto Shippo se había quedado profundamente dormido, así que no le do más remedio a la estudiante que seguirlo pero sin antes cargo cuidadosamente a su pequeño niño , quien lo recostó y lo tapo completamente.

Kagome: Oye InuYasha al menos espérame!

Sango y Miroku miraron muy sorprendidos el comportamiento de Kagome , ya que ellos se encontraban sentados en el suelo del pasillo. Los dos se miraron de repente...Por la mirada de Sango se denotaba ansiedad. Por la mirada de Miroku sencillamente mostró tranquilidad .

Miroku: Descuida algo llegase ocurrir inmediatamente nos daríamos cuenta

Sango: Su excelencia...

Haciendo caso omiso la exterminadora intento ponerse de pie pero sintió un vértigo terrible en su estomago, gracias a la rápida intervención del Monje la Taijiya no cayo de boca , pero aun así Miroku la sostuvo todavía mas fuerte.

Miroku: Es necesario que Descanses Sango

Sango: Pero esto no es normal , simplemente me puse de pie y...

El monje evito que siguiera tapándole la boca con su dedo, a el le encantaba esos dulces refunfuños de su adorada exterminadora, quien esta con sus ojos castaños exigía una explicación , pero él con esa galantería por el que era caracterizado continuo con su recomendación.

Miroku: Aun así tu cuerpo ha de pedir un pequeño descanso no?

Lamentablemente Sango no pudo resistirse ante esa mirada sensual del joven, con esos ojos que solo eran capaces de cohibirla y hacerla entorpecer, así que lentamente volvió a su postura y asintiendo levemente la cabeza hizo caso a su pervertido monje.

Miroku: Anda que yo te acompaño

Sango: Si como no, Monje pervertido!

Aun así los dos se metieron al cuarto, sin embargo lo que no sabían es que Sango había sido la primera en resentir los síntomas de aquella comida envenenada.

"**Rosas "**

Kagome: InuYasha!, Demonios otra vez se desapareció

La joven al no encontrar por ningún lugar al muchacho orgullo, camino tranquilamente por todo el lugar, que era simplemente extenso. Cuando noto de repente no muy lejos de ella el reflejo de las estrellas , así que con curiosidad se acerco a ver que era y noto un manantial , el cual estaba rodeado de varias flores. Lentamente se acerco y con mucha sorpresa y algarabía, supo de que flores se trataban

Kagome: Son Bara no Stuki

Una vez agachada, delicadamente tomo varias de ellas, su forma, color y también olor eran singulares, lo bastante para que a la pequeña Miko le fascinasen y por que no para que una vez más sus recuerdos resurgiesen. A pesar de que fuese una gran molestia para su razón. Entonces Sus memorias guardadas en el tiempo de la época Actual volvieron a renacer.

**: -----------:---------:-----------: Inicio del Flash Back: -----------:---------:-----------:**

Era una de esas noches que como siempre a Kagome se le había olvidado hacer su tarea, esta vez era de biología así que estaba arrodillada en el suelo en una pequeña mesita, recortando cuidadosamente algunas estampitas. En eso el Youkai la divisa pues estaba muy entretenida aunque se le veía algo desesperada y la tentación de molestarla era fuerte para el príncipe, y que si se le había hecho un "hobbie" nueva palabra que el Youkai había aprendido de los humanos que llamaban así a su entretenimiento y molestar a Kagome era su entretenimiento, así que con aquel lento caminar que le caracterizaba se le acerco a la joven para cuestionarla

Sesshoumaru: Todavía a estas horas?

Kagome: Pues si, es que apenas recordé que tenia esta tarea

Aquellas imágenes de plantas le llamaron la atención del Youkai, ya que la mayoría de cosas que viese o tocase era algo nuevo para él, así que tentado tomo una de ellas, (sin pedir permiso obviamente) y la miro detenidamente, aunque claro no tardaría en expresar su arrogancia frente a la joven

Sesshoumaru: A eso le llamas tarea, recortar estos... Dibujitos

El youkai los miro con mucho desprecio, pero claramente Kagome no se dejaría así tan fácil menospreciar toda su latosa, es decir difícil tarea. Total a ella también le encantaba llevarle al contraria al Príncipe.

Kagome: No son dibujos si no estampas de flores

Un silencio entre ellos se hizo presente pero de repente la joven prosiguió...

Kagome: Pero sabes ninguna de estas flores me gustan

Sesshoumaru: Porque??

De repente la pequeña Miko alzo la mirada hacia el Youkai (pues recordemos que este aun seguía de pie) entonces Kagome sin previo aviso le dio un pequeño jalón a sus pantalones

Kagome: Mejor Siéntate a mi lado y te diré porque

El Youkai dio un suspiro de resignación y lentamente también se sentó en el suelo al igual que Kagome, solo que el se recargo con el sillón que estaba a unos pocos centímetros de su espalda y con la mirada de ahora si "dímelo", la joven continuo.

Kagome: Por que no esta la flor que me gusta, más bien creo que nunca ha existido

Sesshoumaru: A cual te refieres?

Rápidamente la joven busco en todo el vil desorden que tenia alrededor de cuadernos y libros hasta que por fin saco uno muy antiguo casi polvoso, maltratado por el tiempo y lo abrió cuidadosamente para enseñárselo al Youkai

Kagome: mira es este, aunque creo que fue sacado producto de la imaginación de un tipo -. Apuntando con el dedo la imagen casi borrosa.

Sesshoumaru: Esa??, Hay centenares de ellas en las tierras de mi padre, solo que estas florecen de noche y tienen una gran resistencia a la nieve, por ello casi nadie las ve, Se llama Bara no Stuki

El Youkai se mostraba sorprendido ya que él desde pequeño como esas rosas lo ofuscaban tanto, ya que era un terrible olor dulce, tanto que siempre terminaban mareándolo, pero obviamente no le contaría eso a su compañera por lo que por unos instantes guardo silencio.

Kagome: Bara no Stuki?

Sesshoumaru: Rosa de la Luna

Kagome: Enserio?!

Los ojos marrones de la joven se engrandecieron, mirando entusiasmada al Youkai, y al percibirlo este levemente se volteo a otro lado pues le provocaba nerviosismo aquella mirada de la joven

Sesshoumaru: No tengo la necesidad de Mentirte

Kagome: Bueno dirás la antigua época por que en esta ya no hay nada

Sesshoumaru noto como Kagome se le quedaba viendo el libro que era un obsequio de su abuelo, aquella mirada enternecedora hacia que el Youkai se sensibilizara un poco, ya que en esos ojos color chocolate siempre estaba oculta la niña pequeña que llevaba dentro. Y también Sentía como a su lado, una parte suya del se purificaba, entonces Kagome Comenzó a juntar todas sus cosas y metió su cuaderno de biología en su mochila, una vez más o menos arreglado el lugar, ella volvió a su posición original

Kagome: Mira te propongo un trato

Sesshoumaru: Dime

Kagome: Que Cuando capturemos todas las esencias y dado que mi cumpleaños es en invierno, tu me obsequiaras un ramo de esas flores

Sesshoumaru : Que??, Te estas dando cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo, no más bien exigiendo

Para el caballero de la luna era mucho, de hecho esos favores solo se pedían entre los matrimonios, pero cuando miro de reojo a Kagome supo que ella no tenia ni la más mínima idea de lo que se trataba por ser de otra época muy diferente.

Kagome: Que tiene de malo??

Si a veces la joven era demasiado ingenua para el Youkai, así que ella lo tomo muy en broma pues sabia que el no lo cumpliría, así que miro el reloj y noto que eran las once, aun así no tenia sueño por lo que tomo el control remoto y prendió la tele en compañía del Youkai

Pero paso media hora después y entre aquel programa de televisión que se trataba de un especial de los lugares más exóticos del mundo, Kagome seguía aferrada al libro de su abuelo entonces la voz del Príncipe se hizo presente

Sesshoumaru: Ya que me queda

Al escuchar eso sabia Kagome a lo que se refería, no pensó que el Youkai en verdad la estaba tomando enserio y así de la nada las mejillas de la joven se encendieron, ya que a nadie tajantemente había pedido algo así, un Simple ramo de Flores. Así que con una disimulada sonrisa volteo a ver al Youkai quien seguía entretenido en la tele, y sin dar una explicación alguna Kagome sutilmente recargo su cabeza en el hombro de el

Sesshoumaru: Sabes... eres una Humana Rara

Kagome: Y que, no me importa

La joven Estudiante estaba toda divertida al ver como el Youkai siempre lo sacaba de quicio o con ver algunas de sus muecas de resignación cuando ella le daba la razón de una manera sarcástica, pero no importaba por esa noche ella se decía que estaba feliz a su lado, siempre junto a el. Por lo que una picara y soñadora sonrisa broto de manera instantánea en la joven entrelazando su brazo mas a la de el.

**: -----------:---------:-----------: FIN DEL FLASH BACK: -----------:---------:-----------:**

Ella por todos esos momentos revividos se quedo estática, al vaivén del viento nocturno que jugaba con sus mechones negros azulados. La Noche era oscura si, pero las estrellas que eran varias brillaban a mas no poder, imitando quizás al prodigioso y romántico destello lunar.

Sus manos se aferraron mas a las pequeñas rosas, su aroma dulce dormían los sentidos de un alma sin gemela. No supo que hacer, ni tampoco supo que sentir, sus sensaciones como aquella gran pasión que guardaba amenazaban con surgir.

Y surgieron...

Kagome: Uhm... las esencias están resplandeciendo.

Guiados por ahora los sentimientos de su Captora, las esencias de shikon vibraron, sentían como aquella energía que emanaba una de sus guardianes, palpitaba cada vez que su corazón se emocionaba, se retorcía de algarabía, se quedaba embelesado en aquellas conmociones pasajeras y que por supuesto habían sido guardas para la posteridad.

Pero también reaccionaban por que su otro guardián estaba cerca. Y su corazón pudiera que también hablase el mismo dialecto que su amada.

InuYasha: Kagome...

Apenas si el joven atino a decir su nombre, se quedo impresionado por aquella expresión de Kagome, aquel rubor en sus mejillas, mientras que su mirada se perdía por alguien invisible se enternecía, así como aquel raro fulgor que notaba sé hacia más deslumbrante.

En otro lugar la sombra de una figura masculina sé hacia notar, las estrellas eran sus espías y con ese brillo con el que acompañaban a su ausente amiga la luna descubrieron ese amante fugitivo, fijando su luz en esos ojos de oro puro. Él frió seguía pero el siempre estaba firme, de repente no podía evitar sentir el calor de esa mujer, era irónico, por mas que tratara de olvidarla por estar en otra época no podía. Con el simple hecho de haber compartido el mismo lazo de tiempo, el mismo aire, el mismo calor, el mismo beso. Siempre lo aturdían. Su necesidad por ella sé acrecencia. Pero su deber ahora era dar fin al reto que le habia hecho Naraku.

Se detuvo en seco pues noto un campo de aquellas flores que a ella les gustaba, apenas si las miro y levemente tomo algunas de ellas. Pues el también tenia presente aquellos recuerdos clavados en su mente.

Sesshoumaru: Bara no Stuki

Pero lentamente dejo que aquella brisa fría se las llevara. Entonces Camino unos metros mas, el viento sé sentía intranquilo, sus instintos estaban alerta, pero al cabo de un tiempo volvió a retomar sus ideas y objetivos.

Sesshoumaru: Destruir a Naraku, Destruir a Naraku...

Pero ese mantra no servia, por que el tan solo hecho de volverla a ver no sabría como actuar, tendría que cumplir su promesa, ese terrible pacto que ella y él hicieron.

Era arrepentimiento.

Los ojos de príncipe se abrieron descomunalmente, aceptarlo, tenia que hacerlo pero su maldito orgullo seguía clavado, le habia dado tanta importancia que ahora debía seguir en pie.

Sesshoumaru: Pero verla

Ese era el punto, sus celos se apoderaban de el, quien lo diría sentirse ahora como si le hubiesen quitado algo suyo, y Sobretodo aceptar que era como su propiedad. Algo muy de el. Aunque ya no sabia sí su recuerdo le hacia bien o mal. No importaba, tendría que corroborarlo y dar rienda suelta quizás a lo que en verdad necesitaba.

Lo que en verdad anhelaba.

"**Espinas"**

InuYasha se encontraba sentado, Después de ver aquella faceta de Kagome, lo había dejado desconcertado, se mostraba distraído, sin dar alguna señal de vida. De repente escondido entre toda aquella maleza pudo ver como Kagome miraba al cielo con solo su mirada se percibía como estaba pidiendo un deseo. Y más por que las esencias que traía colgadas en su pecho resplandecían.

Inuyasha(Pensamientos): Entonces es verdad ambos se están buscando .

_.-Si quieres que te ame... Solo entrégame tu cuerpo... Tu Cuerpo... Hazla pagar...-._

InuYasha: Maldición!, Esa Voz otra vez.

El joven otra vez estaba siendo acosado por aquel ente , pues la esencia ya habia percibido aquélla confusión en mente y corazón de aquella parte humana que tenia, era tiempo ya entonces de tomarlo para posesionarse completamente de ambas fases.

InuYasha: Yo Jamás lo haré! .

_.- Te traiciona... Solo vela nunca pensara en ti! ... ¿Acaso no te acuerdas? -._

InuYasha estaba muy conciente que hacia un tiempo para acá perdía la conciencia y siempre que la recuperaba terminaba exhausto , pero jamás recordaba como desgastaba todo su ser . Aquel Hanyou estaba más que confundido , quería poder si, por eso habia aceptado esa unión con aquella esencia pero también nunca se atrevió a Kagome contárselo. Cuando percibió esos pensamientos la esencia aprovecho más para confundirlo.

_.- Si en verdad confías , por que no le dices de mi existencia...-._

Entonces InuYasha se paro, y fue a buscarla, cuando la encontró estaba sentada en el pasto viendo fijamente aquellas flores de belleza extraordinaria. Kagome volteo a verlo parecía un cándido ángel que no tenia ni la menor idea de con quien estaba, que su mejor amigo de aquel ángel podía ser un demonio sediento de su sangre.

InuYasha: Hay algo que siempre me ha traído en duda.

Kagome: Dime .

InuYasha: ¿Como es que en realidad capturaste esas esencias?, de ti no me sorprendería pues esa es una labor que te concedieron más allá de tu propia existencia como lo que eres ahora..

La joven escuchaba muy atentamente la pregunta del Hanyou, e instintivamente mordió su labio inferior sin saber a ciencia cierta que responder, No entendía nada por que InuYasha estaba más que empeñado en su ridícula investigación a lo que tuvo que ver con Sesshoumaru, Si era cierto tenia razones, pero no las comprendía totalmente. Pues ella estaba a su lado. Que otra cosa debía importarle.

Kagome: Lo que te interesa en realidad es como el se vio involucrado en todo esto...

Ahora ella a pesar de morirse de nerviosismo, miraba fijamente a InuYasha, quien ese con sus grandes ojos negros y penetrantes no vacilaron en ningún instante , dando una señal de que eso en verdad quería saber.

Kagome: Se dice que Midoriko hizo un escrito donde describía todas sus visiones, y como sabrás la perla de Shikon no era mas que una caja de Pandora donde tenia guardadas los mejores tesoros del mundo asi como los peores que afectaban a cualquier ser viviente. Y para capturarlas y después unirlas se necesita a los Elegidos que no tengan interés alguno en ella. Uno del Pasado y otro del futuro rompiendo así la línea del tiempo.

InuYasha: No me vengas a decir que Sesshoumaru por eso se involucró, ahora resulta que ese imbesil también quiere las esencias.

La joven ya no podía guardar más la compostura ante aquel joven insolente, en cualquier momento explotaría o simplemente negaría todo con un buen "Abajo", pero no decidió tranquilizarse lo más que pudo, aunque la tonalidad de su voz se quebrantaba cada vez que avanzaba en cuanto sus explicaciones con aquel.

Kagome: Eso no es cierto, si el estuvo involucrado es porque es el único que tiene los poderes del otro mundo, Y con el podemos en realidad capturar las esencias que faltan!.

InuYasha la miro atónito , y ahora mas que nunca maldecía a su medio hermano , no conforme con tratar de quitarle su espada, también se habia inmiscuido el muy ingrato en una misión que nunca debía competerle.

InuYasha: Ah ya veo , Bueno en fin no tengo que preocuparme por el , digo yo siempre llevare ventaja , más con el recuerdito que el deje.

Kagome al verlo con ese aire de superioridad, no pudo evitar odiarlo , no le gustaba como se podía en ese modo , y por lo molesta que estaba esta no pudo evitar medir sus palabras para de una buena vez callarlo.

Kagome: No lo creo, El estar en la otra época surgió efecto en todo su cuerpo. Por eso InuYasha Te advierto que ahora mas que nunca debes de tener más cuidado.

InuYasha: Que dices?!

Sin esperar mas Este alzo a Kagome apretando fuertemente el brazo de esta, y a pesar de ser humano con gran fuerza puso de pie .InuYasha entre gruñidos de enojo se espeto muy tajante con la joven.

InuYasha: Acaso me estas tratando de decir que Sesshoumaru ha recuperado su brazo?!

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron desmesuradamente, sabia que eso no tenia que decirlo, así que una vez mas guardo silencio, a la par que la mirada de InuYasha todavía seguía exigente con ella. Sosteniendo con gran brusquedad el brazo derecho de la joven , para acercarla mas hacia el.

InuYasha: No es posible, y de seguro le ayudaste ¿verdad?

No pudo mentirle, a verlo asi Kagome sintió que habia traicionado a InuYasha, y como una niña pequeña se creyó culpable no por lo que el hanyou le recriminaba a cada instante , si no por ella misma al no ser sincera ni siquiera con su corazón. Desvió su mirada ante la ronca y sonora voz del Joven que cada vez la oía más distante.

Lo más curioso, es que Kagome sentía como perdía conciencia de si misma , era obvio que estaba muy deprimida pero aun con una mano sostenía con gran firmeza todas esas flores .

InuYasha: Contesta!

Y en aquella desesperación del Hanyou , le arranco aquellas flores y las tiro al suelo, tanto como al mismo tiempo los ojos castaños de la joven se cristalizaron pero se negaban a mirarlo a cada instante.

InuYasha: te desconozco Kagome, Sabias muy bien por lo que estábamos pasando , pero no te culpo eres "tan buena" que en fin esto no tiene sentido...

Entonces los sentidos de Kagome reaccionaron , pues al momento que InuYasha levemente la soltó entonces Kagome le dio una gran y fuertisima bofetada dejándole toda la marca en su mejilla, el la miro amenazadoramente y la tomo posesivamente entre sus manos, la miro de nuevo mientras que ella no desistía en omitir verlo.

Y así InuYasha la Soltó bruscamente y se fue del lugar, Kagome se dejo caer entre sus piernas frente a los restos de aquella flor, InuYasha la había herido y ahora más que nunca deseaba estar al lado del Youkai, pero sabia que no podía, ya que el Youkai era mucho mejor actor que el propio InuYasha. Él si sabia el Arte de Engañar. (Según la percepción de ella) pero por más que se esforzaba no podía dejar de lado los recuerdos agradables que tuvo Con aquel Príncipe.

Y tapo sus ojos con sus propias manos y asi de la nada estallo en un llanto interminable, en verdad le extrañaba muchísimo pero para ella le era imposible volver a su lado. Para Sentir por primera vez completa.

"**La Combinación entre el Odio y el Amor"**

El joven no podía más refunfuñando por todo el lugar, sin que nadie se diese cuenta el muchacho escapo , no tenia ganas de ver a nadie y mucho menos aquella persona a la que había creído que era traicionado. Pues no esperaba tal reacción de Kagome con el.

Inuyasha: Lo mismo, Siempre lo MISMO!, las dos son la misma porquería!

Un dolor en su cabeza lo entumeció, su cuerpo sé senito debilitado, era una adrenalina feroz que le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas, la esencia en su cuerpo se estaba haciendo presente.

Kagura: Maldita sea la energía que emana es demasiada, tengo que llevármelo a un lugar seguro

Entonces Kagura sin impórtale nada ya que estaba segura que InuYasha en ese estado no atacaría, bajo rápidamente en su pluma gigantesca para subirlo en ella y desaparecer del lugar. InuYasha por su parte no puso resistencia alguna por lo que no tenia ni tiempo para delimitar cuales eran aliados o enemigos.

Kouchou: Maldición Ese joven ha caído en las manos del enemigo

Sin importarle nada aquel espíritu también los siguió...

.-.- En otro lugar-.-.-.

Azuka: Señorita Kikyou!.

Apenas si la niña había llegado, durante su recorrido se dio cuenta que él numera de mononokes en el lugar había aumentado, pero gracias a los campos de Energía de la mística sacerdotisa ninguno de ellos pudo penetrar alguno de ellos, en los lugares que por lo regular se refugiaban.

Kikyou: Kouchou se quedo por que el tiempo se acaba.

La tonalidad de la sacerdotisa se notaba algo melancólica , por ratos perdía la firmeza al hablar, pues ella por dentro quería salvar a InuYasha pero no podía , ella tenia otra misión que cumplir y esa era la completa custodia de Kohaku que en su cuerpo misteriosamente guardaba la esencia de amistad. Y a pesar de no haber encontrado una respuesta ella seguiría firme hasta el final.

Azuka: Así es, además tenemos algunas sospechas sobre la relación que mantuvieron esos dos

Kikyou: Explícame entonces.

Y así azuka comenzó a contarle sobre la posible hipótesis de Sesshoumaru y Kagome, mientras que muy atentamente Kohaku escuchaba atentamente esos murmullos de ambos espíritus.

Kohaku: (Pensamientos) Conque eso era, por ello Kikyou dijo que InuYasha y Kagome podrían estar juntos más no unidos

Azuka: Entonces si cree que sea por aquel pacto.

Kikyou: Eso no fue un pacto, simplemente en aquel momento de contacto ambos tuvieron ese mismo deseo, De curar y que lo curaran. Fue reciproco...

Entonces de momento guardo silencio la sacerdotisa, ahora si todo tenia sentido, aquella vez que había hablado de frente con el Youkai se había dado cuenta del renacimiento de su brazo, Eso es!. Al parecer Su reencarnación había ayudado a resurgir ese brazo del Youkai.

Sin embargo no pudo estar más entre sus pensamientos pues había percibido algo extraño en el lugar, entonces la pequeña niña observo como también aquel chico llamado Kohaku también se levantaba como alma que se llevara el diablo, tanto como la sacerdotisa y el joven exterminador se pusieron en guardia.

Kikyou: Te he dicho que no te expongas de esa manera.

Kohaku: Creo que sabe muy bien por que estoy a su lado.

Tanto la mujer como el chico se miraron retadoramente, pero aun así Kikyou desvió la mirada y mejor tenso más fuerte la cuerda de su arco, mientras que el Kekai que había puesto se estaba debilitando.

Azuka: Sucede algo Señorita Kikyou?.

Kikyou: Un Intruso...

.- Es la primera vez que nos vemos la cara directamente Kikyou-.

Los ojos de el exterminador se abrieron desmesuradamente, sabia bien de que quien se trataba, fue así como aquella voz retomo forma ante ello sin haber cruzado aun por el campo de energía.

Kohaku: Hakudoushi...

Hakudoushi: Tu tienes algo que nos interesa, danoslo .

Kikyou: Eso jamás!, Si te acercas te volveré a partir en dos así que mucho cuidado.

Hakudoushi: Uy cuanto miedo No muerta , Serás la joya más preciada para Naraku pero para mi no eres mas que un cadáver viviente, que claro come de los recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fuiste.

La Sacerdotisa Miro con repugnancia al chico asi que sin esperar más la mujer combatiría mano a mano con aquel chiquillo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Una pluma gigantesca desapareció entre los valles , InuYasha salto con gran agilidad al igual que Kagura, quien esta jamás se había atrevido siquiera imaginar una cosa como esa, InuYasha quien quería matarla a quien ella debía destruir, ahora debía obedecer todas sus ordenes.

InuYasha: Que quieres?.

Kagura: Con quien Estoy hablando? Con odio o InuYasha.

InuYasha: Con los dos! .

Kagura: ¿Que?.

InuYasha: ¿Qué esperabas?. Durante el recorrido Unificamos nuestros espíritus, Ahora tenemos el Poder que necesitamos , Ja! .

El pequeño espíritu no tardo en llegar , entonces estratégicamente se escondió cerca para poder escuchar con más atención la conversación entre Kagura y el Hanyou.

Kagura: Entonces Sabes cual es el plan?.

InuYasha: Mañana antes del alba todos debemos estar listos, esa mujer lo pagara.

Kagura: Entonces Nara...

La dama de los vientos no pudo terminar pronunciar el nombre de su amo, ya que InuYasha la había tomado por el cuelo chocando el cuerpo de ella contra un árbol, obviamente la mujer no entendía nada , y soltó un breve gemido.

InuYasha: El hecho de que haya aceptado su ayuda no implica que capte las ordenes de ese Pendejo!

Kagura: De-de- acuerdo...

Kagura sabia bien que por ahora tenia que hacer caso a todo lo que InuYasha le dijera, era más que evidente de que a pesar de estar en su fase de humano , la esencia de odio le había dado un poder sobre natural y más tenia mucho temor por que sabia que al amanecer aquel poderío se acrecería más.

InuYasha: Más te vale, no sabes cuanto deseo destruir a esa mujer y al bastardo de mi hermano.

Así que bruscamente soltó a la youkai , mientras que esta tosía varias veces , hincada en el suelo, cabe de resaltar que la apariencia de InuYasha era más desinhibida , jamás había tenido una apariencia de lo más arrogante, cínica y burlona, Era claro que la esencia de odio actuaría sobre toda la energía sobrenatural de Bestia que rodeaba la sangre del joven.

InuYasha: (Pensamientos) No Sabes cuando deseo tener ante mis esos labios mentirosos tuyos Kagome...

Kouchou : (pensamientos) Diablos InuYasha Sama Esta perdido en cólera, Debo apresurarme antes de que el ...

Pero Pareciera que el joven había escuchado a la pequeña pues al darse cuenta de la presencia de Kouchou inmediatamente se abalanzo contra ella. Rompiendo el campo de invisibilidad .Echando todo su peso encima de la pequeña niña.

InuYasha: Un Espíritu acompañante de Esa falena

Kagura Miro con atención como había evolucionado el gran poderío de InuYasha, indudablemente no lo retaría y sencillamente la manipuladora de los vientos se quedo perpleja viendo la escena.

InuYasha: Pequeña chismosa.

Y sin darle tiempo a que la jovencita replicara o atacase el golpe final le dio Primero InuYasha, quien estaba totalmente poseído. Deshaciéndola tanto con su poder propio como también por la influencia de la Esencia de Odio.

Kagura: Si quieres que todo salga tal y como lo esperabas . Debes darte prisa, Ya no debe pasar de este día para que los obtengas

InuYasha: Eso ni lo dudes.

"**Ejecución"**

A duras penas si Kagome pudo conciliar el sueño, sus recuerdos la atormentaban, sabia que no debía comportarse de esa manera, pero supo muy bien que así fue la forma en que su corazón respondió , Pero ese día en especifico se negaba a salir de su cuarto , con cierto agrado le gusto mucho la idea de que al menos Shippo estuviera con ella, todavía tan dormido que el pequeñito Youkai no tenia ni la menor idea por la que había pasado .

Como sea, ella seguía con la firme idea de al menos estar recostada por un buen rato hasta que el niño despertara, por algo no quería salir , pues tenia un mal presentimiento , aunque su razón le decía que eran alucinaciones suyas. Nada mas.

Pero como no estar en ese estado, Si por algo tenia mucho temor, con tan solo cerrar los ojos recordaba la dura expresión de InuYasha. Por el resto de la noche estaba mas que preocupada pero... Ahora que era día al menos con todo los problemas al menos uno se había borrado de su tan larga lista.

.-Buaaa!-.

Con un suspiro de resignación escucho el bostezó tan largo de shippo quien perezosamente se levantaba a la par que tallaba sus preciosos ojos color esmeralda.

Shippo: Ohayou Kagome!

Kagome: Ohayou Shippo chan

Entonces para Kagome no le quedo mas que restirarse un poco , en eso escucho unos pasos , de repente dos figuras se acercaron a la puerta , y cuando se abrió noto con gran alivio que se trataba de sus amigos , sin embargo Kagome los notaba algo raros, Su imaginación, debe ser pensó ella con cierta tranquilidad.

Kagome: ¿Sucede algo Chicos?

Sango: No , nada simplemente ya es hora de irnos

Shippo: ¿Irnos?

Kagome: E InuYasha?

Tanto como el Zorrito y la joven se quedaron pensativos y dudando de las palabras de sus amigos, claro que ninguno de ellos se atrevía a dudar, pero claramente el comportamiento de ellos era muy sospechoso , Sin embargo uno por su gran inocencia no le permitió ir más allá de lo que su curiosidad le dada , y la otra pues simplemente pensaba que estaba algo paranoica y quizás era solo su imaginación.

Miroku: Cálmese Señorita Kagome , el joven InuYasha nos dijo que nos veríamos más tarde

Kagome:¿A que hora lo vieron?

Sango: Pues paso en la mañana pero bueno ya sabes como es el

Miroku: Si , Además dijo que quería explorar el lugar, usted sabe que el Joven InuYasha es muy imperativo

Shippo: Si pero Jamás ha sido precavido.

Kagome Suspiro con resignación , sus amigos le dijeron que la esperarían mientras que ella arreglaba sus cosas , claro que con cierta pereza no lo hizo tan rápidamente como de costumbre , mientras que guardaba todo , Shippo noto que su amiga le preocupaba algo.

Shippo: Volvieron a pelear verdad?

Kagome: Eh?!... Si algo así, pero pronto se arreglara

El perceptivo Kitzune no creyó nada de lo que había dicho la joven , pero por cuestión de el prefirió no mecerse más en aquel asunto. Cuando Por fin Salieron notaron que Kirara estaba algo intranquila y rara.

Shippo: Sanguito dime que le pasa a la pobre de Kirara

Kagome : Es verdad se ve algo inquieta

La Exterminadora miro de reojo a su fiel mascota, sabia que cuando ella se ponía así podía ser muy agresiva con ella. Y con mucha razón pues la gata de dos colas había percibido que su ama estaba siendo manipulada por alguien mas...

Kagura: Maldición!, tengo que darme prisa antes de que alguno de los dos tanto Naraku como InuYasha decidan tomar mi vida... Bien tengo que encargarme de ese animalejo .

Fue entonces como la exterminadora le dedico una dulce sonrisa a Kagome y mientras que Miroku también capto los ordenes de su manipuladora , Sango le dio unos somníferos a la gata para que se estuviera en paz , pese a los refunfuños de esta misma , su fiel mascota se rehusó a hacerle algún daño.

Kagome: Seguro que esta bien Kirara.

Miroku: Deje de preocuparse Señorita Kagome, Ya sabe algunas veces los animalitos como estos pueden resultar bastante complejos.

_Kagura -.Ya llévenmela hasta donde habíamos quedado-._

Sango: Bueno Es Hora de que Subamos!.

Kagome: Pero apenas si cabríamos Tu y yo , por supuesto Shippo Claro!.

Miroku: Nah!, No por eso van a ir rápido, Recuerde mi excelente condición Física.

Mientras que la Exterminadora y el Monje le sonreían , los dueños como también los guardias comenzaron a gritar, aunque sus miradas se encontraban desiertas sin expresión alguna, claro para que para notarlas había que poner mucha atención. Y dos de Ellos se acercaron corriendo hacia el grupo.

.- Houshi Sama, una Manada de Onis se dirige al castillo!-.

.- Onegai! Hagan algo-.

Kagome: Pero no Percibo nada.

.- Lo que pasa es que uno de nuestros espías apenas si llego moribundo a contarnos que vienen para acá-.

Miroku: Descuiden iremos a resolver el problema.

Kagome Miro extrañadísima al Monje , pues no se suponían que irían a ver a InuYasha en algún lado, por supuesto con estas dudas Kagome No dudo en ningún instante para cuestionar al joven de ojos Zafiro.

Kagome:¿E InuYasha?.

Sango: Seguramente el nos olerá e ira a ayudarnos.

Miroku: Así que Andando!.

Y sin más que hacer, Kagome hizo caso a las sugerencias de sus amigos , aunque ese mal presentimiento no la dejaba en paz, pues había algo muy raro en el que ella no era capaz de percibir. Durante el recorrido que por cierto habían sido varias leguas del castillo y sobretodo de la civilización, Kagome miro que había mucho silencio, pero no era cualquier mutismo si no uno muy inquietante.

Una vez que llegaron notaron que no había nadie, Indudablemente la primera en bajar e investigar un poco fue Sango, Seguida Claro por el Monje.

Kagome: Oigan este lugar me da mal espina

Sango: A nosotros también pero al parecer no hay nadie, no es así Excelencia?

Miroku: Por supuesto,. Pero Será mejor que tu y yo vayamos

Shippo: Y que hay de nosotros?

Sango: Es por precaución , Si algún mononoke nos intercepta , nosotros fácilmente lo destruiríamos

Miroku: Lo que Sango quiere decir es que mejor quédense aquí para que nadie les haga daño

Kagome: Pero...

Miroku: Además InuYasha lo abra percibido y seguro estará en camino, lo que menos queremos es arriesgar la seguridad de las esencias

Sango: Si, Lo que menos queremos es que alguien les haga daño, además con el Agujero negro de Miroku Será muy fácil derrotarlos, prometemos que no tardaremos

Kagome (Pensamientos): De Cuando acá lo llama por su nombre

La joven Miko se quedo intrigada al escuchar la expresión de su amiga, ya que a ella se le hacia muy raro que la Taijiya le llamara así tal cual al monje cuándo siempre lo llamaba de una forma respetuosa.

Miroku: En Fin Es hora de irnos

Y así con la apesumbrada de Kirara Miroku y Sango se alejaron del Lugar dejando a la deriva a Kagome y al indefenso Shippo, Una vez que paso un rato decidieron caminar, y vieron con cierto agrado el gran pastizal que había , aunque claro apenas si el sonido de las aves les era lejano a los dos.

Después de un rato, Shippo estaba algo inquieto mientras que Kagome se encontraba sentada en una piedra

Shippo: mmm... por lo que puedo oler hay un río cerca , Que tal si vamos a tomar un poco de agua fresca ?

Kagome: No Shippo, la verdad es que no quisiera moverme de aquí

Aunque a decir verdad tampoco quería que el pequeño se alejara de su lado , Maldición!, pensaba enojo, definitivamente estaba algo paranoica , y ni que decir de cómo detenerlo, por que para suerte de ella sus reservas en su colosal mochila, ya no quedaba NADA, Y la verdad no quería privarlo al pobre por un viaje tan cansado.

Shippo: Te importaría Si voy

Apenas si el pequeño la miro con mucha preocupación, y Kagome no podía estar así todo el Maldito día, vaya ahora si que había comenzado con el pie izquierdo , obviamente no se pudo negar así que tomo al pequeño del hombro y asintió levemente.

Kagome: Claro yo te esperare, Pero no tardes Si?

Shippo: Por supuesto que No, Iré volando rapidísimo

El viento Comenzó a agitarse, su brisa era de un frió macabro que casi calaba los huesos, Kagome alzo la mirada y noto con extrañeza el cielo que estaba oscuro , mientras que muchas nubes amenazaban con quitarle el poco rayo de sol que apenas disimulaba aquella maquiavélica estancia en ese lugar.

Kagome: Yo y mi bendita suerte

Pasaron varios minutos, la paciencia de la Joven Miko se agotaba ,a la par que sus recuerdos la torturaban, jamás le había hablado de esa manera , aun así se encontraba temerosa , pero que había que hacerle solo tenia que cuidar las esencias y...Demonios!, No tenia otro buen motivo para estar ahí. En esos momentos como deseaba que al menos que Kouga estuviera cerca pero no, era justo para el quitarle del camino. Para No verse involucrado en algo que el definitivamente no tenia que ver.

Mientras tanto Shippo se había entretenido en cortar algunas vallas dulces y de buen color para Kagome, mientras que por fin había juntado un gran puñado de estas mismas , además ni que decir que había llenado los frascos de extraños de curiosa forma como el les decía. Entonces Corrió en la dirección en donde estaba Kagome pero cuando quiso pasar algo lo repelo aventándolo unos centímetros de ahí

Shippo: Que Pasa?

Tiro las bayas , y apenas con el simple roce de su dedo con mucho horror y miedo supo que estaba ahí un campo de energía , el pequeño zorro rodeo el lugar tratando de entrar pero nada , parecía que el lugar estaba acorralado. Aunque sus pensamientos le decían otra cosa, entonces lo dedujo...

Shippo: Quieren las esencias de Kagome!

El pequeño al saber esto con mucha determinación y con todas sus fuerzas quiso entrar sin embargo una fuerza sobre extraña lo tomo por atrás aventándolo hacia un árbol, donde el pequeño no pudo aguantar cayendo instantáneamente inconsciente.

.- Basura!-.

Apenas si los ojos Esmeralda del infante se abrieron , su vista era nublada pues había sido muy fuerte el golpe y con rabia pero casi dejándose derrotar entre vio quien era. Sin embargo no pudo hacer nada. Y por fin se había desmayado.

"**Loco de Celos"**

Entre el estremecimiento del lugar y al escuchar como las aves revoloteaban , Kagome tomo fuertemente su arco , lo apretó un poco mas y de repente , centenares de monstruos salieron de una cueva de la parte superior de una montaña. Kagome volteo hacia todos lados para buscar un buen lugar a donde esconderse , pero nada solo era mas pastizales.

Kagome: Maldición!, Esos mononokes se sienten acaso atraídos por las esencias.

La Joven Siguió corriendo y se abalanzo en contra de una colosal piedra cerca del lugar , preparo su arco, sacando inmediatamente las flechas para salir y enfrentar alguno de ellos , para su suerte al menos las flechas que tenia eran varias , y sin prestar atención a apuntar y ver que blanco darle, Kagome comenzó a tirar sus flechas a diestra y siniestra.

La respiración de Kagome era agitada , su pecho le ardía, y cuando otra vez se preparaba para atacar pero no vio nada, al parecer era como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado , pero cuando quiso sacar otra flecha de su Cajca , se dio cuenta que no tenían ninguna otra , sus manos de por si ya estaban enrojecidas por tanto sesar la cuerda y sostener fuertemente el arco.

Kagome: Donde Estará Shippo, Demonios por que siguen estos terribles escalofríos, Tengo miedo y aun no se de que

La joven se abrazo así misma , mientras que sentía el viento cálido pero a la vez macabro, no podía describirlo , y ahora que estaba sola se sentía como un pobre cordero , en medio de la nada , pero aun así Kagome se puso de pie y decidió caminar, quizás eso la tranquilizaría un poco .

Kagome: También es mi Labor destruir a Naraku pero, ¿Cómo?

Pero sin antes checo y vio con gran alivio que al menos las esencias estaban sano y a salvo , así que se asomo de nuevo y nada parecía que todo era una vil ilusión , pero sus manos y la falta de flechas decían lo contrario, Aunque para mayor de los males Kagome estaba completamente a merced de aquel verdadero enemigo que la acechaba .

Kagome: Será Mejor que Vaya por Shippo

Camino lentamente , de los monstruos ninguna señal tenia, así que grito mientras gritaba muy sonoramente el nombre del pequeño, algo más bien a alguien se dirigía tras de ella de una velocidad indescriptible y sin poder defenderse la habían atacado por detrás, no tuvo tiempo para resguardarse , solo sintió como alguien le había rasgado su hombro, el ataque había sido rápido y sin ruido, pero ella lo sintió como si hubiesen pasado siglos de dolor .

Azoto de una manera tremenda , el golpe había sido fuerte , pero todavía no se atrevía a hablar se había quedado sin aliento , mientras que sus sentidos tomaban conciencia , pero al hacerlo un grito desgarrado salió de la joven. Apenas cuando se atrevió a alzar la mirada noto quien era, No era Posible!, Sus cuencas se dilataron lo más que pudieron , se quedo boquiabierta , no lo comprendía, esta horrorizada al ver la persona quien le había hecho el ataque .Por supuesto que intento hablar pero su lengua no respondía y solo tartamudeo palabras torpes que no se entendían

Kagome: Sess...

Sesshoumaru: Vaya por fin puedo vuelvo a ver tu miserable presencia

Kagome: Tu no... Tu no

Los sentimientos de Kagome dieron un gran vuelco, cuando lo observo parecía otro , otro mucho mas expresivo , quien reía con burla y la miraba con asco , superior mucho mas superior al que había conocido hacia tiempo.

Sesshoumaru: Sucede algo?, No. Entonces Entrégame esas malditas esencias de una buena vez

La Pequeña Miko lo observo detenidamente , mientras que su corazón le suplicaba que no cayera en ese juego , que no se atreviera a odiarlo, pues esa apariencia no era del verdadero Youkai. Pues obviamente al ver en la parte derecha de su cinturón, no traía aquella espada que siempre para ella le era de un aura pura.

Kagome: Hablas demasiado.

De repente Kagome había perdido conciencia de si misma , agito su arco rompiendo así el encantamiento de aquella ilusión , pero lamentablemente con ese simple acto se pecho se agitaba con desesperación.

.- No Eres tan Inútil como pensaba...-.

La imagen del Youkai se desvaneció , pensó que se Trataba de Naraku quien se había robado su apariencia como hacia 51 años que se lo había hecho a Kikyou, Pero con Mucho miedo y decepción supo de quien se trataba. Su mirada estaba totalmente enrojecida , sus facciones mucho más rígidas y estresadas , y en su palabra era la palabra odio que se marcaba.

Su aura era maligna, y buscaba con mucha sed la sangre bendita de una sacerdotisa .

InuYasha: Ah! Que pena Mi queridísima Kagome, Yo que quería que murieras con la imagen de el , para que Tu alma no tuviera salvación , al igual que a esa Zorra

Apenas si la chica intento levantarse pero no pudo, era mucho daño y eso que apenas InuYasha estaba empezando , con su sádico juego de agonía y dolor. Pues lo que quería era que su sufrimiento y muerte fuera dolorosa y lenta, tan lenta que casi a gritos pidiera que la matara ese era la sucia mente de un Hanyou, Mas bien de una bestia sedienta de Venganza .

InuYasha: TONTA!

EL Hanyou Seguía sorprendido así como la esencia no podían , creer todavía que Kagome no cayo como lo había hecho Kikyou, algo había que ella ni siquiera se atrevió a desconfiar de ese miserable como el le decía en ningún instante, su corazón todavía no era corrompido , provocando así las más descabelladas locuras que una mente tan enferma y loca podía hacer.

Kagome: Miserable, ¿Cómo pudiste?!!

Llenas de lagrimas reclamo apenas a su sanguinario pero nada, ella apenas si pudo descubrir que había sido poseída por las esencias de Shikon.

InuYasha: Entrégamelas!

Kagome: No...

Una Vez hecho su ataque, salieron unas escandalosas carcajadas, eran macabras llenas de burla y éxtasis. Kagome aun no lo podía creer, estaba en pleno shock, pero cuando alzo la mirada llena de horror se dio cuenta de quien se trababa, InuYasha estaba perdido por su pérfida personalidad, la más enloquecida, la más trastornada de todas.

Kagome: Inu- InuYasha

La joven negó varias veces la cabeza, parecía una vil pesadilla, los recuerdos de Kikyou la embargaron, era evidente todo lo que estaba sufriendo ella lo estaba volviendo a revivir, a vivir en carne propia. No sabia, más bien no se había dado cuenta de que era una Esencia que se había posesionado del corazón débil y ansioso del Hanyou.

Apenas su razón pudo otra vez activarse, se arrastro entonces un poco para ir por las esencias que habían salido de su pequeño frasco. InuYasha la rodeo mirándola con repugnancia, y así con todo su peso le piso la mano, haciendo que con estaba misma quebrase el fragmento y algunas gotitas de la palma de Kagome la bañaran pero antes de que pudiera tomarlas y sin darle tiempo de nada, la tomo por el cuello de sus ropas y con una sola mano la arrastro para volverla tirar en el suelo otra vez.

Kagome: ¿Por qué?

No podía decir mas, sus labios estaban lastimados, sus mejillas hasta sus piernas, los rasguños que tenían eran notorios por haber chocado contra las piedras. Mientras que Veía aterrorizada la otra personalidad de InuYasha.

InuYasha: Todavía lo preguntas, Me traicionaste!

Sus ojos color sangre se abrieron más, estaba ahogado en coraje, en odio y traición, no quería otra cosa que verla sufrir, verla perecer. Después de haberla dejando tirada en el suelo, InuYasha se avánzalo contra de ella, la tomo entre sus dos brazos sosteniéndola por el pecho, Los gemidos de Kagome eran más sonoros cada vez que ese demonio lleno de ira estrujaba su piel con sus filosas garras.

Sesshoumaru: Tengo que encontrar a ese Imbesil y destruirlo

Lo que nadie sabia es que el caballero de la luna ya estaba cerca el lugar, corriendo con esa agilidad, sin saber siquiera por lo que estaba pasando Kagome, sus miedos y pesadillas se estaban haciendo realidad.

Sesshoumaru: ¿Un Campo de energía?

Recordó que era el mismo de aquella noche , entonces era evidente que estaba apunto de descubrir . mas bien verificar quien era, sin Embargo una parvada de Aves del infierno interceptaron al Youkai quien este desenvaino casi al instante y se dirigió hacia ella para hacer el ataque más directamente . Aunque se veía que ese Campo cubría demasiados kilómetros a la redonda y el youkai haría casi lo imposible para penetrarla.

Entonces InuYasha no espero ningún instante más y una vez habiendo descubierto su hombro desnudo que apenas tenia unas heridas leves, saco a relucir sus filosos colmillos, los ojos de Kagome solo describían dolor, tristeza, pesar, eran tantas las lagrimas que parecía un mar de agua salada.

InuYasha: Ahora Sufre

Y así un gruñido parecido a un verdadero bramido de animal, mordió ferozmente su hombro, clavo sus dientes dentro de esa carne frágil y ahora enrojecida. Inevitablemente los gritos de Kagome fueron más sonoros asustando a las aves del lugar, los cuervos salieron de sus escondites, la sangre salió a borbotones, de esa manera baño las esencias de Shikon que estaban también tiradas.

Esas Mismas aves se dirigieron a donde estaba Sesshoumaru, quien las miró extrañado, era definitivo que se trataba de un mal presagio, y sin poder razonarlo un escalofrió, un mal presentimiento perturbó los instintos del príncipe, la imagen de Kagome entonces se hizo presente. Sesshoumaru corrió lo más veloz que pudo, pero eran demasiados demonios, cada uno le quitaba una reserva mínima de energía

Inuyasha ya estaba más que desquiciado, y la apretó todavía mas, estrujando sus pechos en contra él, mientras que ella estaba en un verdadero letargo de dolor, no sabia cual diferenciar algún alguno de ellos, eran demasiados que estaban apunto de colapsar su cerebro, algún entumecimiento de su piel que era provocado por el Amante celoso, solo había un dolor que sentía como la partía en dos, era conciente para el mayor de sus penas. Su cuerpo estaba hirviendo, la sangre salía sin cesar.

Cuando la bestia se quedo quieta, dedicando toda su energía a su única distracción, Kagome recupero conciencia de sí, apretó fuertemente los dientes, no podía defenderse, sentía como algo le robaban, y de repente algo sin precedentes la fulmino, una de las manos de InuYasha bajo lentamente, había esperado dejarla totalmente cansada, su mano entonces se aventuro en los restos de su falda. Para ahora ultrajar su intimidad.

Esta vez pretendía violarla.

Malditos dedos que parecían cuchillas, cada vez que avanzaban un centímetro de piel hacían daño se clavaban, entonces Kagome al sentir que poco a poco robaban su pureza, cerro los ojos fuertemente.

Kagome: A-yu-da-me!

InuYasha: ¿A quien le pides ayuda?, A ese Imbesil, ten en claro que ahora si vas con el te hará mucho peor, te odia como lo hago yo.

Cada lagrima era amarga cada sollozo desgarraba su garganta hasta partirlo en añicos, jamás en su corta vida había llorado de esa manera tan doliente, quejumbrosa y desolada. Y esas Malditas palabras de sus memorias volvía a resquebrajar todo su ser. Y ni que decir que ese momento le parecía asqueroso el aliento que emanaba aquella bestia sin razón.

_Sesshoumaru: Si quieres evitarte esta pena, mejor que no lo recuerdes, sencillamente fue como una aventura, es mejor que lo tomes así... Humana. Otra cosa, para la próxima en que nos veamos..._

_Kagome: Seremos los enemigos que siempre fuimos_

_Sesshoumaru: Exacto, entonces no tendré piedad de ese Hanyou y mucho menos de ti._

Cuando Kagome recordó esos dolorosos mensajes de venganza, sus ojos ya enrojecidos por tanto llorar volvieron a recomenzar su doloroso trabajo, su pena era tal que ya veía tan cerca la muerte en ella, en ese momento sintió como su corazón se rompía, era demasiado para Kagome, pero la sacerdotisa que dormía ahora los instintos de su pasado que recobrarían vida en ella. Mientras que su corazón seguía encogiéndose dolorosamente

Y así su cuerpo dejo de luchar y se mantuvo sumiso y apagado, rogando a la muerte que se apiadara de ella. Y lentamente Cerro sus ojos fuertemente, solo esperaba el golpe final de ahora su mejor amigo, a quien hacia un año y medio que habia liberado de su sueño. Tal parecería que ahora el se encargaría de sellarla ahora a ella , claro de otra forma más definitiva

De repente en su mente se desvaneció aquella esperanza de seguir viendo a su amor , su raro fulgor, aquel brillo en su iris que la caracterizaba desapareció, fue asi que en aquellas cuencas castañas de la joven se profundizaron , como un mar , que este nunca tenia fin.

Pero frente a la bestia en celo , el olor de su oponente se hizo más presente , obviamente tenia dos cosas en las cuales divertirse y una de ellas era también hacer pagar y ver agonizar al Youkai nacido bajo la Luz de la Luna. Quiso continuar , pues estaba tan receloso que si no era el quien se posesionara de ella Nadie , Absolutamente Nadie lo Haría.

Seria entonces mejor para el dejar ahí tirada a aquella mujer sombra de su primer amor agonizar.

InuYasha: Keh! Apestas Maldita humana de mierda!

De pronto Kagome sintió que había parado, pues alguien o algo lo había impedido , solo el hanyou la tiro , tomo las esencias sin siquiera asegurarse de que eran todas , solamente miro como la boca del hanyou estaba manchada con su propia sangre , entonces Kagome se volvió a arrastrar hasta que vio cerca una piedra , su vista era nublada , apenas si la habia dejado vivir.

¿Para que?.

Si ni siquiera pudo defender como se debía a las Esencias que le habian sido encargadas antes de su procreación , y ni que decir que Nadie le importaba por su bienestar , en Fin era un estorbo , era algo inservible solo un radar. Como alguna vez lo habia dicho.

_Kagome: tú que sabes , déjame_

_Sesshoumaru: Entonces eres una COBARDE QUE NO VALE LA PENA!_

_Kagome: Si eso es lo que soy y a ti que te importa mi vida, total solo soy un radar para encontrar ya sea la perla de shikon o que es lo mismo sus esencias_

_Sesshoumaru: tú no eres así , me oíste !_

_Kagome: mi vida a nadie le interesa_

_Sesshoumaru: Pero a mi….SI ME IMPORTA!_

Solo esos recuerdos ella los percibió, pensó que seguramente era el quien seguiría en la lista de ese Demonio , tenia que prepararse por que sin ella no podrían purificar a la esencia y ahora les seria mas difícil con todas juntas , y entonces miro al cielo y al final hablo.

Kagome: No quiero que te pase Nada

"**Alianzas Inesperadas"**

Sesshoumaru seguía atacando a las aves del infierno, pero al hacerlo saco la otra Espada colmillo Sagrado , para agitarla con su otro brazo en el campo de barrera que se hacia ver. Pero de pronto un remolino quiso jalarlo , que era de una fuerza colosal , entonces miro hacia abajo con indiferencia para ver quien era , y Para su sorpresa se trababa de aquel monje.

Sin decir nada El Youkai bajo al suelo , lo miro retadoramente mientras que el monje habia parado también , las aves del infierno también pararon su ataque , y solo volaban en el cielo en forma circular por arriba de donde estaba el caballero de la luna.

Sesshoumaru: No estorbes!

Arrugando el entrecejo. Sesshoumaru corrió hacia el pero el monje no se movía ni nada , solo posaba sus ojos Zafiros en los ojos de Oro del Youkai, en eso gracias a sus sentidos agudos , escucho la agitación del viento que no era mas que el ruido que provocaba el Colosal Hiraicotzu de Sango , quien esta lo habia avetado desde los cielos con ayuda de su gran gata Kirara.

Sesshoumaru (pensamientos) ¿Qué Diablos Les Sucede?

Sin dejarse de ninguno de los dos para el Youkai le fue muy fácil evadir la Gran arma , pero aun asi habia algo que le estaba dando mal espina, Pues Si los aliados de InuYasha le ataban de esa manera era por algo , y no tanto que pudiera ser comprensible su comportamiento total eran aliados de su medio hermano , que con quien Sesshoumaru varias veces atento contra su existencia, si no lo que en verdad lo traía en duda, era la forma en que atacaban , sin hacer ruido, sin hablar, ni siquiera maldecirlo como algunas veces lo hacia.

Era mas que evidente que estaban siendo controlados por otra persona...

El caballero de la luna se detuvo otra vez, y esta ahora era rodeado por la Exterminadora y el Monje , que en cualquier momento atacarían sin sesar de nuevo, Pero en eso El Youkai se sentía todavía mas intranquilo que de costumbre pero aunque estuvieran siendo manipulados por alguien no dejaría ver su rostro de ansiedad , pues era posible que el titiritero estuviese cerca observándolo.

Sango: tienes que desaparecer de su vida, eres un gran impedimento para que sus pensamientos se trastornen

Sesshoumaru:¿Qué?!

El youkai como odiaba que le hablaran de esa manera, siempre dando rodeos y sin ser francos, entonces noto que la Taijiya saco de un coral algo de veneno que lo embarró en su espada y lo clavo en la tierra, .-Pobre Ilusa!-. Pensó el Youkai pero la Exterminadora le sonrió.

Sango: Se que eres un experto en esto, pero no es para matarte

Cuando por fin serio efecto el youkai sintió como le ardía los ojos, era un aroma extremadamente dulce pero que por alguna razón le picaba los ojos de una manera incomoda, entonces el Monje en ese momento de descuido del Principe ,otra vez destapo su agujero y esta ves planea absorberle. Sin embargo aquellos llamados a sus instintos se hacían otra vez.

Pues era mas que evidente que aquella conexión mágica que tenia con aquella persona no se borraba.

Sesshoumaru: Que es este Presentimiento, por que ella esta mis pensamientos en un momento como este

Entonces primero extermino con su espada Toukiyin a todas las aves y de repente el campo de energía se desvaneció ante sus ojos, entonces ya no entendía nada, solamente tenia que destruir ay en el peor de los casos a esos humanos. Claro si es que se dejaban por el youkai en ningún momento los subestimo. Pues ya para hacerle pasar varios dolores de cabeza a Naraku era evidente de que no se Trataba solo de InuYasha

El Youkai noto por unos breves instantes los ojos de aquél monje que no paraba de atacarle, pues era más que claro que en las cuencas de ambos no había vida, habían sido poseídos. Sesshoumaru parecía que no tenia otra opción que matarlos pero cuando desenvaino su espada Toukiyin y alzarla frente de ellos, Sango y Miroku pararon su ataque. En eso un olor a sangre embargaron los sentidos del Youkai.

Sesshoumaru: Huele a Kagome

Pero al Notar el descuido del Youkai el Monje desato su más grande poder que era el Kazaana.

.- Eso no te lo permitiré-.

No supo ni cuando ni como, otra voz se hizo presente en aquel instante, los ojos dorados del Youkai notaron entonces como otro Youkai lobo le daba una gran patada en la quijada del monje, pero cuando la exterminadora alzo su espada para clavársela en la nuca, Sesshoumaru avanzo a una velocidad casi infinita dándole un certero golpe en el estomago, pero al hacerlo la gata de dos colas, Kirara le había mordido sin ningún aviso el brazo derecho.

Sesshoumaru lo miro levemente, mientras que el youkai lobo lo veía con desconcierto , pues este se desesperaba al ver el rostro del youkai Sorprendido.

Kouga: Pero que haces ahí paradote, Anda Ve Por Kagome, Ella te necesita, Su olor a Sangre esta presente

El Youkai no comprendía a ciencia exacta como el Lobo le habla de esa manera tan natural, pero obviamente no se iba a formular preguntar tontas en ese momento. Y era cierto el olor de Sangre era mas tajante en sus sentidos

.- A Donde vas Sesshoumaru?-.

En eso el Youkai se quedo perplejo al ver a su hermano, como un verdadero Youkai, tenia los ojos rojos y esas marcas de su honorable padre en cada lado. Entonces en ese instante su espada colmillo Sagrado palpito varias veces. Pero lo mas portentoso era ver su boca con varias manchas de sangre, sobretodo sus relucientes colmillos , y aquellos ojos que no eran mas que una clara señal se posesión.

Sesshoumaru: Con que has sido poseído por una de las esencias

Inuyasha: Pero que dices?. También ya te gusto entrar al juego.

Entonces Inuyasha lo miro de manera triunfante y en sus manos mostró las esencias que apenas se estaban oscureciendo, que también estas estaban manchada de aquel liquido vital de color vino .

InuYasha: Sorprendido?, Yo también pero no sabes como me hizo berrinche para dármelas

Kouga: Miserable que le hiciste, Me las pagaras!

Pero cuando Kouga estuvo a punto de ir contra el , Sesshoumaru lo detuvo lo miro dominantemente , y Kouga supo que el Youkai estaba mas que enojado . Pues en sus marcas de las mejillas el tamaño de estas se a crecía más.

Sesshoumaru: Eres un Estúpido!

InuYasha: Tanto te duele, pues ven y te enviare junto con ella al infierno.

Entonces Sesshoumaru Guardo a Colmillo Sagrado para Después, primero era su objetivo matarlo y que padeciera, ahora mas que nunca su humor se había agrio, su sangre se calentaba con tan solo el hecho de pensar de la sucia manera en que InuYasha las obtuvo, claro que este también desenvaino a Colmillo de Acero quien en la parte de su sable se mostraba de un rojo oscuro, emano así una energía maligna.

"**Cuando Las Almas Se Unen"**

Apenas y si shippo recupero la conciencia, entonces entre sus sentidos que apenas se habían desarrollado supo que era la sangre de Kagome , combinado con el olor tan fétido que InuYasha convertido en bestia desenvolvía. Entonces al ver que ya no había mas campo de energía se fue corriendo donde estaba la sangre de Kagome.

Kagome: Que tonta soy...

Ahí se encontraba Kagome apenas si tuvo fuerzas para arrastrarse junto a una piedra y posar su pecho sobre de ella, sus lagrimas poco a poco dejaban de brotar, su vista cada vez era más nublosa, pero ese dolor punzo cortante seguía ahí, carcomiéndole las entrañas, aquel liquido brotaba como vino en todo su cuerpo, sus ropas perdían aquella blancura y cada vez más se hacían notar de un rojo carmesí.

Llegaba en un punto donde aquella herida mortal era caliente como fuego, y para resistir apretó con todas sus fuerzas la piedra, en cualquier momento ella podría perder la vida, pensaba que mientras que ella sintiera dolor era una buena indicación de que ella todavía vivía, pero si no si solo sentía una tranquilidad devastadora, entonces descubriese que estaba moribunda.

"**I was a fool to believe"**

_Era una tonta al creer_

Pero por ser tan solo Kagome, era inevitable que sus preocupaciones más grandes fueran otras personas que ella misma, apenas si intento ponerse de pie un grito desgarrador broto de sus ya lastimadas cuerdas vocales, por ser humana no tenia una gran resistencia, ese sentimiento de impotencia de apoderaba de ella otra vez.

Kagome : Maldición!!-. mascullo débilmente

Ya ni siquiera sus piernas respondían, sé habían quedado paralizadas de los tremendos rasguños que InuYasha, ahora el Bestia le había hecho, con tan solo cerrar sus ojos sentía como el aliento caliente y nefasto abochornaba su rostro, como un animal en pleno celo. No, era peor que eso...

De repente escucho como una vocecilla a lo lejos pronunciaba su nombre, un leve quejido se escucho de ella, ya que los pómulos le dolían al hacer esfuerzo entre sus facciones de abrir sus castaños ojos, fue ahí cuando noto como una pequeña personita se acercaba a ella, No la identificaba, ya había desgastado mucho de ella así que sin darse cuenta rápidamente cerro aquellos ojos lastimeros.

Shippo: Kagome...

"**A fool to believe"**

_Una Tonta al creer_

El zorrito no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos color esmeralda le presentaban, y casi al instante miles de cristales salados emergieron de aquellos ojos verdes, aun así corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia lo que parecía ser para la su madre adoptiva, el pequeño Kitzune estaba atónito casi se privaba entre sus chillidos, y con sus diminutas manos temblorosas se guiaron al rostro de Kagome que ahora estaba perdiendo cada vez más calor en sus mejillas

Shippo: Perdón Kagome, No debí alejarme de tu lado, mira como te dejaron

Kagome: Tranquilo, de hecho fue casi un milagro que a ti no te hicieran nada, eso me alegra

Entonces el pequeño grito varias veces pidiendo ayuda , pero nada el lugar estaba desierto , entonces s e quedo ahí arrodillado mientras que Kagome cerro los ojos levemente pues tenia ya demasiado sueño , cosa que no era muy buena señal para ella. Pues No quería que su querido niño viera una desagradable escena.

Shippo: Dime que no te iras, dímelo, que no te vas a ir como mis papas .

Al escuchar otra replica del niño Kagome le dolió todavía mas el corazón, no quería verlo sufrir a tan temprana edad el había sido huérfano , pero entonces Kagome con la mano manchada de su propia sangre acaricio levemente el rostro angelical del Youkai.

Kagome: Por supuesto que no me iré

Las mentiras piadosas , eso era nada mas que le decía Kagome a Shippo, Pero Cada vez ya no soportable aquel incesante dolor en su hombro.

"**It all ends today"**

_Y Hoy todo termina_

De repente Shippo alzo su vista pues había alguien mas observándolos , entonces el pequeño preparo su mano izquierda donde salió aquella llama Mágica de Zorro, mientras que Kagome con respiración pausada abrió los ojos lentamente . Al ver una luz que se dirigía a ellos y que de momento se detuvo , shippo se separo de Kagome y se puso en guardia , resentido por lo que le habían hecho a su única persona especial.

Shippo: Lárgate!!! Si no quieres que te ataque

.- No vengo a hacerles daño, apenas si se debilito el campo de energía pude pasar-.

Y así Aquella Luz incandescente tomo forma de una niña pequeña que flotaba y que para Kagome Tenia una mirada muy parecida a la de su antigua sombra, claramente la joven Miko en esos momentos no recordaba que ya la había visto antes.

Kagome: ¿Quién eres?

.-Mi nombre es Azuka, soy uno de los espíritus de Kikyou-.

La niña bajo lentamente para ver de cerca a Kagome, su mirada no mostraba casi anda de sentimientos alguno , pero aun así se mostró demasiado atenta , con ahora desconfiada Kagome.

Kagome: Acaso pretendes ayudarme

Kikyou: No, Solo tómalo como un pago, detendré tu sangre pero no sanare tu herida

"**Yes, it all ends..."**

_Si, Todo termina_

En ese momento dejo de escuchar la voz de la infante, ahora se trataba de su antiguo pasado, jamás había esperado algo como ello, pero cuando alzo la mirada pareció a ver a Kikyou quien esta no mostraba ningún apéndice de vulnerabilidad.

Kagome: Tu?!, Acaso no me querías ver así, anda quítame las almas si tanto deseas

Apenas Kagome rió un poco de ironía, a pesar que sus párpados los sentía como dos colosales piedras que aguantaba.

Kikyou: No seas ilusa, Yo jamás ataco a mi oponente cuando esta convaleciente

Shippo Miro atónito aquella conversación , al igual que Kagome Pensó que Kikyou también trataría de Atacarla pero aun así También noto como la voz de aquella mística sacerdotisa se quebraba. Era evidente que en lugar donde estuviese ella tampoco la estaba pasando tan bien.

Kikyou: Por eso te entrego a uno de mis espíritus acompañantes, debes ir ese es tu destino

La niña Hizo una pequeña reverencia y de repente su cuerpo comenzó a resplandecer, y mientras ella la miraba, la voz de Kikyou estaba presente.

Sin reclamo alguno, Sin ninguna pretensión solo era una cosa llamada destino.

Kagome: Un Karma por cumplir

Al escuchar esto Shippo se quedo sorprendió Acaso Kagome por primera vez acataría lo que en verdad estaba escrito para ella?, La mirada de Kagome ya estaba normal , pero parecía resignada a algo que ella no quería enfrentar , a algo que tenia pronto que terminar.

Kikyou: Sea el precio que cueste, esa es tu misión

Kagome a duras penas se levanto, y cuando apenas pudo hacerlo la niña se desvaneció y de aquella luz que desprendía extendió sus pequeños brazos para que de su pecho salieran las serpientes caza almas, decenas de ellas se rodaron en el cuerpo de Kagome haciendo que sus ropas desapareciesen para reemplazarlas por lo que era originalmente por los de una Sacerdotisa.

"**Today"**

_Hoy_

Su herida mortal desapareció, sabia que solo era una apariencia, que Kikyou había cumplido con lo dicho, solo pararía la sangre más no la sanaría. Pero su dolor seguiría lo más clavado en su ser. Y al ultimo un Arco con varias flechas cayeron del cielo.

Kikyou: Debes darte prisa haz que vea la luz...

Kagome camino con dificultad, sabia que su vida se le estaba agotando, tenia que parar la batalla que se estaba dando y además purificar la ultima esencia, pero al verla con esa gallardía el pequeño zorro se convirtió en la gran esfera rosada se acerco hacia su más querida persona para que así Kagome se recargara en el.

Kagome: Podrás Aguantar?, Es mucho para ti

Su voz se escuchaba apagada, en ese momento Shippo se sentía muy mal pero rápidamente seco sus lagrimas agitando varias veces su cabeza, y también por que no por ser un niño el también estaba aprendiendo a ser valiente y era obvio que estaría a lado de su más querida amiga.

Shippo: No te preocupes. Es hora

Y así Kagome Acaricio con mucha ternura a su pequeño niño que sin vacilar en ningún instante incluso si su vida dependiese de ella, él iría, así que no debía tampoco fallarle, tenia que luchar también por sus amigos, quienes inmediatamente pensó que se encontraban en graves peligros. Todos ellos inclusive InuYasha siempre arriesgaban su vida por ella, Era hora que también Kagome pagase, entonces entendió.

"_**En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, lo que hay es el Destino"**_

Fue asi como Kagome montada encima de Shippo se dirigieron a lo que posiblemente pudiera ser la batalla decisiva. Pero lamentablemente la pequeña miko sentía como poco a poco se le iba la vida, su respiración era más pausada pero tenia que continuar con lo que alguna vez pospuso hace 500 años.

Kagome: Debo apresurarme antes de que mi vida se agote

"**Today's our day"**

_Hoy es nuestro día_

Mientras que Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru peleaban , Miroku se levanto al igual que la exterminadora, entonces Kouga se dio cuenta tamiben que alguien los estaba manipulado al ver su comportamiento era muy parecido al que le habian hecho sus camaradas , entonces Kouga rápidamente en el momento que Miroku estaba apenas de pie le volvió a dar una gran patada en el estomago , y sin querer Miroku escupió una gran bola que se le habia hecho en el estomago sin embargo al hacerlo quedo inconsciente , entonces Kouga lo arrastro hasta un árbol, pero cuando por poco con una cuchilla sango Iba a atacar Kirara que se le habia ido el efecto del somnífero , la con su gran hocico le arrebato la espada y la empujo con su cabeza.

Kouga: Esto es obra de Kagura Seguramente...

Entonces Kouga La tomo entre sus brazos y ella también comenzó a sacar todo lo malo que habia cenado en la noche , solo que estaba vomitando , Kouga sin ningún pudo la sostuvo pero al parecer ella también cayo inconcíbete , entonces Kouga con ayuda de Kirara protegieron a la Taijiya y al Monje de los ataques tan intensos Que sufrían ambos, Solo que al parecer Sesshoumaru estaba perdiendo.

Kouga: Maldita sea me encantaría romperle la boca a esa bestia maldita.

En eso Inuyasha Guió a Sesshoumaru Casi por un peñasco en el que estaban al parecer todos los planes estaban saliendo a la perfección, pero cuando Sesshoumaru quiso golpear directamente con Toukiyin en el rostro de aquella bestia, el mango de la espada otra vez lo quemo.

InuYasha: No sabes como pedía tu auxilio, quise darle una muerte con tu apariencia pero que crees necia no quiso creérsela

Su voz era ronca , y en ningún momento se notaba cansado, es mas se burlaba con sonoras carcajadas de su inquietante y macabra voz.

Sesshoumaru: Maldito Marica, como te atreves

En ese momento Sintió como la sangre de Sesshoumaru hervía, sus ojos también enrojecieron, tan solo la idea de como ese infeliz había herido y casi ultrajado a Kagome hizo que perdiera los estribos, entonces el youkai se abalanzo contra él, preparo una de sus garras de veneno y se lo inserto con tanta furia en él estomago del supuesto hermano y medio que tuvo. Esta vez lo mataría que sacaría todas las entrañas explotaría sus órganos estaba furioso lleno de ira y no importaba si la esencia de odio tomaba posesión de el

Esta vez el Youkai indiferente y Calculador, habia pedido su congelado comportamiento, Solo se guiaba por el fuego de aquel gran coraje que guardaba.

Sesshoumaru: Morirás sin importar si esa pinche esencia se pierde o no

Sin embargo una Flecha lo detuvo .

.-InuYasha!-.

Sesshoumaru volteo a ver y por momentos creyó ver al igual que su enemigo a la sacerdotisa mística, se quedaron estupefactos , pero no Era Kagome , su Cabello estaba suelto y pero sobre todo sobresalían aquellos dos mechones por el que era confundía , Sin embargo algo mas lo dejo sin respiración pues Kagome apuntaba con su arco ahora mas que nunca estaba dispuesta a disparar.

Aunque su objetivo no estaba claramente decidido.

"**When dreaming,ends"**

_Cuando los sueños terminan_

_**Otra Flecha rozo su rostro, se clavo entre sus ropas y saco la ultima que debía ser para su corazón. ¿En realidad de quien se Trato?**_

**Este Fic Continuara... **

_**Cambio su corazón, Estaba frustrado , la vida que en verdad amaba se le estaba yendo , tenia que hacer algo, y Ese algo bastaba con un Te amo.**_

**Wow ¡! Este Capitulo fue el mas difícil de hacer, la verdad es que no sabia que dirección tomaría, asi que lo medite un buen rato y ahí tienen creo que este es el mas dramático que hecho. Vaya Cambie un buen a InuYasha, Uy que Cosa!. Y Ni que decir que la historia tomo otro rumbo.**

**Con la inspiración de meter otra sencilla cancioncita del Soundtrack de Moulin Rouge, creo que ese donde canta la guapísima de Nicole Kidman en la noche que no se pudo fugar con su amor, es la escena que me encanto. **

**Bueno Queridos lectores ahí tienen el resultado escuchar varios soundtracks , Y muchas Gracias por su Gran Paciencia, Que esto se Esta poniendo cada vez Mas buena la trama. Ahora pasemos a Los Reviewws**

**Ks:** Pues la verdad Seguimos con un Sesshoumaru bastante orgulloso, pero esto se dará una vuelta de 180º al siguiente capi, ya que en este no se porque se me dio mucho enloquecer un poco a ese Mujeriego Hanyou, En fin descuida tratare de que todos al menos tengan un final digno. Nos Vemos y Muchas Gracias por leerlo.

**Trabis Lapat De Quevedo**: Mi amigo del alma, la verdad a mi también me encanta leer tus fics, y pues la verdad te agradezco que leas este, y nos vemos , te cuidas mucho!.

**kirara9242:** Muchas Gracias por tus sinceras palabras, y pues al parecer aquí fue el malo Inu , pero descuida ahora si Kagome y Sesshoumaru tendrán que unir fuerzas, aunque no se sabe con que resultado termine.

**Kaz:** Esas palabras son en verdad muy halagadoras, espero que este Capitulo te haya gustado, la verdad que bueno que mi trabajo te guste no sabes cuanto me sonrojaste la verdad, y muchas gracias por tu apoyo , y estoy aquí para servirte, Gracias!

**Ana Clau:** Bueno muchas gracias por ello y que bueno que ya este mejorando la verdad, ere a una de las personas que admiro mucho por la gran capacidad de transmitir tus palabras en letras , pero bueno espero algún día alcanzarte , jejeje , haber cuando tu y yo nos unimos en un nuevo proyecto, Bye

**CollSaku****** Ahora si me temo que te falle , la verdad no fue mi intención pero como lo dije antes este capitulo fue uno de los mas difíciles de hacer, y muchas gracias por tu apoyo estaremos en contacto , nos vemos.

**Alba:** pues Ya ves todo lo que armo la esencia de Odio la verdad, pero descuida todavía este fic guarda muchas sorpresas, y gracias por tu opinión , nos vemos cielo-

**Kigami Aizawa** Pues el encuentro ya se dio , ahora ellos deben de afrontar otra prueba mas difícil, En fin que bueno que haya muchos Fans de Esta Preciosa Pareja , Muchas Gracias por invertir tu tiempo en esta historia.

**Karla:** Muchas Gracias que este fic sea tu favorito , eso me pone muy feliz, la verdad es que siempre pienso en un mejor resultado que atrape al lector en esta sencilla trama, Nos vemos luego y gracias de nuevo.

**AomeHb**: Muchas Gracias y espero que este Capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado , Nos vemos luego Besos!

**Fabisa****** Espero que esta también sea una agradable sorpresa para ti, Muchas Gracias y un Gran abrazo de mi parte!

**Cold-Sesshy:** Pues si al menos Kikyou decidió ayudar pero muy a su forma no?. Bueno Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo en el cual me esmere mucho, Nos vemos pronto y un gran Beso!

**kitzya-kagome****** Muchas Gracias pero si A Inuyasha se le alboroto la canica, en Fin tenia que darle mas sentido a la historia y el próximo capitulo tal vez sea el mas decisivo, y otra vez te estoy agradecida por leerlo.

**marion-asakura****** Haber si esta vez tamiben te deje con la boca abierta, me encantaría mucho que me hicieses saber, Muchas gracias por invertir tu tiempo en esta historia que tiene mucho que dar. Nos Vemos pronto, Te cuidas!

**silviota** Pues respecto a tu duda , en mi fic Kagome ya tiene 16 años y medio, y pues si esta vez me base un poco a la pérfida personalidad de inuyasha , espero que te haya agrado la historia Gracias!

**lunachan:** Si yo igual a veces pienso por que Rumiko no hizo un manga a honor de este Guapísimo Youkai, y pues un posible enfrentamiento entre Kagome y Sesshoumaru no queda descartado, jajaja!, Gracias y Nos vemos Corazón!.

**Terra001** UY entonces estarás mas que Enojada con InuYasha, Bueno descuida lo haremos pagar al pobre, y muchas gracias por leerlo espero pronto tu opinión te cuidas y un gran abrazo.

**twindpd1** Jamás dejare la historia , espero poderla terminar pronto, y muchas gracias por tu opinión te cuidas mucho bye

**Angie:** Muchas Gracias y que bueno que te haya gustado, nos sabes cuanto me alegra espero con mucho gusto a que lo leas, nos Vemos y un gran beso de chocolate para ti!

**Aome231****** Esta Vez si que me tarde , lo siento , pero habia muchas cosas que tenia que terminar en el mundo real, Pero Que bueno que lo hayas leído , hasta luego y te cuidas mucho suerte!

**Tome-cha****** OH que bueno que lo leas y hasta dos veces!, sorprendente , no sabes como me quedo sin palabras a veces . te lo Agradezco de Mucho Corazón , Nos Vemos y cuídate mucho.

**angelus shadow 4 ever:** Vaya me sonroja, la verdad que bueno que este Fic te alegre el día, espero poder hacerlo de nuevo, Nos vemos Corazón Cuídate!.

**Nathaly Hernández:** Claro que lo seguiré y que bueno encontrarme con otra fan de esta maravillosa pareja, Hasta Pronto

**Seishime**: Mi querida hermana ,que bueno que lo hayas leído, y como te dije prometí no pasar de esta semana , espero que te haya gustado, y estoy para lo que quieras. Nos vemos

**Lovesshesi**: Descuida al menos este capi despeje algunas dudas, bueno nos vemos pronto , y muchas gracias por invertir tu tiempo cielo, Nos vemos y Muchas gracias de nuevo.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR PRESTAR SU ATENCIÓN A ESTE FIC, QUE SIEMPRE ESTOY ABIERTA PARA CUALQUIER SUGERENCIA, RECLAMO Y POR QUE NO CUMPLIDO ETC.**

**ASI QUE MANDEN REVIEWW! **

**Que esta vez estoy mas ansiosa por saber que les pareció**


	13. Danza de Espadas

**Danza de Espadas**

**_"El que desea sacar la espada es un principiante. El que puede sacar la espada es un experto. El que es la espada misma es un maestro"_ **_Proverbio Japonés_

"_**No mires con los ojos del cuerpo, Trata ver con los del alma y así te darás cuenta Nada es lo que parece " **KArtemis_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.**

.-Kikyou Sama , Kikyou sama!-.

Después de haber tenido esa conversación vía casi telepática con su reencarnación, aquella sacerdotisa mística se dejo desplomar entre sus rodillas , estaba agotada , su respiración era lenta pero a la vez casi escandalosa, varias de sus almas amenazaron con escapar de aquel cuerpo hecho de barro y huesos, apenas si Kikyou pudo controlarlas tratando de tranquilizarlas un poco.

Kohaku no pudo hacer nada , solo murmuro en silencio de nueva cuenta el nombre de su protectora, pues había notado como aquellas dos poderosas mujeres tenían un vinculo muy importante, tanto que aquella sacerdotisa sufría por aquella ayuda que había enviado.

No lo entendía, Se suponía que su reencarnación y ella se... odiaban.

Después de respirar profundamente la sacerdotisa sintió como aquellos ojos castaños del joven se clavaban sobre de ella, otra vez pidiendo una respuesta ante sus dudas.

Kikyou: Es su destino... nada mas

Así que tomo su arco y con ayuda de este apenas si se puso de pie , Kikyou sabia perfectamente que también su tiempo se le estaba acabando , pero ahora su deber era terminar con lo que dejo incluso hacia 51 años, que más daba era cuestión de honor y dignidad de aquella pobre mujer.

Recuperar algo perdido, y por fin descansar en paz.

El exterminador al ver aquella profundidad en los ojos de la sacerdotisa también comprendió su destino, que era pronto devolver aquella esencia que por alguna razón misteriosa se había encerrado ahí en su frágil cuerpo. Luego la voz de la mística sacerdotisa llamo su atención.

Kikyou: Debemos tener mas cuidado , apenas si pude destruir a Hakudoushi.

Kohaku: Demo... el no tiene corazón!.

Kikyou. Si lo se, Por ello dañe todo su cuerpo...

**: -----------:---------:-----------: Inicio del Flash Back: -----------:---------:-----------:**

Kikyou sabia por experiencia que aquel enemigo no era como todos, el tenia la capacidad de leer las mentes pero para suerte de ella, la mística sacerdotisa tenia una mentalidad fría que solo se dejaba llevar por los sentidos que hacían reaccionar a su cuerpo.

Aquella batalla había durado horas, ya casi el alba estaba cerca , mientras que Kikyou con esa gran astucia combatía cuerpo a cuerpo a Hakudoushi, A pesar de que su rostro ya se mostraba agitado y con varios rasguños en el rostro a causa de los golpes mientras que este no así mas que agitar su alabarda contra la extática sacerdotisa...

De repente sus ataques pararon contra Kikyou quien esta en ningún momento bajo la guardia , Hakudoushi solamente escondía su mirada en su alborotado cabello albino. De repente una risita casi maligna y algunas carcajadas brotaron de el.

Pues al parecer el sentía todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Hakudoushi: Vamos Kikyou, Ni tus Seudo-espías sirvieron de algo, una en estos momentos la ha destruido tu amado InuYasha

De momento Kikyou dejo de apuntar con su arco hacia el chiquillo, aquella noticia la había dejado paralizada, Entonces era verdad para pesar de ella , InuYasha había perdido el control, y con ello con el semejante poder que ahora cargaba le había sido muy fácil destruir a una de sus entrañables compañeras.

Kikyou: Mal nacido...

Aun así la mujer de cabellos largos y negros como la noche siguió atacando, corriendo con una velocidad impresionante gracias a sus serpientes caza almas , mientras que el niño con alegría noto que con esa noticia había logrado sacar a Kikyou de sus casillas. Otro punto más para el , que la sacerdotisa hecha de barro y huesos perdiera el control.

Hakudoushi: Bueno almenos se que si tienes sentimientos, Querida no debes arrugar esa cara así ... ah pero me olvidaba tu ya estas muerta

Kikyou: Es verdad y tal vez tengas razón, mi estancia aquí es prohibida, pero Tu?!, no eres mas que otra copia de tu creador.

El exterminador también quería combatir contra aquel enjendro de cabellos plateados pero el ultimo espíritu materializado de Kikyou que era Azuka se lo había impedido. A Base de que la pequeña niña había hecho un campo de energía.

Azuka: Debes guardar compostura mocoso!; Kikyou sama esta combatiendo por tu causa, al menos compórtate para que valga la pena.

Kohaku: Demo!, No puedo esperar mas y dejar a su suerte a la Señorita Kikyou.

Azuka lo miro mas seria y casi recriminándole con la mirada , con ello el joven exterminador noto como aquel campo de energía donde era resguardado se reforzó aun mas.

Hakudoushi: Como sea Kikyou , Tu estancia en este mundo ya no es necesaria, me daré el lujo de destruirte .

Kikyou: Eso lo veremos Malévolo enano.

El pequeño niño alzo su alabarda y una gran luz se intensifico en la punta de una de las cuchillas, mientras que Kikyou esperaba para dar también su ultimo ataque a ese ser. De repente Kikyou al ver como ese poder crecía desapareció, Hakudoushi se mantuvo alerta pero tenia una gran capacidad de leer mentes que en cualquier momento Kikyou se agitaría o diría cualquier cosa y el la percibiría.

Sin embargo sintió como una daga se clavaba en su estomago , entonces aun así con el daño hecho Hakudoushi también percibió aquella energía que emanaba la gran sacerdotisa y le dio al blanco , pero antes que de Kikyou fuese afectada otra flecha de incontable poder le dio a su pecho , para que con muchísima dificultad aquel ser tuviera para regenerarse.

Después de esa gran explosión Kikyou noto entre la tierra algunos pedazos de Carne de aquel infante, sabia que se había dado a la fuga , pero no importaba al menos la batalla la había ganado, y por fin nadie la subestimaría otra vez. Sin embargo su rostro se veía preocupado y con mucho pesar , pues tenia bien en claro cual era la fantasía de aquel ser llamado Naraku.

Kikyou_: (Pensamientos)_ Hasta donde ha llegado la perversión de ese ser. Tanto que anhela que los guardianes de Shikon se maten uno al otro...

Mientras que Azuka quito el campo de energía y fue directamente frente su dueña quien esta se notaba cabizbaja soltando un gran suspiro.

Azuka¿Sucede algo Kikyou Sama?.

Kikyou: Ese Maldito se salió con la suya... Maldita Sea!! Hasta cuando terminara sus pérfidos pensamientos de ese Ser!.

Kohaku jamás había visto a esa Kikyou exaltada , para tener así aquella mujer de frió carácter significaba que aquello debía ser en verdad muy malo, después de desgarrar la garganta con aquellos gritos y dejar perplejos al espíritu y al exterminador, Kikyou guardo compostura a pesar de su rostro seguía todavía muy mal humorado.

Después de un rato Kikyou Abrió los ojos otra vez exaltada pero aun así camino con esa tranquilidad y se acerco aquel espíritu que flotaba y miraba con el sol Nacía , aquellos rayos jubilosos por alumbrar aquel día.

Kikyou: Azuka...

Azuka: Dígame Señorita Kikyou.

Kikyou: Sabes lo que le paso a Kouchou, No es así.

Azuka: Simplemente volvió al lugar donde pertenece. Ella ya cumplió su cometido .

Kikyou: Te enviare con ella para que le ayudes acabar con su misión.

Azuka: Lo entiendo.

Tanto como el espíritu y Kikyou, no decidieron hablar mas Azuka también tenia entendido por el peligro y el gran golpe que recibiría la mas joven sacerdotisa , por lo tanto Kikyou y ella siguieron viendo aquel amanecer, esperando, Solamente esperando.

**: -----------:---------:-----------: FIN DEL FLASH BACK: -----------:---------:-----------:**

Y sin decir nada a cortos pasos comenzó su camino, Kohaku la miraba sorprendido, jamás se había topado con una mujer así de fuerte, orgullosa y sagaz. Sabia que su siguiente parada seria a la guarida de Naraku pues este se encargaría de hacerle a saber a Kikyou donde estaba el. Entonces Kohaku tomo sus armas siguió sin vacilar a su nueva compañera de batallas.

" _**Sin Sentido**"_

_InuYasha: No sabes como pedía tu auxilio, quise darle una muerte con tu apariencia pero ¿ que crees?... necia no quiso creérsela._

Su voz era ronca , y en ningún momento se notaba cansado, es mas se burlaba con sonoras carcajadas de su inquietante y macabra voz. Sus ojos que era color vivo de la sangre que caía ante hilos delgados de sus filosas garras, destacaban lo expresivos que eran, Esa Amargura felicidad que entre su aura emanaba .

_Sesshoumaru: Maldito Marica, como te atreves._

En ese momento Sintió como la sangre de Sesshoumaru hervía, sus ojos también enrojecieron, tan solo la idea de como ese infeliz había herido y casi ultrajado a Kagome hizo que perdiera los estribos, entonces el youkai se abalanzo contra él, preparo una de sus garras de veneno y se lo inserto con tanta furia en él estomago del supuesto hermano y medio que tuvo. Esta vez lo mataría que sacaría todas las entrañas explotaría sus órganos, estaba furioso lleno de ira y no importaba si la esencia de odio tomaba posesión de el.

Esta vez el Youkai indiferente y Calculador, habia pedido su congelado comportamiento, Solo se guiaba por el fuego de aquel gran coraje que guardaba.

_Sesshoumaru: Morirás sin importar si esa pinche esencia se pierde o no._

Sin embargo una Flecha lo detuvo .

_.-InuYasha!-._

Sesshoumaru volteo a ver y por momentos creyó ver al igual que su enemigo a la sacerdotisa mística, se quedaron estupefactos , pero no Era Kagome , su Cabello estaba suelto y pero sobre todo sobresalían aquellos dos mechones por el que era confundía , Sin embargo algo mas lo dejo sin respiración pues Kagome apuntaba con su arco ahora mas que nunca estaba dispuesta a disparar.

_Aunque su objetivo no estaba claramente decidido_.

Kagome sin vacilar en ningún momento volvió a tensar la cuerda , con tal fuerza que casi desgarraba cada una de la yema de sus dedos, mientras que sus brazos seguían firmes y su mirada fija hacia su objetivo. Estática casi como una figura de bronce, a la par que shippo observaba quieto y sin chistear cada movimiento de su amiga.

Kouga era también uno de los sorprendidos , jamás pensó ver a una Kagome así , Frívola , quieta , Pero aun así noto que en su mirada se notaba una tristeza profunda en esos adorables ojos marrones, y de tan solo observarla se había sentido embargado por ese sentimiento de pesar y angustia. Entonces volteo en dirección a Sesshoumaru quien también la observaba a la par que no dejaba que su presa InuYasha se le saliera de la manos.

Kouga: Que es lo que piensas hacer Kagome?.

Al parecer por un momento pensó Kouga, que aquel Youkai mermaría la situación y la haría lo menos posible angustiante para todos, Se Suponía que ambos debían unirse, Sin embargo en aquel momento todo daba a entender lo contrario.

De repente en los sentidos del Youkai lobo un aroma despreciable se hizo presente , tanto que el joven de ojos azules se molesto rotundamente , arrugando el entrecejo.

InuYasha: Kikyou...

Su voz de la bestia sonó entonces escabrosa y muy ronca , El parecido hacia esa persona era terrible , tanto que la sangre del joven hirvió, su ser palpito varias veces y aquel aura que desprendía se volvió a cada instante más maligno. Sesshoumaru entonces gruño por unos instantes y decidido ahora mientras Kagome seguía sin tener claramente un objetivo, El youkai preparo sus garras de veneno y esta vez le sacaría las entrañas. Sin ninguna intervención.

Sin embargo no fue así...

Kagome: No te atrevas! .

Otra de sus flechas no tuvo misericordia alguna , rozó el rostro del youkai , sacándolo así de sus pérfidos pensamientos , sus ojos por tal sorpresa volvieron a recuperar esa blancura, sus estigmas alrededor de sus mejillas decrecieron considerablemente y así como la flecha había rasgado la mejilla de este y antes de que se clavara en las ropas de InuYasha , este empujo a su hermano pero a la hora de querer quitar la flecha de Kagome, esta le quemo la palma de InuYasha...

_.-Quítala no te detengas!!-._

La esencia que se resguardaba dentro del cuerpo del Hanyou se sintió amenazada por tal poder que se había escabullido dentro de el ser de este , pues esta vez lo resintió con tal fuerza , que indudablemente supo que si otra vez volvía a ser contacto con el cuerpo del Hanyou, No tanto la esencia si no también InuYasha quedarían purificados.

Mirando a Kagome quien se había agachado para darle instrucciones a la gran burbuja rosa con vida, Kouga quien habia dejado en un lugar seguro a sus compañeros Sango y Miroku en Custodia de Kirara, Corrió hacia los alrededores donde la batalla estaba apunto de desatarse, noto no muy a lo lejos la pluma de Kagura, quien esta solamente como ave de rapiña rodeaba la zona estratégica.

Kagome: Solo quería que Sesshoumaru no fuese presa de esa esencia ...

_**"Precipitado"**_

En eso al ver el comportamiento de aquella bestia sin razón, Kagome no espero Mucho y dio un gran salto hacia el suelo , cuando sus pies hicieron impacto en el suelo, por el golpe, su hombro por breves segundos comenzó a molestarle, pero rápidamente y con tanta adrenalina que corría entre sus venas Kagome como digna sacerdotisa hizo caso omiso a lo que su cuerpo semidormido pedía.

Shippo: Kagome ...

Apenas si su voz se hizo clara con aquellos sollozos que hacían mas presentes en sus cuerdas vocales, pero Kagome sencillamente continuo su camino corriendo, y al ver eso Shippo decidió convertirse en un pájaro que volaba tras de ella.

Pues a pesar de ser un demonio joven, entre sus sentidos de un Zorro mágico olía el venenoso aroma a muerte...

El Youkai no lo podía creer , al parecer Kagome estaba muy bien de salud, pero como saberlo, si las ropas de una Miko no le permitían ver lo que en verdad las cicatrices de su cuerpo combatían para no abrirse.

Sesshoumaru: _(Pensamientos):_ ¿Es que acaso lo esta defendiendo?.

Sin hacer mucho caso a su razonamiento Sesshoumaru también fue tras de InuYasha, pues sabia muy bien que en algún momento crucial tenia que enfrentar a Kagome , y por ver el confuso comportamiento de ella, el Youkai no dudaría en enfrentarla si es que las cosas se precipitaban.

Kagura: Maldición, Ese Bastardo es un Inútil, tal parece que tengo que hacer algo .

Y sin Mucho esfuerzo dirigió a las aves del infierno que volaban alrededor de ella, a atacar a diestra y siniestra a los enviados de Shikon, y porque no , también destruir a los convalecientes de Sango y Miroku, Y así señalizando a que objetivos debían atacar , su abanico se abrió estrepitosamente . Kouga quien ya estaba cerca a la hora que vio que decenas de estos seres volaron tras de sus amigos inconscientes sin dudar un solo segundo las ataco.

Y a pesar de ya no tener los fragmentos siguió atacando a las aves , con las grandes Garras que gracias a sus antepasados le habían heredado , tanto que en un solo agitar de su mano izquierda destruyo a tres aves de un solo golpe.

Kagome: Tengo que hacer cuanto antes el encierro de cruz .

Shippo¿A que te refieres con el Encierro de Cruz?.

Kagome: Es la única manera de exorcizar a una persona que esta posesionada por alguna esencia, Pero InuYasha se mueve muy rápido.

En eso Shippo volteo y vio que unas cinco aves del infierno los habian encontrado , entonces Shippo le aviso de esto a Kagome, quien esta paro en seco y apunto con su arco al centro , para que la flecha con aquel resplandor luminoso , destruyera a todas las aves por mínimo que fuese el daño.

Kagome: Tenemos que continuar Shippo, Antes de que mi tiempo se me acabe.

.- Que su tiempo se acabe-. Pensó mentalmente Shippo , y no pudo dejar ver su desconsolada alma, le dolía que ahora Kagome estuviese pensando solo en purificar a InuYasha, sin tratar siquiera salvarse a ella misma.

Kagome: Shippo es Inútil que me sigas, por favor ve con los chicos.

Shippo: Pero Kagome?.

Kagome: Hazlo!.

Por primera vez la sacerdotisa se vio obligada a gritarle al pequeño, quien este no tuvo otra opción que irse a donde lo mandaban sin replica alguna, A pesar de esto , a Kagome le dolió mucho hacerlo, Sin embargo, Ella no estaba tan segura se salir con vida, Y otra de sus prioridades era no malgastar y exponer las vidas de otros . Mucho menos de aquel inocente Kitzune.

InuYasha corría con gran velocidad y entre sus pensamientos sabia que ahora más que nunca debía terminar con la vida de aquella sacerdotisa , pero entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea , que era utilizar las esencias contra su espada . y Así se paro en seco, y saco las pequeñas esferas de su Yukata , las miro y por momentos se detuvo a pensarlo.

_.- Que diablos Te sucede!, Vamos utilízalas y se la Bestia que siempre has querido-._

Jadeante , InuYasha gruño ante las palabras de aquella esencia que se guardaba en su interior, de repente su olfato percibió el tibio y dulce aroma de aquella persona que lo miraba detenidamente .

Kagome: Por favor... No lo hagas.

Con mucha preocupación , la pequeña Miko observo al Hanyou , sabia que su deseo por obtener grandes poderes, jamás cambiaria, y ahora más que nunca lo corroboraba , al ver como su amigo se perdía en esa desquiciada avaricia.

**_"Deserción "_**

Lamentablemente al ver la expresión de una Kagome destrozada y con un aura desoladora , a ese InuYasha de ahora , Le daba repugnancia, ya que simplemente sentía como ella pudiera sentir lastima hacia el.

InuYasha¿Para que?!, Solo quieres Humillarme.

Kagome: Por supuesto que no!.

Era inútil seguir con aquella conversación , Pues al ver esa mirada de aquélla humana , el Hanyou con más deseos que nunca de incrementar su poder , y al sentirse traicionado. Su necesidad por destruir ese sentimiento eterno por aquella alma , le hizo mas estragos.

Y así tomo fuertemente las esencias que tenían y al hacer contacto con su espada Colmillo de Acero, Estas se fusionaron con el colosal Sable. Mientras que los ojos de la sacerdotisa se cerraban lentamente , pues no quería ver como el corazón que tanto tiempo alguna vez cuido se quemaba , con aquellos deseos infernales .

.- Por fin me pude deshacer de su espantosa Alma!-.

Y al escucharlo, Supo Kagome de que se trababa, Por fin la esencia se había posesionado completamente de InuYasha. Tanto que su voz ya era diferente. Temblorosa, con miedo, y negación , Kagome se puso en guardia. Pues supo que su tiempo por salvar el alma del Hanyou era tarde. Y no le quedaba mas que otra que purificarlo completamente, Aun con el.

Odio: No sabes Cuanto esperaba este momento Sacerdotisa, Con ayuda de mis demás hermanos y el derrame de tu sangre sobre ellos hicieron que por fin se doblegara el alma de esa semi-bestia ante mi.

En ese momento supo Kagome que estaba en lo correcto ya que , Nunca se había enfrentado con alguna situación parecida, Ahora el juego era otro, ya que al momento de ejecutar el encierro de cruz posiblemente InuYasha podía perder la vida .

Odio: Pero Aun así me faltan dos.

Al escuchar esto , La Miko no entendía a lo que se refería .

Kagome¿De que Hablas?.

Odio: No estoy para darte más explicaciones de las que ya he dado, ya que este cuerpo en un momento a otro se terminara pudriendo.

Kagome¿Qué?!.

Los ojos Kagome se abrieron precipitadamente , y con aquel momento de descuido por parte de ella , La esencia entonces agito la colosal espada y de ella salieron terribles truenos color púrpura debido a que la espada así como el dueño estaban contaminados de energía maligna . Kagome supo que en ese momento no podría escapar. Así que solamente se cubrió con los brazos , pero en ese momento sintió que alguien la empujaba haciéndola caer contra el suelo.

Entonces abrió los ojos y noto que Era el Youkai quien estaba al frente , contrarrestando el poder de la esencia con su Espada Toukiyin. A pesar de que dañaba cada vez más la mano de su dueño. Al ver esto la Esencia que poseía el cuerpo del hanyou , se escabullo por un acantilado , pues necesitaba un lugar mas apropiado y abierto para atacar con mayor potencia a alguno de los dos .

Sesshoumaru: El querer hacerte la mártir no te servirá de nada .

Al escuchar esto Kagome siguió sin levantar la mirada al Youkai , aunque su corazón latiera furiosamente , hacía tiempo que no lo veía , y aquello no había sido un "reencuentro" de aquellos cuentos que blasfemaban . Simplemente había sido un encuentro entre dos cazadores que iban por la misma presa.

_Una competencia Quizás._

_Un Recordatorio por saber quien era mejor, Para saber mas bien quien tenia la razón._

_Nada que en ese momento estuviera relacionado con el corazón._

Sin embargo lo que no había notado es que el Principe estaba en la misma postura que la Sacerdotisa, también se negaba a verla , y el estar tan cerca y por fin juntos , causaba estragos en la razón del Youkai.

Y lentamente Kagome se puso de pie, desviando también su mirada pues solo por breves instantes miro solo las espaldas de este , por lo tanto esta también se la dio, era mejor así . Por que sinceramente no sabia que hacer y como combatir a su mas dura arma letal de todas , el mirar dorada de aquel Caballero.

_Demasiado presuntuosos, Orgullosos y errantes ._

Kagome: Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Sesshoumaru: Esta guerra no te pertenece.

Sin embargo Sesshoumaru con mucha determinación miro de frente a la sacerdotisa que al escuchar su comentario paro en seco sus pasos. Pero la Pequeña Miko repuso inmediatamente...

Kagome: A ti tampoco... por que es de los dos.

La mirada del Youkai no cambio en ningún solo instante, estaba tan molesto que Kagome siguiera empedernida en echarle todo abajo sus ataques , Sin embargo pudo ver en las facciones endurecidas de la joven , la falta de color entre sus mejillas, obviamente la pequeña Miko estaba pálida , y a pesar de que sus piernas las sentía temblar de nuevo , le dio la espalda al Youkai rápidamente para que dejara de observarla.

Y sin saber lo que hacia continuo su camino , ampliando poco a poco la distancia entre ellos. Pues quería dejar a tras todas esas cursilerías por la que estos meses las fue haciendo más reales, Nada era lo que ella hubiese imaginado , Nada .

Ahora enterraba su corazón para continuar con lo que había quedado inconcluso y ahora más que nunca tratar de encontrar la manera de que InuYasha volviera en si , para que ella no se viera en la obligación de purificarlo, no ... Esa palabra solo cubría levemente lo que en realidad aparecía en su mente . Ya que para cualquier ente o ser sobrenatural, la palabra que empleaban los humanos "Purificar" sonaba muy dulce y misericordiosa .

Por que en realidad significaba Matar .

Esa palabra ahora mas que nunca se hacia presente en los pensamientos de Youkai , y la forma de controlar el error de que todas las esencias habían caído en manos de su hermano, el único remedio que le era fácil y sobre todo efectivo, se trataba de cortar el problema de tajo , Y sin hacer caso a lo provocaba todavía y llanamente la joven , esas deleitantes y electrizantes sensaciones , El Príncipe de las Tierras del Oeste tenia que dar fin a algo que nunca Eligio.

Entonces Salto desde el acantilado y lo siguió.

**_" Viento contra Fuego"_**

Shippo: Vamos , tengo que encontrar a los chicos!.

El pequeño Zorrito volaba a toda prisa en busca de sus amigos , de repente fue interceptado por unas aves del Infierno, Entonces sin poderse defender el pequeño cerro fuertemente sus ojos , pero al esperar el golpe no sintió nada y se dio cuenta que nadie lo había lastimado , tímidamente abrió sus ojos color esmeralda, y para su sorpresa había sido salvado por el joven lobo.

Kouga¿Estas Bien Mocoso?.

Shippo: Si, Mu- muchas gracias.

Sin dar tiempo al lobo para empezar a cuestionarlo El pequeño por el gran miedo y nerviosismo que lo embargaba comenzó a bombardearlo de preguntas.

Shippo¿Dime donde están los demás¿Por qué no nos defendieron¿Cómo me encontraste?, Habla Lobo.

Kouga: Tranquilo mocoso, al parecer es una trampa de Naraku, Quien utilizo a Sango y Miroku, Se trata en realidad de una Emboscada .

Sin embargo al escuchar todo eso , el pequeño niño se echo a llorar , pues ya no aguantaba mas aquélla situación. Pero al ver los ojos zafiros del lobo clavado en el , pensó que seria como el terrible de InuYasha que le daría un coscorrón en la cabeza, así que por inercia se la cubrió con sus pequeñas manos.

Kouga¿Qué crees que estas haciendo¿ Y dime que paso con Kagome¿Dónde esta?.

Al nombrarla joven de cabellos azabaches , se preocupo más , ya que si apenas vio unas pequeña gotas de los ojos esmeraldas del zorrito , ahora parecía una cascada inmensa de agua salada. Con mucha dificultad y tratando de aclarar su voz , Shippo apenas si atino a decir alguna palabras con suma claridad.

Shippo: Descuida ella esta bienal parecer su antigua encarnación la ayudado... pero esto no será por mucho tiempo, Kouga ella no esta bien, peligra su vida, y su olor ha cambiado. Esta exponiendo mucho su frágil cuerpo!...

De nueva cuenta el zorrito había estallado en llanto , y escuchar todo eso Kouga sintió que la sangre le hervía, pues nada mas al recordar al InuYasha desquiciado por algún poder extraño, no supo que hacer en ese momento, así que viendo al pequeño quien era el que mas sufría por su amiga, acaricio los mechones de cabello trigueño sobresaliente de su pequeña cabecita.

Kouga: Tranquilo mocoso, Kagome es fuerte ya veras que ella estará bien.

Mientras tanto Kagome seguía cuestionándose, por que la esencia de Odio seguía exigiéndole la dirección de las dos esencias, faltantes, ya que según ella al momento de haber sido atacada por InuYasha, Este se había llevado todas.

.-¿A dónde crees que vas?-.

Sin darse cuenta otro enemigo al acecho estaba, y estaba vez se trataba de la dama de los vientos, Kagura. Quien esta miraba retadoramente a Kagome.

Kagome¿Kagura?.

Kagura : Al parecer todavía traes consigo algo de importancia, que le Interesa a Naraku.

Sin entender nada el comentario de la manipuladora de los vientos , Kagome no dio tiempo y saco otra flecha y apunto nuevamente a la extensión de Naraku. Quien se veía demasiado confiada.

Kagura¿Acaso Crees que con eso planeas vencerme?, JaJaJaJa!, No me hagas reír.

Kagome:¿Qué te hace decir todas esas tonterías Kagura?. Retírate y deja de quitarme el tiempo.

Kagura: Me rió, porque esta vez no tienes a nadie quien te salve el pellejo.

Y así Mostró su abanico a la joven, preparándose para una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Kagura: Y esta vez me encargare de enviarte al infierno

Kagome: Lo dudo.

Y sin decir mas, dejo ir la flecha frente la youkai , quien esta percibió algo diferente en la energía espiritual de la joven. A duras penas si pudo salir ilesa de aquel flechazo , entonces cuando volteo ver a la joven esta ya preparaba su siguiente flecha, tensando increíblemente la cuerda del arco.

Kagura: Estúpida humana, haber si puedes con esto, Danza de las Cuchillas!

Al ver la magnitud del poder de Kagura,. Kagome decide otra vez probar suerte, pues deja ala flecha para destruir los poderes de aquella youkai, sin embargo antes de que pudiera ver el objetivo exacto al que quería darle, la pequeña Miko se le nubla la vista por unos instantes.

Kagome _(Pensamientos):_ Maldición si sigo así no tendré tiempo para ...

Kagura _(Pensamientos):_ Por poco esa tonta humana da en el blanco. Pero debo darme prisa

La dama de los vientos sabia que no era nada bueno, al parecer noto como Kagome , concentraba su energía en la flecha que esta era capaz de purificar todo el viento maligno que le rodeaba a la demonio, Sin embargo Kagura no dejaría que Kagome Volviese atacar otra vez, tenia que quitarle su único recurso de poder, y además destruirla de una buena vez por todas .

Entonces cambio las direcciones del viento que la Youkai era capaz de ver , mientras que Kagome seguía con la mirada fija, sabia que algo no andaba bien pero por aquel descuido Kagura haría que le costara la vida.

Kagura: Danza de las Serpientes!

Y esta vez con una sonrisa cínica Kagura había logrado su objetivo , pues en aquel momento , unos remolinos gigantescos , se apoderaron del cuerpo de Kagome, quien esta Soltó un grito de dolor , no supo ni cuando ni como la dama de los vientos le ganaba, Sin embargo aquellos vientos que la habían capturado parecían miles de cuchillas que rasgaban todo su cuerpo.

Kagura: Perfecto!

Apenas si Kagome pudo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta en el lió que estaba , era verdad esta vez estaba sola, pero el simple hecho de recordar aquello que la había traído hasta este lugar , hizo que su alma que se perturbara más. Pues sabia que ese no era su final, no al menos de esa forma, todavía tenia un asunto que atender .

Kagome: InuYasha , tengo que ayudarlo...

Y en ese momento su mente se colapso , pues también se hizo presente la imagen de aquel demonio, pues sabia los riesgos que corría junto con su hermano, ya que la esencia de odio planeaba enloquecer a ambos , mediante el contacto entre sus espadas .

Kagome: No puedo permitirlo!!!!

Y así tomo su arco entre sus manos , cerro los ojos levemente , mientras sentía como ese viento lastimaba aun mas la zona frágil del cuerpo de la sacerdotisa, en ese momento , su cuerpo comenzó a despedir su aura así como su energía que era como un fuego que quemaba todo aquello que era maligno, que cada vez que los remolinos de viento se acercaban , este los purificaba , y así poco a poco comenzó a tocar suelo.

Al ver eso, Kagura no supo que hacer , nunca había visto a alguien que detuviera de esa forma sus poderes. En eso noto que había algo muy raro en la sacerdotisa, pues sentía como el poder de este se había incrementado notablemente .

Kagura _(Pensamientos): _Esa mujer esta utilizando la esencia que trae consigo

Kagome: No lo vuelvas hacer .

Sus ojos perdieron aquel brillo que la caracterizaba , se volvieron tan profundos como el mar . sencillamente su corazón perdió el rumbo de sus acciones. La dama de los vientos la miraba desconcertada , Cómo había podido purificar todo esa energía maligna que trasmitía con aquel viento. De repente al perderse entre sus pensamientos, Kagome avanzo poco a poco a ella , oculto su mirada en su frondoso cuerpo. Quieta , sin saber siquiera que carajos estaba haciendo en aquel instante.

Desesperada Kagura volvió a la postura de combate, tomo su abanico con gran fuerza , mientras que un sudor frió se apoderaba entre los recovecos de sus dedos; A la vez también arrugaba el entrecejo , trato de pensar delimitadamente . Ya que si otra vez reaccionaba de esa manera , a ella rotundamente le costaría la vida.

No tenia tiempo, tenia que hacer algo pronto. Y sin siquiera considerar las consecuencias , Entonces agito con toda la energía que le quedaba aquel abanico mágico.

Kagura: Danza de las cuchillas .

Círculos de viento destruyendo todavía más el lugar, mutilando a los árboles, provocando destrozos , perturbando a la tierra . Casi de todo . Casi. Error de la manipuladora, causar tanto desorden para ni siquiera saber si había dado con su objetivo.

Y era verdad, Porque no fue así.

Como poseedora de la virtud del viento , vio como las ondas macabras que ella lanzo , algunas se detuvieron en seco alrededor de Kagome . mientras que esta seguía con la mirada baja , y al momento de alzarlo , levanto rotundametne su mano devolviendo aquel poder a su ilegitima dueña.

Kagome: Necia...

Kagura fue azotada tremendamente por su poder, aquel remolino de viento parecían autenticas cuchillas que rasgaban sus ropas, dañaban su cuerpo, cortaban su cara , los sonoros gritos de la extensión de Naraku rezumbaron en los oídos de la estática espectadora, Kagome lo veía , mas no lo miraba , era raro no sentía absolutamente nada .

Kagura cada vez mas pedía ayuda , pero nadie la escuchaba , De repente Kagome cayo bajo sus rodillas , no sabia que pasaba con su cuerpo sencillamente no miro como Kagura moría lenta y dolorosamente bajo sus encantamientos , A una si Kagome estaba agitada , Sentía como su cuerpo hervía, sobre todo su herida. Muy ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo con la Youkai.

Kagome... Kagome!!

Apenas SI esos gritos pude escucharlos , como si se trataran de un lejano eco que se hacia presente en ella, lentamente volteo y noto que se trataba de sus amigos , Sin embargo al verlos de frente noto como ellos tanto el zorrito como el lobo miraban estupefactos en dirección a ella , Kagome los miraba fijamente pero no sabia por que tanto desconcierto en aquellos demonios. Entonces volteo lentamente para darse cuenta de la atrocidad que había sucedido.

Con mucho apenas si había alcanzado a taparse la boca con una de sus manos, pequeños gemidos de horror fueron ahogados con la palma de su mano. Que diablos había hecho!, pensó internamente la pequeña Miko, pues noto que todavía algunos pequeños remolinos de viento deambulaban sobre el cuerpo inerte de la Mujer bestia. Quien esta boca abajo con la mirada hueca, mientras que sus cabellos negros opacos, se encontraban dispersos por todo su cuerpo, como si tratasen tontamente de tapar todos los daños que había sufrido, y apenas unos hilos de sangre, seguramente tibia corrian sobre los labios de esta.

Con tal escena que se graba duramente en el cerebro de la chica, trago amargamente la saliva que se acumulaba y apenas si había podido atinar una pregunta que era para ella misma.

Kagome: Yo - Yo hice esto?.

Su quijada le temblaba, al igual que sus manos , Sabia que era el enemigo, pero, de esa forma?, De esta forma tenia que morir, casi había sido descasada y a pesar de que había sido con los poderes mismo de la manipuladora del viento, tal pareciera que ese renombre que alguna vez conservo con mucho recelo en un santiamén Kagome se lo había robado.

Kouga al notar que la muchacha estaba apunto de tener una crisis nerviosa , se acerco rapidamente a ella , se hico para estar a su estatura y con una sonrisa sincera pero disimulaba , enmarco toda la comprensión hacia su amiga.

Kouga: Es hora de irnos.

Asintiendo levemente, Kagome con ayuda del joven lobo logro ponerse de pie, pero al momento , de nueva cuenta otra punzada se hizo de esta., Tensando así todo su cuerpo, exigiendo de alguna manera que se detuviera. Al mismo tiempo que esta se encorvo momentáneamente, el Kitzune y el lobo se acercaron a esta asustados por su reacción.

Kouga:¿Estas bien Kagome?

Kagome: Si, descuida solo fue...

Sin embargo unas grandes estruendos llamaron la atención de la mujer , que sin importarle nada dejo con la palabra en la boca al joven de ojos zafiros, aunque este sin vacilar fue tras de ella. Dejando a tras al observador de shippo que con algo de desconcierto todavía , dejo atrás rápidamente el cadáver de la dama de los vientos.

_**"Planes"**_

Una vez alcanzando a Kagome, Kouga irremediablemente le ofreció su ayuda, y sin meditar un poco aquella propuesta la Joven Miko acepto rotundamente . Entonces para ir rápidamente a ese lugar , Kouga cargo a Kagome en su espalda y dieron marcha rápidamente.

Por fin Sesshoumaru había localizado a InuYasha , ahora si sentía que nadie le impediría combatir contra el, esta vez no dejaría que esa valiosa oportunidad se le fuera de las manos , Ambos hermanos se miraban retadoramente , InuYasha a pesar de haber perdido conciencia de si mismo, el ser que habitaba en su cuerpo sentía como este vibraba casi de emoción por fin tener una verdadera batalla contra quien creyó siempre su oponente.

Su único oponente.

Odio: Veamos que tan poderoso eres Sesshoumaru

El youkai siguió sin decir ninguna palabra, empuño fuertemente el mango de su maligna espada , aunque le era extraño que colmillo Sagrado no palpitara, y se quedara quieto. A pesar de que la Esencia estaba más que presente en el cuerpo del joven Hanyou.

Kagome: Onegai Kouga kun, llévame lo mas rápido posible

Al parecer Kagome había recuperado totalmente la conciencia de si misma, mientras que Kouga Saltaba de un lado a otro , cargando consigo a la sacerdotisa en compañía del pequeño Kitzune

Kouga: Al parecer ellos ya están juntos. Aun así todavía no huelo la sangre de ambos

Shippo: Entonces debemos darnos prisa antes de que ellos dos se maten.

Ignorando cuales eran los intereses verdaderos de Kagome , Shippo y también Kouga decidieron no preguntar , Entonces el joven lobo de ojos Zafiros corrió todavía más rápido de lo que pudo para ir al lugar donde InuYasha y Sesshoumaru peleaban.

El Youkai de orbes doradas sabia que pelear empuñando con Toukiyin seria inútil , pero era necesaria para agotar aquélla espada que era perturbada con tanto poder a causa de las esencias. Sabia muy quien que si utilizaba a Colmillo Sagrado no tendría ninguna oportunidad con su hermana Colmillo de Acero. Entonces aunque le costara la vida en un mal golpe , el aun así la arriesgaría . Solo esperaba el momento indicado en desarmarlo.

Odio¿Qué sucede Sesshoumaru?, Temeroso por que te derrote.

Sesshoumaru: Deja de decir sandeces

Entonces el Caballero de la luna, entre cerro los ojos , necesitaba saber cual era el punto débil de aquel poseído, Entonces entre los cielos se estaba haciendo un gran estruendo, pues la espada de poder maligno llamaba al gran dragón insignia de esta , con aquellos electrizantes poderes , la esencia esperaba ansiosa sin siquiera moverse un poco, a pesar de que los miles de rayos salieran de la espada Toukiyin, Tanto que la tierra se había estremecido , haciendo alboroto por los alrededores , y levantando así la tierra de su sitio .

Los sentidos del Youkai se intensificaron , sabia que aquel poder no podía fiarse, no así de fácil como la esencia y su medio hermano se dejarían vencer. De pronto cuando la niebla de tierra había desaparecido , vio con sorpresa que el Hanyou no se encontraba en su sitio , desconcertado el youkai volteo hacia todos lados , sin dejar de mostrarse siquiera un poco de sorpresa, así serio e indiferente. Tanto que el prefirió no moverse donde estaba, para que hacerlo, si el Hanyou lo encontraría.

Odio: Nunca te quedes ahí quieto o si no...

Al escuchar esa voz, Sesshoumaru noto que el cuerpo de InuYasha descendía de los cielos, a una velocidad tal que mientras lo hacia empuñaba su espada, y al llamar el poder de la espada , El viento cortante se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sesshoumaru , quien con mucha astucia se retiro del lugar , antes de que aquellos rayos se estrellaran contra el.

Entonces Casi resbalando con la tierra Sesshoumaru levanto a Toukiyin y se puso en guardia , Mientras que la esencia con mucho desdén sonrió en forma de burla , Y siguiéndole el juego , la esencia decidió primero correr hacia el , Fue tal la fuerza del colmillo de su padre que cuando ambas chocaron inevitablemente la Espada que había sido forjada por Kaiyinbo salió volando de los cielos.

Odio: Te he Ganado

Sesshoumaru: Y tu crees que esa espada me importa

Odio: Que?...

Si poder decir alguna otra palabra, Sesshoumaru se dejo llevar por sus impulsos y estratégicamente espero ese segundo de descuido por parte de la esencia para darle un verdadero puñetazo en la mejilla del hanyou , el golpe fue tal que tiro a la esencia al suelo, patinando contra la tierra . Entonces no espero mucho y fue enseguida por su espada, mientras que la esencia lo maldecía por dentro y gruñía como un verdadero animal.

Odio: Te vas a arrepentir.

Y así de nada la esencia se puso de pie. Y por fin habían logrado sacarla de sus casillas , y a la vez que la espada refortalecía su poder maligno mientras que su mirada envinada se acrecía mas.

Fue ahí en ese preciso momento, que Kagome en compañía de Kouga y Shippo habían llegado, la joven sacerdotisa al bajar de la espalda del lobo miro con detenimiento entre los arbustos a aquellos dos amantes furtivos , Sin siquiera saber que ambos descendientes del Clan Inu se disputaban su corazón.

Kagome: Kouga , Shippo, Esta vez necesitare que me ayuden.

Los dos Youkais asintieron , entonces Kagome saco cuatro flechas , las tomo entre sus manos y con ese aura purificador inserto sus poderes en ellas, Tanto el lobo como el pequeño Zorrito se sorprendieron al ver ese aura tan poderoso como dominante y así Entrego a sus amigos las flechas, dos a Kouga y una a Shippo. Pero cuando vio que la proporción de flechas no era igual , Kouga con un mal presentimiento repuso ...

Kouga: Y la Cuarta...

Kagome: Esa la pondré yo...

Shippo: Pero..

Kagome: Es por su seguridad, ya que este poder sirve para exorcizar así como también matar a los youkais , básicamente por su poder demoníaco. Además una vez clavada en su posición la cuarta flecha, automáticamente el poder se activara

Y así la chica para tratar de tranquilizarlos a ambos les sonrió de manera sincera y tranquilizadora, tambien que tenia que darse prisa antes de que ella volverá perder el conocimiento de si misma.

Kagome: Además no quisiera que ninguno ustedes salieran lastimado

De repente sin decir nada , abrazo cada uno empezando por el pequeño Kitsune quien pequeños cristales desprendía de aquellos ojos color esmeralda, Kagome en la forma mas maternal posible seco aquellas lagrimas austeras que hacían contacto con la piel tersa del pequeño Youkai. Continuo después con el Joven Lobo donde el abrazo fue un poco mas fraterno.

Kouga: Estas loca mujer

Algunas tímidas risas salieron de la joven y el youkai lobo sencillamente la abrazo un poco mas fuerte.

Kouga: Pero Yo mas por seguirte

Kagome: Arigato Kouga Kun

Y así tanto como el Lobo y el pequeño zorrito se perdieron en distintas direcciones, mientras Kagome quitando algunas ramas que impedían su visión , ahora veía con detenimiento la contienda que se deliberaba frente a ella. Era momento ya de hacer lo que en verdad tenia que hacer. Por que en realidad nunca lo quiso...

Odio¿Que pasa?. Asustado Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru: Ni un poco

Entonces sin importar nada , el youkai hizo una maniobra para recuperar la única espada que alguna vez fue capaz de cortar en dos al colmillo de acero, ciegamente el príncipe legitimo de las tierras del oeste confiaba en el sable de Toukiyin, sabia que tenia que debilitarla para que la siguiente entra en contacto colmillo Sagrado.

**"_Instinto"_**

El cuerpo posesionado de InuYasha espero unos momentos mas sabia exactamente lo que tenia que hacer y por primera vez descubrió lo predecible que podría ser aquel youkai , sin embargo por alguna extraña razón no había sentido la presencia de la penúltima esencia de Shikon , a la par que Kagome aguardaba concentrada en aquel momento de distracción para por fin purificar al Hanyou, aunque fuera a expensas del Youkai.

Y así corrió con su espada Toukiyin estaba dispuesto derrotar a Inuyasha , sin embargo este simplemente también corrió hacia el con el colosal sable de Colmillo de acero y la mirada de ellos se retaban ; InuYasha no esperaba otra cosa que ver correr la sangre de su hermano .

Lamentablemente para Kagome le era muy fácil leer cual seria el siguiente paso , decidió no ver y aguantar aquella impaciencia que se acrecía más y más en sus sentidos, Su impotencia. Seguía clavada en ella por no hacer todavía nada y por lo que estaba apunto de hacer no era nada agradable para ella, entonces cerro los ojos y decidió que unas terminado el ataque seria su ultima oportunidad para revertir todo.

Por fin aquel estruendo se hizo presente , sin embargo para desgracia del Príncipe de la Luna Toukiyin no había aguantado aquel gran impacto , y para sorpresa de todos aquel InuYasha había cortado en dos el sable de la espada que iba directo al rostro del youkai , Sin embargo Sesshoumaru puso su brazo pero con la gran fuerza con la que había sido lanzada lastimo profundamente el músculo y parte del hueso de este.

Aun así con la expresión endurecida por tal dolor, saco a relucir los colmillos blancos como la nieve al sacar la punta del sable, sus ropas de aquel blanco impecable se mancharon de aquel liquido escarlata en toda la parte posterior de su manga. "Esto no era nada" pensó internamente el youkai, ya antes había estado en esa condición cuando mostró ante el su verdadera apariencia, pero aun así el dolor era intenso y al tratar de recuperar un poco de energía la esencia maldita alzo de nuevo la espada colmillo de Acero, Esta vez planeaba usar su poder maligno con aquellos poderes internos que aun guardaba InuYasha.

Kagome jamás había visto una expresión así del Youkai , por primera vez lo noto cansado pero volvió a mirar a ese InuYasha posesionado y al mirar directamente la espada como palpitaba y se convertía en sable en uno de cristal pero negro, la sacerdotisa supo inmediatamente de que poder se trataba, uno de los mas poderos y los mas sangrientos ese era Kongonsha.

Oido: Es tu fin!.

El poder de la espada se acreció más , Sesshoumaru estaba débil agitado por aquélla pelea sabia que podría ser su fin , y cuando la espada Colmillo de a cero estaba apunto de agitarse contra el cuerpo del príncipe, una flecha de poder resplandeciente salió al acecho, estrellándose certeramente el la espada de InuYasha , el poder era tal que con el contacto de aquella flecha la espada resintió el poder purificador , que era tan amenazador que sin resistir siquiera un poco la espada se debilito.

Los ojos ambarinos de Sesshoumaru se posaron en la figura femenina que había hecho acto de aparición , tan retante y gallarda Kagome miraba fijamente a la esencia quien para nada parecía complacido con aquella intervención, Kagome sin embargo preparo otra de sus flechas y tenso aun mas el arco, tenia que apresurarse.

Oido: Sabia que el algún momento tu miserable presencia tenia que aparecer

Kagome: Terminare con lo he yo misma he ocasionado, jamás debí toparme con esa maldita perla de Shikon

Oido: Tonta , crees que así de fácil terminaras tu destino

Kagome sin medir las consecuencias tiro la siguiente flecha sin dejar de que la esencia terminara de hablar sin embargo este paro fácilmente la flecha con sus dedos y sin esperarlo el cuerpo de InuYasha se acerco fugazmente al frente de ella.

Odio : Recuerda que a este cuerpo tu vida le pertenece

Kagome:¿Qué?

No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir , ya que el ataque que había lanzado no era directo, la tierra comenzó a vibrar y a estremecer cada partícula de esta, Kagome no tuvo tiempo para darse cuenta lo que aquel espíritu maligno planeo y mucho menos para escapar , era demasiado tarde. Cuando de repente sentía como todo su cuerpo le ardía , aquellos poderes emergieron del suelo electrocutando todo el ser de Kagome, Los gritos de esta eran sonoros , su alma pereció.

Sesshoumaru inconscientemente trato de ayudarle , Pero que diablos!, su cuerpo también había sido afectado, pues la esencia se las había arreglado muy bien para paralizar al Youkai que cuando intento moverse cayo irremediablemente al suelo, lleno de furia su mirada se perdía , sus ojos a la par de nueva cuenta recuperaban aquel rojo escarlata, estaba desesperado, perdiendo la cordura, pues aquel InuYasha posesionado le estaba haciendo ver por primera vez toda la suerte del príncipe.

A duras penas mientras que sentía como su cuerpo estaba apunto de estallar entreabrió los ojos para encontrarse con desagradable sorpresa, ese InuYasha los estaba matando a ambos por igual , no podía permitirlo, no debía y sobre todo no quería ; Entonces sujeto fuertemente el arco sabia que tenia que hacer algo, así que meramente actuó por instinto por no tenia la capacidad para meditar las cosas o controlar aquellos poderes que le habían sido otorgados desde su nacimiento, Por ende sin medir las consecuencias su cuerpo de nueva cuenta comenzó a brillar causando que se perturbara aquella energía por el que era rodeada , y después... sencillamente comenzó a disiparse, pero no por arte de magia, no, sencillamente sin darse cuenta su cuerpo lo estaba absorbiendo.

Al principio cuando noto lo que estaba haciendo la sacerdotisa pareció por breves instantes preocuparse, pero después al deducir lo que estaba haciendo , la esencia de Odio no pudo mas que verse agracidada por aquel detalle. Definitivamente tarde o temprano el mas gran y oscuro deseo de InuYasha se cumpliría y ese era que por fin la vida de Kagome fuese para siempre de el.

Odio: (Pensamientos) _Ja!, tal y como lo suponía esa herida nunca se cerro y nunca lo hará , pues lo que inserte con ese poder en tus entrañas te ira carcomiendo poco a poco_

Dejo entonces que la muchacha estuviese por fin en el suelo, con solo eso como si fuera un toro lleno de ira planeaba envestirla , sin embargo alguien mas lo hizo primero, pero hacia el...

Odio: Arrg!!

Era Sesshoumaru quien de forma sorpresiva había atacado con sus garras de veneno rasgando toda la parte de atrás del Haori de InuYasha, que a pesar de estar hecho con la piel de fuego no resistió mucho al veneno letal y casi como ácido de Sesshoumaru , que desintegraba cada milímetro de aquélla prenda milenaria

Odio: Estúpido

Sesshoumaru: Imbesil a la próxima no tendré ni una pizca de piedad hacia ti miserable

Con esto ultimo había dejado impactado a Sesshoumaru , y sin saber como le había hecho un gran energía emergió de el , jamás deseo tanto como ahora destruirlo , tenia entonces que debilitarlo pero tampoco podía jugar así de repente con la vida de esta. La esencia de odio noto aquél cambio en su corazón pues podía leer los sentimientos a través de las espadas, antes con Toukiyin solo escuchaba venganza , rencor así como egoísmo ahora era otras sensaciones porque el Youkai del oeste ya no peleaba por si mismo , si no a causa de otra persona importante para el.

En aquél preciso momento el caballero con el estigma de la luna por fin sintió como la espada Colmillo sagrado comenzaba a palpitar, era definitivamente que aquella consagrada arma había despertado por fin, ya que la espada había despertado de aquel letargo al leer los instintos del youkai, al leer sus deseos y sobretodo al descifrar su corazón.

Sin Embargo tanto alguna parte de InuYasha , como la esencia que había tomado posesión de el se sentían agobiados por aquellas abrumadoras sensaciones que leía, el corazón de aquel youkai había cambiado y la oportunidad de cambiar de cuerpo para posesionarse ahora de el había fracasado pues sus sentimientos de protección eran puros.

Kagome al ser testigo de aquélla inigualable batalla, sintió como una de sus flechas comenzó a vibrar y se trata de aquella con la que había hecho el conjuro "Encierro de Cruz", supo en ese momento que Tanto Shippo como Kouga habían puesto en sus posiciones las tres flechas restantes. Mientras que Sesshoumaru no espero mas desenvaino a colmillo Sagrado y la agito sobre La esencia , odio no pudo hacer nada sin embargo antes de que esa consagrada espada le hiciese algo , tenia que entorpecer sus planes , más bien afectar a alguien mas para que el Exorcismo no se llevara a acabo.

Y así un poder sobre natural acumulado por todas las esencias que guardaba en su ser , desprendió una poderosa energía maligna que contraatacó el cuerpo de esta haciendo que Kagome se estrellara contra un árbol, y al ver esto Sesshoumaru no tuvo ni una pizca de piedad o consideración, no aguanto mas y detuvo el cuerpo de este para que parara de atacar clavándole así la espada en el pecho de este, pero al hacerlo mas energía maligna salió de aquel cuerpo del hanyou , haciendo que todo a su alrededor pudiera, árboles , plantas, y hasta el suelo se incendiara , ese fuego de aquel rencor que guardaba el joven hanyou , apenas si Sesshoumaru lo pudo soportar aquella energía altamente asfixiante, incluso para el que era un Youkai , pues estaba mas que obvio que las esencias estaban más que trastornadas.

**_"Detenla"_**

El Cuerpo de InuYasha se desplomo en el suelo , justo en medio de donde las flechas estaban estratégicamente escondidas , la batalla por unos minutos paro , Sesshoumaru todavía agitado miraba con desconcierto a su joven hermano , quien con ahora solo tenia los ojos en blanco, suspendido de su conciencia y la de la esencia por un rato, pero aun así las marcas de un youkai seguían con fuertes tonalidades en cada mejilla de su rostro, jadeante , así se encontraba el hanyou...

Kagome al ver esto intento pararse pero no pudo, sintió un dolor desgarrador dejando salir unos pequeños gemidos y algo tibio que emergía de su hombro y cuando se lo toco noto que otra vez la sangre emergía, era verdad Kikyou no le había podido sanar la herida simplemente le había hecho una curación que era temporal .

Sabia que tenia que darse prisa o si no aquellas flechas se incendiarían, podría sustituirlas pero ya estaba cansada, no tenia más energía como para hacerla material en una flecha

Ahora bien, se suponía que Sesshoumaru debía agotarlo acomoder lugar, casi rematarle toda aquella energía que guardaba, estar sujeto solo a sus objetivos y quien sabe en un momento así poder deleitarse con su muerte, pero solo se limito a ver el sable de su espada que todavía estaba manchada con la sangre de su hermano y mirar hacia el otro lado donde estaba Toukiyin hecha trisas.

Y en lugar de caminar hacia adelante dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás se quedo quieto, vacilando ahora para voltear o no, en dirección donde estaba esa mujer...

_Pero lo que sus ojos le mostraron, jamás lo llego a creer..._

Kagome se quedo desconcertada con la mirada baja , sabia cual era el siguiente paso solo recuperaba el aliento mientras que aquel dolor agudo estaba estremeciendo todo el cuerpo, su hombro que sangraba cada vez mas, ya no era paulatino , y eso le preocupaba , mientras la herida se abría poco a poco. Sesshoumaru al notar como Kagome se encogía no pudo evitar sentir culpa y tal vez miedo por perderla .

Aun así en aquel instante su voz enmudeció.

El silencio era ensordecedor , y al sentir como la mirada profunda del youkai en ella apenas si esta apenas si se atrevió a alzar la mirada : Nada Absolutamente Nada había cambiado, Sesshoumaru la miro fijamente el parecido con su antigua Sombra era extraordinario sin embargo para el le era muy fácil notar las diferencias entre ellas, mientras que los Sentimientos de Kagome aun seguían embargados hacia el, aun así atrajo consigo su Arco y con ayuda de este intento pararse.

De repente por breves instantes su vista se oscurecía, la hora por fin estaba marcada , por breves instantes perdía el aliento , sentía como el vital aire se escaseaba dentro de sus pulmones, lo que no sabia que estas reacciones tenia eran por el vinculo tan estrecho que tenia con las esencias...

No habían palabras en ella, lo que más deseaba con toda su alma era ver esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba, pero cuando apenas se puso de pie y dio unos pasos sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla, ella pensó que caería al suelo pero no fue así , el Youkai la había tomado entre sus brazos y ella al ver el acto del youkai su corazón se conmociono.

Y lo Peor No podía continuar mas con esta farsa, sentía como entre cada suspiro , su corazón latía un poco mas despacio. Maldita sea!, Ella no era buena para mentir se le quebraba el corazón de miedo y angustia de no ver mas a Ese Demonio, su adorado Demonio...

Enternecida, sus ojos castaños se cristalizaron, pues hacia tiempo que no estaba tan junto de e, tan cerca de poder respirar su presencia por unos segundos, de poder percibir su calor eso sencillamente la destrozo. El tampoco pudo descifrar todo aquello que estaba haciendo, parecía más una despedida que un reencuentro , y sin darse cuenta Kagome perdió la conciencia de sui misma al escuchar los latidos internos de aquellas esencias alteradas.

Sin saber que había pasado el Youkai sintió como nueva cuenta se aparto de el, su mirada ya no reflejaba esa timidez entre su persona, solo se veía resignada a cumplir con un destino que le fue convenido.

Sesshoumaru: Kagome...

En medio de las llamas caminaba diambulante la sacerdotisa , rápidamente el Youkai noto como la parte superior de su Yukata perdía ese blanco lechoso para convertirse en un rojo envinado, intenso que se acrecía más en todo su ropaje.

No la había visto jamás con esa actitud, esa que le rabiaba, y que por ende sabia que podría costarle la vida de aquella mujer , en eso se percata de algo húmedo en el hombro de el y con sorpresa se dio cuenta de lo que era. Pues al estar atrapado en aquella atmósfera con esa durante esos breves segundos , ella había tosido un poco de sangre en el hombro de el.

Mientras que a lo lejos veía como aquella sacerdotisa caminaba torpemente entre las piedras. Le era extraño al Youkai que una humana como ella ya no sintiera el dolor, era como una meditación que si no se daba cuenta pronto podría provocar mucho mas daño de lo que ella pensó.

Ella quiere sobrevivir y terminar con su misión...

Exacto!, Kagome ya no pensaba en ella , Y Sesshoumaru apenas si pudo darse cuenta de ello también, los humanos eran raros, sacaban fuerzas sobrenaturales de almas tan poderosas pero de cuerpos tan frágiles como una flor...

Entonces recordó las palabras de esa mística Sacerdotisa...

_Kikyou: Como sea, Debes de tener en cuenta que los Humanos somos... más bien son tan frágiles, en especial las sacerdotisas, que no pueden utilizar demasiada energía ya que su vida se les extingue con mayor rapidez y después hacer un exceso, el cuerpo de ellas no aguanta y entonces es cuando ocurre la muerte espontánea_

Sesshoumaru: Sin dejar rastro alguno de lo que alguna vez fue su cuerpo

Kagome tiro el arco y solo en sus manos traía la ultima flecha , planeaba entregar su alma y después quizás con el burdo deseo de reestablecer aquellas esencias malditas, Sesshoumaru solo la observaba como lentamente la joven se alejaba de el, ya solo caminaba por inercia, Kagome perdía poco a poco a conciencia de sí misma, pero Sesshoumaru sabia muy bien a lo que se refería por ser una sacerdotisa agotase todos sus poderes espirituales provocando que su cuerpo desaparecía es decir una combustión espontánea y con pasos lentos la miko se acercaba más a InuYasha, quien este otra vez sin que se dieran cuenta aquellos dos elegidos amenazaba con resurgir

Entonces el Youkai al pensar en ello, y ver como la única persona que en verdad quería se le estaba yendo , sencillamente , como sea fue tras ella y la tomo fuertemente de la muñeca para jalarla hacia el , y a la par que el cuerpo sin control Kagome giraba por tal impulso, la otra mano la tomo por la espalda para repegarla hacia el, hacia su cuerpo , hacia su corazón.

Y una vez hecho esto mientras que sus manos del príncipe cambiaron de posición , una en su espalda y la otra curiosamente colocada sobre la cabeza de la Joven Miko, Uno de los Taiyoukais más poderosos , le pedía a una obstinada sacerdotisa solo una cosa

Sesshoumaru: Ya no más

_Hizo añicos su orgullo, tiro por la borda su promesa , deshizo por fin su mascara de hielo..._

Hacia tiempo que Kagome no se sentía protegida en el regazo de alguien , hacia tiempo que su corazón no latía furiosamente como lo hacia ahora. Por breves segundos se sintió feliz por estar por fin en las tibias cadenas del amor.

No supo que hacer, Ni siquiera si negarse o no

**_"El Deseo de una Espada"_**

Mientras tanto por cuestión de que la esencia se encontraba dormida por aquel poder recibido por parte de Sesshoumaru, el inconsciente de InuYasha apenas comenzaba a reaccionar, sobre aquellos pensamientos en memorias pasadas, sobre aquellos días de suma paz, cuando solo su objetivo era recolectar los fragmentos de shikon...

Entonces su memoria se traslado en aquel día cuando siempre jugaban entre los 5 a piedra papel y tijeras, siempre las de las ideas curiosas era su querida Kagome , quien con ella , InuYasha pasaba ratos amenos.

_InuYasha: Si tan solo... te hubiese conocido a ti primero _

Sango: InuYasha!!!; Vamos te toca!

_InuYasha: Tal vez, otra hubiese sido la historia _

Miroku: Vamos muchacho la gente aclama tu presencia!

Kagome: Anda que te estoy esperando

_InuYasha: Si, Ese es mi deseo, Que algún día tu encuentres a alguien que en verdad te ame. Tanto como yo no pueda hacerlo_

Kagome: Uhm InuYasha?

Entonces Inuyasha solamente pudo recordar esa lindo rostro apacible , lleno de bondad , que alguna vez fue eso como un ángel que protegía recelosamente de un medio demonio, pero que desde el principio su amor no pudo haber sido, ya que ella tenia que cuidar de otra persona más de esa persona que necesitaba de su corazón puro para no morir en el abismo de la perdición. Le dolía aceptarlo, Kagome , Su adorada Kagome protegía ahora a un demonio y era claro que aquel ángel daría su vida por el.

_InuYasha: Yo Jamás Volveré hacerle daño, ya no, nunca a ella..._

Por breves instantes el Hanyou pareció volver a la realidad , y noto frente a sus ojos a aquella pareja que estaba fundida en un abrazo, noto las expresiones de ambos eran desconcertantes , eran tristes y melancólicas , Si en algún momento el pareció mirarse a si mismo abrazado a otra persona junto a Kikyou. Y esa amargura lo poseyó , esa injusticia pareciera que se volvería a rescribir , y ya no con el , si no con otra pareja que a pesar de que sufrieran más sus corazones seguirían unidos incluso contra la mismísima muerte.

Kagome: No sabes cuanto deseo... Volver en aquellos tiempos cuando tu y yo estábamos juntos -. Murmuraba quedamente en el regazo del youkai

Sin embargo casi al mismo tiempo que InuYasha había recuperado al menos parte de su ser , la esencia volvió a despertar , y ahora para frustacion de este, era conciente de cómo su cuerpo se movía sin que el lo pudiese controlar.

_InuYasha: Maldición!!, Déjame!, No quiero!_

No recibió respuesta alguna, InuYasha trato inútilmente de luchar , pero no podía , solo sentía como su cuerpo elevaba de nueva cuenta su energía , pero esta vez no fue percibida por ninguno de los dos , InuYasha grito varias veces, tratando de que Sesshoumaru y Kagome se diesen cuenta y escaparan, pero nada , la esencia estaba más que dispuesta a matarlos de una buena vez. Así que por la influencia de odio, la espada infectada por esta sigilosamente apareció en las manos de InuYasha.

_InuYasha: Vamos Colmillo De Acero no lo hagas!_

Sus manos la empuñaron fuertemente y la energía se volvía acumular ,entonces en la conciencia de InuYasha escuchaba claramente las carcajadas de la esencia ya que nada tenia que perder pero si tenia mucho que ganar, entonces su mirada se poso en el punto exacto de su ataque.

Y el objetivo más cercano era Sesshoumaru.

Odio: .-Kaze no Kizu!!!!-.

InuYasha: No!!!

Kagome: Sesshoumaru!

Así la primera en Reaccionar fue Kagome , quien empujo a Sesshoumaru para que el no fuese exterminado , tomo la flecha y así activo el poder , todo se contrarresto, fue un caos tremendo que la tierra no aguanto y Kagome recibió el poder directamente , y cuando el suelo se agrieto este se partió en dos cayendo junto con la sacerdotisa en un precipicio.

Los gritos de el Hanyou fueron tremendos, ya que la esencia de odio estaba siendo purificada , mientras que Sesshoumaru trato por todos los medios de coger a Kagome y sin impórtale anda también se tiro hacia el precipicio, mientras que había una gran explosión , Sesshoumaru afortunadamente logro recuperar en el aire el cuerpo de la pequeña miko, y con su cuerpo de nueva cuenta la protegía de aquel estruendo.

Entonces Su Espada Comenzó a palpitar varias veces, Era evidente de colmillo sagrado por primera vez había reaccionado de acuerdo a los sentimientos de su dueño tanto que una luz incandescente proveniente del sable cubrió totalmente los cuerpos de ambos , y a la par freno sin duda alguna los poderes de su hermana Colmillo de Acero .

Pues Absorbió todos los poderes de su hermana menor , y una gran luz cegadora los cubrió tanto a el como a la inconsciente de Kagome, Convulsionándose InuYasha deseo que por primera vez que esa esencia se largara , de repente InuYasha se había convertido en humano por semejante exorcismo , mientras que expulsaba a la par a odio quien no había dicho nada volvía a su forma orinal, InuYasha malherido corrió hasta el limite de aquel peñasco.

InuYasha: Maldición! Que diablos hice!!!!

Era también demasiado para el, pues la esencia le había robado bastante la energía como para seguir siquiera todavía de pie, y sin saberlo el también se desvaneció y cayo de golpe contra el suelo. Sin saber si quiera si Kagome o Sesshoumaru sobrevivirían por los fuertes golpes que les había apropiado.

**Este Fic Continuara...**

_**La lluvia puede purificar todo a su paso, también los corazones, cierta persona tendrá que aprender en menos de una noche la sinceridad, la perseverancia y el pedir ayuda ¿Lo lograra?. **_

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_N/A: _**Vaya ahora si les voy a decir algo y les seré sincera, Es el capitulo **MÁS DIFÍCIL** que haya he hecho en mi vida; ¿Por qué?, Bueno la verdad es que no se me da muy bien eso de relatar peleas y enfrentamientos , por lo que ahora si no supe que hacer. Ni tampoco que debía hacer con InuYasha y no verme tan gacha con el.

Y ahora si perdonen mi ridícula tardanza , pero como ya había explicado antes por el motivo de allá arriba y el hecho de que estoy a solo un semestre del cch (que es como la preparatoria) , me han vuelto loca!. Así que Disculpen por mi tarugada!.

**Ahh otra cosa, Solo para confirmar dudas , Este fic así como otros que tengo Solo son publicados por el Nick Kagome Artemis o KArtemis , y por ahora en los únicos lugares en donde se ha publicado en Aquí en Fanfiction y en una vieja pagina llamada Aishiteru Sesshoumaru, nada más. _Reitero que no hay ningún plan de publicarlo en algún foro._**

_**Ahora si pasemos a los Review´s, Que siempre me enaltece contestarlos, es y Será un placer para mi**_

**twindpd1**: Oh muchas muchas gracias por leerlo e invertir un poco de tu tiempo, te pido disculpas personalmente por la tardanza , eso de la puntualidad no se me da mucho, aun así no sabes lo que un revieww significa para mi, Arigato!

**Shi-Mae** Gracias por el detalle y el cumplido , descuida que todavía hay mas para esta parejita en este fic, Te cuidas mucho , Nos vemos!

**Ks:** Tranquila yo tampoco quisiera que InuYasha muriera por eso le di como decirlo una segunda oportunidad, al menos ya se dio cuenta lo que siente Kagome hacia Sesshoumaru es Real y puro , Ya veremos en el siguiente cap como se la Pasaran Sesshoumaru y Kagome con esta dura prueba.

**Fabisa** Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado , y descuida todavía tengo mas para este Fic. Muchas Gracias por leerlo

**KagomeHb** : si es verdad el Fic esta cruzando por una tonalidad mas dramática , y como siempre digo después de la tormenta viene la calma, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, te agradezco por seguirlo.

**Kaz **ohh muchas gracias por esas lindas palabras tuyas, pero que decir aun me falta mucho pulirme en eso de la escritura, pero que bueno que te haya gustado , y espero que este capi no sea la excepción, y también ójala tus dudas se hayan despejado en este capi, tratare de ser lo mas clara posible , Nos vemos!

**Cold-Sesshy::** Y pues tal como vez si InuYasha extermino a Kouchou, pero al menos hice que Inu recuperara su cordura , aunque fuese al ultimo pero bueno, espero tu comentario , Nos vemos

**lunachan:** Uy si se que me metí en un gran lió por poner un tema así , pero bueno creo que ya salí del embrollo, por eso dije anteriormente que este capi me costo muchísimo, espero que lo leas, Nos vemos pronto te cuidas!

**Tomoe-chan** : Pues ya vez volví a reunir a la parejita otra vez, pero de que forma!, Bueno espero que este capi te haya agradado , un gran abrazo de mi parte, Bye!

**Trabis Lapat De Quevedo** : Amigo mío pues ya vez por fin pude subir el capi, Espero que tu también lo leas y me digas tu opinión , Luego nos vemos , te Cuidas!

**Terra001** Muchas Gracias por leerlo , y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado , Te cuidas mucho y un gran beso y abrazo de mi parte , Nos vemos en el siguiente cap

**otaku por exelencia :** Gracias por tan magnifico regalo al dedicarme esas sutiles y preciosas palabras tuyas y como siempre le seguiré echando ganas, y tu también cuida nos vemos

**horacio:** Oh que sorpresa muchas gracias , y que bueno que te gusto nos vemos y un gran beso , Bye!

**ALma :** Querida amiga , espero que este cap te haya gustado, no sabes cuanto me encanta que lo leas, nos vemos pronto si, bye!

**zaduka chan:** Sii la verdad es que me gusta mucho que leer , y que bueno que a ti te guste , eso a mi me complace muchísimo, te cuidas mucho un gran abrazo nos vemos!

**Tariqa** Chamaca que bueno que te apareciste, pero aun así me alegra mucho que lo hayas leído , espero que otra vez me vuelvas a deleitar con tu presencia , nos vemos amiga!

**Ana:** Muchas gracias y espero que leas este capitulo, Nos vemos!

**Karla:** Muchas gracias por el aviso, afortunadamente todo se arreglo , y bueno espero que leas este cap, quedas cordialmente invitada, Nos vemos amiga cuídate!

**Lilith Hastelin**: ohh que maravillosa noticia y que bueno que te pases por estos lugares y muchas gracias por tu apoyo en verdad no se como agradecerlo!, Hasta pronto!

**Rei II**: Lamento que te hayas enterado de este hecho y que bueno que lo hayas leído, te lo agradezco mucho, en fin Nos vemos pronto te cuidas y pórtate mal! Jejejeje!

**Kazami-Sensei** Pues al final Sesshoumaru dio su brazo a torcer y de que modo!!!, bueno espero que este cap lo leas, Te cuidas y un gran beso nos vemos , Bye

**kmilitachan**: ohh que bueno que te haya gustado, yo también soy requete fan de esta pareja, la idolatro!!!, Bueno Nos vemos y un gran Beso , Sayonara!

**jennifer-sesshoumaru** uy si que soy mala en actualizar , pero bueno lo lamento y mil perdones, ojala este capi te haya gusta nos vemos ¡

**kirara**: Wow eso si me dejo con la boca abierta, muchas gracias por las preciosas palabras , eso me emotiva y mucho, Cuidate y Saludos, Sayonar

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR REGALARME UN POQUITO DE TU MARAVILLOSO TIEMPO AL LEER ESTE FIC, ES DEBER MÍO REMUNERAR DE ALGUNA MANERA ESTE DETALLE PONIENDO TODO MI ESFUERZO EN DELEITARTE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. DE TODO CORAZÓN ESTA AUTORA TE LO AGRADECE.**

**Un Beso a Todos, Los quiero Mucho!**


	14. Noche Fatal

_**Tuvieron que pasar mas de 500 años para que alguien por fin fuese capaz de sacar de sus estribos al más legendario y frívolo Youkai. Tuvieron que pasar mas de 500 años para que él por se sintiese frustrado y dejara esa dura mascara de Hielo.**_

_**Los recuerdos del amor son imborrables... como las cicatrices...**_

**Noche Fatal**

_**El amor que corrompe a veces los corazones puros, purifica también los corazones corrompidos.**__ ( Anónimo)_

_**El Infierno está vació y todos los demonios se hayan aquí.**__( La tempestad, William Shakespeare)_

**..-:+:-...-:+:-...-:+:-...-:+:-.. ..-:+:-...-:+:-...-:+:-...-:+:-..**

InuYasha: Maldición ¿Que diablos hice?!

InuYasha no aguanto más, sus piernas apenas si soportaron aquella alma llanera que inclusive arriesgaría su vida solo para salvarla a _ella_. Pero no, su cuerpo no tuvo más que otra opción que desprenderse de los deseos incontenibles de su poseedor, hacer caso omiso para restaurar un error quizás inducido por él, más no ejecutado por el mismo.

Y a pasos torpes convertido en humano cayo desvanecido al suelo...

Mientras que las esencias que mantenía bajo su resguardo se elevaban, y centenares de abejas venenosas tomaban posesión de cada una. El tiempo ya casi terminaba y la reunión de estas era inminente.

Las llamas que habían a su alrededor eran simultaneas fogatas en el lugar, que poco a poco con ayuda del viento se iban mermando, un lobo acompañado por un pequeño zorrito miran desconcertados el lugar de la batalla, aquellos poderes que se enfrentaron habían sido de un alta energía destructiva. De repente centenares de abejas del infierno pasaron de largo a aquel dúo de Youkai, sin meditarlo Kouga fue tras ellos pues sabia que eso no era nada bueno.

Shippo: Son las abejas de Naraku!

Kouga: Si, y es posible que ese maldito aparezca, debemos de ir tras ellos!.

Mientras tanto los ojos color zafiro del monje se abrían poco a poco, mirando el lugar desconocido se levanto inmediatamente, pero apenas si su cuerpo se abalanzo de un lado a otro, y un leve mareo lo aquejo, cuando volteo hacia todos lados para ver si no había nadie mas enfrente del monje, este miro abajo y desconcertado miro a la exterminadora todavía dormida recargada sobre una piedra.

Miroku: Sango...

El joven se agacho y poso su mano en una de sus delicadas mejillas de la joven, la movió un poco, y gracias al cielo había tenido éxito, cuándo los ojos claros y castaños de la joven apenas si se abrieron.

Sango: Houshi sama...

Ella también miro a su alrededor una vez aclarada su vista y cuando noto que el lugar estaba hecho un desastre temió lo peor, lo ultimo que apenas recordaba era aquella noche en que estaba en compañía del monje. Y sin palabra alguna supo que algo andaba mal, pues las energías que se percibían eran de lo mas temibles y poderosas que ella hubiese podido sentir.

Miroku: Tenemos que buscar a InuYasha y a los demás.

Sango: Que diablos nos abran hecho excelencia

Miroku: Seguramente tiene que ver con el maldito de Naraku

Y así inmediatamente, con Ayuda de Kirara ambos fueron hacia InuYasha , quien ya estaba acompañado por Kouga y el infante Shippo. La Taijiya con la mirada dilatada de aquellos ojos castaños miro con horror como yacía InuYasha en el suelo, mientras que Kouga Con todas sus fuerzas intentaba levantar el cuerpo desvanecido de su amigo.

Miroku: Perdió el control , verdad?

La mirada zafiro se encontró con los ojos color mar, para que este asintiera lo que él había deducido hacia tiempo. Entonces Sango camino un poco mas y frustrada buscaba sin decir nada a su amiga, shippo no tuvo el valor suficiente para decirle lo que podría haber sido el destino fatídico de su amiga del futuro, se quedo callado mientras que sollozaba quedamente . Y cuando por fin entre Kouga y Miroku habían puesto el cuerpo de InuYasha en el Lomo de Kirara, Kouga tuvo que hablar finalmente de lo que había sucedido.

Kouga: InuYasha fue poseído por una de las esencias de shikon, y para apoderarse de las demás tenia sin antes que deshacerse de Kagome.

De repente Kouga no podía seguir hablando nada mas de recordar aquel rostro sin esperanza de Kagome , resignada a cumplir su destino, Sango y Miroku guardaron silencio , cuando de repente Shippo continuo con el relato.

Shippo: Pero con la intervención de esa mujer , el plan de aquel InuYasha poseído no tuvo éxito, Kikyou solo había detenido aquel sangrado por el que sufría Kagome...

Kouga: Entre Sesshoumaru y Kagome pelearon contra todo el poderío que InuYasha obtuvo

Al escuchar eso Miroku y Sango se habían quedado atónitos por tal noticia, entonces pensaron en unísono , que todo lo que sospechaba InuYasha era verdad, y lo corroborarían en cuestión de segundos ,mientras que el joven lobo confesaba todo de lo cual había sido testigo.

Kouga: Sin embargo antes de que vencieran a InuYasha , supongo que cayeron sobre el acantilado.

Shippo: Por que tanto el arco y trozos de ropas desgarradas de ambos estaban ahí, su aroma los delato.

De repente un nudo en la garganta se le había hecho a la pobre de Sango, que estaba pensó lo peor por que aun el Youki o energía maligna se sentía tan fuerte que apenas si hubiera sobrevivido Kagome, por su condición humana. Entonces el Monje la reconforto abrazándola y suponiendo lo mismo que su querida taijiya.

Miroku: Todos los que tienen que ver con la perla no importa la forma que tenga, tienen que perecer esa es su maldición.

Sango: Y solo los guardianes de shikon reestablecerán el equilibrio perdido, inclusive con sus propias vidas

En ese momento el joven lobo comprendió que no tenia caso guardarle rencor a aquel muchacho con orejas de perro convertido ahora en un humano por el gran poderío que tenia la joven sacerdotisa, supo entonces que InuYasha solo había sido otra victima más, utilizándolo como marioneta del temible Naraku.

Kouga: Tenemos que irnos, pues la ultima batalla esta cerca.

* * *

_**"La cruel Desesperación de un Youkai"**_

Apenas si sintió correr entre su piel, un liquido cálido apenas espeso que caía lentamente por todo vientre. Ahí en ese preciso momento fue consciente de sí mismo.

Sabia que el también estaba lesionado.

El Youkai con bastantes heridas en el rostro y con la ropa desgarrada se encontraba recargado en un árbol, difícilmente el viento lo inmuto para que lentamente abriera los ojos donde guardaba grandes orbes doradas, apenas si gimió un poco por el dolor de cabeza que le produjo tal vez aquel impacto producido por la espada al transportarlo.

Estaba tomando conciencia de sus pensamientos cuando solo pudo pensar en una cosa... mas bien en una persona.

Kagome...

Busco con la vista a todos lados, pero no había ningún rastro, entonces noto que la espada estaba clavada en la tierra apenas a un metro de el, de repente se dio cuenta que el sable de esta estaba cuarteada. No le sorprendió mucho el estado en la que la habían dejado.

_Pero no podía desvariarse mucho de tema._

Así que dejando atrás su temple helado. Entonces inmediatamente se paro, pero un dolor agudo no lo dejo moverse con aquella gran agilidad, era verdad el príncipe estaba herido del estomago, apenas si pudo débilmente enderezarse un poco.

Camino entonces lentamente mientras que ponía una de sus manos en la casi mortal herida en su estomago, mientras que su desesperación estaba apunto de llegar a bordes desconocidos, su respiración se volvió entonces entrecortada. Mientras que volteaba a todos lados en busca de ella, sabia el que se aferró muy bien al cuerpo de la sacerdotisa cuando caían del peñasco pero por aquel brillo incandescente producida por la espada no supo más de el hasta ahora.

A la par que internamente deseaba con gran ansiedad que por su condición de demonio completo su herida más profunda sanara ya en unos instantes, Le era un estorbo estar en ese estado.

De nueva cuenta ese nombre se recobraba en sus pensamientos, se había ahora convertido en su "porque" , para batallar consigo mismo y contra su todavía débil cuerpo, y con toda esa gallardía inspirada por el fervor a esa mujer que le tenia.

Y una fuerza sobrenatural hicieron que caminara más rápido.

Aun sabiendo que sus heridas eran graves.

Su rostro había perdido ese matiz de indeferencia, estaba frustrado preocupado y sobre todo angustiado al no encontrarla, entonces camino sobre la maleza sin importar que las insolentes ramas impidieran su paso, y al ver detalladamente noto que había un rió cerca y en él algo que estaba encimado en una piedra.

Entonces noto que había alguien encima de una gran roca

Y conforme más se acercaba , con pánico sabia de quien se trataba, y era ella, quien estaba boca abajo, mientras que la mitad de su cuerpo seguía sumergido en las todavía cristalinas aguas del río. El panorama no era muy alentador, pues sus ropas de sacerdotisa estaban casi hechas añicos, Y al ver esto, el Youkai entro al agua inmediatamente para cercarse a ese cuerpo desfallecido.

_El Youkai se mantuvo callado. Las palabras en ese momento no tenían caso._

Como era de esperarse, Sesshoumaru la tomo entre sus manos , agarrado previamente su cintura, para acomodarla y entre los dos fuertes brazos cargar todo su cuerpo, y mientras se acercaba a tierra firme, noto como ella también tenia muchas pequeñas heridas en el rostro , apenas si su respiración era perceptible, apenas si todavía se sentía cálida, sin embargo, su piel había perdido aquel tono rosáceo.

_Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el tenia en verdad miedo. Mucho miedo al perderla ._

Esperaba con todo su corazón que las palabras de su antigua sombra no fueran ciertas, que eso de la muerte de las sacerdotisas no fuera cierto, entonces tendría que darse prisa para hacerla conciente de sí, en eso noto como sus ropas se desvanecían, era verdad las serpientes caza almas apenas si resistieron para protegerla del fuerte golpe que habría sufrido por el escape.

Entonces se dio cuenta del estado en que ese maldito la había dejado.

El daño era tal que sus blancas piernas dejaron de tener ese pigmento rosa para estar entre rojo y morado. Los hilos de sangre surcaban cada una de las heridas que tenia en los brazos, sobre todo de aquel río de sangre que lentamente circulaba desde su hombro

Sesshoumaru: Maldito, Maldito...

Y Entre gruñidos de dolor y coraje el príncipe acerco a la pequeña miko hacia su pecho, no quería que ella sé fuera de su lado, no le gustaba verla así quieta y en ese estado tan lamentable, solo se aferró a ella un poco más, tenia que apresurarse. Y así salió del río y camino para recargarla en un árbol, viendo así detalladamente la totalidad de su cuerpo semidesnudo.

Entonces Sesshoumaru se quito su Yukata principal y rasgo en dos su cinturón amarillo para primero detener toda aquella sangre que amenazaba con salir de su ya destrozado hombro, después continuo con su primer objetivo taparla completamente, pero por la situación apenas si con algo de cuidado pudo hacerlo pues sus manos reaccionaban torpemente y por lo tanto temblaban.

Su mentalidad objetiva se había hecho trizas, que buen momento, le había pasado eso. Pensó con sarcasmo el ya desesperado príncipe

Un sudor frió recorrió los surcos de su pálido rostro.

Fue así como la cargo de nuevo.

Noto entonces que el sol se estaba poniendo, además, que grandes nubes grises amenazaban el lugar, pues era más que obvio que una gran tormenta se avecinaba . Así que apresuro más su camino, por suerte había una cueva cerca, aun así se aseguro que el lugar fuera seguro. Y con su gran y delicado olfato, corroboro lo que él esperaba.

Entonces con sumo cuidado la recostó en el piso mientras que salió todo presuroso al bosque destruyó entonces a diestra y siniestra algunos leños, y con él los últimos poderes apenas si pudo prender el fuego, pero claramente se le veía exasperado, y por ello no se había dado cuenta que el también se estaba desangrando.

Sesshoumaru: Malditas heridas!...

Cuando por fin todo puso su lugar, se sentó primero cerca del fuego también recargado, y puso entre sus brazos a Kagome, como si se tratase de una niña pequeña quien es arrullada por los dulces cantos de un padre, Pero en este caso se trataba de dos elegidos que por todos amigos y enemigos su amor había sido frustrado.

Y lamentablemente también por ellos mismos.

Casi derrumbado por el sueño, mientras que la fría lluvia caía sin misericordia, Sesshoumaru la abrazo un poco mas fuerte para que ella no tuviera fiebre, sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras veían su dulce rostro todavía dormido entonces dio rienda suelta a sus instintos y escucho detalladamente a su corazón, por lo que le dio el beso más tierno y de amor que pudo verle dado pues entre sollozos del caballero de la luna, este poso sus labios en la frente de la chica...

Más ya no podía hacer.

**

* * *

**_**"El Mal encarnado"**_

En las lejanías del Japón místico, había un castillo tétrico refugiado en una de las montañas, cerca del monte Fuji, en una de las terrazas de este una aglomeración de abejas venenosas se acercaba con gran rapidez, mientras que una pequeña niña de tez blanca y estatura baja, esperaba pacientemente el regreso de estas, 4 abejas concretamente bajaron hasta la mano extendida de Kanna, donde dejaron las esencias correspondientes a Sabiduría, valentía, Tristeza y Odio.

El pequeño espíritu representante a la nada, los tomo con suma delicadeza, los miro por breves instantes y se dirigió a la intimidad del Castillo, en uno de los cuartos que era él más espacioso, cientos de partes de monstruos y youkai se encontraban esparcidos por el piso, la pequeña figura blanca no se inmuto siquiera las escenas tan grotescas que veía.

Ya que su señor cruzaba otra vez por una metamorfosis.

Ya acercándose más, noto que frente de ella había una especie de huevo cubierto por un liquido viscoso, mientras que al centro estaba solo el rostro como tal de su dueño y creador. Entonces Kanna extendió sus pequeñas manos, mientras que unos tentáculos emergían de aquel huevo y tomaban las esencias de shikon.

Naraku: Solo son cuatro...

Kanna: -Solo fueron esas que encontraron las abejas en el deshecho cuerpo de aquel hanyou

Los ojos color sangre ante tal respuesta se abrieron estrepitosamente, estaba enfurecido, pero sabia que con aquel espíritu no era conveniente desquitarse, pues ella no sentía nada, y siempre se había caracterizado por ser su mal fiel sirviente. Entonces una macabra risa broto de el estremeciendo cada recoveco del castillo.

Naraku: Al menos nos logramos quitar a esos dos guardianes de shikon y al estúpido hanyou

Kanna: Aquella mujer no resistirá después de la media noche, los cuerpos humanos no toleran un grado significativo de lesiones. Por lo que al final siempre terminan desangrándose mi señor.

EL demonio de ojos rubíes escucho atentamente la explicación desarrollada de su pequeña sirviente, era de esas pocas veces en que Kanna exclamaba mas de dos o tras palabras en un solo instante.

Naraku: Eso le pasa por inmiscuirse en cosas que no le incumben, bueno así tendremos muy entretenido a ese pretencioso Youkai.

Naraku era el único seguro que ambos no habían muertos, era demasiado fácil para creer en semejante engaño, sabia la cualidad de la espada de Sesshoumaru, así que no se inmuto ni siquiera alguna vez en dudar, sobre las vidas latentes de sus dos enemigos.

De repente Kanna de la nada, miro su espejo, Naraku se quedo intrigado, pero la niña le voltio la luna para que el también lo viera. Y noto que su eterna enemiga se acercaba y más fue su pérfida alegría cuando noto por quien era acompañada. El Otro poseedor de la esencia que era irremediablemente amistad.

Naraku: A esa Kikyou, siempre ha disfrutado ponerme todo en bandeja de plata, nunca lo he comprendido a ciencia a cierta, que si no fuera por ella la mayoría de mis planes hubieran fracaso, tengo que aceptarlo la ayuda de Kikyou es muy preciada por mi persona

Jamás pensó Kanna que Naraku se iba a sincerar de esa forma con ella, pero todo aquello que había comentado el demonio perturbado, ella lo sabia. Solo hacia falta que él lo rectificara y casi de forma automática el espíritu blanco respondió como debía según fueran las futuras expectativas de su amo.

Kanna: Señor quiere que la detengamos

Naraku: No hará falta, deja que a su propio paso ella venga a mí. ¿En cuanto tiempo llegara a mis aposentos?.

Kanna: Tres días

Naraku: Excelente, Y dime que ha pasado con los demás

Kanna: Hakudoushi sé esta recuperando del tremendo ataque que recibió de la sacerdotisa no-muerta, mientras que Kagura fue eliminada por su reencarnación.

Cuando escucho la noticia en lugar de enfurecerse más, de plano su locura lo hizo sentir maravillado ante tal noticia, pues ya no esperaba más para destruir completamente aquella alma pero con diferente cuerpo. Además de que para él la gran mayoría de los eventos siempre estaban planeados, por ello solamente utilizo a Kagura como carnada, sencillamente quería verificar el potencial poder que por ratos esporádicos despertaba de su tan largo y prolongado letargo.

A ambas las quería, y con sus trastornados pensamientos, haría realidad todas sus oscuras fantasías.

**

* * *

**

**_"El Secreto Bajo el Sol"_**

El joven exterminador observaba detenidamente la lluvia y de cómo hacia estragos en toda la flora del lugar, por aquel instante no pensó en nada, se toco a sí mismo a su pecho y sintió como la esencia se encontraba dormida.

Entonces recordó cuando la conoció.

**: -----------:---------:-----------: ****Inicio del Flash Back****: -----------:---------:-----------:**

"_El sello sé esta desvaneciendo, ya no se puede contener tal poder. Todas las esencias emergen y cual sea sus consecuencias causaran estragos en los seguidores de esta..."_

El hermano de sango despertó todo sorprendido al escuchar esa voz, se levanto e inmediatamente saco su arma para ponerse en guardia, pero noto que no había nadie. Y solo el ruido de la noche era presente.

Kohaku¿Qué habrá sido eso?.

Entonces después de unos minutos volvió a su futon para de nueva cuenta descansar. Una vez llegada la mañana abrió los ojos lentamente, cuando de pronto vio que el espíritu blanco estaba frente a el.

Kanna: Kohaku el Amo te llama.

El exterminador no dijo nada solamente siguió al espíritu blanco, Después de caminar por varias veredas, vio a lo lejos como su hermana sango junto con Kagome viajaba al gran árbol.

Kagura: Tenemos que apresurarnos, Naraku nos espera

Kohaku: Esta bien.

Entonces Kagura alzo su pluma en la cual también monto y alzaron vuelo. De repente esa misma voz se hizo de nueva cuenta presente

" _Y a los que se creían guardianes entre la sacerdotisa solitaria y el Hanyou resentido, simplemente tenían una línea de sangre. Mientras que los verdaderos todos los hilos del destino los tienen atados hasta el cuello. Puede que sus vidas se extingan junto con Shikon"_

Kohaku¿Qué diablos esta pasando?

Un dolo hizo aquejarse al joven, mientras que la dama manipuladora del viento se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido. Aunque malinterpretando las razones.

Kagura¿Qué, Arrepentido tienes que pelear con la exterminadora? . Naraku quiere ahora los fragmentos de la otra mujer reencarnada

Sin hacerle caso, bajo junto con ella a tierra firme, entonces noto como Kagome era acorralada por Naraku, mientras que Sango estaba anonadada por verlo. El muchacho sin pensar peleo con furia y rabia ante ella. Pero en ningún momento intento robarle la vida. Y así se mantuvo durante un buen rato, sin siquiera escuchar las suplicas de esta.

Entonces paso...

El primer estruendo fue cuando Noto como el Youkai caía en picada hacia algún lugar, Mientras que miraba a su alrededor como todos contra todos continuaban con la batalla. Después otro gran estruendo que él escucho. Este ultimo se vio una gran luz, los centenares de onnis ( bestias), que habían en el lugar murieron instantáneamente.

Afortunadamente había logrado escapar, sin embargo, sentía como le faltaba el aire y así de la nada sintió como algo le salía por el pecho y fue cuando lo vio una luz se desprendió de su cuerpo y al hacerlo, el exterminador simplemente se desvaneció.

Después ya en la noche, un ser de luz se acerco al cuerpo del joven y comenzó a llamarlo.

.- Levántate -.

Una voz de una niña escucho apenas y cuando Kohaku abrió los ojos, noto que aquel ser no era normal, era una niña de brillo incandescente y cabello rubio, con ojos también dorados, la chiquilla solo lo miro con curiosidad.

Kohaku ¿Quién... quien eres?

.- Soy una esencia de la perla de Shikon y me llamo amistad-.

El niño no podía creer lo que escuchaba así que se quedo sin habla por lo atónito que estaba, entonces la esencia al notar ello, apenas si sonrió un poco por ver la cara de sorpresa del jovencito.

.- No te preocupes, no te haré daño. Solo que todos mis hermanos han sido liberados por el sello -.

Kohaku ¿Sello?

.- Si, el Sello de Shikon, al parecer el tiempo de el encierro se ha debilitado y ahora ando buscando a los guardianes. -.

Kohaku ¿Qué guardianes?

La esencia miro detenidamente al dudoso del joven que no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, entonces la esencia extendió sus manos y en ellas se formo un gran espejo que lo puso en dirección de la luna. De pronto unas dos siluetas se hicieron presentes en el espejo.

.- Ellos, son los únicos que pueden detener este gran caos que ha producido ese ser que al parecer es tu Amo-.

Y después de que la imagen se volviese más nítida, Kohaku abrió estrepitosamente sus ojos, jamás creyó que algo así a esas dos personas las reuniría.

.- Ellos ya estaban descritos mucho antes de la era del tiempo, la luz de la luna lo ha escrito en este espejo. ¿Los Conoces?-.

Kohaku: Sí, Kagome y Sesshoumaru

Apenas si pudo formular sus nombres, la esencia solamente sonrió amablemente y miro con cierta tristeza la imagen que le presentaba su espejo.

.- Lastima que tengan que pasar por varios obstáculos, Veo la muerte alrededor de ellos y también en los infiltrados. Sus vidas jamás serán las mismas. Solo la luz podrá protegerlos -.

El joven no entendía nada, pues sabia que ellos dos nunca se habían dirigido la palabra siquiera, pero aun así él estaba seguro que muchas cosas cambiarían de rumbo. Después las esencia se dirigió al pozo devora huesos que estaba a unos cuantos metros. Y miraba detenidamente a sus profundidades.

Kohaku: Y dime porque aun estoy vivo si las esencias que conforman a la perla de shikon han escapado. Yo mismo sentí como se desvanecía el poder del fragmento incrustado en mi.

.- Te mantienes en vida porque por que te di parte de mi poder y necesito de tu cuerpo para no corromperme. Y aquellos fragmentos simplemente se han vuelto piedra.-

De repente la esencia se subió a una de las orillas del pozo. Kohaku la detuvo preguntándole que a donde iba, pues era un simple pozo y ella sé veía dispuesta a entrar en el. Todavía no se creía muy bien la historia.

.- Tengo que estregar un escrito, percibo sus almas, ellos están en otra era-.

Kohaku: Pero...

.- Solo espérame aquí, volveré. Tengo que hacerlo no tengo mucho tiempo para que vuelva a mi letargo-.

**: -----------:---------:-----------: FIN DEL FLASH BACK: -----------:---------:-----------:**

Kohaku: Hasta el destino tiene su propio camino.

El exterminador jamás le contó lo sucedido a la mística sacerdotisa, prefirió guardárselo pues antes no confiaba en ella, pero ahora no tenia caso, ella de cualquier modo estaba bien enterada de lo sucedido. De pronto decenas de serpientes caza almas, pasaron de lago frente a el, entonces se dio cuenta de que la sacerdotisa estaba por detrás, tan callada y pensativa.

Kikyou: Me pregunto si Kagome podrá tolerar tanto poder

El joven de ojos castaños, miro con atención a la mujer de cabello largo. También Kikyou estaba sufriendo los estragos del caos que estaba apunto de sufrir el equilibrio de la vida.

Kikyou: Naraku se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia

Fue entonces cuando el joven se acerco a la mujer estaba intrigado por algo que lo venia acosando desde hacia tiempo, cuando llego a conocerla realmente, ya que sabia que su condición de No-muerta, denotaba que su existencia seria tan corta como ella quisiera.

Kohaku: Kikyou Sama¿Y que pasara con usted cuando todo esto termine?

La sacerdotisa mantuvo su tranquilidad, mientras que con sus manos se aferraba al arco. Y de pronto miró hacia abajo.

Kikyou: Regresare donde realmente pertenezco, pues ya no habrá nada que me retenga hasta entonces

Kohaku: Pero entonces¿Qué hay de InuYasha?.

Jamás pensó que también el chico se diera cuenta de aquel vinculo tan extraño que ella mantenía. Y es que ¿acaso siempre demostraba aquella devoción por aquel romance perdido?. Por unos instantes se lo pregunto, pero que más daba, tenia al monees la confianza de sincerarse un poco al respecto de lo que ella sentía.

Kikyou: Aquellos sentimientos que alguna vez sentí cuando estaba viva murieron, realmente lo que siento es un recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue mi existencia. Todo tiene un inicio y un final.

La sacerdotisa sintió como algo se liberaba en ella, pero aun así se mantenía preocupada, pues el asunto de las esencias marcaba a cada instante su paso por esa vida prestada. Pues hasta ella sabia que no era correcto que encarnación y reencarnación estuviesen en la misma línea del tiempo.

_Era un hecho que alguien de las dos tenia que partir._

**

* * *

**_**"Tu Único Remedio"**_

La noche siguió su curso, mientras que fielmente la lluvia los acompañaba; En la cueva un príncipe apenas si dormitaba, pues mantenía en su custodia a una sacerdotisa con riesgos claramente de desaparecer.

El silencio que había era casi desolador.

Por varios minutos el caballero de la luna, miraba con pesar a la pequeña Miko, quien esta seguía inconsciente y amenazaba a cada instante de empeorar. El favorablemente había mejorado, al menos las heridas se estaban convirtiendo en simples rasguños.

Pero aun así se sentía acorralado.

Débil, Pues se sentía extrañando de no tener una resolución ahora para este desastre.

Simplemente se quedo quieto, y siguió mirando a Kagome, realmente no sabia que hacer. Pues por ahora estaba desarmado, ay que se había dado cuenta que tanto Toukiyin que estaba ahora deshecha y Colmillo sagrado, sobretodo esta ultima habían absorbido gran porción de su energía.

Y como era de esperarse un gran odio y rencor guardaba hacia Naraku, jamás había deseado tanto ser poderoso y destruirlo hasta verle agonizar y que tuviera una muerte lente. Era una de las cosas que durante todo ese lapso deseaba con gran ansiedad.

De repente un ruido perturbo los instintos del Youkai, se mantuvo quieto, mientras que una de sus manos se preparaba para el ataque, posiblemente utilizaría garras de veneno, pero cuando estaba apunto de atacar, escucho otros pasos más, y conforme se iba acercando, Sesshoumaru dejo de estar alerta pues ya había descubierto de quien se trataba.

Sesshoumaru¿Qué haces aquí?

.- Vine por el llamado de tu espada Sesshoumaru-.

Y así fue cuando por fin Toutousai había salido de entre la oscuridad, el anciano, miro como el youkai ni siquiera hizo el mínimo esfuerzo para moverse y que el viejo herrero no se diera cuenta en la posición en la que estaba y sobre todo con quien se encontraba.

Toutousai: De seguro tu espada apenas si pudo resistir el poder de su gemela

El youkai no se atrevió a preguntar, como era que sabia eso, pero era verdad, él fue el creador de aquellas espadas, así que lo más posible es que tuviese una línea con ellas.

Sesshoumaru: Al menos sirvió para la defensa.

El Viejo herrero se quedo atónito ante lo que decía el joven príncipe, en esos momentos quería darle un buen coscorrón por semejante insolencia que tenia al declararle con desdén el precario poderío de la espada.. Pero no se atrevió.

Toutousai¿Acaso estas diciendo que se ha roto?

Tuvo muchas dudas al ver a Kagome, pues sabia que esa joven siempre estaba a lado de su hermano. Pero al oler la sangre mezclada con la de InuYasha, Supo que el Hanyou había perdido la cordura. Bueno el primer punto estaba explicado, pero... ¿ Porque Sesshoumaru la protegía?. Sabia bien que el ya no era tan renuente con aquella especie, por lo de la pequeña niña que estaba a su lado. Pero con esa joven.

Bueno, simplemente tenia que ser preciso, de repente el Youkai no le dio oportunidad de pensar en otras cosas.

Sesshoumaru: Te he dicho que esa espada es inservible

Toutousai supo que Sesshoumaru no se movería de su lugar, así que salió y noto que desde la cueva la espada no estaba muy lejos, la energía tenue lo llamaba. Así que no le importó mucho mojarse, así que con su particular andar; Sin mas que decir, el anciano busco con la mirada a la espada, y cuando por fin la halló, la tomo entre sus manos y noto que el sable estaba fracturado, pero a un si con esos daños, sentía algo muy diferente que emanaba de ella.

Una nueva energía que apenas quería surgir.

De nueva cuenta regreso, pero sin antes paso con su peculiar toro, y sujeto la espada en el lomo del animal, además, que en un bolso también colgado en uno de los extremos saco una gran yucata, que era muy amplia de las mangas. Así que cuando entro se inclino hacia el príncipe y sin decir alguna palabra puso en el suelo aquella prenda.

Toutousai: Entonces ve con Fay y nos veremos allá en dos días, tu espada quedara como nueva.

Sesshoumaru agradeció con la mirada que el anciano no cuestionara las condiciones tan cambiantes en las que estaba. Después de lo que le había dicho el anciano Toutoutai, por primera vez el Youkai hizo caso a las palabras del anciano youkai herrero. Y así con todo su fuerza cargo a Kagome por la espalda. Sabia que el camino no seria fácil y más con la tormenta que había. Mientras que Toutousai sin decir ninguna palabra Tomo de nueva cuenta la Yukata y la puso encima del cuerpo de la joven.

Sesshoumaru: Espero que no se llene de pulgas

Toutousai: Igualado este

A pesar del enojo mostrado ante el príncipe, el Anciano rió un poco ante el comentario de Sesshoumaru, así ambos salieron de la cueva, Toutousai monto luego, luego a su toro, mientras que el youkai se elevo un poco cargando a Kagome por la espalda.

Toutousai: Sabes muy bien que tienes que llegar al ultimo caminando, ya sabes como es Fay

Sesshoumaru volteo de repente para ver al viejo, que sin duda alguna a pesar de todos los maltratos , y el acosamiento que sufrió por parte de este en su antigua obsesión , Sesshoumaru el príncipe de las tierras del oeste le sonrió discretamente , y en casi un susurro hablo...

Sesshoumaru: Gracias

Y así desapareció entre las incesantes gotas de lluvia , Toutousai entonces dirigió su mirada ante la primera espada que forjo para su padre, y le hablo como si fuese una vida , una vida que claramente escuchaba los latidos del debilitado sable.

Toutousai: Digno dueño, digno hijo de su honorable padre...

Los pensamientos del anciano youkai cambiaron con esto estaba más que seguro que el seria el verdadero sucesor del clan Inu, y a pesar de que antes tuvo sus dudas, todas fueron borradas en aquella noche de lluvia.

**Este Fic Continuara...**

**_Una espada muy peculiar le dará una sorpresa a su dueño, Hay un cambio, el cambio de su corazón será la razón de aquella espada. La noche continua, Y es un tiempo claramente para dos¿Sobrevivirá Kagome? . El inicio de la Gran guerra por Shikon esta por iniciar._**

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**N/A: **_Hola que tal, pues me da mucho gusto que otra vez estoy aquí de nuevo por estos rumbos, y que puedo decir, CREI que no podría con este capitulo, además, que el cerebro sinceramente no me dio para más y por ello tarde bastante, Pero sinceramente dentro de todos mis proyectos quiero terminar este fic lo más antes posible, por ello creo que el siguiente capitulo además de que ya lo tengo algo avanzado pues será un poco más largo que este. Y es que muchas cosas están pasando por mi vida que la verdad ni me da tiempo para despejarme .

Como sea les reitero que estoy vaya ahora si que enternecida por seguir este fic, y por respeto a ustedes pues la verdad no tengo las palabras necesarias para expresarles todo mi agradecimiento. Así que bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, que para mi punto de vista si tal vez fue corto a comparación de otros pero fue preciso, y es que para el siguiente cap, estará más enfocado a la pareja para ir atando cabos. Ya faltan pocos capis para el Final.

Bueno ahora con mucho gusto pasaré a contestar los Reviews.

**_Nanaccs_**: Oh que bueno que te gusto el capi, Por lo que este esta un poquito mas corto, y puse a Sesshoumaru en otra situación que no fue la mas placentera, Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**_KagomeHb_** : jajaja si a cualquiera le daría pena por lo que esta pasando InuYasha, pero la verdad es que si me gusta verlo sufrir un poco, pero solo un poco, creo, quien sabe cualquier cosa pude suceder. Muchas gracias y espero tu opinión acerca de este cap.

**Kaz:** ;Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y me cae que por eso sigo, la verdad es que no quiero dejar a nadie decepcionado, en fin espero que te guste también este capitulo.

**lunachan** Wow me quede sin palabras por tu comentario, muchas gracias, y espero que en este cap, haya transmitido también lo que dices. Nos vemos pronto!.

**_sesshoumaru.forever_**: Yo trato siempre de continuarlo, pero me cae que uno de mis peores defectos son tardarme tanto, caray no tengo remedio. Y muchas gracias por leerlo, espero que este cap sea de tu agrado.

**_kmilitachan_:** Gracias Y si la ultima batalla esa si que me va a costar, pero por ahí tengo ya fragmentos adelantados, solo es cosa de ponerme a pensar bien de cómo lo haré, espero que este cap te haya gustado, Nos vemos y un beso.

**Kirara:** Muchas gracias por seguirlo , la verdad es que no lo esperaba, y yo también tenia mucho temor de no seguirlo pero aquí me vez, estoy decidida a terminarlo, espero que este cap te guste. Besos y Nos vemos.

**son kecy:** Te agradezco por invertir tu tiempo leyendo este fic, y muchas gracias por tu comentario espero que leas ahora este cap.

**ana luisa:** Muchas gracias por tu paciencia, enserio que eso me levanta él animo, Bueno espero que este capi te haya agradado, espero tu comentario , nos vemos.

**Ceres: **Muchas gracias por leerlo , la verdad es que el final que tu dices tiene muchas posibilidades, Espero que tambien disfrutes de este capi, Espero tu comentario, Nos vemos.

**ANDYPANDABURBUJO: **Que bueno que te haya gustado, y espero que este capi tambien te haya dejado con un buen sabor en la boca, Nos vemos pronto, besos!

**Terra001** Si se muy bien esos asuntos de la escuela que luego colapsan a uno, y no te preocupes InuYasha solo fue debilitado eso es todo. Espero que este capi te guste. Muchos abrazos, Nos vemos!

**otaku por exelecia: **Bueno tu comentario , me gusto mucho , y gracias por opinar eso del fic, espero que este capi te guste, Nos vemos pronto. Un Gran abrazo

**aLma** Hay amiga, que puedo decir, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y por leer mis desvarios, y espero que este capi te guste.

**TIKORITO: **Muchas gracias por tu opinión, y por ese respeto que les tengo, trato de no tardarme, y tambien remunerarles con una gran calidad los capitulos, Nos vemos y Un gran beso

**_ALenis_: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y espero satisfacer tus expectativas, tambien asi como a todos este capi va dedicado a todos ustedes, con su incondicional tiempo.**

**Kitty** Si la verdad es que me tardo bastante, y es que tuve problemas, en fin espero que este capi te guste. Nos vemos y te cuidas Bye!.

**NUNCA ME CANSARE DE AGRADECER, PUEDA QUE SEA REPETITIVA PERO NO HAY MÁS PALABRAS QUE CON SICERIDAD Y CON EL CORAZON EL LA MANO SE LOS DIGO, GRACIAS POR INVERTIR SU PRECIADO TIEMPO EN ESTE FIC. ESPERO QUE A TODOS LES AGRADE. SON LIBRES DE OPINAR LO QUE QUIERAN.**

**NOS VEMOS PRONTO!**


	15. Un Acto de Amor

_**En algún lugar del alma se extienden los desiertos de la pérdida, del dolor fermentado; oscuros páramos agazapados tras los parajes de los días.**_

_Sealtiel Alatriste__ (1949-?) Editor y escritor mexicano__._

**_Quien diría que corromper tu orgullo fuera lo mas magnifico que pudo haberte sucedido. Tal vez fue la razón por la cual lo hiciste, dejando atrás todo aquello que te ataba y entregándote sin cobro alguno. K. Artemis_**

**

* * *

**

Un Acto de Amor

Un tremendo rayo sacudió las tierras del norte en aquel Japón. El cielo se iluminaba cada vez que el relámpago aparecía, haciendo que la noche sucumbiera ante los sonoros ecos de aquella tormenta. Mientras que centenares gotas que caían desde las nubes maltrataban la suavidad en sus pétalos de cada una de las flores que estaban plantadas en aquel lugar.

Pero a lo lejos se veía una luz que viajaba en línea recta, no era un rayo, no era una estrella fugaz, aunque imitara muy bien su velocidad .

El youkai iba presuroso hacia unas de las colinas del norte de Japón , él frió de la lluvia no lo inmutaba siquiera alguna partícula de su piel. Tenia que ir más rápido de lo que podía, aunque asegurando que con esta velocidad llegaría en cuestión de minutos, sabia que a las faldas de aquel monte tendría que ir a pie.

Cuando por fin lo hizo lentamente bajo a las tierras mojadas de aquel lugar, ahora tenia que subir casi a la punta donde se encontraba aquel "sujeto", como internamente lo llamaba , el tiempo era lo que más le afectaba, así que sin esperar más se echo a correr a lo que la velocidad de sus piernas se lo permitiesen aunque también la velocidad en Sesshoumaru era considerable , tal vez no tanto si el volara, pero algo era algo.

De repente para su mala suerte de el , comenzaba ahora a caer granizo , era inevitable pensar que todo era fechoría de aquel ser maligno, pues la naturaleza hacia rato que se comportaba raro, y mientras corría volteo casi en un instante en dirección donde se hallaba la persona que había corrompido totalmente su cordura.

Que a ciencia cierta le daba gusto- vergüenza que la corrompiera.

No se distrajo mucho así que continuo con su lioso camino, pues el lodo que ahí había se empeñaba en entorpecerle sus pasos. Sin tomar en cuenta que alguien más batallaba por recobrar totalmente la conciencia.

Sus ojos lentamente se abrieron, apenas si podía ver claro lo que había a su alrededor sin contar obviamente el obstáculo por la oscuridad que el ambiente daba. Simplemente sintió que alguien la cargaba. De primera instancia pensó que estaba encima de aquel hanyou, era más que evidente de que se había dejado llevar por la cotidianidad, pero a causa de sus recuerdos supo que no era así.

Entonces dio un pequeño respingo mientras que su mirada seguía fija en la nuca de quien la cargaba.

Su respiración era entrecortada, y aquello que había recordado simplemente la aterraba, pero de nueva cuenta por lo frustrada que estaba el aire le comenzó a faltar. Sorpresivamente otro relámpago iluminó otra vez el área, con eso basto para volteara y viera cerca de ella una estola felpuda y esponjosita.

Entonces lo supo.

Quiso entonces poder abrazarlo, hablarle si quiera, pero de nueva cuenta un sueño indiscutiblemente fuerte la abatió, irremediablemente sabia que no iba a poder hacer nada, así que simplemente se volvió a acomodar en la espalda de este, y apretar si quiera el hombro del legendario youkai.

"_Que cálido es"-._ Alcanzo todavía a pensar, aquella sensación mermaba un poco el dolor punzante que tenia en el hombro.

Aunque internamente rogaba porque no fuera la ultima vez que abriese los ojos.

"Fay"

Mientras Sesshoumaru seguía su camino en medio de aquella zona boscosa, alzo su mirada y las luces de un castillo hacían acto de presencia, en eso el youkai sintió la presencia de onnis que merodeaban el lugar, esperaba que con la lluvia su olfato quedara entorpecido ante el olor de Kagome.

Aquellos seres se encontraban escondidos por los troncos de los árboles, murmurando lo cual apetitoso era sangre y alma humana, era más que obvio que planeaban una emboscada.

" Su olor a sangre es delicioso"

"Pero más su alma"

"La quiero"

"Deseo Comerla!"

"Ataquemos entonces"

De repente las copas de los árboles comenzaron abalanzarse unos entre otros, mientras que los gruñidos eran mas que sonoros, sin embargo, eso no sirvió siquiera para tratar de intimar a Sesshoumaru que seguía firme a su paso.

Entonces dos onnis bajaron inmediatamente enfrente del Youkai, mientras que este ni siquiera se había puesto en guardia.

Sesshoumaru: A un lado

.- Y tu quien eres para mandarnos?-. Vocifero todo retante uno de ellos

.- Esa humana que traes ahí esta moribunda, entréganosla si no quieres morir-. Amenazo sin siquiera saber lo que le esperaba

En eso se quedaron desconcertados al ver la expresión del príncipe, quien soltó una risita de burla contra quienes no esperaban más que saciar su degradante gula por los cadáveres. Pero Sesshoumaru no les permitió siquiera de dar un paso, pues con una sola mano saco su látigo de veneno y la agito en dirección a ellos, y con talo un movimiento logro partir en dos aquellos monstruos mientras que la sangre salpicaba a algunos árboles y se esparcía por la tierra.

Sesshoumaru: No son más que escoria.

Lo que no esperaba el Youkai es que no solo había menos de 10 onnis, si no que su numero se iba acrecentando cada vez más. Su olor asqueroso comenzaba a ser perceptible los sentidos del príncipe.

Así que todos aquellos seres acecharon al Youkai, muchos de ellos tocaron suelo firme, era más que obvio que algunos se encargarían de distraer al youkai para quitarle a su presa, en ese momento Sesshoumaru deseo tener su demoníaca espada Toukiyin para destruir a todos sin siquiera esforzarse un poco, ya que sabia que con sus poderes naturales y los movimientos bruscos que haría Kagome podría aun desangrarse más, pero aun así a pesar de estar en graves problemas no lo vencerían tan fácilmente

Y cuando todos los demonios lo acorralaron, muchos no aguardaron y estaban decididos a abalanzarse contra él.

Sin embargo, algo los detuvo...

Centenares de plumas blancas atravesaron las decenas de seres monstruosos que se encontraban a la acecho, ni tiempo les dio que atacaran, aquellas plumas parecían filosas dagas que perforaban certeramente los corazones de aquellos seres. De repente varias de estas iban directo a Sesshoumaru, el Youkai no intento escapar se quedo quieto, quizás para esperar el impacto.

Sin embargo las plumas se detuvieron al instante y cayeron lentamente al suelo.

El youkai sabia de quien esa solamente aquel poder, no habia otra persona más que ese Taiyoukai cisne.

De repente un viento diferente hizo estremecer a todas aquellas plumas tiradas al suelo, estas como si recobraran vida se acumularon en un punto especifico del lugar, unas con otras se iban amontonando en una especie de capullo.

.- ¿ A que debo el honor de tu visita Sesshoumaru sama?-. Se hizo escuchar una voz que provenía de aquel capullo

Sesshoumaru: Tan escandaloso como siempre... Fay

Entonces una figura varonil encapuchada se hizo presente, tenia la apariencia al igual que Sesshoumaru de humanoide, su cabello era corto y cerdas rubias, orejas puntiagudas, mientras que sus ojos eran de un azul comparable con el mar y de complexión delgada. Además, que traía un cristal colgado en su cuello.

Fay: Lastima de ti que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti

Ambos se conocían desde pequeños, pero jamás llevaron una amistad, ni siquiera les interesaba tal relación, aunque el Taiyoukai reconocía que el youkai con cerdas rubias era el mejor de los curanderos del mundo sobrenatural. Aunque claro tenia sus condiciones en cuanto como atenderlos y bajo que precio. Ya que el apreciaba mucho el esfuerzo de quienes lo visitaban.

Después de haber puesto su atención en el Caballero de la luna, fijo su atención hacia Kagome. Luego, luego se dio cuenta a la especie que pertenecía. Pero al igual que Sesshoumaru, Fay también tenia la habilidad de congelar sus facciones para que notasen su sorpresa. Jamás pensó que aquel Youkai orgulloso y altanero trajera en su espalda a una mujer humana y sobretodo su mayor exaltación era de que se trataba de una Sacerdotisa.

Pero prefirió no preguntar las razones de aquel Inu. Total siempre se daría cuenta conforme a las acciones y no las palabras.

Aquel Youkai cisne los condujo ante las puertas de su morada, no era de gran tamaño, sin embargo era considerablemente larga la casa, mientras que aquel gran pasillo eran alumbrado vistosamente por decenas de antorchas, Sesshoumaru lo siguió, hasta que lo guió en uno de los cuartos donde había alrededor centenares de botellitas y demasiadas especias, en el centro había un futon, entonces Fay se acerco al príncipe para tomar entre sus brazos a Kagome y recostarla cuidadosamente.

El Taiyoukai miraba atento a las atenciones que tenia Fay con Kagome, tomo algunos mantos, pero sin antes quitar la ropa húmeda, una vez quitando la yukata que la cubría celosamente su dañado cuerpo, comenzó a cubrir las heridas pequeñas. Tenia muchas de las cuales encargarse, así que algunas las tentaba delicadamente, las más largas y menos profundas eran sus piernas. Mientras que algunas que eran pequeños agujeritos que se encontraban en sus brazos tenían una profundidad considerable.

Ya que parecían como unas garras se habían clavado certeramente en sus músculos.

El Youkai ya estando sentado, pudo mirar mejor y en relativa tranquilidad todo el daño que habia perecido la joven humana. Jamás pensó que Kagome en primera la sometieran a semejantes maltratos y en segunda que todavía se encontrara con vida.

Y con tan solo pensar de nueva cuenta por lo que tuvo que pasar, apretó fuertemente sus manos, sus garras por tal fuerza se clavaban ligeramente en sus propias palmas, podría irse enseguida de ese lugar y buscar a esos dos malditos para que pagaran.

_A Naraku por hacer aquella trampa y a InuYasha por solo dejarse._

Arrugo el entrecejo, y varios gruñidos que eran sofocados por su boca cerrada que tentaban a sus labios a emerger. Y con ello hacia que sus manos temblaran. Así que Decidió ponerse de pie pero cuando ya casi apunto de deslizar la puerta corrediza, el otro Youkai que lo habia mirado de reojo lo detuvo.

Fay: Algunas de sus almas quieren irse al otro mundo, pero su corazón no

Sesshoumaru con tal comentario paro sus pasos de golpe, y abrió sus ojos por tal descubrimiento, miro hacia atrás y noto que Fay todavía estaba en la misma postura y esta vez sin mirarle. Lentamente el Taiyoukai sin decir nada volvió a sentarse de nuevo, en espera de más explicaciones del joven Youkai,

Fay: Ella esta... recién encarnada y ahora los mensajeros del otro mundo están aquí.

El príncipe entonces entrecerró sus ojos para poder verlos y ahí estaban aquellos espíritus del otro mundo que miraban con curiosidad el cuerpo de Kagome, pero a pesar de todavía conservar el lento latido de su corazón, aquellos seres del inframundo no se acercarían más de lo que ya lo habían hecho.

Fay: Por poco casi le destrozan el hombro, esta herida es la más grave de todas. Las demás con mis hierbas y algunos brebajes sanaran en cuestión instantes.

De repente las manos de Fay se concentraron en el hombro herido de la chica, mientras que su sangre se mermaba poco a poco con la velocidad en la que caía. Así que Tomo varios trapos los humedeció un poco y siguió secando la herida latente de Kagome.

Fay: se ve que tiene una fijación contigo

Sesshoumaru: ¿ De que hablas?-. Contesto así de repente ante el joven rubio

Fay: A pesar de descomunal daño hacia su cuerpo, su aura esta tranquila, es muy obvio que antes de que ella se colapsara tuvo contacto contigo.

Aborrecía que Fay leyera los auras y sentimientos. Se podría decir que aquel Youkai cisne tenia una aversión por la religión Shintoista y agregándole eso, le era muy fácil predicar los comportamientos de las personas. -Demasiado odioso-. pensó Sesshoumaru internamente

El Joven cisne Volteo de nueva cuenta y miro de reojo a Sesshoumaru, encontrándose con las cuencas doradas de oro liquido Débilmente se esbozo una débil sonrisa por parte de Fay, le era muy agradable encontrar al Hijo pretencioso de Inu no Taisho cambiando de parecer en cuanto a su corazón. Aun así rápidamente siguió con su trabajo, no quería ser otra victima más de los arrebatos del más orgulloso Taiyoukai con el que se habia topado.

Sin embargo, eso no era todo lo que el joven youkai habia encontrado algo más y esto era lo más delicado.

"Bajo la Lluvia"

En la Aldea de Musashi, Kaede se encontraba sola en su choza, moviendo algunos leños con unas tenazas para que se encendiera bien la flama que daba claro a la pobre anciana. Cuando de repente escucho varios cuchicheos afuera, sobresaltada fue a ver de quien se trataba, ya que no era muy normal que alguien estuviese afuera en plena tormenta.

Cuando lo hizo se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que era todos los jóvenes que iban en búsqueda de ahora las esencias de Shikon, entonces irremediablemente busco con la mirada a Kagome, pero no la encontró, si no que en su lugar había un joven lobo que descendía de un ser gigantesco que descendía lentamente.

Miroku: Muchas Gracias Hachi

Hachi: No se preocupe Amo.

Aquel mapache alzo vuelo otra vez, Mientras que Miroku con ayuda de Kouga, sostuvieron al inconsciente de InuYasha, Kaede se acerco hasta ellos, no creía lo que sus ojos veían, InuYasha sin la luna nueva tenia la apariencia de un ser un humano.

Kouga: Con que esta es la aldea donde le ocurrió el encantamiento al perro Sarnoso.

El joven con ojos azules miro con curiosidad el lugar, el también con el paso del tiempo que habia estado junto a ellos, se habia enterado de todo. Kouga al parecer era el único que a ciencia cierta comprendía toda la historia, desde el Enfrentamiento fatídico de Kikyou e InuYasha, hasta la relación y el vinculo tan fuerte que Kagome sostenía con Sesshoumaru.

Sango: Así es, además que es un buen lugar para descansar, Muchos de nosotros lo necesitamos en especial InuYasha

Kouga: Entiendo, los humanos son frágiles incluso ese baboso que esta desmayado

En eso Todo el grupo se encontró con Kaede que inmediatamente se acerco ante InuYasha ya que estaba muy preocupada y llena de bastantes dudas. Ya que como sacerdotisa también sabia leer el comportamiento de la Naturaleza, Y sabia que esa lluvia no era normal y que además tenia mucho que ver con la llegada de aquellos jóvenes.

Kaede: Esto es solo obra de un exorcismo incomparable, ¿Quién lo hizo?.

La exterminadora ante tal cuestionamiento y con la cara de desconcierto fue la única que se atrevió a responder a la anciana sacerdotisa.

Sango: En la batalla, InuYasha se corrompió con una de las esencias, Kagome ante tal situación no tuvo opción que hacerlo.

Kaede: ¿ Y en donde esta?

La cara de todos palideció, estaban tan frustrados que esta vez fue Miroku que continuo con el relato.

Miroku: Cayo a un precipicio por tal impacto recibido por su ataque y el de InuYasha

El rostro cansado de Kaede se volvió melancólico con tal noticia, supuso entonces que habían perdido la guerra con aquel ser y que por obvias razones Naraku tendría todas las esencias reunidas bajo su poder. Sin embargo alguien más aclaro las cosas.

Kouga: Aun así tenemos esperanzas que ella este bien, ya que no cayo sola, si no que Sesshoumaru cayo junto con ella para protegerla. Bueno eso al menos yo creo su olor estaba también ahí en la zona.

La anciana Kaede quedo extrañada por tal comentario, que tenia que ver aquel pretencioso Youkai en aquella batalla, sin embargo Sango se acerco ante la mujer y le sonrió levemente.

Sango: Creo que tenemos que explicarle muchas cosas.

De repente una figura femenina los observaba pacientemente, sin molestarle un poco el agua que caía del cielo, no inmutaba ni siquiera a su cuerpo, solo estaba ahí quieta poniendo atención solo a uno de aquellos jóvenes, Mientras que las cerdas largas de su negrusco cabello se pegaba a su pálido rostro. Ya que Solo quería asegurarse que la persona más importante hasta ese momento estuviera bien.

Aquella sacerdotisa se lamentaba por dentro que aquel hanyou terminara así, nunca pensó en las consecuencias que le marcarían lo que fue su vida hasta extinguirla, ¿Acaso le pasaría lo mismo a el?. Sabia que tenia que apresurarse y terminar de tajo con esto.

Kikyou: InuYasha...

Sin embargo no sabia que con aquel murmullo llamaría la atención del Joven Lobo que busco con la mirada aquella voz que llamaba al hanyou.

Shippo: ¿Pasa algo Kouga?

Kouga: No, nada.

De repente la sacerdotisa simio un poco, un dolo punzante aquejo su hombro tanto que la hizo agacharse, trato de guardar silencio lo mas que pudo para no ser descubierta por el joven youkai, en ese momento Kikyou supo que su vinculo con Kagome seguía y que por lo tanto no estaría bien, ya después de unos instantes se pudo reincorporar exitosamente.

Sango: Chicos apresúrense.

Shippo: Si!..

La mística sacerdotisa se escondió rápidamente entre los árboles, al sentir que ya no era percibida se asomo y siguió mirando como todos los amigos de aquel Hanyou se apresuraban a entrar con su querida hermana, pues sabia que no podía quedarse ni tampoco hacer acto de aparición ante todos, tendría que explicar tantas cosas que sin embargo el tiempo no daba espacio para hacerlo además tenia que apresurarse y volver con Kohaku.

Kikyou Agradeció que gracias a la lluvia se entorpeciera el olfato de los Youkai .Entonces su cuerpo se desvaneció dejando aquella aldea que alguna vez había sido su casa cuando estaba viva.

Mientras que los demás rápidamente se metían a la Choza de Kaede.

" El Sello y el pacto de Sangre"

Sesshoumaru estaba a la expectativa de que Fay continuara con sus conclusiones, pues sabia que tanto tiempo que el youkai cisne guardara silencio era más que obvio que tendrían que ser razones que ni el mismo se explicaría. Fay se quedo meditándolo un poco más, aquella situación le era extraña comprendiendo el temperamento de el joven príncipe ya que los términos medios nunca le parecían, porque entonces valga la redundancia se quedo a medias con aquel ritual que debe por regla completarse.

No sabia a ciencia cierta como darse a explicar aquel ojiazul. Así que entonces comenzaría por un breve comentario como preámbulo para ver que reacción tendría uno de los últimos descendientes del Gran Inu no Taisho.

Fay: A pesar de ello, el daño es grave lo que apenas la pudo proteger fue el débil sello de sangre

Sesshoumaru: ¿Sello?

El príncipe con el estigma de la luna miro atónito ante las deducciones del joven, mientras que Fay intrigado, no entendía muy bien la sorpresa de aquel Inu.

Fay: uhm... Sesshoumaru sama sabe muy bien a lo que me refiero, aunque a mi punto de vista si querías hacer aquel pacto debiste terminarlo completamente no dejarlo a medias

Sesshoumaru: En primera sé a lo que te refieres, no soy ningún ignorante. En segunda, esa posibilidad no tiene cabida. Jamás selle mi sangre con la de ella

Poco a poco el Taiyoukai conforme hablaba perdía la cordura en cada tonalidad que usaba en sus palabras. Aun así aquel joven curandero quien escuchaba con atención las palabras del confuso Príncipe, no se doblegaría en ningún solo instante.

Fay: Si es así, entonces explícame por que no te recuperaste con la velocidad con la que lo hace un Youkai célibe

Con tal argumento, Sesshoumaru no pudo arremeter en su defensa, era verdad hasta el mismo se había preguntado por que no se había podido recuperar con la rapidez que acostumbraba, pero dada a la emergencia aquellas dudas volvieron hacerse claras hasta ese lugar.

Fay: Como sea, si tu no lo hiciste, entonces ella derramo su sangre en ti; En algún momento tuvieron que tener contacto, en una humana ordinaria no tendría efecto, no es un ser sobrenatural, sin embargo con una Miko es diferente.

Sesshoumaru se quedo meditándolo, trataba de recordar en que punto cumbre él había compartido su sangre con la de ella. Fay solamente lo miraba esperando por alguna respuesta. Fue cuando entonces cuando el príncipe recordó, pues su rostro palideció con semejante posibilidad que pudo haber sido.

**-----------:---------:-----------: Inicio del Flash Back: -----------:---------:-----------:**

Kagome: Pero... que te paso?

Sesshoumaru : Mi brazo renació pero ahora esta infectado por mí mismo veneno, lo más prudente será que me lo vuelva a arrancar antes de que el veneno se esparza en mi cuerpo

_Recordó entonces que por tal dolor y el ardor que le quemaba como el fuego de un volcar se había quitado aquel Haori. Sin saber aquella idea descabellada que había cruzado por la mente de la pequeña Miko._

Kagome: Espera dices que esta infectado por veneno verdad

Sesshoumaru : Sí y eso que

_Kagome había mirado sus manos y se acerco al brazo de este pero cuando estaba apunto de tocarlo una descarga recibió por parte del brazo de el_

Sesshoumaru : Que intentas hacer

Kagome : Purificarlo

_Entonces pudo recordar aquella escena cumbre de aquella confusión, ya que Kagome sin dar tiempo a que Reaccionara el convaleciente Youkai tomo rápidamente el brazo de el a pesar de la gran descarga de energía maligna que recibía pero de pronto comenzó a purificarlo lentamente pero sus manos de lo frágiles que eran, poco a poquito comenzaban a derramar sangre._

_Sesshoumaru no pudo por mucho tiempo rehusarse y debido a la necedad de Kagome en aquella noche no tuvo otra opción que dejarse. En aquel instante no había sentido nada que le provocara inquietud. Todo en aquel momento era tan nuevo, tan imprudente, tan estúpido, tan inolvidable..._

Sesshoumaru: No lo hagas

Kagome: Je!, solo… falta un poco más

_En aquel instante dado a la inexperta que era no pudo aguantar mucho aquella carga de energía maligna para convertirla a benigna. Tan inocente, tan tonta, tan bondadosa, tan gallarda..._

Kagome : Bueno ahora todo tu brazo … esta purificado pero … tu te encargaras de que vuelva su poder

**: -----------:---------:-----------: FIN DEL FLASH BACK: -----------:---------:-----------:**

Sesshoumaru: Cuando cruce otra dimensión habitada totalmente por humanos, los estragos de la línea del tiempo tuvieron consecuencias en mi brazo antes amputado, tuve problemas para que emergiera completamente, entonces a ella se le ocurrió...

Al príncipe le era complicado contar su historia, aquel relato que era la causa seguramente de aquel ritual, Fay sin embargo le seguía poniendo atención sin siquiera articular alguna palabra, ni siquiera asentía solo lo escuchaba. Entonces Sesshoumaru suspiro hondamente y continuo con su relato.

Sesshoumaru: Purificarlo para que yo no cayera envenado con mi propio veneno, dado que estaba en un estado totalmente salvaje no medí los hechos, al final mi propio veneno provocaron heridas en sus palmas y al final cayo desvanecida.

El Youkai cisne ahora cubría con una manta el cuerpo de la joven, en ningún momento miro a los ojos a Sesshoumaru, entonces así de la nada también el comento algo de suma importancia.

Fay: En la época Heiana cuando mi Honorable Padre Faiya vivía, los mononokes , onnis y cualquier otro ser , codiciaba la sangre de las Mikos de esos tiempos, se decia que aquella sangre de esas doncellas te hacian poderoso, ya que si era regada por decisión de ellas era capaz de protegerte. Muchos lo intentaron haciendo el pacto de sangre ademas seducirlas y cuando lo conseguían las asesinaban. Sin embargo, lo que no sabían la gran mayoría de ellos, es que su sangre respondía a los sentimientos de esas mujeres, y si eran traicionados, la corrupción a sus almas desamparadas llegaba provocando el exorcismo de estos seres.

Entonces comprendió muchas cosas, la manera que cuando lucharon contra amor, su aliada tristeza no se había atrevido a hacerle daño, y la suma atención de la mirada inquisidora de aquella sacerdotisa no muerta al verlo y era mas que evidente Kikyou sé habia dado cuenta de el ya era protegido por la sangre de Kagome.

Sesshoumaru: Entonces lo que dices es que una mínima parte de su poder ahora me cubre

Fay: No mucho por lo mismo que no lo completaron, el que esta haciendo el trabajo es tu esencia de Youkai, ya que en ella la mayoría de sus poderes está sellados

De pronto la mirada zafiro del joven Youkai cambio a una muy seria y con algo de preocupación, Al parecer aquella representación del cisne sabia algo mas, que por el momento no contaría nada al príncipe de las tierras del oeste.

Fay: Hay algo de una fuerza brutal que los sella, algo que sobre pasa todos los poderes de cualquier Taiyoukai y que tiene que ver con el equilibrio de este mundo, que a mi parecer esta corrompido ahora

Sesshoumaru en ese momento supo a lo que se refería era obvio que Kagome era la mas intima en las esencias de Shikon, en mucho momentos había notado como Kagome era una de las afectadas por el cambio tan brusco y influencia tan marcada que tenían en ella.

Por lo tanto para Naraku seria matar a dos pájaros de un tiro.

Fay: La opción más viable para salvar su vida es completar el pacto de sangre

El ojiazul observaba ahora a un Taiyoukai vacilante, algo retraido ante tal petición que el joven youkai le hacia. No entendia muy bien la situación cosa que empezaba a desesperarle, entonces sin esperar alguna respuesta de Sesshoumaru, él prosiguió...

Fay: Aunque las consecuencias sean benéficas desde mi punto de vista, técnicamente en el lenguaje de los humanos ella seria tu... esposa.

Inevitablemente Fay alzo su mirada zafiro frente a los ojos oro de ese tal youkai, ahora se encontraba con otra sorpresa, el no podía contestar de inmediato, era mas que evidente Sesshoumaru estaba vacilando.

Sesshoumaru: Olvídalo. Tiene que haber otra opción, tu sabes muy bien que es un ritual muy sagrado entre nuestra especie.

De repente el Youkai del Hielo comenzó a guardar todos sus menjurjes y demás cosas medicinales en la pequeña caja que habia traído consigo, acomodo bien las mantas que tapaban a Kagome. Y sin inmutarse sé levando dejando a Sesshoumaru Mas desconcertado

Fay: Bien Termine.

Sesshoumaru: ¿ Y a donde crees que vas?.

Fay: Ya hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos y tu se ve que no estas dispuesto a completar el Pacto de sangre. Además, que ni siquiera traes tu espada y no creo que Toutousai llegue en la madrugada.

Noto que Sesshoumaru volvió a observar fijamente a la sacerdotisa, y el tiempo seguía corriendo, Fay sabia que no era de una decisión larga, pensada con todas sus consecuencias, pues el veneno en la sangre de Kagome seguida avanzando y seguiría corrompiéndolo hasta llegar a su corazón para asfixiarlo hasta llegar a matarle. Y su única salvación era que Sesshoumaru compartiera su sangre con ella para que su cuerpo ahora se acostumbrara y pudiera luchar.

Fay: Entiende su cuerpo no va aguantar más de esta noche, se disolverá y no tendrás forma de remediarlo. Se ve que ese Ser Maligno lo tenia todo planeado

Entonces paso algo que ahora si el no esperaba, justo cuando deslizo la puerta corrediza, la voz grave del descendiente de Inu-no-Taisho se hizo presente.

Sesshoumaru: De acuerdo lo haré.

El Youkai miro fijamente a los ojos color zafiro de Fay. , Este se encontró con unos ojos dorados que contenían demasiada determinación, evidentemente si que tenia muchas ganas de conocer a esa mujer, de desde el inicio nunca se atrevió a pensar que podía ser común, pero era muy atrayente pensar como ella pudo cambiar el corazón gélido de aquel príncipe.

Y sobre todo por las que tuvo que pasar, porque no tenia más remedio que aceptar que su amigo era un poco "especial " con el trato hacia las hembras...

Aun asi no dejo su sarcasmo y en toda esa noche jamás pensó conocer a fondo a Sesshoumaru, mas que los centenares de años que habian pasado juntos. Entonces Sesshoumaru descubrió la parte dorsal de su muñeca dejando ver la fuertes venas que contenían la sangre de un puro demonio y cuando estaba apunto de que el mismo las cortar con sus garras Fay lo detuvo.

Fay: Vaya me siento honrado de ser tu único invitado a esta ceremonia

Sesshoumaru: Quisieras cerrar la boca

Fay: Espera no tiene que ser de ese modo tan vulgar, espera y déjame traer la daga especial.

Sesshoumaru: Y asi dices que no hay tiempo.

Fay: Ah! , esto no va a tardar nada

De repente de su mano emergió una luz de donde salía una especia de daga, incrustada con piedras preciosas por el mango, entonces la tomo con ambas manos y se la dio a Sesshoumaru, mientras que este lo miraba desconcertado.

Fay: Pertenece a mi familia, pero conmigo ya es caso perdido, contigo valdrá la pena.

Después Fay Descubrió también la muñeca de Kagome, Sesshoumaru sabia bien lo que tenia que hacer, pues en aquel ritual, el primero tenia que cortar las venas de Kagome, pero temía un poco por el daño que podría provocar. Pero aun asi no espero mucho hasta hacer el acto que nunca espero hacer para sellar su vida con la de ella.

Fay sostuvo mientras la muñeca de Kagome, mientras que la sangre emergía en pequeños chorritos, mientras Sesshoumaru mismo se cortaba sus venas para después unirlas con ella.

Y asi lo hizo, ambas muñecas asi en forma de X estaban por fin unidas, Sesshoumaru se comenzó a sentir raro, sabia que le estaba pasando parte de sus poderes demonio, y por lo tanto la gran inmunidad hacia otros venenos para su protección, por un momento sintió que esto fracasaría ya que el pacto de Sangre era una acción muy delicada que si una de las ambas partes renegaba, el otro podría ser afectado y no surtir ningún efecto. Pero no paso asi justo en aquel momento de dudas, sintió como un poder espiritual que de inicio pudo haberle incomodado por ser un demonio, se sintió a gusto con aquel poder.

Fay miraba entonces como ambas auras se unían, todo aquello era místico, y noto rápidamente que la respiración de aquella mujer antes entrecortada se comenzaba a normalizar, y en aquella gran herida en el hombro comenzaba a cerrarse bien. Y lo más notorio fue que aquellos mensajeros del inframundo que esperaban con ansias el alma de la sacerdotisa desaparecían conforme el Pacto de Sangre se profundizaba.

Transcurrieron varios minutos depuse hasta que ambas heridas sé habian cerrado automáticamente, Cuando Sesshoumaru alzo la muñeca noto que en ambos habia una especie de cruz, señal que ante todos era una marca de desposados, y uno y el otro se pertenecían.

Fay: Bueno con esto ella se habrá curado, y también...

Sesshoumaru: Compartirá la línea del tiempo conmigo

Sabia que los años que él viviera, que serian centenares Kagome también los viviría, ya que también le habia pasado la gran longevidad de los youkai, sin embargo, habia un pequeño problema que no dejaba de ser inquietante ante todo esto.

Que si alguno de los dos moría, el otro también lo haría en poco tiempo...

Por eso Su Padre no habia podido sobrevivir en aquel Accidente cuando fue detrás de la madre de InuYasha, ella la habian atacado primero, y esto debilito demasiado al Taiyoukai agregándole que en aquel momento Inu-no- taisho estaba herido por una gran batalla antes, y sobretodo que a pesar de que Izayoi Sobrevivió ella no duro mucho tiempo en este mundo, porque ambos unos años atrás habian hecho el pacto de Sangre...

Fay al verlo tan pensativo decidió mejor dejarles solos, ahora Sesshoumaru tendría que pensar como lidiar con su "esposa", pero según él, no seria gran problema.

"Protegiendo Tus sueños"

De repente cuando se dio cuenta Fay ya no estaba, irremediablemente Sesshoumaru se sintió aliviado por todo por ahora el peligro habia pasado, podía irse a dormir y descansar un poco para recuperar fuerzas sin embargo una palabra lo dejo fuera de concentración, hasta que la volvió a reconsiderar otra vez por el gran significado que con esto traía

"Su esposa".

Esa palabra le sonaba raro pero no dejaba de ser cautivador, digo porque si ya de por sí estaba destinado a "Casarse" con ella, entonces debió ser una ceremonia como tal. Vaya si lo pensaba mejor le hubiese encantado que Kagome estuviese consiente..

Pero por ahora dormida seguía, e inevitablemente se sentía condenadamente mal, Él, Poderoso Taiyoukai, no habia podido protegerla. Y aunque sus heridas sanaran, los recuerdos aterradores que ella albergaba difícilmente se los podrían quitar.

Sin embargo al verla ahí lastimada y en su rostro muchos rasguños provocados por su hermano que habia sido dominado por la esencia de Rencor, Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar echarse la culpa el mismo, y se recriminaba a cada rato, ya que si no hubiera sido por su maldito orgullo y hubiese aceptado de lo que en verdad sentía por Kagome, cuando atraparon a la esencia del Amor, quizás esto jamás hubiera pasado y seguramente desde hace mucho tiempo ambos, solo ellos dos, hubieran derrotado a Naraku.

Y por fin con todas las de la ley, él la hubiese podido hacer su "esposa" con todos los requerimientos que una gran dama de su calibre lo requiere.

_Pero en sus pensamientos se recalco que él hubiera no existía_

Por lo tanto ahora su deber, era velar los sueños de Kagome, aun así él verla, le producía ese mariposeo en él estomago, el cuerpo de ella era perfecto y a pesar de todo su ser físico de la pequeña miko estuviera con heridas leves, el seguramente se encargaría de sanarlo con besos, en cada recoveco en su esbelto cuerpo y hasta cansarse curar aquella herida casi mortal que tenia en el hombro.

Pero en estos momentos , solo pudo tomar la mano de ahora si su Amada y pegar la palma de ella , en su mejilla , y quedarse así sentado y observándola , para aprenderse cada rasgo y peculiaridad que el habia aprendido a amar de su querida Kagome. Sin embargo ella aun no habia abierto los ojos ya que habia perdido mucha sangre pero aunque ella estuviera dormida , seguramente sentía la calidez del rostro de Sesshoumaru con su mano

Y ahora era nada más esperar a que la pequeña Miko se recuperara, y mientras la pareja estaba junta en aquella habitación, alguien más los observaba, era Fay que en su rostro albino sé habia dibujado una sonrisa discreta, al menos el Youkai Cisne se sentía feliz de ver a su amigo que por fin dejaba atrás esa mascara de egocentrismo, Así que Fay decidió dejarlos ahora si solos, por lo que cerro la puerta de papel de arroz y se dirigió a sus aposentos para también tratar de dormir

Durante toda la madrugada , grandes tormentas azotaban el lugar , era evidente los cambios bruscos de clima en todo alrededor , debido a la gran perturbación que resentían cada una de las 5 esencias que estaban a manos de Naraku , Pero solo una habia se habia quedado en manos de Kagome que era la esencia de Amor

" _**Sin ganas de olvidar"**_

Había estado mirando el techo durante varios minutos, checo sus manos y noto que sus uñas volvían a ser las mismas garras de siempre, tomo un mechón de su pelo y vio con seguridad de que volvía a ser el mismo hanyou de antes... No, mas bien no se atrevía a pensar en ello.

Ni siquiera tal descarga de exorcismo sirvieron para matarle aquella bestia imparable que guardaba en él.

No intento en ningún momento pararse, a pesar de estar seguro que sus fuerzas habían vuelto, su desconcierto y sobretodo vergüenza no se lo permitían, entonces el mismo ya se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Pues le había añicos todo su orgullo y lo que más de dolía el alma era su dignidad.

El silencio que InuYasha guardaba era mermado por los animales de granja que habían en el lugar, el aroma y toda la flora que le rodeaban supo que en un solo lugar estaba y ese era la Aldea Musashi, donde vivía la anciana Kaede. No muy a lo lejos por su oído desarrollado escuchaba murmullos de sus amigos. Pero ni eso lo haría pararse del futon.

Solamente se atormentaba con los recuerdos de ese día, de momento al ver las escenas fugaces llenas de sangre y dolor. Intento pararse de repente a lo brusco, la imagen de Kagome sé hacia presente en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, un dolor punzante no lo dejo continuar, y fue cuando se dio cuenta hasta él había sido herido por la propia rabia que guardaba.

_¿ Cómo pude dejarme?._

Esa pregunta sé hacia cada vez que podía, se sentía el más miserable de todos, había dejado que Naraku hiciera de la mentira de mas de 52 años a una verdad que ni siquiera el ahora concebía. Había hecho lo que había jurado que nunca haría a la mujer que amaba.

Aquélla alma de los dos mundos.

Pasado y futuro.

Pero aun así al sentirse tan culpable por hacer semejante atrocidad, algo que el nunca hubiese pensado , una tristeza interminable lo aquejaba, y a pesar de que su error no tuviera un buen motivo justificado, su corazón sentía como se le partía en dos cada vez que esa imagen recordaba.

_Ella lo abrazaba como alguna vez lo hizo con el, con el mismo fervor y corazón._

No... eso no era muy cierto, de nueva cuenta se volvía a contradecir, pues aquellos gestos que había visto eran diferentes, Se respiraba un aire incomparable a lo que alguna vez InuYasha pudo percibir hacia él.

Sonrió entonces con cierta ironía, el atrapado en aquel cuerpo poseído era testigo infalible de un gran amor, casi pudo sentirse como la misma Kagome cuando él abrazaba a Kikyou. Las palabras uno del otro con diferente personaje no cambiaban mucho.

Esa decepción, ese dolor, carcomiendo sus entrañas para sentirse vació

Ella lo amaba, lo extrañaba, lo añoraba, lo deseaba. Tanto como en el estado melancólico la había dejado. Entonces se dio cuenta que era verdad, por más que él dijiese _"Es porque estuvo muchos meses lejos", _la verdad nunca la pudo ocultar. El amor que el Hanyou trato ahora demostrar no era suficiente ahora para Kagome.

_Ya que un Youkai le había robado su más asediado corazón. Y este a fin de cuentas seria su ultimo y único dueño_

¿Pero porque se quejaba tanto?, Se pregunta irónicamente, como alguna vez le había dicho el monje, "Tu ya tienes a Kikyou, porque no dejar que Kagome sea feliz", InuYasha pensaba que por ser su reencarnación tendría que tener el mismo vinculo con él, Y por un tiempo fue así, por un tiempo ella le pertenecía, sin embargo, jamás le hizo el caso necesario para estar junto a la viajera del tiempo.

_Que pensamiento tan egoísta pudo tener al principio._

_Tan cerca estuvo que pudo ser suya cuantas veces quisiera._

Ahora solo recordaba la ultima discusión que tuvo antes del aparatoso accidente que lo separaría para siempre.

**: -----------:---------:-----------: Inicio del Flash Back: -----------:---------:-----------:**

InuYasha: No piensen mal ella y yo no hicimos absolutamente nada

Kagome: Nadie pidió tu explicación y sigue por que me mandaste hacer eso

InuYasha: Por que decidimos que lo mejor era que ella se hiciera cargo de ellos y así tu no correrías algún peligro, además en un principio Kikyou fue su guardiana y pues como era de suponerse ella tiene todo el dere….

_Solo de recordar esas palabras se maldecía, cuanta tarugada había dicho sin saber siquiera que Kagome siempre fue uno de los guardianes de esa joya, pero cuando siguió con sus recuerdos todavía podía percibir ese enojo de la chica, cuando por primera vez lo insulto_.

Kagome: ESTUPIDO!!!

InuYasha: Kagome pero...

_No le permitió seguir, quería decirle que no le importaba la perla, que no quería que pasara por lo mismo que Kikyou, que el Juro siempre protegerla_

Kagome: Eres o te haces!, Eh?!. Que no ves que Kikyou se los dará a Naraku, con su ridícula idea de que él los merece más. ¿ Acaso no tienes memoria?, Te podría traicionar otra vez!

InuYasha: No Hables así de Kikyou !!!

_No debió gritarle de esa manera, supo que Kagome en aquel instante había mal interpretado todo, y supo con dolor también que él le había aplastado todavía mas su desfallecido corazón. Pero ella en lugar de llorar tenia todavía más coraje para seguir._

Kagome: Pues me importa un comino si la defiendes, ¿Qué eres ciego?, Casi a todos se nos va la vida por esos fragmentos y claro tu cómodamente se los das a ese cadáver viviente.

_Por varios segundos se le quedo viendo con una mirada derrotada y sobretodo traicionada, era verdad él fue el primero que la había decepcionado a ella._

Kagome: eso no te lo permitiré InuYasha, esta vez no

**: -----------:---------:-----------: FIN DEL FLASH BACK: -----------:---------:-----------:**

Después de meditarlo un poco, comprendió que a lo mejor él era el maldito de la historia, pues parecía que estaba condenado a estar enamorado de un imposible, sin importar de la era que fuese, la misma alma seria suya por unos instantes, pero al final nunca seria de su pertenencia, algo mucho mayor a el los separaría, ya fuera la muerte o peor aun el amor de otro ser.

Aun así no dejo que la melancolía lo derrotara, miro a su espada y supo en ese momento que era lo único que podía salvarle su honor.

_No quedaba mas de otra que él con sus propias manos derrotar al bastardo de __Naraku_

"Concebidos para matar"

En la parte más alta de un castillo, en él ultimo bacón se hallaban en un pedestal las esencias: Sabiduría, valentía, rencor y tristeza. Aquellas esferitas desde su interior emanaban un extraño poder que era corrompido, y atrás de ellas se hallaba la figura varonil de aquel ser que había trasmutado, sus ojos se veían más diabólicos que antes, en sus corneas denotaba ese rojo tan brillante como la sangre.

_Sentía correr el verdadero poder de Shikon._

_Sin embargo aun no era suficiente._

Naraku: Con la sangre esparcida de uno de los guardines de Shikon ha desistido del equilibrio latente, como su nuevo dueño deberán obedecer, traigan a toda costa esas dos esencias que forman parte de sí.

Después de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras tomo una daga y corto sus venas para que su sangre sucia y envenenada cayera en ellas, estas se estremecieron e hicieron que los truenos de aquel día nublado se hicieran más sonoros.

Era un Naraku distinto. Uno más enloquecido

Naraku: Yo soy el alpha y el omega de este mundo, y mis mandatos son sus ordenes. Busquen y Exterminen

La risa macabra se hizo como un alarido peor que el de una bestia, provocando que el eco que chocaba entre las paredes estremeciera todo el castillo, mientras que las nubes cambiaban a un tono violáceo, toda vegetación como ser vivo no podía sobrevivir en aquel sitio. Mientras que el espíritu blanco se encontraba en otras de las estancias esperando el despertar de la extensión de Naraku.

Kanna: Despierta, la hora ha llegado

La bestia con apariencia de niño lentamente abrió sus ojos magenta, noto que todo su cuerpo se había recuperado, de pronto con desconcierto observo las manos de Kanna quien cargaba su alabarda, sin embargo en el pico de esta decenas de rayos eléctricos chocaban unos contra otros. Ya consciente de sí mismo, tomo la alabarda y la alzo maravillado por el poder tan extraordinario de esta.

Hakudoushi : ¿Qué le hicieron?

Kanna: Parte del poder extraído de las cuatro esencias de Shikon

Hakudoushi: ¿Cuatro?

Kanna: Si, por ello haz sido despertado tu misión ahora es recuperar una de las dos sobrantes

El espíritu blanco se quedo quieta, Mientras que Hakudoushi cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba de los nuevos poderes conferidos. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, sentía como la maldad lo trataba de enloquecer. Abrió de repente sus ojos y como si nada salió del cuarto al igual que Kanna.

Hakudoushi_ (pensamientos): _Estupido Naraku, no esta midiendo el poderío de Shikon

Y es que no había nada que corromper, aquel ser con apariencia de niño no tenia corazón.

Naraku Levanto la vista y noto que un ojo grande y con alas de murciélago lo vigilaba. Aquel demonio complacido con la visita sonrió, entonces un aire inquietante alboroto su cabello, desde lo lejos se veía una figura de una ave hecha de papel de donde se veía el dueño de aquella extremidad que volaba cerca de Naraku.

.- Y esta vez para que he sido llamado-.

Aquel ser no tenia un sexo definido era uno de los aliados de Naraku, aquel ser tenia apariencia humanoide, con el cabello largo y lacio recogido en una sola coleta. Entonces de un solo salto se encontró con él, a la par que su ojo volador se metía en la cuenca vacía izquierda.

Naraku: uhm... por fin tengo un entretenimiento exclusivo para ti

.-¿ Enserio?-.

El demonio lo miro de igual manera que Naraku lo veía, el también tenia los ojos rojos y veía con cierta curiosidad aquellas esferitas sentía un poder tan grande provenientes de ellas.

Tan tentador pero que sin embargo le costaría la vida.

Naraku: Te aseguro que no te quedaras para nada decepcionado

.- ¿Tanto así?, ¿ A quienes quieres investigar? -.

No era un ser que se le reconociera por lo confiado, sus cuestiones así como las palabras cortas que usaba tenían otro sentido que intentaba indagar más allá de aquellas verdades a medias que Naraku le proponía.

Naraku: Mas bien a invitar, se tratan de unos invitados muy singulares que tienen algo que me pertenece

.- ¿Y?-.

Naraku: Se tratan de un Youkai y una desahuciada Miko

.- Me parecería muy divertido jugar con ellos-.

_Un Juego de palabras, que persuadían las __decisiones__. Tanto que resultaban tan cautivadoras como retantes que casi nadie con la índole de aquel ser dejaría ir._

Naraku: Excelente, Entonces ve Byakuya

Así pues aquel sujeto saco de su mano un ave de papel y un acto parecido al de Kagura, lo aventó al viento para que cobrara una forma gigantesca que aguantara su peso, así que de un solo salto se puso encima del lomo de aquel animal artificial.

Mientras tanto en otro sitio, Hakudoushi se encontraba sentado en el patio principal de aquel castillo, solo miraba el cielo y sin decir ninguna sola palabra se había dado cuenta de la presciencia de aquel ser que Naraku había llamado, no tuvo mucho interés en leer los pensamientos de su alter ego. De alguna manera siempre lo supo al momento de su creación.

Entonces se recargo levemente en un colosal pilar que estaba a un lado del pasillo, suspiro levemente mientras que otra sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujaba en su albino rostro, aun si el sabia que no estaba solo pues detrás de el estaba aquel espíritu blanco, aquella chiquilla que era de muy pocas palabras.

Pero no importaba el necesitaba un poco platica aunque fuera con la representante de la nada.

Hakudoushi: Naraku no quiere las esencias

Kanna: Es su único porque, no tendría que desviarse

Le sorprendió bastante que la niña con las vestimentas como la nieve le contestara.

Hakudoushi: Tu no lo podrías entender, su maldad da rienda suelta a sus bajas pasiones

Kanna: Su instinto?

Hakudoushi: Tanto ha perdido el tiempo que olvido liberarse en otro sentido

El chiquillo sonrió macabramente con esas palabras que tenían en su contenido sarcasmo y doble sentido, aquellas ideas comenzaban a perturbarlo, sin embargo, por no poseer el corazón de su creador se mantuvo en plena cordura, solo le daba risa el leer los pensamientos de su alter ego.

**Este Fic Continuara...**

**_Alguien mas allegado a Naraku ha descubierto donde se esconden Sesshoumaru y Kagome, la ultima ballata esta apunto de comenzar._**

**Perdon por el GRAN LETARGO, solo quiero terminarlo lo mas antes posible. POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS TAN LINDOS GRACIAS!**


End file.
